


I Wanna Be Yours {l.s/bdsm/hybrid!louis} {español}

by ale_adanowsky



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 69,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale_adanowsky/pseuds/ale_adanowsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, un híbrido que habla en tercera persona, ha sido aislado del mundo desde que su alcohólica madre lo dejó en una casa de subastas a la edad de 4. Ser abusado todos los días por los trabajadores de la casa se volvió una rutina para Louis. Por años, Louis ha soñado con que el perfecto dom llega y lo compra. Pero él sabía que las posibilidades eran escasas. Nunca nadie le prestó atención de niño, y mientras crecía la gente asumió que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí porque era un terrible sumiso. Cuando Louis cumplió los 18, casi renuncia a su sueño de encontrar un buen dom.</p><p>Esto es, hasta que Harry Styles, un famoso actor, llega y lo compra. Ahora, Louis es expuesto a un nuevo mundo lleno de cosas que no entiende. Pero claro, tiene a Harry para ayudarle a través de las confusiones. Pero, tener un híbrido sin ninguna educación no es tan fácil como Harry pensó que sería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

> NO ES MÍA, SÓLO LA TRADUZCO, TENGO EL PERMISO DE @petitelou (WATTPAD) PARA HACERLO.
> 
> PD: En esta página se puede descargar la fic en PDF y otros formatos, si lo hacen, POR FAVOR, no la publiquen en otro lado, me esfuerzo mucho traduciéndola como para que se la roben. Gracias. <3
> 
> *Lean la nota al final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La foto es la portada. Tal vez cambie a veces porque la autora suele cambiar la fotos de portada:)

“Ahora, este se llama Louis William Tomlinson. Tiene 18 años, nació el 24 de diciembre. Ha estado aquí en la casa desde que tiene 4. Nunca ha tenido un dom antes y es virgen. Voy a empezar la oferta con… ¡500 dólares!” El subastador anuncia. El subastador puso el precio muy bajo porque normalmente la gente no apostaba por Louis. A las personas no les gustaba mucho el hecho de que Louis ha estado ahí por mucho tiempo, pensaban que algo malo pasaba con él. ****

Las muñecas y tobillos de Louis están esposadas a la pared y él está desnudo. Se siente tan incómodo, todo lo que él quería era que los trabajadores lo liberaran y lo mandaran de vuelta a su jaula. No es que le guste su jaula en realidad, principalmente porque apenas podía moverse, pero él preferiría estar allí que desnudo frente a cientos de extraños.

“¡Mil!” grita un comprador.  Louis contiene su respiración y su cabeza se dispara hacia arriba. Es difícil ver al hombre, pero parecía estar bronceado.

Cuando el subastador está a punto de decir que está vendido, otro comprador apuesta. “¡Dos mil”.

Louis está totalmente sorprendido. Dos hombres están apostando por él.

“¡Tres mil!” el primer hombre grita.

“¡Cinco mil!” dice el segundo.

Hay unos pocos momentos de silencio antes de que el primero grite, “¡cinco mil quinientos!”

Inmediatamente, el segundo hombre declara fuerte y claro, “siete mil.”

El subastador grita, “¡Vendido al número 47! Por favor, ven para que tomes a tu nuevo omega.”

Los trabajadores de la casa liberan a Louis de las esposas y lo ayudan a bajar. Louis parpadea y gime mientras camina fuera del escenario. Su trasero aún duele por el castigo que recibió en la mañana. Lo encontraron masturbándose, y las consecuencias fueron severas. Recibió cincuenta golpes en el trasero. Él dijo su color cuando llegaron a los treinta, pero los trabajadores sólo le dijeron que se callara.

Louis mantiene sus ojos pegados al piso, sabiendo que a los dominantes no les gusta cuando los sumisos los miran sin su permiso. Se ve sucio. Él está, sin embargo, descalzo y caminando por la suciedad.

Louis puede oír pasos acercándose hacia él. Asume que es su dominante.

Siente dedos levantar su cabeza por la barbilla. “Puedes mirarme”, susurra su dominante.

Su dominante tiene piel clara con ojos verdes color olivo y largo cabello rizado. “Hola Louis. Soy Harry Styles, tu nuevo dom. Pero prefiero que me llames papi.”

“O-okay” Louis tartamudea. Está tan nervioso y las palmas de sus manos sudan.

Harry levanta una ceja. “Okay ¿qué?”

Le toma un momento a Louis para caer en cuenta. “Okay, papi.”


	2. Capítulo Dos

**_n/t: créditos a since-he-was-eighteen por el dibujito ♥_ **

Harry acabó cargando a Louis de regreso a su auto. Cuando vio al pobre muchacho cojear, él lo levantó en sus brazos y se negó a bajarlo y dejarlo caminar. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio, alguien apretó el hombro de Harry. Sus ojos se estrecharon y se dio la vuelta.

Harry reconoció al hombre de inmediato. Era el hombre que había tratado de comprar a Louis. Él no lo tendría, Harry no lo dejaría. Harry obtuvo a Louis de forma justa.

"¿Qué quieres?" Harry escupió. Louis lloriqueó por el repentino cambio de actitud de su papi.

"Te ofreceré más dinero, te ofreceré  _cualquier cosa",_ el hombre rogó y lamió sus labios.

"No, él es mío. Lo compré con mi dinero."

El hombre apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, luego miró a Louis y sonrió. "Mi nombre es Zayn Malik. Es mejor que lo recuerdes, porque pronto estarás  _gritándolo._ "

"¡Cállate y déjanos en paz!" Harry gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Se marchó del edificio, con los pequeños puños de Louis aferrados a su camisa. A Louis no le agradó el hombre. Hizo sentir a Louis incómodo e hizo molestar a Harry, lo que no le gustó a Louis.

Louis levantó su cabeza una vez estando fuera de la casa de subastas. Como nunca nadie lo había comprado, él no ha estado afuera por un largo tiempo. Casi nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que Louis salió, sólo algunos nuevos edificios alrededor de la ciudad.

Los ojos de Louis casi saltan de sus cuencas cuando pone su mirada en el auto de Harry. Era una limosina blanca. Su papi debe de tener un montón de dinero. Él no sabía mucho sobre autos, pero sabía que las limosinas eran caras. Harry abrió la puerta para Louis y lo sentó suavemente. Louis se estremeció debido al dolor en su trasero, lo que hizo que Harry se preocupara.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Harry.

Por un momento, Louis quiso decir que sí. Pero algo que sabía era que la mayoría de los dominantes no toleraban que les mintieran. "El trasero de Louis duele", se quejó Louis.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Harry preguntó, alzando sus cejas.

"Hombres dieron nalgadas a Louis esta mañana."

Harry frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta del carro. Caminó alrededor del auto y abrió la puerta del otro lado. Cuando entró, preguntó, "¿Por qué te dieron nalgadas?"

"Louis estaba t-tocándose" Louis admitió e inclinó su cabeza. Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Ahora Harry pensaría que era un mal sumiso y lo llevará de vuelta a la casa.

Harry tarareó. "Bueno, pondremos un poco de crema en tu trasero cuando lleguemos a casa. Voy a repasar las reglas contigo ahora mismo, ¿bien?"

Louis asintió y miró al frente del auto. Había un chofer, y Harry ni siquiera lo saludó, lo cual Louis creyó que era extraño. Antes de que Harry empezara a hablar el conductor puso el coche en marcha y salieron del estacionamiento.

"Regla número uno, no me llames por mi nombre. Segunda, no te toques sin mi permiso," Dijo y entrecerró los ojos hacia Louis.

Louis se estremeció y asintió. Harry sonrió y siguió con las reglas. "Tres, no debes salir de nuestro hogar a menos que me digas a dónde vas. Usualmente yo iré contigo, a menos que algo suceda."

El corazón de Louis se derritió por las palabras de Harry.  _Nuestro hogar._ "Cuatro, no debes tener deseos sexuales por otros hombres. Ahora eres mi sumiso, eres mío."

Louis asintió. "Sí, de papi."

"Cinco, nunca me digas no, a menos que estés diciendo tu color. Sabes cómo funciona el sistema de colores*, ¿verdad Louis?" Harry inquirió.

"Si, Louis sabe."

"Bien, cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que escribas tus verdes y rojos**. En fin, número seis, no maldecir. Siete, no quiero malas actitudes. Ocho, nunca irrumpir en mi oficina. Siempre toca. Nueve, después de un castigo debes agradecerme. Diez, nada de mentiras. Once, si hiciste algo malo quiero que me digas. Tu castigo será peor si descubro que hiciste algo y no me dijiste. Doce, si alguna vez salimos y hay paparazzis debes ignorarlos. ¿Entendiste?"

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron a la mención de paparazzi. "¿Papi? ¿Por qué habría pap-paparazzis? ¿Qué es paparaz-zzz?"

"Son personas que me toman fotos cuando salgo y hacen preguntas. Lo hacen porque soy un actor." Harry sonrió.

"¿Papi ha estado en muchas películas?" preguntó Louis, muy curioso.

Harry rio. "Podría decirse. Tal vez si eres un buen chico, podemos acurrucarnos esta noche y ver alguna de mis películas." Guiñó Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El sistema de colores del bdsm es verde, amarillo y rojo. El verde es que el castigo o lo que sea que se esté haciendo en el acto sexual está bien. El amarillo es soportable y el rojo es parar inmediatamente. El dominante pregunta al sumiso su color, para saber si seguir o parar.
> 
> **Los verdes son cosas con las que el sumiso está bien al hacer a la hora del sexo o como castigo. Los rojos son cosas que nunca, nunca haría.


	3. Capítulo Tres

Louis sentía como si no perteneciera a la casa de Harry. La casa de Harry era elegante y asombrosa, y Louis se sintió sucio y feo. Louis estaba perfectamente saludable, pero no podía parar de pensar que si tocaba algo, esto se volvería feo.

Harry sienta al híbrido en una silla cerca del mostrador. El dominante camina rápidamente detrás del mostrador de la cocina y le pregunta a Louis, "¿tienes hambre? ¿O quieres tomar una ducha o algo?"

Louis lo piensa por un momento. Él nunca ha tomado una ducha en su vida, había oído sobre ellas, pero usualmente en la casa de subastas lo rociaban con una manguera. Si ellos lo querían realmente limpio, volcaban su cabeza en una bañera y trataban de ahogarlo, sólo por diversión.

"L-lo que sea que papi quiera", murmura Louis y baja la cabeza.

"Louis", Harry dice severamente pero con suavidad a la vez, "Te pregunté  _a ti_  que es lo que querías. También, levanta tu cabeza y mírame cuando hables, por favor."

Louis levanta su cabeza tan rápido como una bala y tragó saliva. "H-hambriento, y con sed, también..." Louis gime.

"¿Hay algo que quisieras comer o beber?"

"Agua, por favor, papi."

Harry asiente y agarra una botella de agua del refrigerador. "Voy a hacer unos cuantos sándwiches de queso para nosotros ¿bien? Normalmente, Niall nos haría la comida, pero le di el día libre hoy. Probablemente lo conozcas mañana."

Louis asinte y muerde su labio. Después de que Harry y Louis comieron sus sándwiches, Harry decidió que era tiempo de darle a Louis un baño caliente y limpiarlo un poco. Así que tomó a Louis al estilo de novia y lo cargó hasta su dormitorio.

"¿P-papi?" Louis pregunta. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al baño", responda Harry. "Después de tu baño, te enseñaré más de la casa ¿okay?"

Louis se tensa en los brazos de Harry cuando abre la puerta del baño. Recuerdos de la casa de subastas inundan la mente de Louis, causando que el pequeño gimoteé y entierre su cabeza en los brazos de Harry.

"Louis ¿estás bien?" pregunta Harry y baja a Louis de sus brazos haciéndolo pararse.

Harry se sorprende cuando ve lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Louis. "P-papi, por favor, ¡no castigues a Louis! ¡Louis no sabe que hizo mal! ¡Louis lo siente, lo siente mucho!"

"L-Louis", balbucea Harry. "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a castigarte?"

"Baño, casa de subastas". Louis sentía que iba a vomitar.

"Cariño", Harry suspira. "Lo que dices no tiene sentido." Harry se sienta en la repisa de la bañera y palmea su muslo. "¿Por qué no te sientas en mi regazo y me hablas sobre eso, si es que puedes?"

Louis se escurre al regazo de Harry y se sienta justo en su muslo. Después de un par de minutos de sollozos escapando de los perfectos labios rosas de Louis, finalmente habla, "e-en la casa de subastas, hombres agarrarían la cabeza de Louis y la meterían a una bañera. ¡Louis no podría respirar! Ellos lo harían para burlarse de Louis pero también como un castigo. Louis trataba de decir su color pero ellos no lo escucharían."

La mirada de Harry se ablandó, mirando al pobre híbrido llorando en su regazo, pero sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados. Harry se juró a si mismo que encontraría a esos hombres y los haría sentir el dolor que Louis tiene, pero por ahora, tenía que consolar a su sumiso. "Bebé, mírame", Harry dice suavemente, levantando la cabeza de Louis con su dedo. "Nunca te haría eso,  _nunca._ Si alguna vez te lastimo y no es un castigo, tienes que decirme. Puedo asegurarte que nunca te lastimaré intencionalmente, pero si alguna vez estás incómodo, tienes que hacerme saber. Nunca serás tratado de esa manera ¿entiendes?"

Louis se sienta en el regazo de Harry, absorbiendo sus palabras como una esponja en la ducha. "E-entiendo", dice y sonríe suavemente a Harry.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**_Advertencia: mención de violación_ **

  
Louis estaba paseándose por la habitación de Harry, frecuentemente tirando de su cabello. “Louis malo, Louis malo, Louis malo, Louis malo”, masculla para sí mismo.

Harry dejó a Louis con crayones y un libro para colorear en su, _su_ , habitación mientras él tenía una importante reunión vía Skype. Louis se tiró sobre un muy caro sillón blanco mientras garabateaba en su libro para colorear. Cuando cambiaba de color, nunca los regresaba a su caja. En su lugar, los dejaba caer a su lado ignorando el hecho de que los crayones se presionaban en el sillón blanco, haciendo que cierta parte del sillón se llenara de colores.

No fue hasta que Louis necesitó pintar el granero de rojo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. Acababa de romper la única regla que Harry le dijo antes de irse.

_“No hagas un desastre con los crayones, gatito ¿sí? Los crayones sólo se usan en el papel ¿bien?”_

Esto significaba que Louis sería castigado cuando Harry viera el sillón. Esto también significaba, en la mente de Louis, que Harry lo castigaría como los trabajadores de la casa de subastas lo harían.  
Ignoraría a Louis diciendo su color, lo violaría, y prácticamente lo dejaría morir en el piso. Desde el momento en el que Louis conoció a Harry él se sintió a salvo, hasta ahora. Harry se convertiría en una de esas personas que trabajaban en la casa, Louis lo sabía.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, corre al closet de Harry, cierra la puerta y apaga la luz. Louis comienza a tener un poco de pánico, siempre le ha tenido miedo a la oscuridad, pero si la luz estuviera encendida Harry lo encontraría.

Louis no sabía cuando regresaría Harry de su reunión. Lo que sabía es que viviría en el clóset por siempre y para siempre. El olor de Harry estaba por todo el lugar, reconfortando al omega. Cuando Harry no estuviera en casa, él se escabulliría y agarraría algo de la cocina. El plan era a prueba de tontos en la mente de Louis.

-

Al final de la reunión, Harry estaba irritado y exhausto. De todo lo que hablaron en la reunión fue sobre Louis. Cómo lo expondrían a él y a su relación sin que sea un problema. Los híbridos como sumisos eran muy raros, porque usualmente son usados como esclavos, así que las personas usualmente les tenían asco. Tanto asco, que antes había matanzas de híbridos.

Ellos querían que Harry saliera con Louis públicamente, como a un centro comercial. Después, Harry hablaría sobre él en una entrevista. El único problema era que Louis _tenía_ que usar un beanie y esconder su cola entre sus pantalones.

Harry se sintió horrible por su minino teniendo que ocultar lo que realmente era, pero era por su bien. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era acurrucarse con su sumiso.

Harry corre por las escaleras hacia su habitación. La puerta chirrió cuando abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse a un híbrido sonriente coloreando con tranquilidad en su libro, pero en lugar de eso se encuentra con una habitación vacía.

Harry frunce el ceño, acercándose al sillón. “Joder, Louis”, Harry gruñe cuando se da cuenta de la mancha en el sillón. Pero realmente no le importó. No, él sólo quería encontrar a su gatito. Sólo quería acurrucarse junto a él y ver películas y besarlo. Y tal vez darle algunas nalgadas por haber sido descuidado con los crayones, pero en realidad, sólo quería mostrarle amor al híbrido.

“¿Louis?”, llama Harry.

Silencio.

Con un resoplido, Harry cae en sus rodillas y revisa bajo la cama.

Nada.

Mira en el baño conectado al cuarto, nada.

Entonces decide revisar el clóset. Rápidamente, Harry camina hacia el clóset y abre las puertas. Si Louis no estaba ahí o en ningún otro lugar de la casa, iría por un grupo de búsqueda.

Harry enciende las luces y entonces ve una pila de chaquetas cubriendo, lo que parecía ser, un bulto sacudiéndose. Obviamente, el bulto era Louis.

“Gatito”, Harry arrulla y se arrodilla cerca de Louis. “Por favor sal, prometo que no estoy muy enojado contigo.”

“¡L-Louis no está aquí!” Louis aulló.

“Lou”, Harry ríe un poco. “Nene, no hay necesidad de esto. Por favor, deja a papi ver tu linda cara. Papi se siente un poco decaído, y tú definitivamente lo harías sentir mejor.”

Oyendo esas palabras, Louis salta fuera de la pila y corre al regazo de Harry. “¡No, no, no! ¡No estés triste, papi! ¡Louis siente que hizo sentir triste a papi! ¡Louis arreglará el desorden, Louis lo promete!”

Le toma un poco a Harry darse cuenta de qué está hablando Louis.

“Oh”, Harry ríe entre dientes, “no, gatito, no es por eso que estoy triste. En realidad, sólo estoy estresado. Pero te hablaré sobre eso más tarde.” Harry toma a Louis en sus brazos con facilidad y lo lleva a la cama. “Ahora, sabes que lo que hiciste fue descuidado ¿correcto?”

Louis gimotea, pero asiente.

Harry tararea. “Sólo te daré cinco. Los accidentes pasan, pero debiste ser más cuidadoso. Ahora, en mi regazo”, Harry le ordena al sumiso.

Louis muerde sus labios para evitar que sollozos salgan de ellos. Tiene lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero nunca le ha gustado llorar. Louis recuerda que cuando iba a ser castigo tenía que estar en una posición. Y muchas de las veces, el castigo involucraba violación. Louis esperaba desnudarse y quitarle los pantalones al dom.

Louis comienza a quitarse los pantalones y la camisa, pero Harry no lo para. La espalda de Louis está hacia Harry, así que él no puede ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Harry imagina que Louis se estaba poniendo más cómodo, y una vez que se quitara la ropa él se pondría sobre el regazo de Harry.

Louis limpia sus lágrimas y sorbe. Él en verdad creyó que Harry sería diferente. Con la mirada en blanco, Louis se voltea hacia Harry y tira de la pretina de sus pantalones.

Al principio, Harry está confundido. Pero luego piensa que a la mayoría de los híbridos les gustaba estar piel con piel con su dominante. Y aunque él y Louis no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, Louis encontraría comodidad en las caricias de Harry. Así que Harry se obliga a dejar que Louis le deslice los pantalones, completamente inconsciente de lo que el híbrido estaba pensando.

Es cuando Louis tira del elástico de los bóxers de Harry, que él levanta su mano bruscamente y se aferra a Louis, deteniendo sus movimientos. “Louis ¿qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te pusieras en mi regazo.”

Louis está confundido, pero imagina que era una nueva posición. Lentamente, Louis se arrastra al regazo de Harry y se prepara para el dolor que estaba a punto de recibir. Lo que no se esperaba era un agudo dolor en su trasero, causado por la mano de Harry. Louis se sacude, tomando su cola así no sería golpeada.

Harry frota la otra nalga y luego la golpea con su mano. Tres golpes más fueron dados en el trasero de Louis antes de que Harry lo levantara y frotara su espalda, elogiándolo sobre lo bien que tomó el castigo.

Sin embargo, Louis interrumpe y pregunta, “¿e-el c-castig-go acabó?”

“Claro que sí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?”, Harry inquiere.

“Bueno, papi no p-puso su cosita en el trasero de Louis.”

“¿Q-qué?”, Harry palidece. Este chico en serio pensó que _lo violaría_. “No entiendo. ¿Querías que lo hiciera?”

  
“¡ _No_!”, Louis lloriquea. “¡D-duele! P-pero era c-casti…castig-go en la casa de subastas.”

El corazón de Harry dolió, su híbrido estaba _herido_ , y eso mató a Harry. “Princesa”, dice Harry. “Nunca, nunca te haría eso, oh dios.” Sólo el pensamiento de alguien haciéndole eso a Louis ponía a Harry enfermo.

Harry toma a Louis y lo pone en la cama, después se arrastra al lado a su lado. Se acurruca con él y le susurra palabras bonitas y deja que Louis sacara todo.

Él encontraría a esos hombres y los mataría. Tal vez no matarlos, pero ellos se sentirían como si estuviera retorciéndose en el infierno cuando Harry acabara con ellos.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin problemas para Louis y Harry. Louis empezó a llevarse bien con todos los sirvientes de Harry, especialmente con Niall, el cocinero de la casa. Niall era un chico-gato también, pero todavía no tenía un dominante. Niall era mucho más inteligente que Louis, principalmente porque él sí podía ir a una escuela de humanos.

Cuando Harry no estaba en casa Louis pasaba el rato hablando con Liam. Liam siempre hacía reír a Louis e incluso le prometió que enseñaría a Louis a manejar. Sin embargo, Harry le dijo a Louis que no hablara mucho con Liam porque no confiaba en él, y claro que Louis siempre escucharía a su papi.

Cómo ahora, Harry está en su oficina repasando un nuevo guión de una película en la que estaba interesado. Liam está enfermo, dejando a Louis con Niall.

Niall y Louis están acostados en el piso, sin aliento por haber estado jugando. Después de un rato, Niall rompe el silencio, “Así que, Louis, ¿te gusta tu nueva casa?”

Louis no vaciló al responder. “¡Louis la ama!”

Niall ríe. “Veo que Harry y tú tienen una habitación bastante grande, a puesto a que tu closet es enorme también. Apuesto a que tienes un montón de ropa ¿huh?”.

Louis se toma un momento para responder a esa pregunta. Louis se ha probado la ropa, pero Louis la odia. Louis odia toda la ropa que Harry le consiguió. (Técnicamente Liam la compró, pero Harry le dijo que lo hiciera). Había algo de ellas que no le gustaba a Louis. Los colores eran muy oscuros, el material picaba y era incómodo.

“Louis lo supone.”

“¿Lo supones? ¿No te gusta la ropa o algo así?” Niall pregunta.

Louis se sienta y sacude la cabeza. “¡Por favor, no le digas a papi! Louis no quiere que se moleste.”

“¿Pero por qué no te gusta la ropa? Harry es asquerosamente rico, apuesto a que cada pieza de ropa es de algún gran diseñador”, dice Niall.

“¡A Louis no le gusta!” Louis chilla y tira las manos al aire. “La ropa no es bonita. Papi llama bonito a Louis, pero Louis no se siente bonito en esa ropa.”

Niall seguía confundido. “Entonces, ¿quieres ropa que sea más de tu estilo o…?”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “¡Louis no sabe! ¿Dónde puede Louis conseguir ropa?”

Niall ríe un poco. “Harry te llevará. Estoy seguro que te comprará toda la ropa que quieras.”

“¿Niall cree eso?”

“Niall lo sabe.”

-

Niall tuvo que regresar a la cocina dos horas más tardes. Harry siguió en su oficina por otras tres horas. Louis estaba empezando a aburrirse, y sus pensamientos lo estaban consumiendo. Todo lo que podía pensar era lo puso que odiaba su ropa. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba quitándose la ropa y quedándose completamente desnudo.

Louis sale de la habitación y corre a la oficina de su papi, extrañándolo. Recuerda la regla y toca la puerta antes de entrar.

“Pasa”, Harry dice.

La atención de Harry estaba centrada en su computadora, pero voltea la cabeza para ver a quien sea que haya entrado. Harry jadea cuando ve que es su minino, que está desnudo.

“¿G-Gatito?”

“¡Papi!” Louis chilla y corre hacia Harry dejándose caer en su regazo. Su trasero directamente en la entrepierna de Harry.

Harry retiene un gemido y sacude la cabeza. “Bebé, ¿por qué no estás usando ropa?”

Louis toma un momento para responder. “A Louis no le gusta la ropa.”

“¿Qué está mal con tu ropa, cariño?”, pregunta Harry, olvidando por completo que Louis está desnudo.

“Louis no sabe.”

“Bueno, ¿adivina qué? No tengo que trabajar mañana así que puedo llevarte al centro comercial. Sería un día sólo para nosotros”, Harry le dice a Louis.

Louis sonríe y asiente, ni siquiera sabiendo qué es un centro comercial. Louis besa la mejilla de Harry de forma húmeda y descuidada, y continúa acurrucado con su papi mientras Harry trata de seguir trabajando. (Lo encuentra un poco difícil cuando tienes un híbrido desnudo en tu regazo a quien sólo quieres empujar contra la pared y follarlo).


	6. Capítulo Seis

                                                                       

Harry y Louis entran al centro comercial tomados de la mano. Algo que Harry descubrió de Louis es que era muy pegajoso. Le gustaba estar tocando a Harry en todo momento. Louis se pega más cerca de Harry cuando entraron al centro comercial lleno de gente. Louis se siente amenazado por tanta gente, y Harry es la única persona que lo protegería.

Harry caminaba hacia una tienda llamada YSL, pero se detiene cuando sinte a Louis detenerse. "¿Está todo bien, gatito?" pregunta Harry.

Louis mira con asombro y curiosidad la tienda que esté en frente de él. Harry levanta una ceja cuando se da cuenta que su sum está mirando la tienda de Victoria's Secret. "¿Quieres entrar ahí?" Harry inquiere.

Louis asiente vigorosamente, y ¿quién es Harry para negarle una petición a su minino?

Entonces todo hace 'clic' en la mente de Harry. Louis quejándose de que el material pica y de que la ropa es holgada, era posiblemente porque Louis prefería ropa de mujer. Harry obviamente no tenía un problema con eso, en realidad disfrutando de la idea de Louis usando ropa de chica.

Louis se precipita a la tienda con Harry siguiéndolo detrás. Louis corre a las bragas tomando un par de color rojo mirándolas con curiosidad. "¿Bonitos bóxers?"

Harry ríe y niega. "No son bóxers, cariño. Son bragas."

"¿Louis sabía que la ropa en su pee-pee se llamaban bóxers?"

"Algunas personas usan bóxers, otras usan bragas", explica Harry.

"¡Todos deberían usar solamente bragas! ¡Tan lindas y suaves!" Louis dice y toma más bragas. "¡Las quiero todas!"

"Toma las que quieras, bebé." Harry sonríe, se voltea hacia una mujer y le pide una bolsa. Entonces continúa sosteniendo cada par de bragas que Louis le tira.

Cuando la mujer regresa le entrega la bolsa a Harry. "¿De compras para una novia?"

Harry niega. "Mi sub", señala hacia Louis, "está comprando aquí."

La chica se voltea hacia Louis con una mirada de disgusto. Sin embargo, Louis está completamente inconsciente de lo que pasa y sigue tomando bragas. "¡Es un híbrido, por el amor de Dios! ¡Él no sabe lo que quiere! ¡Los bóxers son para los chicos! ¡Haz tu trabajo como Dom y corrígelo!" la mujer exclama. La chica le arrebata el par de bragas que tenía Louis en las manos y lo tira de regreso al mostrador. "¡Esta es una tienda para mujeres! ¡Lárgate!"

Louis lloriquea y sus orejas caen. "¿P-papi?" Louis gimotea, aguantando un sollozo.

Todo lo que Harry puede hacer es quedarse ahí y apretar los puños.

_Haz tu trabajo como Dom. Haz tu trabajo como Dom. Haz tu trabajo como Dom._

Las palabras hacen eco en la mente de Harry. Deja caer la bolsa que contiene las bragas, arrastra a Louis fuera de la tienda jalándolo de su muñeca y lo sienta en una banca cercana. "Quédate aquí fuera del problema", le ordena Harry a Louis.

Harry camina por unas cuantas tiendas hacia el baño de hombres. Para su suerte, el baño está vacío cuando entra. Se echa un poco de agua en la cara y respira pesadamente, mirándose al espejo. "Mierda", gruñe.

Acaba de dejar a su pobre sum sólo en el centro comercial, probablemente haciéndolo pensar que hizo algo mal. Pero Harry necesita calmarse antes de desquitarse en Louis. Las palabras de la mujer en serio afectaron a Harry, haciéndolo pensar en su padre. Con una última vez salpicada de agua en la cara, Harry sale del baño y va de regreso con su sum.

Louis está sentado en la banca con sus rodillas en su pecho, su cabeza baja y su cola enrollada en su cintura. El corazón de Harry se rompe sabiendo que su minino está triste. Harry acelera el ritmo, planeando hacer las paces con él. "¡Ángel!" Harry lo llama. La cabeza y orejas de Louis se levantan al escuchar la voz de su papi. Limpia sus lágrimas cuando Harry llega. "Bebé, lo siento. Tenía que calmarme antes de que mi enojo me tomara por completo. ¿Aún quieres tus bragas?"

Louis asiente y mira hacia abajo. "Pero la mujer es mala."

"¿Qué tal si yo entro y compro las bragas? Después podemos ir por un poco de helado, si quieres."

"¡Sí, papi! ¡Sí!" Louis exclama y abraza fuertemente a Harry.

Después de que Louis lo libera, Harry corre de regreso a la tienda, viendo a una chica diferente sacando las bragas de la bolsa. "Discúlpeme", Harry aparece. "¿Puede darme esa bolsa?"

La mujer rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros. Le entrega la bolsa a Harry y camina a otra parte de la tienda. Harry anota mentalmente reportar un mal trato a los clientes. En su camino a la caja, Harry hecha a la bolsa algunos pantalones de yoga, pantuflas, pijamas y suéteres antes de pagar.

Después de pagar e ir por su bebé, Harry comienza a caminar hacia la heladería con Louis, teniendo un brazo protector detrás de su espalda.

"¡Gracias papi por traer a Louis al centro comercial y por conseguir un poco de gritos!"* Louis chilla.

"De nada, ángel." Harry tiene planeado hacer lo que sea para hacer feliz a Louis. Un Louis feliz significa un Harry feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un juego de palabras. En la fic original Louis dice "[...] taking us for some I scream!" que se parece a "some ice cream" que significa helado o nieve, pero como Louis no sabe hablar muy bien, lo dice así. ¿Me explico? No encontré otra forma de traducirlo.


	7. Capítulo Siete

Louis tiene su nuevo libro para colorear abierto en una nueva página, garabateando fuera de las líneas. Harry se está duchando, dejando a Louis en su habitación con crayones y un libro para colorear. Louis estaba siendo extra cuidadoso esta vez, no queriendo que se repita lo que pasó la última vez que tuvo un libro para colorear en la habitación de Harry.

Sin embargo, Louis se estaba comportando un poco mal. Por la tarde, se supone que Harry y Louis tienen una comida con Niall y su nuevo Dom y tienen planeado cenar con ellos también. Harry le ordenó a Louis alistarse y así después podría seguir coloreando hasta que los invitados llegaran. Pero Louis no quiere alistarse todavía. No, él quiere seguir coloreando. Así que eso es todo lo que hace.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Harry sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y su largo y rizado cabello mojado. Espera encontrarse a su minino acostado en la cama coloreando vistiendo ropa nueva y con su cabello cepillado. Pero en su lugar, está Louis en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, lo que significa que Louis no se había alistado como Harry le había dicho.

“¡Louis!”, Harry levanta la voz un poco. “Creí que te había dicho que te alistaras.”

Louis mantiene la cabeza gacha, su atención en el libro de colorear. “Louis no quiere”, murmura sosteniendo un crayón naranja en su mano.

“Louis Tomlinson, voy a contar hasta tres, y si cuando llegue a tres tú no-”

“¡Louis quiere colorear!” grita Louis.

“Louis, vamos a tener invitados. No me retes, mierda, ahora ve y-” Harry es interrumpido por un ruidoso chillido proveniente de Louis. Pero antes de que Harry pueda darse cuenta completamente que Louis le había _chillado_ , Louis empeora las cosas. De repente, todo lo que Harry puede ver es un crayón naranja siendo arrojado a su cara, golpeando en su nariz y cayendo al suelo.

Con un gruñido, Harry toma la caja de crayones de Louis y la tira al bote de basura. Después, arranca el libro de colorear de las manos de Louis y lo avienta a la cama. “En mi regazo. _Ahora._ ”

Louis se queja y niega. “¡N-No! ¡L-Louis ya no s-será malo, Louis lo jura!”

“Muy tarde”, Harry gruñe. “Juro que voy a poner un vibrador en tu culo si no haces lo que te digo. De hecho, _debería_ hacer eso pero tienes suerte de que vayamos a tener compañía pronto.” (Harry obviamente le pondría el vibrador a Louis sólo con su consentimiento, claro.)

Louis gimotea antes de quitarse sus bragas y arrastrarse al regazo de Harry.

“Aunque estés actuando como un niño malcriado, si necesitas decir tu color, entonces lo dices. ¿Entiendes?” Harry pregunta y levanta el libro para colorear, enrollándolo. Louis asiente y sorbe. Harry entonces golpea el libro para colorear en el trasero de Louis, haciendo al pobre pequeño híbrido gritar y encogerse.

Veinticinco azotes después, Louis está acurrucado en el regazo de Harry, sollozando y prometiendo no volver a ser malo. Harry le asegura que todos los sums tienen momentos malos, y que eso está bien, siempre y cuando el sumiso aprendo de ellos.

Después de un momento, Harry pone un poco de crema en el trasero de su minino y lo ayuda a vestirse. El conjunto que Louis escogió fue unos skinny jeans claros deslavados y una camisa color rosa bajito. Harry no quería que Louis se vistiera de forma exagerada, porque sólo era un almuerzo. Cuando escuchan el timbre de la puerta, Louis es un lío de chillidos y brincos. Louis no puede esperar a ver al Dom del que Niall estuvo hablando por semana y media.

Louis corre escaleras abajo con Harry siguiéndolo detrás. Pero Harry llega primero a la puerta que Louis. Louis estaba saltando una vez que alcanza la puerta, emocionado por conocer a la nueva pareja. Sin embargo, los brincos de Louis paran una vez que Harry abre la puerta y ve a la pareja.

El dom del que Niall tanto alardeó por semana y media era…


	8. Capítulo Ocho

El nuevo dom de Niall es Zayn. _Zayn Malik._

Harry se queda en la puerta, completamente estupefacto. No esperaba volver a ver a Zayn, mucho menos lo esperaba Louis. Antes de que uno de ellos pudiera decir una palabra, Niall se apresura a entrar y abrazar fuertemente a Louis. “¡Louis, estoy tan feliz de que conozcas a mi dominante!”

“Louis, lleva a Niall a nuestra habitación y muéstrale tu libro para colorear”, Harry le ordena.

Louis asiente y arrastra a Niall escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Entonces Harry se voltea hacia Zayn y gruñe “Tienes mucho descaro de venir aquí.”

Zayn sólo se cruza de brazos y sonríe satisfecho. “Vete a la mierda, Harry. Ya no me interesa tu sum.”

Harry bufa. “Lo dudo mucho. ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí?”

“Estoy aquí porque mi sum quería que conociera a su amigo y su dom, ¿por qué más?”

“No te creo un carajo. Estás aquí para llevarte lejos a Louis, pero no va a jodidos funcionar porque-”

“Harry, _por favor_ , deja de avergonzarte. Era divertido al principio, pero ahora es simplemente triste. Obviamente no me conoces. Como ves, no soy el tipo de chico que sienta cabeza. Voy de chico en chico. Por ejemplo, Niall. Puedo garantizarte que Niall y yo vamos a terminar dentro de un mes cuando empiece a aburrirme de él. Y créeme, pasará. Ya superé a Louis, y no fue difícil. Voy por la siguiente perra caliente”, Zayn explica, riendo un poco. “¿Ahora vas a invitarme a pasar o…?”

Harry refunfuña, “vete a la mierda”, y se quita de la puerta.

“Tienes un bonito lugar”, Zayn tararea y comienza a caminar a la sala de estar.

Harry está que echa humo. A pesar de que Zayn le aseguró que ya superó a Louis, no puede evitar la sensación de que está tramando algo. “No me importa lo que digas pero quédate jodidamente lejos de _mi_ sum.”

Zayn rueda los ojos y frunce el ceño hacia Harry. “¿Así es como va a ser? ¿Así es como vas a actuar durante todo el almuerzo?”

“No puedes malditamente culparme.” Harry se enfurece.

Zayn mira inexpresivamente a Harry antes de decir, “Necesito mear. ¿Dónde está el baño?”

-

“Y-y esto es una flor que Louis dibujó ayer”, Louis le dice a Niall y señala hacia el dibujo que más bien parecen patos volando. Louis no podía evitar tartamudear al hablar. No sabe cómo decirle a Niall sobre Zayn.

“Es muy linda”, miente Niall. “¿Sabes quién más es lindo? Zayn.” Niall dice con sinceridad.

Louis traga y asiente un poco. “¿D-dónde conoce Niall a Zayn?”

“En un club”, Niall se encoge de hombros. “No es un lugar muy romántico, pero me quitó el aliento al momento que lo vi.” Niall suspira y apoya la barbilla en su mano. “Romántico, ¿no?”

“Si”, Louis asiente, no muy seguro sobre qué decir. Pero después de muchos dibujos en su libro para colorear, Louis decide decirle a Niall sobre Zayn. “¿A Niall le gusta Zayn?”

Niall se sonroja y asiente tímidamente. “A Niall le gusta mucho Zayn.”

“Oh.” Louis cierra su libro para colorear y lo pone a un lado de la cama. “Louis tiene mala noticia.”

“Noticias”, Niall corrige y rápidamente añade, “continúa.”

“Zayn no es el buen chico que Niall cree que Zayn es. ¡Zayn fue malo en la casa de subastas e hizo enojar mucho a papi!” Louis exclama y tira las manos al aire de forma dramática.

Niall frunce los labios antes de responder, “¿qué fue lo que hizo Zayn?”

“Hizo sentir a Louis in-incóm-m-”

“¿Incómodo?”

Louis bufa y cruza los brazos. “¡Sí, muy! Amenazó con lastimar a Louis.”

Niall mira fijamente a Louis antes de chasquear. “¡Eres un mentiroso!”

Louis niega vigorosamente. “¡N-no, Louis no dice mentiras! ¡Es la verdad!”

“¡Aunque así sea él cambió! ¡Zayn y yo estamos felices juntos, sin embargo estás aquí tratando de sabotear mi relación!” Niall se quita de la cama y camina por la habitación.

“Louis no está tratando de sab-bote-”

“¡Puta madre, es sabotear! ¿Es que Harry no te ha enseñado nada?” Niall le grita a Louis.

Louis se había mantenido tranquilo durante la pequeña discusión con Niall, pero cuando Niall mencionó a Harry, tiró toda su calma por la ventana. “¡No hables así sobre el papi de Louis!” Louis chilla.

Niall estaba sorprendido de que nadie hubiera subido todavía para ver qué pasaba. “¡Dios mío, Louis, para de decir tu nombre para todo! ¡Sólo di yo!” Niall abre la puerta y la cierra de un golpe, dejando dentro a un molesto Louis llorando a lágrima viva.

-

Harry y Zayn estaban muy ocupados gritándose el uno al otro como para oír el alboroto de arriba. Después de que Zayn fue al baño, ellos continuaron discutiendo hasta que Niall bajó, claramente molesto por algo. La expresión de enojo de Niall llamó la atención de Harry, porque si Niall estaba enojado, era probable que Louis también lo estuviera.

Antes de que Niall pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Harry corre escaleras arriba para revisar a su minino. Cuando entra a la habitación se encuentra a Louis sollozando en una almohada en su cama. “¡Bebé!” Harry exclama y se apresura a llegar a la cama para tomar a Louis en sus brazos. “¿Qué pasó?”

Fue un poco difícil para Harry entender a Louis a través de sus sollozos, así que tuvieron que esperar a Louis para que explicara una vez que sus sollozos se calmaron. (Lo que no tomó mucho, ya que su papi lo estaba consolando.)

Louis piensa bien qué es lo que va a decir. “Y-yo le dije a Niall sobre Zayn, y Niall fue malo y dijo cosas groseras a Lo- yo.”

“¿Qué?”, Harry pregunta, confundido sobre por qué Louis está hablando así.

“Niall fue-”

“No, no, entiendo eso. ¿Por qué estás hablando así, ángel?”

“Yo está hablando bien ¿verdad?” Louis pregunta.

Harry no se atreve a decirle al pobre chico que no puede usar “yo” todo el tiempo y que está equivocado, así que sólo asiente. “Sí, pero decir tu nombre cada vez que hablas sobre ti no es tan malo. Es tierno, de hecho. Papi amaría si continuaras hablando de esa forma.”

“P-pero Niall dijo-”

“Olvida lo que diga Niall. Quien sabe que tanta mierda está metiendo Zayn en la cabeza de ese chico.” Harry bufa y besa a Louis en la mejilla. “Vamos a repasar cosas de gramática después.”

Louis se anima un poco y se levanta de la cama. “¡Louis quiere una galleta gram!” *****

Harry sólo se ríe antes de dirigir a Louis hacia la sala de estar, donde sus para nada deseados invitados estaban besándose en el sillón.

“¿Por qué Zayn se va a comer a Niall?” Louis le pregunta a Harry, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Las galletas gram son pues..un tipo de galleta jajaja.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

Durante todo el almuerzo Louis se aferró a Harry tanto como pudo. Se sentía muy incómodo cerca de Zayn y estaba demasiado dolido para hablar con Niall. Zayn y Niall se mantuvieron sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar mientras Harry y Louis hacían la comida en la cocina. Harry tenía planeado cocinar fettuccine, pero ya que sus invitados eran muy groseros, decidió poner a hornear una pizza y luego se sentó con Louis en la mesa. Louis estaba llenando su boca con galletas gram mientras Harry ponía un par de platos sobre la mesa.

“Papi, ¿cuándo está lista la pizza?” Louis pregunta, con su boca llena de galletas.

“Dos minutos más. Y mastica con la boca cerrada, cariño”, Harry le dice a Louis y se sienta al lado del híbrido. “Y no comas tantas galletas, podrías llenarte.” El sumiso ya se había comido un paquete entero de galletas.

Louis asiente rápidamente y empuja el paquete lejos, queriendo complacer a su papi. “Okay, papi.”

Cuando el horno pita, sin decir una palabra Harry se levanta de su asiento para tomar la pizza caliente. “¡Pizza, pizza!” Louis dice ansiosamente y salta arriba y abajo en su asiento.

Una vez que Harry pone la pizza en una rejilla Louis se hace hacia delante para tomar una rebanada, sólo para recibir un pequeño golpe en su mano por parte de Harry. “No seas ansioso”, regaña Harry. “Además, está caliente. Déjala enfriar por unos minutos.”

“Pero, papi, _¿por favor_?” se queja Louis.

“ _No_. ¿Tengo que darte unos azotes otra vez por ser ansioso?”

“¡No, no, papi!” Louis dice. “¡Louis será bueno!”

Antes de que Harry pueda elogiar a Louis por ser obediente, la cabeza de Niall aparece por la puerta de la cocina. “¿La pizza está lista?”

“Fuera”, Harry chasquea y se encoge de hombros. Harry estaba enfurecido por como Niall trató a su bebé. Niall sólo asiente y regresa a la sala de estar para traer a Zayn.

“¿Pizza fría?” Louis pregunta.

“No realmente, pero para el momento que la tengas en tu plato creo que debería estar bien. ¿Cuántas rebanadas quieres?”

“Una, por favor.” Louis empuja su plato hacia Harry. “Después de la pizza ¿Louis puede comer más galletas gram?”

Harry ríe tranquilamente. “Gatito, creo que estarás lleno después de la pizza. Pero tal vez en la noche puedes comer galletas gram con helado para el postre.”

“¿Galletitas gram y yo grito? ***** ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, papi!” Louis llega a Harry y lo abraza fuertemente, suspirando constantemente y preguntándose cómo terminó con un dominante tan cuidadoso y lindo.

Desgraciadamente no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Zayn y Niall entran a la cocina y se sientan, con una pizza frente a ellos. Hay un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Zayn se mantiene tomando pedazos de pizza con su tenedor. Niall se mantiene dándole miradas de súplica a Louis, arrepintiéndose de cómo trató a su híbrido amigo en la habitación. Louis come felizmente su pizza, no estando cerca de llenarse. Harry toma dos rebanadas de pizza y con una mano de forma protectora en el muslo de Louis, apretándolo ocasionalmente.

Después de que Louis se acaba su primera rebanada, levanta el brazo para agarrar otra. Viendo esto, Zayn sonríe y levanta una ceja. “Harry, ¿no crees que tu sum ha comido ya suficiente?”

“No, si él tiene hambre, puede comer”, Harry dice y frunce las cejas.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Louis, sin entender lo que Zayn dijo.

“Yo estaría atento si fuera tú, Harry”, Zayn advierte. “Nadie quiere un sumiso gordo como el tuyo se está poniendo.”

“¿L-Louis está g-gordo?” Louis tartamudea y lloriquea.

“¡No está gordo, maldito imbécil!” Harry ruge. “¡Cierra la puta boca o lárgate a la mierda de mi casa!”

“Tranquilo, hombre”, Zayn le dice a Harry y levanta sus manos en defensa. “Me callaré si eso es lo que quieres.”

“¡Entonces cállate!” Harry grita y golpea su mano en la mesa, causando que Louis lloriquee otra vez.

“En realidad, una última cosa”, dice Zayn. “¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?”

“Si es para ofender a Louis, entonces no”, gruñe Harry.

“No creo que sea ofensivo”, Zayn se encoge de hombros.

“Entonces, adelante”, Harry responde sin ganas.

“¿No has considerado vender a Louis?” Zayn indaga.

Antes de que Zayn pudiera continuar, Louis interrumpe “n-no, papi compró a Louis. Papi no vendió a Louis. ¡Papi lo compró!”

Zayn ríe. “Pero ahora que te ha comprado puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Una vez que se aburra de ti puede simplemente venderte a cualquier-”

“¡Lárgate!” Harry grita y golpea su puño en la mesa.

“Sé que dije que está gordo pero a muchos chicos les gusta eso. Con su trasero, puedes sacar muchas libras-”

“ _¡Fuera!_ ¡Dije que te largaras!” Harry ruge, la vena del cuello marcándose.

“Problemas de ira”, Zayn dice silenciosamente, y toma la mano de Niall. Zayn arrastra a Niall fuera de la cocina, sin darle una sola mirada a Harry y Louis. Zayn está sorprendido de lo tarde que es, sin darse cuenta cuando tiempo él y Niall duraron dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, Niall le da a Louis una mirada llena de arrepentimiento. Aunque Louis no se da cuenta, está muy ocupado llorando en la camisa de Harry.

Ver la cara de Louis con rastros de lágrimas calma a Harry. Pronto, está diciéndole cosas lindas al oído para que se calmara y limpiando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Louis.

Una hora después, Harry carga a un lloroso Louis hacia su habitación. Le quita la ropa, le pone el pijama y lo acuesta en la cama. Harry sabía que eran apenas las seis y media, pero su hermoso bebé estaba exhausto y sólo necesita descansar, y francamente, Harry también lo necesita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En esta parte Louis dice "Gram crackers and I scream?" porque como había dicho en otro cap, I scream y ice cream se dice practicamente igual y Louis no sabe hablar bien y así. No tiene sentido, es sólo un juego de palabaras:)


	10. Capítulo Diez

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano y se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, no queriendo despertar a Louis. Harry siempre ha sido una persona madrugadora, así que no tenía problemas al levantarse de la cama.

Después de que Harry termina de cepillarse los dientes, camina a la sala de estar, esperando encontrarse a Liam. Como usualmente a esta hora, Liam estaba quitando el polvo de la mesa con un trapo amarillo. Harry se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención. Liam levantó la cabeza rápidamente y dejó caer el trapo que estaba sosteniendo. “H-hola, señor Styles.”

Harry rodó los ojos con molestia. “Necesito que me hagas un favor.”

“Claro. Lo que sea.” Liam odia ser tan sumiso con Harry, principalmente porque Liam es un dominante también, pero él le pagaba.

“¿Viste al dominante de Niall ayer? ¿El que vino por la tarde?”

“Sí. Aunque sólo alcancé a darle un pequeño vistazo.” Dice Liam frunciendo el ceño.

“Bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo se veía, verdad?” Harry pregunta en un tono molesto y Liam asiente. “Bien. Asegúrate que se mantenga alejado de esta casa. Si se acerca, estás despedido.” Harry se voltea hacia las escaleras. “Ahora, vuelve al trabajo.”

-

Las delicadas manos de Louis se estiran para alcanzar la camisa de su papi, así podría acurrucarse más cerca de él. Los ojos de Louis se abren de golpe cuando no puede encontrar nada, y frunce el ceño cuando ve que Harry no está en la cama. Sus ojos se agrandan pensando en porqué Harry no estaba en la cama. Tal vez es porque Louis está muy gordo, y Harry no tenía espacio para dormir. Tal vez Harry tiene planeado vender a Louis y está afuera pegando volantes. Esos pensamientos hacen que lágrimas se formen en los ojos de Louis.

Pero afortunadamente, las lágrimas pronto se quitan cuando Louis escucha la voz de su papi. No puede entender lo que decía, pero definitivamente está hablando con alguien afuera del cuarto. Normalmente Louis saltaría fuera de la cama e iría a abrazarlo como un koala. Pero Louis está exhausto, así que se entierra en las almohadas y trata de dormir un poco más.

Cinco minutos después, Harry irrumpe en la habitación con una gran sonrisa. “¡Gatito, despierta!” Louis gimotea y se sienta. Harry está un poco sorprendido, ya que usualmente es más difícil levantar a Louis de la cama. “Esta noche iremos a la casa de mi mánager. También tiene un sum, así que pasarás el rato con él mientras yo me reúno con mi mánager. El nombre de su sum es Calum y es mitad perro.”

Louis se queja y niega. “Los perros son malos con Louis.”

“Pero esos son perros reales. Calum es mayormente humano. ¿Crees que puedes intentar llevarte bien con Calum?”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Louis tratará.”

“Buen chico”, Harry elogia a Louis y lo besa en los labios.


	11. Capítulo Once

Esa noche Harry se viste con un traje y se rocía con su nueva y cara colonia. Louis, por otro lado, se pone unos skinny jeans blancos que hacen que su trasero se vea más grande de lo que ya es, y un suéter rosa. Cuando él y Harry están a punto de subirse al carro, Louis corre de regreso al cuarto y toma su caja de crayones y su libro para colorear.

“Ya deberías haber tenido eso contigo”, Harry regaña cuando Louis corre de vuelta al auto.

“Louis lo siente, papi”, Louis baja la cabeza y se mete al auto con Harry. “¡Hola, Liam!” Louis saluda y cierra la puerta, siendo cuidadoso de no azotarla o golpear su cola, como lo hizo la última vez.

“¡Hola, Louis!” Liam sonríe. “¿A dónde, señor Styles?”

“Llévame a la casa de Ashton”, Harry responde, sin ganas. Liam es el único chico que podía arruinar su humor con sólo su presencia.

“Papi”, Louis toca el hombro de Harry. “¿Papi quiere ver los dibujos de Louis?”

“Lo amaría, bebé”, Harry dice con una sonrisa, olvidando completamente que Liam seguía ahí.

Louis abre el libro para colorear en la primera página. “Louis dibujó un pony”. Es difícil para Harry ver que es un pony, todo lo que ve es una gran mancha café.

“Es muy hermoso, cariño”, Harry le miente a Louis.

“Louis dibuja muchas cosas, ¡así que Louis sólo le enseñará a papi los mejores dibujos de Louis!” Louis ríe, sintiéndose todo un artista. Louis pasa algunas páginas antes de voltear el libro hacia Harry otra vez. “¡Esto es una tortuga y un conejito como la historia que papi le contó a Louis!”

Harry ríe, recordando la noche que le leyó a Louis _La Liebre y la Tortuga_. “¿Recuerdas la lección de la historia?”

“Um”, Louis dice para sí mismo. “¿Rápido es mejor que lento?”

“No exactamente”, Harry ríe un poco. “Lento y constante gana la carrera.”

Unos cuantos animales dibujados terriblemente más tarde, la pareja llega a la casa de Ashton. “Los recogeré cuando me llames”, Liam le dice a Harry. Harry murmura un gracias y un adiós y cierra la puerta.

Louis sigue a Harry hacia la puerta de enfrente, apretando el libro para colorear en su pecho y escuchando a Liam encendiendo el auto.

“Recuerda ser educado con Calum y Ashton. Préstale tus crayones y un par de páginas de tu libro para colorear ¿bien?” Harry le recuerda a Louis.

“¿ _Páginas_?” Louis se queja.

“Hey”, Harry regaña. “Compartir es ser educado, y es grosero ser egoísta. Si me entero que estás siendo grosero con Calum no dudaré en ponerte sobre mi regazo y azotarte en frente de Calum _y_ Ashton.”

“Okay, papi”, Louis suspira.

Harry toca el timbre y pone un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, tirando de él más cerca. “Eres un buen chico, siempre escuchando a papi.”

Louis ronronea y sonríe. Antes de que Louis pudiera responder, la puerta se abre y deja ver a un hombre musculoso con largo cabello rubio. Estaba vistiendo un traje, igual que Harry. “¡Harry!”, el hombre exclama con un marcado acento australiano.

“¡Es bueno verte, Ash!” Harry abre sus brazos para un abrazo, el cual Ashton acepta.

“Pasen”, Ashton se hace a un lado, permitiendo que Harry y Louis entren. “¿Este es tu sum?”

“Sí”, Harry asiente. “Este es Louis. Lo compré en la casa de subastas hace un par de meses.”

“Soy Ashton”, Ashton extiende su brazo hacia Louis y le ofrece un apretón de manos. “Encantado de conocerte, Louis.”

Louis lentamente acepta el saludo. “Encantado de c-conocer a Ashton también.”

“Habla en tercera persona”, Harry explica cuando Ashton le da una mirada confundida.

“N-No”, Louis niega. “L-Louis habla I-Inglés.”

Ashton carcajea, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry. “Es una lindura. Voy por Calum. Probablemente está arriba jugando con sus hot wheels.”

Cuando Ashton se alejó para ir por Calum, Harry se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Louis. “Lo estás haciendo muy bien, amor.”

Louis se sonroja y se acurruca contra Harry, todavía no estando listo para estar con otro sum. No pasa mucho tiempo de que Ashton fue a por Calum, porque pronto está bajando las escaleras con un chico-perro con rasgos asiáticos de cabello negro con algunos mechones rubios. “Este es Calum”, Ashton dice y suavemente empuja a Calum más cerca de Louis.

Calum está con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. “¿Tengo que jugar con _él_?”

Ashton palmea el trasero de Calum duramente, haciendo a Calum quejarse. “¡Calum Thomas Hood, no seas grosero! Es nuestro invitado, trátalo con respeto.”

Calum bufa y toma la muñeca de Louis. “Vamos a jugar con mis hot wheels.” Louis se voltea y se despide de Harry cuando Calum lo arrastra escaleras arriba. Una vez que Calum está seguro que están fuera de la vista de los dos hombres, se detiene. “Seamos claros, son _mis_ hot wheels. No tuyos. Así que si tratas de tomar alguno, te golpearé.”

Louis se queja. “P-papi dice que golpear es malo.”

“Bueno, pero papi no está aquí ¿verdad?”, Calum rueda los ojos y abre la puerta de la habitación de Ashton y suya. La habitación está limpia, excepto por la pila de juguetes que Calum tiene en una esquina. Calum agarra una caja verde de plástico y la desliza hacia Louis. “Puedes jugar con esos juguetes. Son viejos. Papi me da jueguetes nuevos. ¿Qué te da tu papi?” Calum pregunta en tono de burla.

Louis se anima, no dándose cuenta del tono de Calum. “¡Papi le dio a Louis un libro para colorear y c-crayones!” Louis camina hacia Calum. “Papi dijo que Louis debería compartir con Calum. ¡Papi dijo que Calum puede usar un par de páginas! ¿Cuántas son un par?”

Calum se queda allí, mirando a Louis, antes de ocurrírsele una idea. Su idea lo hace sonreír, y agarrar el libro para colorear. “Un par son estas”, Calum dice y toma todo el libro y se sienta.

“¡Papi dijo sólo algunas!”

“Y tú ni siquiera sabes cuánto es algunas. Esto es algunas, ¡voy a tomar tu libro entero y vas a dejarme!” Calum medio murmura, medio grita, asustado de que su papi lo escuche, suba y lo azote.

“P-pero, el libro para colorear es de L-Louis” Louis lloriquea y sus orejas caen.

“Bueno, es mío ahora. Gran cosa porque tus dibujos son feos, igual que tú”, Calum ríe.

“P-papi dijo que los d-dibujos de Louis son bonitos.”

“¡Tu papi mintió, Louis! ¡No puedes creer todo lo que te diga!” Calum gruñe.

“¡Louis ya no quiere jugar!” Louis grita y estampa su pie contra el piso, molesto.

Los ojos de Calum se abren y se apresura a llegar con Louis y taparle la boca con una mano. “¡Cállate! ¡Podrían oírte!”

“Louis quiere irse. Calum es malo.” El labio inferior de Louis tiembla.

“¡Tú eres el malo!” Calum empuja a Louis. “¿Quién te crees que eres presentándote en la casa de mi papi? ¡Es _nuestra_ casa, no tuya! ¡Piensas que puedes sólo llegar y robarte a mi papi!” Calum empuja a Louis otra vez, esta vez tirándolo al piso.

“¡L-Louis no está tratando de robar el papi de Calum!” Louis le dice a Calum y se levanta.

Calum sólo mira a Louis y camina por la habitación. Por unos momentos, en completo silencio. Louis finalmente se sienta y comienza a construir una torre de legos, llorando y sorbiendo por la nariz. Calum está en la esquina, garabateando en cada página del libro para colorear de Louis, incluso en las que Louis ya había dibujado.

“L-Louis tiene hambre”, Louis dice unos minutos después, y se levanta de su lugar.

“No me importa”, Calum bufa.

“¿Louis y Calum pueden ser a-amigos?” Louis pregunta tímidamente, queriendo acabar la pelea entre ellos. Se para detrás de Calum, poniendo sus manos en frente de sí mismo y esperando que Calum diga que sí.

“¡Por dios, no!” Calum levanta la voz, no queriendo gritar y que su trasero termine azotado por Ashton por haber sido malo. Entonces Calum golpea a Louis con el codo en la nariz y se da la vuelta, jadeando cuando ve una gota de sangre salir de la nariz de Louis salpicando en los converse blancos de Louis.

“Q-Que-” Louis limpia su nariz, sintiendo como que su nariz está moqueando. Casi se desmaya cuando ve en el dorso de su mano una mancha de sangre. Entonces Louis se da cuenta que una amistad con Calum, o al menos jugar con él, es imposible. Así que Louis hace algo que sabía tendría a Harry a su lado en segundos.

Louis grita con todas sus fuerzas.


	12. Capítulo Doce

“¡Mierda!” maldijo Calum y tiró a Louis al piso, cubriendo su boca. “¡Por favor, deja de gritar, seré amable contigo, lo juro!” Calum esperaba que si lograba hacer que el chico dejara de gritar sus papis no subirían.

Pero Calum estaba equivocado.

De hecho, en ese preciso momento, Ashton y Harry estaba corriendo escaleras arriba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ashton y Calum. “Estoy seguro de que está bien”, Ashton le asegura a Harry, quien estaba vuelto loco. Ashton también lo estaba, pero no lo demostraba. Ashton estaba preocupado de que Calum estuviera herido y que Louis estuviera gritando de miedo, y Harry estaba preocupado de que algo le haya pasado a su bebé.

“¿Cuál es tu habitación?” Harry pregunta.

Ashton apunta hacia una habitación con puertas dobles. Harry irrumpe en la habitación como un loco y su corazón se rompe cuando ve a Louis acurrucado y a Calum consolándolo. “¡Louis!” Harry grita y se arrodilla a su lado. Harry levanta la cabeza de Louis como apoyo y ve el camino de sangre saliendo de la nariz de su bebé.

“P-papi…” Louis dice se forma ahogada. “Haz que lo rojo pare.”

“Calum, ve por pañuelos”, Ashton le ordena a Calum y le da palmaditas en la espalda.

Harry acaricia el cabello de Louis. “Bebé ¿cómo pasó?”

Louis vacila antes de gritar. “¡Calum golpea en la nariz a Louis!”

“¿Qué?” Ashton ruge al mismo tiempo que Calum entra a la habitación con una caja de pañuelos. “¡Calum Thomas Hood!” Ashton grita. “¿Qué diablos?”

Calum deja caer la caja y se congela. “Yo...Yo- um,”

“Guárdatelo. Ahora tírate en la cama y quítate los pantalones y los bóxers. Voy a darte treinta y cinco azotes.” Ashton se arrodilla y toma una pista de los hot wheels de Calum. Toma la pista naranja y la balancea en el aire, examinándola para asegurarse de que lastimará. “Por cierto”, Ashton dice, “este no es tu único castigo.”

“¿Quieres que Louis y yo nos vayamos a la sala?” Harry pregunta, agarrando la caja de pañuelos tirada.

“No.” Ashton niega. “Esto es parte de su castigo. Azotes y humillación pública.” Calum lloriquea y se acuesta.

“P-Por favor, papi. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.” Calum ruega.

“¿Quieres que te de cuarenta?” Ashton amenaza. Calum lloriquea otra vez y se quita los pantalones y los bóxers.

Harry ayuda a Louis a limpiarse la sangre de la nariz y a ponerse una bandita e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. “P-Papi”, Louis susurra suavemente.

“¿Si, gatito?” Harry tararea y Ashton golpea la pista de juguete en el trasero de Calum.

“Louis quiere ir a casa”, Louis dice bajito.

Ashton da otro fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de Calum. “¡No escuché un gracias o un número!”

Calum grita, “¡dos, gracias!”

“Pronto, bebé, pronto”, Harry arrulla y limpia las manos de Louis con otro pañuelo.

Treinta y cinco azotes después, el trasero de Calum tenía largas y rojas líneas de la pista de juguete y él estaba sollozando incontrolablemente, pero también siendo consolado un poco por Ashton. Ashton seguía debatiéndose si debía o no enviar a Calum al cuarto de aislamiento.

“Ve al cuarto de aislamiento por quince minutos”, Ashton decide. No es mucho tiempo, pero Calum merece estar sólo en un cuarto y pensar en lo que hizo.

“N-No, ¡lo siento tanto, Louis!” Calum llora.

“Ve ahora, o será una hora completa”, Ashton levanta a Calum de su regazo. “Si eres un chico realmente bueno, te dejaré salir en diez minutos. Pero eso sólo será posible si sacas tu trasero de aquí.”

Calum lloriqueó y caminó rápido fuera de la habitación. El correría si pudiera, pero su trasero estaba doliendo mucho. Una vez que Calum deja la habitación Ashton suspira y encara a Harry y Louis. “Lo siento mucho por su comportamiento. Usualmente él es un muy buen chico. Pero admitiré que se pone muy celoso y su comportamiento se vuelve un poco...feo.”

“E-está bien”, Louis susurra después de un momento de silencio.

Harry inclina la cabeza hacia Louis. “¿Qué?”

Louis asiente. “Está bien. Calum obtuvo golpes en el trasero. ¡Louis bien!” Louis dice y se quita la bandita, sintiendo que la sangre había parado.

“Pero, Louis, lo que hizo no estuvo bien”, Harry le dice a su sum.

“Louis sabe. Pero Louis está bien.” Louis asiente otra vez y sonríe un poco.

“¿Cómo puedes perdonar tan fácil y ser tan dulce? ¿Cómo fui tan suertudo?” Harry sonríe brillantemente y se levanta, cargando a Louis al estilo de novia.

“¡Papi no suertudo! ¡Louis suertudo!” Louis argumenta de forma juguetona y suelta una risita.

Harry mira a Ashton, olvidando por un momento que seguía ahí. “Louis y yo vamos a volver a casa. ¿Está bien si continuamos esta reunión mañana en mi casa?”

“Bien por mi”, Ashton acepta la oferta. “Además, la humillación y aislación fueron parte de su castigo y esa parte ya acabó. Ahora vamos a pasar a...bueno tú sabes que...castigos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.” se ríe Ashton.

“Oh, te entiendo”, Harry también ríe.

Louis inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. “¿Q-qué? Louis no entiende.”

“Oh”, Ashton ríe bajito. “Harry, parece como que tienes algunas cosas que hacer.”

“Uh, sí”, Harry finge una risa, no queriendo tener cierta charla con Louis todavía. Claro que Harry amaría hacer cosas sexuales con el chico, él sólo no quería que Louis se sintiera presionado en hacer cosas que no quiere. “Vamos a casa, gatito. ¡Adiós, Ash!”

Después de que Harry cargó a Louis escaleras abajo, lo sentó en el sillón y le envió un texto a Liam diciéndole que viniera a recogerlos. “¿Papi?” Louis chilló.

Harry suelta un “uhm” en respuesta, silenciosamente diciéndole a Louis que puede decir cualquier cosa que esté en su mente.

“¿De qué está hablando Ashton? ¿Calum bien?” Louis gimotea, de repente preocupado por la seguridad de Calum.

“Oh, bebé, Calum estará bien”, Harry responde.

“¿Pero qué está haciendo Ashton? Papi dijo que papi sabía.”

“Ummmm” Harry deja salir un ruido, pensando que decir. “H-Hablaremos sobre eso más tarde. ¡Creo que Liam está aquí!” suavemente Harry arrastra al chico-gato fuera de la casa, y para fortuna de Harry, Liam ya estaba entrando al camino de la casa.

Louis arqueó una ceja. Definitivamente hablaría con su papi sobre esto más tarde.

 

 


	13. Capítulo Trece

Cuando Harry y Louis llegaron a casa Harry estaba cansado. No exhausto, sólo cansado. Estaba cansado de la reunión de trabajo que tuvo con Ashton y estaba cansado de Louis preguntando repetidamente sobre a lo que Ashton se refería, aunque Harry le haya dicho muchas veces que no sabía.

“¿De qué hablaba Ashton?” Louis preguntó por millonésima vez mientras se quitaba la ropa, alistándose para dormir.

“No lo sé, Louis”, Harry jadea cansado y se quita la camisa.

“Pero papi dijo que-”

“ _No_ , te he dicho una y otra vez que no sé lo que dijo Ashton así que olvídalo, ¿bien, Louis? O te daré unos azotes antes de dormir.” Harry dice molesto.

“Oh”, la respiración de Louis se atasca y se quita sus bragas rosas, cambiándolas por unas blancas.

“Lo siento, ¿bien? Sólo para de preguntar, te he dicho que no sé. Si vuelves a preguntar te castigaré mañana en la mañana, ahora mismo sólo quiero dormir.” Harry bosteza.

“O-Okay”, Louis tartamudea y se arrastra a la cama. “¿Papi no está enojado con Louis?”

“No”, Harry niega y abraza a Louis por atrás, siendo la cuchara grande. “De hecho, papi ama a su gatito muchísimo.”

Louis se voltea para estar cara a cara con Harry y enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de Harry. “¡L-Louis también ama a papi!” Louis exclama y presiona un beso en los labios de Harry.

“Después de que Ashton y Calum vengan mañana te llevaré a donde sea que quieras.” Harry dice y extiende sus piernas.

“¿Calum va a v-venir?” pregunta Louis y sus ojos se agrandan.

Harry se congela y mira a Louis. “Bueno, eso creo. Ashton usualmente nunca lo deja sólo con otras personas. Las únicas personas en las que confía para dejar a Calum soy yo y...bueno, yo. Prometo que no estarás sólo con él, sin embargo.”

Louis asiente y se acurruca en el pecho de Harry. “Buenas noches, papi.”

“Buenas noches, gatito.”

-

Louis se despertó en una cama vacía a la mañana siguiente. Louis terminó pateando las sábanas y estaba preocupada de que haya pateado a Harry también, porque no sería la primera vez. Pero los pensamientos de Louis fueron contestados cuando escuché el agua de la ducha correr.

Louis estaba aliviado, y no tenía que preocuparse sobre accidentalmente haber pateado a su papi fuera de la cama. Pasa los siguientes minutos pensando en que animal pintará hoy y cuáles colores le dará a Calum hoy si él quiere unos. Decidió que le daría a Calum sólo los colores feos y él se quedaría con los bonitos.

Saltando fuera de la cama, Louis decidió sacar todos los colores feos y los bonitos así estaría preparado. Cuando pasó por el camino que daba a la puerta abierta del baño principal, Louis escuchó un sonido. Fue un sonido que definitivamente vino de su papi. Y era similar a un grito, pero no del todo. Después de escuchar el ruido otra vez, Louis decidió que era como el sonido que Louis hace cuando se toca.

“¡Louis!” Louis oye a Harry gemir.

Louis chilla y corre dentro del baño principal y va hacia la ducha. Una oleada de preocupación recorre el cuerpo de Louis, preguntándose qué estaba mal con Harry. ¿Se resbaló? ¿Está lastimado? ¿Louis hizo algo mal?

“¡Papi!” Louis grita y abre las cortinas de la ducha de golpe, sólo para ver una cosa blanca y pegajosa salir disparada del grueso miembro de Harry. Harry jadea y casi se cae en la ducha, pero de alguna manera logra sostenerse.

“Puta madre, Louis tú-tú”, Harry balbucea, sin saber que decirle a su inocente sumiso. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“L-Louis escuchó a papi llamando a Louis”, Louis explica.

“S-Sólo regresa a la cocina y uh desayuna. Papi estará abajo pronto ¿okay?” dice Harry y apaga el agua de la ducha.

Louis simplemente asiente y se apresura a salir del baño, aún preocupado y confundido. Preocupado porque ¿hizo algo malo? Confundido porque ¿por qué su papi dijo su nombre mientras se tocaba? Louis solía tocarse todo el tiempo en la casa de subastas, pero eso era sólo cuando estaba en celo y se sentía raro.

Louis estaba confundido cuando llegó a la cocina, porque no había comida. Usualmente Niall tenía toda la comida preparada pero Louis no había visto a Niall en casi dos semanas. Louis seguía dolido con Niall, pero disfrutaba de su comida. Sin embargo, Louis recordó una vez que Niall tuvo el día libre y Harry le dio cereal con leche.

Pero además del desayuno, Louis no pudo evitar tener pensamientos calientes sobre Harry en la ducha. Siguió imaginando a Harry acariciando su longitud y bombeando su pene fuertemente dejando salir roncos gemidos.

Fue cuando Louis abrió la despensa que se dio cuenta que a lo que él se refería como pee-pee sobresalía de sus bragas. De repente Louis se asustó, su pee-pee sólo hacía eso cuando estaba en celo. Nunca pasaba cuando no lo estaba.

Sintiendo que hizo algo malo, Louis corrió escaleras arriba de regreso a la habitación. La primera cosa que vio fue a Harry poniéndose unos skinny jeans negros. “¡Papi!” Louis grita y abraza a Harry. “¡D-Duele!”

Harry automáticamente se volvió a su modo protectivo. “¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Bebé ¿dónde duele? ¿Te caíste? ¿estás bien?” Harry pregunta preso de la preocupación y pone sus manos de los hombros de Louis.

“¡Pee-pee!” Louis grita. “¡Duele mucho!” Louis señala su erección. “¿Louis puede tocarse, por favor?”

Harry vaciló antes de lamer sus labios y asentir. “Sí, puedes.” Mientras Louis rápidamente se quitaba los pantalones Harry preguntó, “¿quieres que me vaya de la habitación?”

Louis niega. “Louis tiene una p-preg,” Louis bufa, “pregunta.”

“¿Qué pasa, gatito?”

“¿P-Papi p-puede tocar a Louis, por favor?”

La respiración de Harry se atascó y se congeló. “¿T-Tú quieres que te toque?”

Louis asiente, tira sus bragas y se tumba en la cama. “Papi, por favor, duele.”

Harry se quedó ahí unos momentos antes de asentir y caminar lentamente hacia Louis. “Okay, sí, papi te ayudará.” Harry abre las piernas de Louis, se arrodilla y acomoda las piernas en sus hombros. “¿Dónde quieres que papi te toque?” Harry pregunta y agarra su erección. “¿Aquí?” Harry entonces suelta el miembro de Louis y traza su agujero con el dedo. “¿O aquí, mmm?”

Louis gimotea y se mueve más cerca de la mano de Harry, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el muslo. “ _Hey_ , no seas ansioso. Has estado muy ansioso últimamente, ¿tengo que castigarte?”

“No”, Louis le dice a Harry. “Louis será bueno, Louis será bueno.”

Harry se debatió entre si quería o no chuparlo, o tal vez hacerlo chupar sus dedos y abrirlo hasta que se corriera. Harry decidió sólo masturbarlo, porque el beso negro tal vez lo abrumaría y dedearlo sólo haría que Harry quisiera follarlo, y él pensaba que Louis aún no estaba listo para eso.

Harry envolvió su gran mano en la polla de Louis y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo, tirando suavemente. “P-Papi”, gime Louis y rueda sus caderas. Harry sonríe y empieza a bombear su polla más rápido, haciendo a Louis gemir más fuerte. “V-voy a”, Louis balbucea. “voy a orinar, ¿tal vez?”

“Créeme, gatito. No vas a orinar.” Harry le dice. Louis se había masturbado antes, pero nunca ha entendido como los hombres se corrían, siempre pensó que era orina pero de otro color y pegajosa. “Puedes venirte, has sido un buen chico.”

“¿V-Venir a dónde?” Louis gime y aprieta la sábana con los puños.

Harry ríe entre dientes y lentamente baja el ritmo, haciendo a Louis gruñir. “Déjalo ir, amor”, Harry le dice a Louis.

Louis gime y grita cuando se corre, su espalda arqueándose. Louis grita, “¡Papi!”

Harry sonríe y alcanza los pañuelos de la mesita de noche. “¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?” Harry le pregunta a Louis mientras limpia el semen de su barriga.

“R-Raro”, Louis responde al mismo tiempo que Harry lo levanta y lo carga al baño. “P-Papi tiene un pee-pee adolorido”, Louis dice y apunta al bulto en los jeans de Harry.

“Oh”, Harry se queda mirando a sus jeans y sienta a Louis en el mostrador del lavabo. “Papi se encargará de eso después.”

“¿Por qué Louis no puede tocar a papi? ¿Como papi tocó a Louis?” Louis inquiere y ladea la cabeza.

Harry niega y se quita los jeans. “No quiero aburmarte. Esto es algo nuevo para ti”, Harry dice y empieza a prepararle un baño a Louis.

“P-Pero Louis solía tocarse c-cuando Louis se sentía gracioso”, Louis dice.

Harry gime internamente y se palmea un poco por sobre sus bóxers. “Lo sé, bebé. Pero estás con otra persona así que es más...placentero?” Harry cierra el agua y levanta a Louis y lo sumerge en el agua. “¿El agua está bien?” Harry pregunta, quedándose fuera de la bañera mirando la espalda de Louis, aún palmeándose.

“¡Sí!” Louis dice feliz. “¿Louis puede tener burbujas?”

“En un minuto”, Harry dice con voz ahogada y corre de regreso a la habitación, donde finalmente se corrió en sus bóxers con un ruidoso gemido. Le tomó un minuto a Harry para componerse y caminar de regreso al baño con las burbujas para Louis.

“¡Burbujas!” Louis se ríe. “¿Patito y barco también?”

“Claro, gatito”, Harry asiente y sonríe. Vierte un poco de burbujas en la bañera y le da los juguetes a Louis.

Harry se inclina y besa la mejilla de Louis y susurra, “Te amo, Louis.” El dominante acuna las mejilla de Louis y se arrodilla a su lado.

“Louis ama a papi también”, Louis sonríe brillantemente y se inclina a las caricias de su amor.

 


	14. Capítulo Catorce

Ashton y Calum se presentaron en la puerta de la casa de Harry y Louis después de la primera interacción sexual de la pareja. Aunque Louis haya perdonado a Calum, aún tenía un poco de miedo de que Calum vaya a golpearlo. Así que cuando Harry abrió la puerta Louis se escondió detrás de él y se aferró a su camisa, y era un lugar perfecto para esconderse ya que Louis era mucho más pequeño que Harry.

“¿Dónde está Louis?” Ashton frunció el ceño.

“Detrás de mi”, Harry ríe entre dientes y suavemente saca a Louis de su escondite.

“Estoy contento de que esté aquí”, Ashton sonríe. “Calum tiene algo para ti, Louis.”

Calum resopló y le tendió a Louis un gran sobre amarillo. “Toma”, murmuró.

Louis tuvo dificultad tratando de abrir el sobre así que se lo pasó a Harry. Después de que su papi lo abrió, también le pidió a su papi que leyera la carta que Calum le escribió, ya que Louis no puede leer.

“ _Querido Louis_ ”, inicia Harry. “ _Siento haberte hecho sangrar la nariz. No pasará de nuevo. Fue algo muy malo y fuera de lugar de mi parte. Lo siento. Escribí esto para que supieras cuánto lo siento. Así que lo siento, supongo. Atte: Calum._ ”

Ashton bufó. “En realidad, debí haber leído la carta. ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho más significativo?”

“¡Dije que lo siento!” Calum argumentó de vuelta.

Ashton entonces golpeó el trasero de Calum y susurró algo en su oído, causando que Calum se queje y asienta. Ashton se voltea hacia Harry y dice, “hay algo más ahí.”

Harry abre más el sobre, revelando cinco carros de hot wheels y seis pistas para ellos. Louis sonríe y toma un auto. “¿Los c-carros son para Louis?”

“Sí”, Calum gruñe y rueda los ojos.

“¡Gracias Calum!” Louis grita y abraza fuertemente a Calum, causando que Calum gruña más y abra los ojos.

“Tu sumiso...perdona muy fácilmente”, observa Ashton.

“Él es así de lindo”, Harry sonríe y se encoge de hombros mirando a su sumiso.

Una vez que Louis deja ir a Calum del abrazo Ashton y Harry decidieron que era tiempo de seguir su reunión en la sala de estar, dejando a Calum y Louis afuera en el patio. Harry y Ashton tenían una perfecta vista de ellos desde la ventana, sólo para asegurarse de que Calum se porta bien.

Louis llevó su libro para colorear y sus crayones junto a sus nuevos hot wheels para que él y Calum jugaran. Louis le dio a Calum todos los colores rotos y los que no usaba. Finalmente, Louis dejó de colorear y comenzó a jugar con sus nuevos carros. “¡Vroom vroom!” Louis exclama y arrastra el carro de juguete por todo el pavimento.

Calum frunce el ceño pero luego le pregunta a Louis, “¿p-puedo jugar con mis- _tus_ carros, por favor?”

Louis se detiene y asiente, rodando a Calum el carro con el que estaba jugando. “Calum puede tener los carros de vuelta si Calum quiere.”

Calum lo mira, estupefacto. “Pero fui muy grosero contigo.”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Calum está siendo amable ahora.”

“No”, Calum niega. “Los conservas. Son mi castigo.” Louis sonríe y asiente, entendiendo lo que Calum quería decir. Después de algunos minutos en completo silencio además de Louis haciendo el ruido de los coches, Calum dice bruscamente, “Siento haber sido tan malo contigo.”

Antes de que Louis pudiera negar y decir que estaba bien, Calum interrumpe, “no, en serio lo siento. No fuiste malo conmigo y yo estaba siendo...estúpido. Honestamente, te vi con mi papi y me puse celoso. Vi cómo te llamó lindo y tú estabas sonriendo y creí que estabas tratando de robármelo, me enojé mucho. Y lo de tu nariz, fue totalmente un accidente. En realidad quería pegarte un poco en el hombro para que te apartaras de mi pero siempre he tenido mala puntería”, Calum divaga.

“¡A L-Louis no le gusta Ashton de esa f-forma!” Louis grita, tratando de defenderse.

“Ahora lo sé. Lo siento, Louis”, Calum suspira. “Honestamente, soy nuevo en esto de tener amigos. No tengo ninguno.”

Louis niega. “¡Calum se equivoca!” Calum levanta una ceja en confusión. “¡Calum tiene a Louis!”

Calum sonríe un poco. “Supongo que sí.”

Louis le sonríe de regreso a Calum y le desliza la caja de crayones, permitiéndole tener acceso a las piezas completas y a los colores bonitos.

Después de que Calum colorea dos páginas, él pregunta, “así que, ¿Harry tiene una gran polla o qué?”

Louis se congela y deja de poner las pistas de hot wheels juntas y mira a Calum con confusión. “¿Q-Qué?”

“Sólo tengo curiosidad. Siempre he pensado como que él la tiene grande, pero nunca se sabe.” Calum se encoge de hombros.

“Papi no tiene polla.” Louis niega.

Calum ríe. “¿Es tan pequeña que no puedes siquiera considerarla una? Eso es un poco cruel.”

Louis frunce el ceño, sin entender qué es lo que Calum está diciendo. “Papi no tiene polla. Papi estaba pensando en tener un pescadito, ¡o tal vez un gatito!”

Ahora es el turno de Calum de fruncir el ceño y estar confundido. “¿Qué?”

Louis le quita a Calum el libro para colorear y pasa algunas páginas. Entonces se para en una página y la voltea hacia Calum para que la vea. Louis señala el gallo de color amarillo y morado dibujado en la hoja. “¡Mira, Louis dibujó un pollo!”

Calum pudo jurar que nunca se había reído tanto en su vida. Rodó sobre su espalda, riéndose histéricamente y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Le tomó un minuto para dejar de reír descontroladamente y sentarse, sólo para ver a un molesto Louis con sus brazos cruzados.

“¿Qué tan divertido?” Louis gimotea y hace un puchero, nunca le ha gustado no entender una broma.

Calum niega, riendo un poco. “¿Quién te dijo lo que era una polla?”

“Un h-hombre en la tienda de mascotas. ¡Papi llevó a Louis para que viera los pececitos y el hombre los llamó pollas!” Louis explica.

Calum asiente y sonríe. “No digas pollas. Son llamados pollos.”

“P-Pero el hombre dijo-”

“Lo sé, pero si dices pollas las personas pueden tener una idea equivocada.”

“¿Por qué?” Louis pregunta.

“Por que es otra manera de llamar a tu willy”, Calum bufa, cansándose un poco de la curiosidad de Louis.

“¡Oh!” Louis chilla.

“Así que ¿Harry la tiene grande?” Calum sonríe de lado.

Louis se sonroja y se encoge de hombros, no sabiendo realmente que se considera una polla grande. Así que en lugar de decirle, recordó cuando vio a Harry en la ducha, y le dio a Calum una estimación aproximada de la polla de veintiún centímetros de Harry con su mano.

“Joder”, Calum se quedó sin aliento. “Será mejor que rebotes sobre ella, la de Ashton mide dieciocho y te vuelve loco.”

“¿Qué?”

Calum se congela, dándose cuenta de que si Louis no sabía qué significaba polla él definitivamente no ha tenido sexo con Harry. “Um, nada. Olvídalo.”

“¿Rebotar en qué?” Louis pregunta otra vez. Calum lo ignora pero Louis continúa. “¿en la polla de papi? ¿cómo en un castillo inflable?”

“Tienes mucho que aprender”, Calum le dice a Louis y niega.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, "cock" significa polla y es otra forma de llamar a los pollos y a los gallos, pero no es muy común, se usa más como otro nombre para referirse al genital masculino. Pero Louis no sabe así que shhh.


	15. Capítulo Quince

Cuando ya hacía mucho calor afuera, Calum y Louis regresaron dentro a por un vaso de agua y se dirigieron a la habitación de Louis y Harry, después de decirles a Harry y Ashton, claro. Ashton y Harry estaban dudosos de dejarlos ir arriba solos, pero los dejaron ir de cualquier manera, viendo lo amable que estaba siendo Calum con Louis.

Calum y Louis estuvieron acostados en la cama, viendo películas de Disney y comiendo galletitas de animales. Después de discutir sobre cuál película de Disney ver, se decidieron por la película que Louis decía, _La Bella y la Bestia_. Calum sin embargo quería ver Cars, pero Louis prometió que la verían la próxima vez.

“¿Esta es tu película favorita?” Calum pregunta después de tragar una galleta.

Louis niega. “A L-Louis le gusta _Alicia en el País de las Maravi...llas_. ¡Y también _La Bella Durmiente_! ¿Cuáles le gustan a Calum?”

“ _Cars_ es mi favorita”, Calum responde. Esta película es aburrida. Las princesas son aburridas.” Calum suspira.

“Las p-princesas son lindas. Papi llama princesa a Louis a veces”, Louis le dice a Calum y sonríe alegremente.

Después de un momento, Calum pregunta, “¿Harry no te sacó de una casa de subastas?”

Louis se congela antes de tomar la última galleta de animalito que había en la caja. “Sí”, susurra, no queriendo recordar la casa de subastas.

“Si te hace sentir mejor, Ashton me sacó de una casa de subastas también. Así que sé un poco por lo que pasaste.” Calum rasca su cuello.

“¿Calum sabe?” Louis pregunta, no creyéndole completamente.

“Sí. Solía tener un dom, su nombre era Damien, pero entonces él comenzó a, um, golpearme, y luego me dejó en la casa de subastas. Estuve ahí sólo por un mes antes de que Ashton me comprara. Ellos fueron muy horribles conmigo, estaba asombrado de lo bueno que Ashton era- es conmigo”, explica Calum.

“¿Calum fue alguna vez...castigado?” Louis murmura.

Le toma un momento a Calum para contestar. “¿Quieres decir violado? Así eran usualmente los castigos ¿verdad?” Louis asiente. “Sí”, Calum responde apenas en un susurro. “¿Tú no?”

“Sí”, Louis lloriquea y sorbe por la nariz, siento las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

“Hey”, Calum se acerca rápidamente a Louis. “No llores. Está bien ahora, tienes a Harry. Harry nunca te lastimaría, Harry es como el segundo chico más lindo que conozco.”

“¿S-Segundo?” Louis dice y limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

“Bueno, obviamente Ashton es el primero.” Calum sonríe un poco, pero se desvanece cuando ve a Louis triste. Calum escarba en su mente, tratando de pensar en algo para animar al chico. “Harry te ama un montón ¿verdad?”

Louis asiente y suelta una risilla. “¡Harry ama a Louis y Louis ama a Harry muchísimo!”

“Bueno ¿quién no podría amarte? Eres cómo...genial”, dice Calum, queriendo que el chico se sienta mejor.

“¡Calum es genial también! ¡Ashton tiene suerte!”

Finalmente los dos sumisos corrieron de regreso a la cocina por más galletas, y también decidieron tomar dos vasos de leche. Usualmente Harry le da a Louis un vaso de leche o de agua, pero Harry se veía muy ocupado con Ashton en la sala de estar.

No queriendo molestar a su papi, Louis trató de escalar hasta los gabinetes donde se encontraban las tazas, sólo para resbalarse y ser atrapado por Calum. “¡Con cuidado, Louis! Déjame tomarlo.”

Sin embargo, Calum tampoco pudo tomarlo, y también terminó resbalándose, pero aterrizando en su trasero y soltando un pequeño grito.

Pero para su suerte, Liam entró a la cocina sosteniendo un vaso sucio que Harry dejó en su oficina. “¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?” pregunta Liam y sonríe.

“¡T-Tazas!” Louis dice y señala hacia el gabinete, dando un brinco.

“¿Quieren que tome dos para ustedes, chicos?” Liam se acerca.

Calum asiente. “Sí, por favor.”

“¿Puede Liam servir leche en los vasos?” Louis pregunta silenciosamente, no queriendo molestar a Liam.

“Claro.” Cuando Liam está a punto de abrir la nevera, su celular comienza a sonar. Cuando ve el nombre en la pantalla, su cara cae. “Tengo que contestar ¿bien?” Liam le dice a los sumisos y camina fuera de la cocina.

“Eso fue extraño”, Calum dice.

Louis se encoge de hombros y va por la leche. Casi se tropieza y cae, pero logra sostenerse y exitosamente termina sirviendo leche en el vaso de Calum y el suyo. “Louis, alguien quiere hablar contigo en el teléfono”, Liam llama a Louis.

Louis se queja, queriendo disfrutar su vaso de leche. Louis arrastra sus pies hacia Liam y toma el teléfono. “¿Hola?” Louis murmura.

“¡Louis!” Louis escucha la voz de Niall lloriquear al otro lado del teléfono.

“¿Niall?” Louis chilla.

“¡Z-Zayn! No puedo, él-- ¡creo que me dejó!” Niall solloza. “¿P-Puedo ir?”

“L-Louis no está seguro si es una buena ide-”

“¡Voy en cinco! ¡B-Bye!” Niall hipa, y cuelga.

“Me llamó preguntando por ti”, Liam explica cuando Louis lo mira.

En lugar de responder, Louis se apresura a ir a la sala. “¡Papi!”

“¿Si, gatito?” Harry dice y quita la mirada de los papeles que tiene en la mano.

“¿E-Está bien si Niall está viviendo a casa?” Louis pregunta, mirando hacia sus pies.

“No”, Harry responde bruscamente. “Fue muy grosero contigo, por eso lo despedí. No volverá a pararse en esta casa otra vez.”

“Pero, papi, Niall está viniendo ahora mismo. Louis no quiere, Niall está viniendo por sí mismo”, Louis le explica a su dominante.

Harry suspira. “Bien, déjalo pasar. Pero juro por Dios que si es grosero contigo lo echaré, lo digo en serio, Louis. Lo quiero fuera antes de las siete.”

“¡Sí, papi!” Louis obedece y presiona un beso en la mejilla de Harry. Regresa a la cocina, disculpándose con Calum antes de agarrar su vaso de leche que su corazón tanto ha deseado. Pero antes de que la taza pueda alcanzar sus labios, el timbre de la casa suena, haciendo suspirar a Louis, bajando su vaso, y dándose cuenta que la leche tendrá que esperar.


	16. Capítulo Diéciseis

Cuando Niall entra a la casa se ve destrozado. Tiene bolsas debajo de sus ojos, los cuales están rojos, está pálido y hay costras en sus brazos y algunas en su frente. Está cargando una mochila, ya que necesita un lugar para pasar la noche. Louis dirige silenciosamente a Niall escaleras arriba, a la habitación, donde Calum está esperando. Louis lleva también su vaso de leche, feliz de que al fin podrá tomarlo sin ninguna interrupción.

Tan pronto como Niall llega a la habitación, agarra el vaso de leche de Louis y se lo bebe todo. Louis lloriquea y da un pisotón, quejándose sobre lo mucho que quería tomar leche.

“¡É-Él dijo que estoy muy delgado!” Niall lloriquea, apretando a Louis en un abrazo. “¡Y-Y le dije que f-firmáramos un contrato j-juntos y él dijo que no! ¡Me d-dijo que no quería e-estar conmigo!”

Calum frunce el ceño. “Yo sólo...iré abajo.”

“Perdón, Calum”, Louis se disculpa mientras consuela a Niall. Calum sonríe y agita la mano en forma de despedida.

Niall ignora completamente a Calum y continúa llorando. “¡Hice dieta por él! ¡Creí que le gustaría!” Niall grita y empuja lejos a Louis. “Bueno, ¡no le gustó un carajo! Él no se comprometerá conmigo porque soy demasiado flaco y...y…” Niall tira de su cabello. “¡Me hizo hacer cosas por él que yo nunca haría! ¡Pero por él lo hice y lo odio! Me trató tan mal, me hizo hacer cosas e ir a lugares que no quería porque él- mierda- yo-”, los sollozos de Niall superan a sus palabras y se tira al piso.

Louis vacila antes de arrodillarse al lado de Niall y darle unas palmaditas en el hombro. “Todo estará bien Niall. Zayn no es un buen hombre, Niall necesita un buen hombre, no a Zayn.”

Niall mira a Louis y escupe, “cállate, Louis. ¡No sabes una mierda!”

El labio inferior de Louis tiembla y él se levanta. “Vete. Niall es grosero así que vete.”

Antes de que Niall pueda responder con un comentario sarcástico, se calla al ocurrírsele una idea enferma. “L-Louis”, empieza a llorar. “Lo siento m-mucho, sólo estoy muy estresado y triste. ¡Imagina que Harry te deje!”

Louis traga y niega. “¡L-Louis no quiere imaginárselo!”

Niall continúa sollozando pesadamente, sin saber cómo parar. Louis se sienta a su lado y dice suavemente, “Está bien Niall. ¿H-Hay algo que Louis pueda hacer?”

Niall tenía un gran plan preparado, pero el plan se fue por el desagüe tan pronto como Louis hizo esa pregunta.

Louis no se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles para Niall.

“S-Sí, de hecho”, Niall responde después de controlar su respiración. “Me alegra que preguntaras. Eres una gran persona, Louis.”

Louis sonríe por el cumplido. “¡Grashias Niall!”

“Cómo sea”, Niall se voltea y revuelve en su mochila por un momento antes de sacar cinco bolsitas de plástico. “Louis, necesito que seas el buen amigo que sé que eres y que guardes esto contigo.”

“¿P-Por qué?” pregunta Louis.

“Porque...Zayn las quiere. Y las tomé antes de venir para hacerlo enfadar”, explica Niall.

“Pero Zayn se enojará-” Louis es interrumpido.

“¿Eres un buen amigo o no?” Niall pregunta enojado.

Louis lloriquea un poco. “S-Sí, ¡Louis es un buen amigo! Louis solamente no quiere pr-problemas.”

Niall niega y sonríe. “No habrá ningún problema siempre y cuando me guardes esto. Lo juro, no son peligrosas.”

“¿Q-Qué son?” Louis pregunta.

Le toma un momento a Niall responder, pero finalmente lo hace. “Este”, sostiene una bolsa de plástico que contiene lo que parece polvo blanco. “Es azúcar. Zayn tiene el azúcar bajo, así que lo tomé.”

“Ahora, esta otra bolsa es harina”, Niall señala hacia otra bolsa con polvo blanco. “Esta es la harina más pura.” Niall sonríe. Louis frunce las cejas, no sabía que había “harina pura”.

“Esta bolsa es sólo pequeños papeles. Son un tipo de dulces y los pones en tu lengua y-”

“¡Louis quiere dulces!” Louis dice ansiosamente y trata de alcanzar la bolsa.

“Ah, ah, ah”, Niall pone la bolsa lejos. “Solo podrás tomar dos. Si veo que tomas más de dos estarás en un gran problema, Louis.”

“L-Louis no quiere estar en problemas”, él gimotea y sus orejas caen. Aunque sus orejas se levantan felices tan pronto como ve la siguiente bolsa que Niall saca. “¡C-Cristales! ¡Qué lindos!”

“Louis, ni siquiera los toques. No están permitidos”, dice Niall y señala la bolsa de los cristales blancos.

Louis asiente y mira a Niall sacar la última bolsa, que es un montón de hojas secas trituradas. “¡Louis no sabía que a Niall le gustaba la j-jardinería! ¡Papi y Louis plantaron girasoles el otro día!” Louis suelta una risita, deseando hacer jardinería con Niall.

“Um, sí, lo que sea”, Niall se encoge de hombros y pones todas las bolsas en la cama de Louis. “Louis, puedes usar cualquiera de estas cosas. Sólo recuerda que los cristales están prohibidos y que sólo puedes tomar dos de los papelitos. Lo demás puedes usar cuanto quieras, sólo asegúrate de dejar suficiente para mi. Volveré en tres días, y espero ver todas mis dr- cosas. ¿Entiendes?”

“Louis cree”, Louis asiente lentamente.

“¿A qué te refieres con que lo crees? ¿Lo entendiste o no?” Niall dice lentamente, haciendo que Louis frunza el ceño y se queje. “Lo siento. Mira, estoy estresado tratando de tener a Zayn de vuelta. Zayn...él es el indicado para mi.” Niall sonríe.

Louis siente que Niall se equivoca, Zayn no es el indicado para él. Zayn es un terrible novio y no puede creer que Niall esté siquiera considerando volver con él, pero dice nada, asustado de que Niall le grite. Así que en su lugar, Louis le sonríe a Niall y asiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se viene el drama! ¿Qué creyeron? ¿que sería todo flores y arcoíris? ¡Pues no!


	17. Capítulo Diécisiete

**n/a: la mayor parte de este cap es smut, pondré un guión que indicará que ahí empieza el smut y así se lo saltan si quieren.**

Louis decide guardar las bolsas que le dio Niall en su baúl de juguetes y jugar con ellas después antes de ir a la planta de abajo y decir adiós a Ashton y Calum, ya que él y Harry irían pronto a dormir.

Los chicos intercambian despedidas y pronto Harry y Louis están uno junto al otro en el baño cepillando sus dientes. Harry tiene un cepillo verde normal mientras que Louis tiene uno rosa bajito con brillitos.

Harry escupe la pasta dental y pone su cepillo bajo el chorro de agua. “Así que ¿por qué terminaron Niall y Zayn?”

Louis repite la acción de Harry y pone su cepillo al lado del cepillo de Harry en el porta cepillos. “N-Niall quería que Zayn firmara un contrato, pero Zayn no quiso. Zayn dijo que Niall está muy delgado.”

Harry se encoge de hombros y abre el bote de enjuague bucal. “Bueno, sabía que no iba a durar. Niall fue amable contigo ¿verdad?”

Louis también se encoge de hombros. “Louis cree que sí. Niall le dijo a Louis que se callara, pero luego Niall se disculpó.”

Harry se tensa y vierte un poco de enjuague en la tapa. “Él no debería ser tan grosero contigo. Es jodidamente egoísta, maldita sea.” Harry gruñe. Louis lloriquea, no le gusta cuando su papi se molesta o maldice. “Perdón, minino”, Harry se disculpa y le da el enjuague bucal. “Recuerda, no lo tragues. Enjuaga tu boca hasta que te diga que lo escupas.”

Louis se encoge ante el recuerdo de él tragando el líquido. Él asiente e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el Listerine* en su boca. Treinta segundos después, Harry le dice que lo escupa, lo cual hace, ganándose un elogio de parte de su papi.

Louis se quita toda la ropa y se cambia por un par nuevo de bragas y un suéter enorme de Harry. “¿Papi?” Louis llama a Harry, quien aún estaba en el baño.

“¿Mande, gatito?” Harry responde caminando fuera del baño, vistiendo solamente un par de bóxers.

“¿Papi y Louis pueden hacer galletas mañana? ¿C-Como la semana pasada?” Louis pregunta, no muy seguro de si fue la semana pasada. Harry apenas le estaba enseñando al chico los días de la semana y los meses.

“Claro que podemos”, Harry sonríe, pero la pequeña sonrisa se desvanece después de unos segundos. “En realidad, creo que no tenemos azúcar. Lo usamos todo cuando hicimos galletas la última vez ¿recuerdas? Normalmente haría que Liam fuera a comprar pero él no estará mañana y no estoy seguro de sí tengamos tiempo de ir al súpermercado-”

“¡Louis tiene azúcar!” Louis dice alegremente, recordando la bolsa.

Harry frunce sus cejas. “¿De dónde conseguiste azúcar?”

“¡N-Niall le dio azúcar a Louis!” Louis sonríe y se desliza un par de calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla.

“¿Por qué él...Oh”, Harry dice, pensando que Niall tal vez quiere su trabajo de vuelta. El cocinaba y horneaba para ellos, después de todo. Pero no importa todo lo que Niall haga, Harry no lo contratará otra vez. “Puedes mostrarme el azúcar mañana”, Harry dice y sube a la cama. “Ahora ven aquí y acurrúcate con tu papi”, Harry le dice a Louis y estira los brazos hacia el chico.

Louis chilla y brinca a los brazos de su papi, ganándose un pequeño gruñido de Harry, pero no lo lastimó. “¡Louis ama a papi!”

“Y papi ama muchísimo a su minino”, Harry le dice y besa su frente.

“¿P-Papi?”

Harry tararea y pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Louis.

“¿Papi y Louis pueden hacer el amor?”

Harry detiene sus movimientos y mira hacia abajo. “¿De dónde sacaste eso?”

Louis frunce el ceño. “Ashton y Calum d-dijeron que lo harían cuando llegaran a casa. Así que ¿papi y Louis pueden hacer el amor?”

Harry suspira. “No estoy seguro de que estés listo para eso-”

“Oh.” Las orejas de Louis caen, triste. “Okay”, Louis sorbe y se arrastra fuera de los brazos de Harry y se tapa con las mantas.

“Louis, no me refería a eso.” Harry se inclina y tira de las mantas, revelando a un Louis en posición fetal con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. “¡Gatito!” Harry jadea. “¿Por qué lloras?”

“P-Porque”, Louis solloza, “papi no quiere hacer el amor así que papi no ama a Louis y ahora papi va a dejar a Louis como Zayn lo hizo-”

Louis es interrumpido por los labios de Harry chocando con los suyos. Harry se aleja y dice, “para, por favor. Te amo, Louis. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que estás listo. No hemos tenido muchas interacciones sexuales y no quiero abrumarte. Especialmente porque tuviste malas experiencias con estas cosas, y no quiero que confundas lo que estamos a punto de hacer con...eso.”

Louis niega. “Papi nunca lastimaría a Louis. Louis lo sabe.”

“Pero dolerá, y no quiero lastimarte.”

-

“L-Louis puede soportarlo, ¡por favor, papi!” Louis gimotea y se levanta, mostrándole a Harry el bulto en sus bragas.

Harry gruñe y comienza a palmearse a sí mismo. “Túmbate en la cama, bebé.”

Louis se acuesta y baja sus bragas, revelando su polla erecta.

Harry se acerca a la mesita de noche y saca el lubricante y condones, después corre de regreso a la cama y los pone en la cómoda al lado de la cama. Harry lubrica sus dedos y besa a Louis apasionadamente. Después de un momento se aleja y comienza a besar su cuello, dejando chupetones. Deja un camino de besos bajando por la barriguita de Louis y deja otros dos chupetones, cada uno en los huesos de las caderas de Louis. Finalmente, Harry advierte, “voy a empujar un dedo ¿okay?”

Louis muerde su labio y asiente, traga saliva cuando siente a Harry empujar el dedo. “¿Quieres que pare?”

Louis niega. “N-No, necesito un segundo.” Después de que Louis se acostumbra, hace saber a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza que está bien añadir otro dedo y pronto Harry está empujando su dedo medio.

Harry comienza a bombear el dedo dentro y fuera y haciendo movimientos de tijeras abriendo a Louis. Gemidos ruidosos se escapan de los labios de Louis al tiempo que Harry bombea sus dedos más rápido. Louis lloriquea cuando Harry saca los dedos. “Voy a empujarme ¿bien? Si quieres que pare, dime y lo haré. No quiero incomodarte. Te amo, Louis.”

Louis mira a Harry con ojos llorosos. “Louis ama a papi también.” Tan pronto como él termina la oración, Harry se pone el condón y comienza a empujarse lentamente dentro de Louis, haciendo al pequeño chico gemir y gruñir ruidosamente. Cuando comienza a doler mucho, Louis grita, “¡p-para, por favor!”

Harry se congela inmediatamente y pregunta, “¿quieres que la saque?”

Louis niega. “S-Sólo necesitaba un momento. P-Papi puede moverse ahora.”

Así que Harry lo hace. Harry empuja hasta que sus bolas están presionadas contra el trasero de Louis y Louis está gimiendo como un loco. Harry no tenía idea de que Louis sería tan ruidoso en la cama, pero no le importa, de hecho lo pone más caliente. Harry comienza a embestir lentamente a Louis, haciendo al pequeño chico lloriquear y gemir. Harry sabe que encontró la próstata de Louis cuando Louis abre sus ojos y gime, “¡P-Papi!”

Harry comienza a embestir más rápido, fuerte y duro, golpeando el nudo de nervios de Louis con cada embestida. Louis gime, “¡Ah!” en cada estocada de Harry.

“Joder”, Harry gruñe. “Estás tan apretado para mi, gatito.” Louis gime de nuevo, haciendo decir a Harry, “Amo escucharte gemir. Eres precioso cuando gimes, te escuchas precioso también, te amo”, Harry sonríe.

“N-Necesito c-correrme, papi”, Louis grita.

“Puedes correrte, has sido un muy buen chico”, le dice Harry a Louis, y en una última embestida, Louis grita y arquea su espalda al tiempo que “la cosa blanca y pegajosa” sale disparada de su polla manchando su barriguita.

Harry libera su semilla en el condón gimiendo el nombre de Louis. Harry sale lentamente de Louis y se quita el condón, tirándolo al bote de basura que estaba cerca. Harry alcanza una caja de pañuelos y la pone en la cama.

“Papi, Louis hizo un desorden en su barriguita”, dice Louis y frunce el ceño.

“Está bien, amor”, Harry limpia su estómago y lo besa en los labios.

Después de cambiarse a unas nuevas bragas, Louis y su papi se acurrucan por otra hora más. Hablan sobre mascotas, películas y las galletas caseras que harán mañana. Mientras Louis se duerme Harry se queda ahí acostado, asombrado de lo fácil y rápido que se está enamorando del chico.

Harry se duerme esa noche soñando sobre la maravillosa vida que él y Louis vivirán juntos, con niños y una gran casa y tal vez un gato también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Listerine, es una marca de enjuague bucal
> 
> No se preocupen, pequeños gatitos, el drama viene en el siguiente cap, disfruten esto mientras puedan:).


	18. Capítulo Dieciocho

Usualmente, todas las mañanas Louis se levanta acurrucado con su papi. Después su papi tomaría una ducha mientras Louis se baña en la bañera. Se alistan juntos. Harry haría un poco de trabajo en su oficina o tendría alguna reunión con Ashton y Louis jugaría con Calum o con Liam o haría algo para mantenerse ocupado.

Pero en su lugar, esta mañana, Louis se arrastra fuera de la cama sin que Harry lo notara, fue un poco difícil ya que su trasero dolía, pero puede soportarlo. Va hacia su baúl de juguetes y toma una de las bolsas que Niall le dio. La bolsa tiene las plantas de las que Louis tiene curiosidad. Louis decide hacer algo lindo por Niall y plantarlas. Le preguntaría a su papi que lo ayudara pero su papi se ve muy cansado y Louis estaba muy emocionado por hacer algo lindo por su amigo.

Louis tararea la canción de Barney y sus amigos mientras saca la marihuana de la bolsa. La pone en la tierra y la cubre con más tierra.

Cuando termina con su pequeño jardín, va a la sala de estar y se acuesta en el sillón, muy cansado como para ir a su habitación. Son las 5 am y Louis está demasiado cansado.

-

Alrededor de las 10 am Harry se levanta de la cama sintiendo que está solo en la cama. Louis nunca se levanta tan temprano, ni siquiera para orinar, así que eso preocupa a Harry. La primera cosa que Harry checa fue el baño, después corre a la planta de abajo y llama, “¿Louis?”

“¡A-Aquí!” Louis chilla y mueve sus brazos en el aire.

Harry suspira de alivio y corre hacia el sillón. “Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Por qué te levantaste?”

“¡Louis quería hacer j-jardinería!”

“¿Qué?” Harry masculla y estira sus brazos. “¿Plantar qué? ¿Necesitaste ayuda?”

“Las plantas que Niall le dio a Louis”, Louis le dice. “No, Louis pudo hacerlo.”

“Estoy sorprendido de que te hayas despertado tan temprano, es algo inusual de ti.”

“¡Louis sólo estaba emocionado por jugar con las cosas que Niall dejó! ¿P-Pueden papi y Louis hacer galletas?”

Claro, eran las 10 am, pero Harry no era quien para negarlo hacer galletas a su buen sumiso quien siempre sigue las reglas. “No veo por qué no.” Harry sonríe y levanta a Louis del sillón y lo lleva a la cocina.

Harry sienta a Louis en el mostrador y saca un pedazo de papel y dos tazones de un armario. “Gatito, ¿puedes sacar los ingredientes? Sacaré los ingredientes húmedos y tu sacas los secos.”

Louis asiente y sonríe. Toma la receta de Harry y lee la lista de los ingredientes secos. _Harina, Azúcar morena, Azúcar_. Louis deja de leer tan pronto como lee azúcar. “¡Louis irá por el azúcar!” Antes de que Harry pueda responder Louis corre a la planta alta para ir por el azúcar.

Louis agarra el azúcar, pero se detiene. Tal vez debería llevar también la harina que Niall le dio. Así que Louis regresa a la planta baja sosteniendo el azúcar y la harina. “¡Louis consiguió el azúcar y la harina!”

Harry tararea, no prestando mucha atención a Louis ya que estaba concentrado mezclando los otros ingredientes. “Viértelo en el tazón que está al lado de mi.”

Louis le sonríe a su papi y pone el azúcar y la harina al lado de los ingredientes de Harry. “¿Louis necesita más cosas?”

“Sí, pero yo iré por ellas. Tienes que revolver-”, los ojos de Harry aterrizan en las drogas y deja de revolver su mezcla. Harry esperaba ver azúcar y harina en bolsas de verdad, no en bolsas de ziplock. Harry toma ambas bolsas, examinándolas. “¿Qué mierda es esto?” Harry gruñe.

“¡A-Azúcar y harina!” Louis chilla.

“¡Tú sabes qué mierda es esto!” Harry grita. “¿Crees que soy un maldito idiota? ¿Eh?”

“N-No,” Louis niega y lloriquea. “Es azúcar y-”

“¡Es cocaína y heroína!” grita Harry. “¿En verdad creíste que podrías engañarme? ¿Cuál era tu objetivo, de todas formas? ¿Drogarme y pasar un buen rato riéndote de mí?”

Louis se encoge, no le gusta cuando le gritan. “¡P-Por favor, no le grites a Louis!”

Harry se acerca y agarra la muñeca de Louis fuertemente, acercándolo más. “¡Sí que debería gritarte! ¿Qué mierda pensaste? ¿Cómo pudiste-”

“¡Niall se lo dio a Louis!” Louis grita, llorando. “¡Niall le dijo a Louis que era azúcar y harina!”

Harry no deja de agarrar la muñeca de Louis fuertemente, y se ríe secamente. “Oh, ya entiendo. ¡Simplemente eres muy estúpido y crees cualquier cosa que la gente te diga! ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Dios mío, Louis!” Harry le grita.

Louis está acostumbrado a que lo llamaran estúpido, pero nunca le importó. Por que Harry siempre le diría lo inteligente que es, y lo que dijera Harry era lo único que le importa a Louis. Pero oír eso de Harry, su papi, destrozó su corazón y lo hizo sollozar más fuerte.

Finalmente, Harry deja ir la mano de Louis y se voltea. “Sólo...ve al cuarto de aislamiento. No puedo siquiera mirarte ahora mismo.”

Louis corre fuera de la cocina hacia el cuarto de aislamiento, pegando su muñeca a su pecho, sobándola, y llorando histéricamente. Se acurruca en la cama y llora hasta que se queda dormido, esperando que la cosas vayan mejor cuando se levante.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron.

Cuando Louis se levanta está oscuro afuera, sigue en el cuarto de aislamiento, y su papi no está ahí. Louis se revuelve en la cama y prende la lámpara de la mesita de noche, asustado de la oscuridad. Louis camina lentamente hacia la ventana y mira el camino de entrada. El carro de Harry no está ahí, y usualmente está estacionado afuera. Louis lagrimea con el pensamiento de su papi dejándolo, cosa que parecía estar pasando.

Louis asume que Harry ya no lo querría más como su sum, y que probablemente esté buscando uno ahora mismo, y también que quiere a Louis fuera de la casa.

Así que Louis va a la mesita de noche y agarra un pedazo de papel y un lápiz del cajón. Se suponía que hoy él y Harry trabajarían en la escritura, pero Louis no cree que eso pase, así que hace su mejor esfuerzo.

_qerido hary_

_louis siente aber sido tan tan estupedo louis se ira antes de qe hary llege a casa asi hary no tiene qe preocupase ya de louis louis espera qe hary es felis con su nuevo sum louis ama a hary pero esta bien si hary ya no ama a louis porqe louis es muy muy estupedo pero hary amo a louis aunqe sea asi pero esta ves louis fue tan estupedo qe hary ya no lo ama pero louis siempre amara a hary hary es ermoso hary es amable hary es bueno hary es inteligente hary es amor hary es todo hary esta siempre en el corason de louis_

_atentamente, louis_

Louis dobla la carta y la pone en su bolsillo, tiene planeado ponerla en la encimera de la cocina. Louis tiene que prepararse. Louis va hacia su- la habitación de Harry y agarra su mochila rosa. Mete las bolsas que Niall le dio porque asume que Harry no las va a querer. Agarra su oso de peluche favorito y hace su camino escaleras abajo, a la cocina, llenando su mochila con botellas de agua y algunas galletas.

Cuando está a punto de cerrar la despensa, siente un dolor en sus pies y da un brinco. “¡Ouchie!” Louis mira al piso y traga saliva, viendo que Harry estrelló el tazón y algunos vasos contra el piso. Louis mira sus pies, aliviado de ver que no tiene ningún vidrio enterrado.

“¿Louis, qué estás haciendo?” pregunta Liam sorprendido.

“N-Nada”, miente Louis.

“¿Estás bien? Sé que Harry se enojó, de hecho me llamó y me dijo que bajara. ¿Sabes dónde está?”

“No, Louis no sabe.”

“Tienes que ponerte ropa y zapatos, ve arriba y cámbiate mientras yo limpio esto”, Liam le ordena.

Louis asiente y se arrastra escaleras arriba. Toda su ropa es de grandes diseñadores y muy cara. Louis no lo merece. Así que toma el conjunto que traía cuando se fue con Harry, uno que le dieron en la casa de subastas. Se pone unos pantalones holgados y que pican, y una playera gris. Louis se siente feo con esa ropa, pero en la mente de Louis, él no merece ser feliz. De zapatos se pone sus converse blancas enlodadas. Louis sabe que sería buena idea agarrar una chamarra, porque parece que lloverá, pero al final Louis decide que no. Louis no merece cosas lindas.

Cuando baja Louis pone la carta en la mesa que está frente a la puerta principal, sabiendo que Harry la encontraría.

Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, Louis abre lentamente la puerta principal y sale.

“¿A dónde vas?” pregunta Liam, caminando hacia la puerta.

Dándose cuenta que no hay una buena excusa, Louis azota la puerta y corre desbocado calle abajo.


	19. Capítulo Diecinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, comenten, me gustaría saber qué piensan de la historia:)

**advertencia: mención de drogas y un poco de violencia.**

_Gemma Styles_

_1980 - 2012_

_Amada hija y hermana_

Harry se queda mirando la lápida por lo que parece una eternidad. Recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Gemma trató de engañar a Harry para que esnifara un poco de cocaína, y cuando Harry se negó, ella corrió lejos y al día siguiente apareció muerta por una sobredosis en un callejón.

Gemma era muy hermosa, tenía toda una vida por delante y Harry simplemente no sabía qué fue lo que pasó. Notó que Gemma adelgazó mucho y su piel se tornó muy pálida y tenía costras por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Harry vio las drogas en las manos de Louis, se enojó demasiado, no pudo evitarlo. No sabía qué se apoderó de él y ahora se siente muy culpable por haber lastimado a su bebé y dejarlo en casa, pero necesitaba ver a Gemma.

“Hey Gem, te traje flores”, Harry dice y deja las flores en su tumba. “Perdón por no haberte visitado en un largo tiempo. He estado un poco ocupado. De hecho, yo um, yo tengo un sum.” Harry mete sus manos en uno de los bolsillos y saca su billetera. La abre y muestra una foto de Louis a la tumba de Gemma. “Su nombre es Louis. Él es hermoso, y estoy enamorado de él, pero estoy bastante seguro que jodí las cosas.” Harry suspira y regresa su billetera al bolsillo. Harry se queda ahí parado por otro largo tiempo, sólo mirando, antes de decir. “Creo que me iré ahora, porque va a llover y creo que será una gran tormenta, y tengo que regresar con mi Louis.” Harry limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos y se voltea. “Bye, Gem.”

-

Harry va al límite de velocidad en su carro por las calles para llegar a casa. Necesita estar de regreso con su minino, y asegurarse de que él sepa que no hizo nada malo y que su papi es un estúpido. “Soy una mierda”, Harry murmura para sí mismo al meterse al camino de entrada.

La primera cosa que Harry ve cuando sale del auto es a un preocupado y nervioso Liam corriendo hacia él.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Harry.

“¡Louis se ha ido!” Liam dice sin aliento.

Harry se pone rígido. “¿Qué? ¿A qué mierda te refieres con que Louis se ha ido?”

“¡Me refiero a que él malditamente empacó una mochila y huyó! ¡Traté de correr detrás de él pero es demasiado rápido! ¡Lo he buscado por al menos una hora!” Liam grita.

“¡Mierda!” Harry grita y patea el carro. “Llama a la policia, ahora.”

Liam rueda los ojos. “Ya lo hice. Dijeron que estarían aquí en veinte minutos. ¡Hace tres horas!”

“¿Por qué mierda no vienen?” Harry tira de su cabello y comienza a caminar dando vueltas, nervioso.

“¡Por que sabes como tratan aquí a los híbridos! ¡A la policía le importa una mierda los híbridos!” grita Liam.

“¿Puedes callarte por unos segundos?” Harry grita.

“¡No! ¡No guardaré silencio porque esto es toda tu maldita culpa! ¡Se supone que no debes hacer sentir triste o estúpido a un híbrido, o ellos correrán lejos! ¡Es uno de sus instintos! ¡Lo sabes!” Liam jadea y mira a Harry con incredulidad.

“¡Sé que jodí las cosas!” Harry ruge. “¡Estaba tratando de arreglarlo, aún estoy tratando, pero necesito encontrar a Louis!”

Liam se queda en silencio por unos momentos antes de decir, “¿Louis no tiene un chip?”

Harry niega. “Nunca le puse uno. Dios, soy un grandísimo idiota, debí haber-”

“No”, interrumpe Liam, “él debería tener uno ya que estuvo en una casa de subastas. ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajé ahí? Usualmente le ponen un chip a todos por si llegan a escapar, así simplemente los rastrean.”

“Trabajaste en la misma casa en la que estuvo Louis ¿verdad?”

“Bueno, ¿dónde conseguiste a Louis?”

“All Hybrid Submissive  Auction” responde Harry.

“¡Esa es!” los ojos de Liam se abren.

“¿Todavía tienes conexiones ahí? ¿Pueden encontrar a Louis?”

Liam asiente. “Tengo un amigo que trabaja ahí. Podemos ir con él mañana, ahora mismo ya está cerrado.”

“Bueno ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?” Harry gruñe.

“Podrías dormir o-”

“Iré a buscar a Louis”, Harry regresa a su auto azotando la puerta al cerrarla y acelera.

-

Louis ha estado en la calle por más o menos dos horas y está hambriento. Cuando abrió la caja de galletas, no quedó ninguna, haciendo gruñir el estómago de Louis. Él espera que alguien sea amable y le comparta un poco de comida.

Krispy Kreme Donuts

Louis lee el letrero. Pero el letrero que no leyó decía “NO SE PERMITEN HÍBRIDOS”

Louis entra a la tienda, haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta, lo que hizo a Louis dar un brinco de sorpresa. La cajera está limpiando la mesa y se congela cuando ve a Louis.

“¿Louis p-puede tener una dona?”

Le toma un segundo a ella responder. “¡N-No! ¡Lárgate, estúpido fenómeno!” grita. “¿No puedes leer?”

Louis llora y sale de la tienda, corriendo por la acera.

Parece que no sólo Harry creía que Louis es estúpido.

Louis grita cuando siente un par de gotas aterrizar en su cara. Nunca le ha gustado el agua en su cara. Usualmente Harry llena pequeños cubos de agua y los vierte en el cabello de Louis, y Harry siempre sabía cómo vertirla para que no mucha agua caiga en el rostro de Louis.

Louis realmente necesita dejar de pensar en Harry.

Louis decide que tendrá que irse a dormir con el estómago vacío.

“¡Hey pequeño híbrido!” Louis escucha detrás suyo, pero sigue caminando. Louis deja de caminar cuando oye, “¿tienes hambre?”

“¡S-Sí!” Louis responde, emocionado por comer algo.

“¡Ven aquí y chupa mi polla!” el hombre en la oscuridad arrastra las palabras y se ríe.

Louis corre hasta que sus piernas duelen y no puede respirar bien. Se inclina contra una pared tratando de respirar. Traga saliva cuando siente a alguien tirar de su cola.

“No deberías estar por aquí a estas horas de la noche, lindura”, el hombre detrás de él gruñe.

“No lastime a Louis, p-por favor.” Louis lloriquea.

“Cállate”, el hombre empuja a Louis contra la pared y golpea su estómago. Louis puede oír risas detrás de él y se da cuenta de que el hombre no está sólo. “¡Golpeemos al pequeño gatito!” el hombre se ríe en la cara de Louis.

Louis solloza y niega. “Por favor-”

“¡Aléjense a la mierda de él!” alguien grita.

El hombre se aleja como un ratón asustado, dejando a un Louis aterrorizado.

“Este es mío”, Zayn sonríe y tira de Louis por su antebrazo.


	20. Capítulo Veinte

Harry se levanta y comienza a alistarse a las 5 a.m. Liam le dijo que la casa de subastas abre a las 6 a.m., y Harry quiere estar ahí puntual. Harry no durmió nada en toda la noche. En realidad, lloró y aventó cosas toda la noche. No puede dejar de pensar en Louis. ¿Dónde se está quedando? ¿Está lastimado? ¿Tiene frío? Los pensamientos de Harry empeoran cuando escucha fuertes truenos y las gotas de lluvia.

Una vez que Harry termina de arreglarse, espera a Liam pacientemente sentado en el sillón. Liam se está quedando en su casa, con lo cual Harry está agradecido ya que estuvo toda la noche gritando barbaridades y aventando cosas por toda la casa. Harry siente un pequeño zumbido en su bolsillo y saca su celular rápidamente, esperando un mensaje de Liam.

Liam Payne: Estaré ahí en 30 minutos.

“Mierda”, maldice Harry y rebota su pierna arriba y abajo. No puede esperar más así que toma su celular y llama a Liam.

“Acabo de enviarte un mensaje-”

“No iré a la casa de subastas”, dice Harry.

“¿Qué? Pero-”

“Tú irás a la casa. Yo iré a buscar a Louis. Es inútil que ambos perdamos el tiempo. Debería buscar por la ciudad mientras tu rastreas el chip. Textéame la dirección cuando la tengas”, es todo lo que Harry dice antes de colgar.

Harry agarra una chaqueta del perchero y mete su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos. Cuando está a punto de salir ve un pedazo de papel doblado en la mesa. Frunce sus cejas y agarra el papel, asumiendo que es algo del trabajo que olvidó.

Las manos de Harry comienzan a temblar cuando abre la carta, dándose cuenta que es de Louis. Harry lee la carta una y otra vez, algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. El corazón de Harry se rompe cuando nota que Louis lo llamó Harry en lugar de papi. Louis realmente pensó que Harry lo estaba dejando, y es todo culpa de Harry.

Harry arruga la carta y cae al suelo, sollozando ruidosamente tirando de su cabello. “Louis ¿dónde estás?” susurra para sí mismo.

-

Cuando Louis despierta siente un zumbido en su oído. No está seguro que pasa a su alrededor, pero sabe que está atado a una silla y que su cabeza duele mucho. Está en un cuarto muy pequeño que huele horrible. El cuarto está casi a oscuras y tiene una alfombra roja y paredes blancas en las que hay manchas.

“Ya era hora de que despertaras, estúpida perra”, una voz surge de una de las esquinas del cuarto, haciendo a Louis encogerse. La voz hace que su dolor de cabeza empeore y él sólo quiere que todo esté en silencio.

Louis puede ver que Zayn está frente a él, pero no puede verlo claramente. La visión de Louis está un poco borrosa. Louis sabe que Zayn le está gritando, pero no puede escucharlo. De hecho es difícil para Louis centrarse. Pero una cosa en la que Louis puede concentrarse es que tiene que vomitar.

“¿Dónde está mi cocaína?” grita Zayn.

Y entonces, Louis vomita. Todo sobre los zapatos de Zayn, un poco cae en los suyos, pero la mayor parte en Zayn.

Zayn le gruñe a Louis tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca. “¡Dime donde está la cocaína y la heroína o juro que te mataré!” Zayn grita y sacude a Louis.

Antes de que Louis pueda decir cualquier cosa, siente un poco de vómito en su boca. Y vomita, otra vez. Excepto que esta vez, sobre la camisa de Zayn. Zayn deja salir un gruñido frustrado antes de salir enojado del cuarto, dejando a Louis solo.

Louis recuerda una vez que vomitó y Harry le dio enjuague bucal y medicina para que se sintiera mejor.

Pero Louis siente que Zayn no hará eso, nunca.

Cuando Zayn regresa con otra camisa y otros zapatos, Louis comienza a llorar. Su cabeza duele demasiado y el zumbido en sus oídos no para, no puede evitarlo.

“¡Cállate!” Zayn grita y le da una cachetada a Louis. “¡Dime ahora mismo dónde están mis drogas!”

Louis aulla de dolor y llora más fuerte. “¡L-Louis no sabe!”

“¡Sí, tú malditamente sabes! ¡Dime dónde está la coca y la heroína, Louis! ¡O mataré a Harry y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo!” Zayn amenaza y tira del cabello de Louis.

“¡L-Louis no tiene coca...ína! Por favor, n-no lastimes-” Louis es interrumpido por un golpe en su cara.

“Sé que Niall te las dio. ¡Regrésamelas, Louis, o cortare tu maldita cola!”

Louis niega. “Louis no está seguro Louis-”

“¡Cállate!” Zayn demanda. “Tengo una idea.” Sonríe. “Vas a tener mis drogas de vuelta. Vas a acostarte con hombres por dinero y yo tomaré ese dinero y compraré todas mis drogas otra vez.” Zayn levanta la cabeza de Louis por la barbilla. “¿Cómo suena eso, princesa?”

Louis quiso vomitar otra vez.

Sólo Harry puede llamarlo princesa.

Harry es el único hombre con que Louis tendrá sexo.

Así que Louis escupe le escupe a Zayn en la cara.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Zayn siente la saliva en su cara, desata la cuerda amarrada en las piernas y brazos de Louis y lo tira al piso. Zayn se arrodilla a su lado, enrolla las manos en su cuello y lo aprieta. “Necesito las drogas, Louis, ¡sólo dime dónde mierda están!”

Louis rasguña las manos de Zayn y después levanta la pierna y le da un golpe a Zayn en las bolas, haciendo que Zayn afloje su agarre y gruña de dolor. Louis quita la mano de Zayn y se escabulle lejos de él. “¡P-Para de lastimar a Louis!” Louis grita con la voz rota y soba su cuello.

Zayn resopla y rueda los ojos. “¿Dónde están esas bolsas que Niall te dio? Las necesito, Louis.”

“En la mochila de L-Louis”, responde Louis, esperando que lo deje ir.

“Revisé tu mochila”, Zayn gruñe, “sólo tienes mi LSD y la metanfetamina. ¿Dónde está la cocaína, la heroína y la marihuana?”

Le toma un momento a Louis decir algo. “¿Marihuana es plantas?”

“Parecen plantas, sí, eso creo.” Zayn asiente.

“Louis las plantó en el jardín. Louis quiere irse ahora.” Louis trata de levantarse, pero vuelve a sentarse, sintiéndose muy mareado.

“¡Llévame a donde la plantaste y si consigo la coca y la heroína te dejaré ir!” Zayn ruge y levanta a Louis de su cabello.

Louis llora y asiente. Entonces Louis recuerda cómo Harry se refirió al azúcar y la harina como cocaína y heroína. “C-Coca...ína y h-heroína están en la cocina.”

“¿En la cocina de Harry?”

“Sí”, Louis solloza. “Louis cree eso.”

“Bueno, Louis debe jodidamente saberlo porque si te equivocas voy a volarte los sesos de un tiro.”

-

Después de haber encontrado la carta Harry entra al baño y comienza a romper más cosas. Rompe sus cepillos de dientes por la mitad, rompe el tubo que sostiene (o sostenía) las cortinas de la regadera y pisotea todas sus sales de baño.

Está a punto de aplastar su crema para afeitar contra el espejo cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. Cuando ve que es Liam, contesta rápidamente. “¿Dónde está?” pregunta Harry.

“Harry ¿dónde estás?”

“Estoy...estoy en casa. Dime dónde está Louis”, demanda Harry.

“Louis está en camino a casa de hecho acaba de entrar el vecindario-”

Harry tira su teléfono al piso y corre fuera del baño, listo para ver a Louis. El cuerpo entero de Harry está temblando, lo que iba a decirle a Louis dando vueltas por su mente. Sus pensamientos se detienen cuando ve el carro de Zayn a la distancia.

Harry está congelado por la sorpresa cuando el carro de Zayn entra en el camino de entrada. Puede ver a Louis en el asiento delantero temblando y llorando. “¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi híbrido?” Harry gruñe cuando Zayn abre la puerta.

“Oh, ¿es tu híbrido? ¿Así que dejas a tu híbrido correr por las calles de Londres en la noche? ¿Solo?” Zayn se ríe cuando ve a Harry quedarse ahí parado boquiabierto, no muy seguro sobre qué decir.

En su lugar Harry corre hacia el lado del carro donde se encuentra Louis y trata de abrir la puerta. “¡Abre esta puerta!”

“Lo haré, lo voy a necesitar y entonces dejaré de molestar”, Zayn replica y le quita el seguro a la puerta.

“Bebé”, Harry casi solloza cuando ve que Louis tiene un ojo negro y una marca roja de una mano en su mejilla.

“¡Estoy aquí por mis drogas y Louis va a mostrarme donde las dejó!” Zayn empuja a Harry y tira a Louis fuera del auto. “Terminemos con esto.”

“¡Déjalo ir!” Harry brama y pone a Louis a su pecho tirándolo de su cintura. Louis se desploma en Harry pero sigue llorando, asustado de que Harry vaya a lastimarlo.

Zayn rueda los ojos. “Bien, ya lo tocaste. Iré por lo que es mío.” Zayn entra a la casa de Harry y va directo a la cocina. Zayn está sorprendido por el desorden que Harry ha dejado en el lugar, pero no le da importancia y camina hacia donde ve las bolsas con cocaína y heroína. Cuando Zayn camina hacia el jardín Harry está detrás de él con Louis a su lado.

“Te quiero fuera de mi casa”, Harry le dice a Zayn.

“Y yo quiero mi marihuana”, Zayn le dice a Harry y murmura, “esto no estaría pasando si tu híbrido no fuera tan estú-” Zayn es interrumpido por Harry cortándole la respiración.

“¿Te importaría terminar esa oración?” Harry gruñe en la cara de Zayn. Zayn sacude la cabeza lo mejor que puede. “No lo creo.” Harry lo libera y le da un golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago. “Eso es por tocar a mi bebé.”

Zayn se escabulle con su cocaína y heroína, corriendo hacia su carro. Harry frunce el ceño y mira a Louis, quien se ve aturdido y cansado. “Bebé”, Harry dice con voz ahogada, “¿estás bien?”

“Cabeza duele”, Louis se queja y cierra los ojos.

“¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?” pregunta Harry frunciendo más el ceño.

“Louis no recuerda”, responde Louis y comienza a llorar.

“Louis”, Harry ruega, “por favor, deja de llorar. odio verte llorar.”

“N-No, ¡Louis lo siente! ¡Louis no puede recordar si Louis se golpeó la cabeza porque Louis es estúpido!” Louis llora y sacude su cabeza.

“¡No eres estúpido! ¡Deja de decir eso, por favor!”

“¡Harry dijo que Louis era estúpido! ¡Harry piensa que Louis es estúpido Harry odia a Louis!”

“No, bebé”, Harry niega y siente que va a llorar también. “No eres estúpido, yo lo soy. Creo que tienes una contusión así que te llevaré al hospital y después arreglaremos todo esto.”

El corazón de Louis da un vuelco ante eso. Él sabe a lo que Harry se refería con arreglar todo. Harry quiere un nuevo sum, y él va a abandonar a Louis, Louis está seguro.

Pero lo que Louis no sabe, es que mientras Harry lo carga al estilo de novia todo lo que Harry puede pensar es sobre Louis queriendo un nuevo dominante y dejando a Harry, y el puro pensamiento lo está comiendo vivo.


	21. Capítulo Veintiuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Espero les guste el cap:)

Harry y Louis han estado en el hospital por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. El doctor tuvo que excusarse pero prometió que tendría los resultados cuando volviera. En los cinco minutos que el doctor se fue, Louis continuó llorando silenciosamente y jugando con Legos mientras Harry tenía la cabeza gacha y sobaba sus sienes.

Harry quería desesperadamente decirle algo a Louis, pero no sabía qué decir. Y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, el doctor regresa.

“Louis definitivamente tiene una contusión”, el doctor dice y mira su portapapeles. “También parece estar un poco deshidratado, pero nada serio. Sr. Styles, ¿puedo hablar con usted en el pasillo por un segundo?”

Harry asiente y se para de su asiento. “Por supuesto, sí.” Harry dice un pequeño “gracias” cuando el doctor sostiene la puerta para ir al pasillo. “¿Qué pasa? ¿Él está bien?”

“Louis está bien”, el doctor explica. “Sólo necesito preguntar, ¿está usted cuidando apropiadamente a su sum?”

“¿Discúlpeme?” Harry frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

“No le quitaré a su sum o algo así, sólo me estaba preguntando, así no tengo que gastar tiempo en decirle cómo tomar cuidado de él.”

“¿Qué?” Harry pregunta, completamente perplejo. “¿Ni siquiera le importa si abuso de mi sum?”

El doctor se ríe y suavemente le da un codazo a Harry. “¡Él es un híbrido! ¡Obviamente no me importa!”

“¡P-Pero usted es un doctor de híbridos!” Harry tartamudea.

El doctor rueda los ojos. “Sólo porque nos pagan más que a los doctores de humanos. Además, es más fácil lidiar con los híbridos. Si mueren, otra vez, ¿a quién le importa?”

“¡A mi me importa!” Harry grita y aprieta los puños. Trata de calmarse enterrando las uñas en su piel. “Sólo dígame qué hacer con Louis.”

“Bueno”, el doctor mira al portapapeles otra vez. “Sólo asegúrese de que descanse y tome mucha agua. Su contusión no llegó al punto en el que no puede tomar nada.”

**(n/a: no soy doctora, no sé, ñe.)**

“En mi escritorio hay un poco más de papeleo que tienen que llenar, cuando acaben pueden irse”, dice el doctor y acomoda sus lentes.

Harry sólo asiente y regresa a la habitación, encontrando a Louis aún jugando con los Legos. Normalmente, Harry se reiría y le preguntaría al chico si ese edificio algún día se terminaría, pero en ese momento no lo ve correcto. En su lugar, Harry dice, “vámonos, amor.”

Louis asiente sin decir una palabra, deja la torre y va con Harry hacia el escritorio. Después de que Harry llena los papeles, él y Louis se van tomados de las manos al auto y manejan a casa. Louis finalmente pregunta, “¿Louis está bien, verdad?”

“Sí”, Harry asiente. “Estás bien, bebé.”

El resto del camino es silencioso. Louis mira por la ventana, evitando mirar a Harry y Harry está concentrado en el camino y en llevar a salvo a su bebé a casa. Louis es el primero en bajarse del auto cuando Harry se estaciona. Louis corre a la puerta de entrada y espera a Harry para que la abra. Con un resoplido, Harry trota hacia la puerta después de haber puesto seguro a su auto.

“Um, el doctor dijo que deberías descansar. ¿Quieres dormir en nuestra habitación? Podría ponerte algunas películas,” pregunta Harry y cierra la puerta de entrada. Harry está sorprendido de ver la casa inmaculada, Liam debió haber limpiado su desorden.

“L-Louis quiere otra habitación.”

“¿Qué?” Harry se congela y abre los ojos, sorprendido.

“Louis quiere dormir en otra habitación, s-sin Harry.”

Harry se estremece cuando oye a Louis llamarlo Harry, pero lo deja de lado. “Bebé, puedes dormir en nuestra habitación y yo dormiré en la de in-”

Louis niega. “Louis no quiere esa habitación.”

Harry literalmente puede sentir su corazón hundirse. “O-Okay, um, lo que sea que quieras. Pero Louis, escúchame por favor. Déjame explicar por qué-”

Louis suspira. “Louis no quiere escuchar.” Louis se arrastra escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de invitados, a pesar de las súplicas de Harry para que lo escuche.

-

Cuando Louis se despierta, él espera ver la luz del sol colándose por la ventana, escuchar el canto de los pajaritos y a su desayuno listo en su mesita de noche.

Sin embargo, fue un fuerte trueno y el sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana lo que despertó a Louis. Louis salta cuando ve la oscuridad del cuarto. Completa y absoluta oscuridad. La única luz era la luz que los relámpagos daban.

Louis solloza cuando escucha otro trueno. Usualmente, Louis no está asustado de las tormentas. Sí, se ha asustado, pero puede soportarlo. Pero ahora, está oscuro y algo que Louis odia es la oscuridad.

Louis siempre enciende su luz de noche antes de dormir, pero la olvidó en la habitación que comparte con Harry.

La oscuridad, los relámpagos y el sonido de los truenos hace a Louis sentir muy pequeño e indefenso, así que hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

“¡Papi!” grita Louis y llora en su almohada.

Louis continúa gritando su nombre lo más fuerte que puede hasta que oye la puerta abrirse. Asume que es su papi, pero está oscuro, y Louis nunca sabría quién es realmente sólo acostado ahí. Podría ser un monstruo, un fantasma o el coco.

“¡Papi!” Louis chilla y abraza su almohada.

“Shh, bebé, estoy aquí”, Harry dice con sueño y levanta a Louis. “Lo siento mucho, debí haber recordado darte tu luz de noche.”

Louis está a punto de responder cuando otro fuerte trueno se escucha, causando que Louis lloriquee.

Harry corre con Louis en brazos hacia su habitación. Sienta a Louis en la cama y se apresura a prender la luz de noche. Harry frunce el ceño cuando no se enciende, confundido. Pero luego hace ‘click’ en su cabeza. “Mierda”, murmura. “Se fue la luz. Ya vuelvo”, Harry se levanta, “Sólo iré a-”

Louis se para y grita, “¡n-no dejes a Louis!”

“Enseguida vuelvo-”

Con otro trueno, Louis envuelve sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Harry y lloriquea, “¡no!”

“O-Okay, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo a revisar?” sugiere Harry y acaricia el hombro de Louis.

Louis asiente frenéticamente. “¡S-Sí! ¡N-No dejes solo a Louis!”

Por tercera vez en ese día, Harry levanta a Louis en brazos. “No iré a ninguna parte ¿okay, amor?”

Louis asiente ligeramente contra el pecho de Harry y comienzan a caminar hacia la planta baja. Louis deja salir pequeños grititos cada vez que hay un relámpago o un trueno.

Louis chilla cuando Harry lo sienta en el mostrador de la cocina y camina lejos a algún lugar donde Louis no puede verlo. “¿P-Papi?”

De repente, una luz sale de algo que Harry está sosteniendo. “¿Qué? ¿qué es eso?” pregunta Louis.

“Es una linterna”, explica Harry. “Um, tengo que ir afuera-”

“¡No dejes a Louis solo!” Louis jadea y se para.

“Bebé, tengo que ir a ver si puedo arreglar la luz. Estarás bien-”

“No”, Louis gime. “¡Papi no puede dejar a su gatito en la oscuridad!”

Harry suspira. “Tal vez si encuentro otra linterna…”

Honestamente, Louis no entiende a qué se refería Harry con que la luz se había ido. En todo lo que está concentrado era en el hecho de que están en la oscuridad y que afuera hay una tormenta. Louis se inclina y mueve el interruptor de la luz, haciendo que la cocina se ilumine en un segundo.

Harry mira y frunce las cejas. “¿Cómo hiciste…?”

“Louis sólo prendió la luz.” Louis se encoge de hombros.

Aún confundido, Harry abre la puerta del refrigerador y se da cuenta que está frío, y que la luz está prendida. Entonces Harry camina hacia su habitación, seguido por Louis.

Harry se arrodilla donde está la luz de noche de Louis y trata de encenderla. Cuando no lo logra, se ríe entre dientes. “La luz no se fue, tu lamparita sólo se fundió.”

“¿La l-lamparita...está rota?” Louis pregunta y gimotea.

“Sí”, Harry frunce el ceño. “Pero te conseguiré una nueva. Por ahora puedo dejar tu puerta abierta y una luz prendida en el pasillo.”

Hay silencio antes de que Louis murmure algo y comience a caminar hacia su habitación, sólo para ser detenido por Harry. “Louis, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir.”

Le toma un momento a Louis responder, pero finalmente lo hace. “Okay, Louis está es-escuchando.”

“Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por dónde comenzar”, Harry rasca su cuello y suspira. “Lo siento. Creo que comenzaré por ahí, pero Louis, en serio lo siento mucho por todas las cosas que te dije. Estaba enojado, y no supe como reaccionar. Tenía una hermana, Gemma, y éramos muy unidos. Pero entonces empezó a drogarse, las drogas son esas cosas que Niall te dio. Son muy peligrosas e ilegales. Como sea, una vez Gemma trató de hacerme probar un poco de cocaína...que era lo que tú tenías. Pero dije que no, entonces se enojó y acabó esnifando toda la cocaína, y ella um...murió. Creo que siempre he sentido que fue mi culpa, porque si tal vez hubiese consumido un poco ella no hubiera tenido que consumir toda y estaría viva. Todo lo que te dije, no lo decía de verdad. No es verdad, Louis. Te amo demasiado.”

Louis sorbe y se voltea para mirar a Harry. “¡N-No es culpa de p-papi!”

Harry frunce el ceño. “Creo que estoy poco a poco convenciéndome de eso.”

Con timidez, Louis pregunta, “¿papi todavía ama a Louis?”

Harry suelta una risita. “Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo haría?”

“P-Porque Louis es estúp-”

Harry planta un suave beso en los labios de Louis. “No eres estúpido. Eres muy inteligente, gatito, y estás aprendiendo las cosas muy rápido.”

“P-Pero papi quiere un nuevo sum-”

“¿Qué? ¿De dónde escuchaste esto?”

“Louis lo su-supuso.”

Harry frunce el ceño. “Yo creí que tú querías un nuevo dom.”

La cabeza de Louis se disparó y negó frenéticamente. “¡N-No! ¡Gatito ama a papi!”

Harry suspira de alivio. “Así que tú creíste que yo quería un nuevo sum y yo creí que tú querías un nuevo dom...que gran malentendido.” Harry se ríe ligeramente.

“P-Pero papi lastimó a Louis”, las orejas de Louis caen sobre su cabeza.

“Sé que lo hice, y me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. Prometo que nunca voy a lastimar tus sentimientos a propósito-”

“No”, Louis niega. “Papi _lastimó_ a Louis.” Louis enrolla su manga y le enseña a Harry su muñeca, revelando un feo moretón.

Harry se queda mirando su muñeca sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. “Louis…” Los ojos de Harry se humedecen. “Oh por dios, Louis, lo siento tanto nunca quise lastimarte, Dios, soy una mierda, no puedo-”

Louis odia ver a su papi tan angustiado, así que se para en las puntas de sus pies y besa a Harry en los labios. “¡No llores, papi! ¡Louis está bien!”

Harry suspira y limpia sus ojos. “Te amo muchísimo, gatito, no sé qué haría sin ti.”

“¡Louis ama a papi!” Louis sonríe.

“Ahora, tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué estás usando ropa de chico? Pensé que no te gustaba.” Harry examina a Louis, viendo la camiseta gris y los pantalones holgados.

“L-Louis no quería tomar nada bonito cuando Louis se fue”, Louis balbucea.

Harry frunce el ceño y besa a Louis en la frente. “Vamos a cambiarte.”

“¿P-Pueden papi y Louis, um, hacer el amor?”

“Lo que sea que mi gatito quiera.” Harry sonríe y abre el cajón lleno de las bragas de Louis. “¿Qué color?”

“Um…” Louis tenía problemas con los colores. “¿B-Blanco?” dice Louis y señala las bragas blancas.

“¡Buen trabajo!” Harry felicita. “Mi inteligente, dulce gatito.”

Louis se desnuda y sonríe. “¿L-Louis es i-inteligente?”

“Muy inteligente.” Harry le sonríe de vuelta y tira la ropa del chico en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Después de que Louis se pone las bragas, Harry ordena que se acueste en la cama, y Louis lo hace.

“Probaré algo nuevo ¿está bien? Di tu color si quieres que pare ¿sabes cuál es tu color?” pregunta Harry, asegurándose de que Louis lo sabe.

“Rojo”,  responde Louis y asiente.

Harry amasa el trasero de Louis con sus grandes manos y lo besa desesperadamente, comenzando una caliente sesión de besos. “Amo estas bragas en ti”, gruñe Harry. “Amo como te estás poniendo duro para papi en ellas.”

Harry quita las bragas de Louis y las tira a un lado de la cama, guardándolas para que Louis se las ponga después. “Abre tus piernas, amor.”

Louis ansiosamente lo hace y dobla sus piernas también, haciendo la posición más cómoda para Harry. El chico más joven está un poco confundido sobre lo que su dominante está haciendo, parece como que va a dedearlo, pero Harry dijo que probarían algo nuevo.

La cara de Louis se tuerce un poco en confusión cuando ve a Harry cerca de su parte privada, se confunde más cuando ve que la cara de Harry está justo enfrente, en lugar de encima de él, como es usualmente.

Harry lame su agujero, haciendo a Louis jadear y saltar un poco. “¿Está todo bien?” pregunta Harry.

Louis asiente frenéticamente y gime cuando Harry se regresa a lamer su agujero. Harry mete un poco su lengua, metiéndola y sacándola. Louis está gimiendo ruidosamente mientras mueve su cabeza a diferentes direcciones.

Louis está abrumado por el placer cuando Harry inserta su dedo al mismo tiempo que su lengua sigue dentro, deslizando ambos dentro y fuera en diferentes tiempos.

Después de meter dos dedos junto con su lengua, Harry los saca, haciendo a Louis gimotear. Harry se pone un condón y se acuesta al lado de Louis, confundiendo a Louis otra vez.

“¿Papi y Louis no h-harán el amor?” Louis frunce el ceño.

“Sí vamos a hacerlo, pero quiero probar otra cosa”, dice Harry.

“¿Q-Qué tiene que hacer Louis?”

“Sólo um, siéntate en mi polla”, le dice Harry, pensando en una forma de explicarle cómo montar a alguien.

Louis asiente temblorosamente, y nerviosamente se monta a horcajadas sobre Harry. Con la ayuda de Harry, Louis se alinea a la longitud de Harry y se hunde lentamente. Louis se detiene cuando su trasero toca las caderas de Harry y gruñe de placer. “P-Papi”, gime y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

“Joder”, gruñe Harry. “¿Puedo moverme?” Cuando Louis asiente, Harry empieza a empujar lentamente agarrando las caderas de Louis.

“¡Papi, Louis va a volverse pegajoso!” Louis dice sin aliento mientras se mueve arriba y abajo en la polla de su papi.

Harry gruñe otra vez por las palabras de Louis y se corre en el condón. “Córrete”, Harry casi susurra. Louis se estremece y chorros de líquido blanco y pegajoso caen en el estómago de Harry y un poco en el suyo.

Después de que Louis se quita de encima de Harry y Harry tira el condón, limpia su estómago y el de Louis y ayuda a Louis a ponerse las bragas. Harry obviamente se acurruca junto a él después de haber prendido la luz del pasillo y apagar la de la habitación.

“¿Q-Qué fue eso?” pregunta Louis y Harry se sube a la cama.

“Bueno”, sonríe Harry. “Acabas de montarme.”

“¿Montar? ¿Como cuando Louis monta los ponies en el súpermercado?” pregunta Louis, recordando los caballos mecánicos que costaron 50 centavos para montarlos.

Harry suelta una carcajada y acerca más a Louis. “Algo así, no realmente.”

Louis sólo suspira felizmente y besa la barbilla de su papi. “Louis ama a papi.”

Harry tuerce una sonrisa y responde, “y papi ama a su gatito.” Toma la barbilla de Louis y picotea sus labios. “Mucho.”

En lugar de responder algo dulce, Louis dice de repente, “¡Eso era a lo que Calum se refería con brincar en la polla de papi!”

“¿Qué?” se ríe Harry.

“¡Calum dijo que Louis necesitaba brincar en la polla de papi! ¡Por que papi tiene una gran polla!” dice Louis con ojos grandes.

Harry se queda mirando a Louis sorprendido con una gran sonrisa en su cara. “Creo que Calum necesita dejar de llenar tu mente inocente con cosas sucias.” Harry se ríe entre dientes, se inclina y cepilla sus labios con los de Louis. “Ese es mi trabajo.” susurra Harry y tira suavemente del lóbulo del chico con sus dientes.

“¡Papi!” Louis chilla y tapa su oreja. “¡Louis está pegajoso!”

“Lo sé, cariño.” Harry sonríe y besa su cabeza. “Vamos a dormir, son,” Harry se voltea para ver la hora, “las tres a.m.”

Louis asiente en acuerdo. “Louis tiene sueño”, murmura Louis, haciendo a Harry reírse suavemente.

“Buenas noches, gatito”, Harry dice con cariño, y besa a Louis en la mejilla.

Louis le sonríe a su papi. “¡Buenas noches, papi! ¡Amo a papi!”

“Papi ama a Louis también”, Harry dice sinceramente, y cambia de posición siendo la cuchara grande. Los dos se duermen rápidamente, durmiendo pacíficamente uno al lado del otro, donde pertenecen.


	22. Capítulo Veintidós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo dedicado a Bomboclap (wattpad)! Gracias por leer la fic♥♥♥

La primera cosa que Louis siente cuando se despierta es cansancio y pánico. Aún está muy cansado, pero se siente mucho mejor porque su cabeza ya no duele tanto, aún hay un pequeño dolor, pero puede soportarlo. El pánico viene con el hecho de que Harry no está en la cama con él. Su primer pensamiento es: _Harry dejó a Louis._

Pero pronto se calma y piensa racionalmente. Harry probablemente está en el baño, o tal vez está preparándose una taza de café. Así que Louis decide ir a buscarlo. Louis salta fuera de la cama y corre al baño principal. Está en completo silencio, y sólo para asegurarse de que no hay nadie, se asoma en la ducha.

Louis se mantiene tranquilo cuando no encuentra a nadie en el baño. Camina rápido escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Cuando no ve a nadie en la cocina, Louis deja las lágrimas salir.

Louis se gira tan rápido cuando escucha pasos que casi se cae, pero más lágrimas se forman en sus ojos cuando se da cuenta que es sólo Liam. “¡Louis!” sonríe Liam. “Qué bueno que estás despierto-”

“¡Papi dejó a Louis!” lloriquea Louis. “Louis es m-malo h-haciendo el amor por eso papi dejó a Louis y papi ya no-”

“¡Louis, cállate!” grita Liam. Louis se congela, mirando a Liam completamente sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado a Liam gritar, o siquiera ser grosero con él. “Perdón por haberte gritado y haber sido grosero, pero no ibas a callarte nunca. Como sea, Harry me dijo que te diera esto cuando despertaras”, dice Liam y toma un papel doblado y se lo da a Louis.

Louis lo toma con manos temblorosas. “¿C-Carta?”

Liam asiente.

“¡P-Pero Louis no puede leer! ¡Ayuda a Louis!” Louis le dice a Liam y empuja la carta hacia él.

Liam sonríe. “Sólo inténtalo, Louis. Si te hace sentir mejor me quedaré a tu lado y te ayudaré si lo necesitas”, dice Liam.

Louis asiente vacilante. “Okay.”

_Louis,_

_Salí por una sorpresa para ti, porque eres un gran buen chico. Estaré de regreso TPCSP*, así que por favor no te preocupes. Si tienes hambre, tienes a Liam para que te cocine algo, pero asegúrate de que sea algo pequeño. Te amo_

_Harry xxx_

“Louis”, comienza Louis, “Salí p-por una sor-sorpres-sa para ti, p-porque eres un gran buen chico. Estaré de regreso t..¿tcpsp?” Louis gruñe frustrado.

“TPCSP” corrige Liam. “Significa tan pronto como sea posible.”

“E-Eso no tiene sentido.” Louis resopla.

“Mira las letras en TPCSP. Forman tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Entiendes?”

“¡Oh!” Louis exclama feliz. “¡Louis lo entiende!” Louis continúa leyendo en voz alta, “así que p-por favor no te preocupes. Si tienes hambre, tienes a Liam para que te c-cocine a-algo, pero asegúrate de que sea algo pequeño. T-Te amo. ¿Harry, equis, equis, equis?”

“Ignora las x’s”, Liam se ríe. Entonces el teléfono de Liam vibra y el nombre de Harry aparece en la pantall. “¡Hablando del demonio!”

Las orejas de Louis caen contra su cabeza y sisea. “¡P-Papi no es el demonio!”

Liam levanta sus manos en defensa. “Es sólo una expresión, Louis, relájate.” Liam se ríe inquieto, relajando a Louis.

“Louis pensó-”

“Tengo que irme, Harry necesita que lo ayude con algo afuera”, Liam le dice a Louis y se dirige hacia la puerta.

“¿P-Papi necesita ayuda? ¿Papi está en problemas?” Louis pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

“No, él está bien. Sólo necesita ayuda con algo que compró”, dice Liam antes de salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta, dejando a Louis solo.

Louis corre hacia su habitación y se cambia a un nuevo par de bragas. Tira las blancas en el cesto y se pone unas azul cielo de encaje. Louis corre hacia la planta baja para ver a Harry y Liam parados junto a la mesa, Liam está sosteniendo frapuccino y pasteles de Starbucks. Harry está mirando algo en la mesa que está cubierto por una tela.

“¿Papi?” habla Louis y se aproxima a la mesa.

Harry se voltea con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y en una mano está sosteniendo lo que parece ser café. “Gatito”, Harry murmura suavemente y atrae a Louis para un abrazo. “Te amo mucho.”

“¡G-Gatito ama a papi!” Louis suelta una risita, pero luego frunce el ceño. “L-Louis pensó que papi dejó a Louis.”

“Creí que le había dicho a Liam que te diera algo tan pronto como te despertaras.” Harry estrecha los ojos. “¿No fui claro cuando te dije que pusieras cuidado a cuando se levantara, Liam?”

Liam rueda los ojos y apunta hacia Harry. “Y también fuiste claro al decir que querías que limpiara todas las ventanas antes de que volvieras, lo cual hice. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que esperara al final de su cama hasta que despertara?”

Harry tensó la mandíbula. “Sí, eso habría sido bueno.”

Liam sólo se voltea hacia Louis y le da el frapuccino de caramelo. “Aquí tienes.”

“¡M-Malteada!” Louis chilla feliz y toma el frapuccino, sin saber la diferencia entre las dos cosas.

Después de que Liam camina lejos Harry le da la bolsa de los pasteles. “Te traje pastel de café, porque sé que es tu favorito.”

“¡Yay! ¡Grashias papi!” Louis se ríe y se sienta para comer el pastel. “¿Qué es eso?” pregunta Louis, apuntando hacia el objeto cubierto.

Harry sonríe. “Esperaba que preguntaras.” La sonrisa de Harry desaparece y su expresión se vuelve seria. “Odio la manera en la que te traté. Como dije anoche, me arrepentiré toda la vida. Sé que no puedo comprarme tu corazón, pero te traje algo”, una sonrisa comienza a formarse en la boca de Harry.

“¡P-Pero Harry ya tiene el corazón de Louis!” dice Louis con ojos grandes. “¡Louis ama a papi!”

Harry sonríe más grande. “Sé que lo haces, y te amo también. Sé que ya me perdonaste pero te trataré como una princesa más de lo usual, para perdonarme a mí mismo, supongo.”

“¡P-Papi no necesita hacer eso!” Louis se sonroja.

“Tonterías, minino. Quiero hacerlo. Ahora, ¿deberíamos ver que hay debajo del trapo?” pregunta Harry y agarra el final de la prenda.

Louis asiente frenéticamente, muy curioso y queriendo saber qué es. Harry quita el trapo, revelando un cuenco lleno de agua y con un pequeño pez dentro. El pez es blanco y tiene manchas rojas en su cola y aletas.

“¡Pececito!” Louis se acerca a la pecera y abraza a Harry fuertemente. “¡Muchas grashias papi!”

“De nada, amor. ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?”

Después de pensar un momento, Louis responde, “¡Chip!”

“¿Chip?”

“¡S-Sí! ¡Cómo la taza de la Bella y la Bestia!”

“Oh, ya veo.” Harry sonríe. “Es un pez betta, y lo alimentas con sólo doce de estos”, Harry levanta una lata de comida para peces.

“¿D-Doce latas?” Louis inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

“¡Oh, no!” Harry se ríe y abre la lata. “Doce de estas cosas”, Harry le muestra las pequeñas piezas de comida.

“Pero...son muy pequeñas.”

“Y el pez también lo es”, asiente Harry. “Estará bien.”

“¿Louis no le puede dar a Chip más de doce?”

“No, cariño. Si lo haces Chip se enfermará.” Harry no está siquiera seguro si los peces pueden enfermarse, pero sabe que si no le advierte a Louis, él intentará darle muchas más.

Louis jadea. “¡Louis no quiere que Chip se enferme!”

Harry vacila antes de preguntar. “Sabes cuánto es doce ¿verdad?”

“¡Sí! ¡Louis puede c-contar hasta v-veinte!” Louis sonríe y Harry le regresa la sonrisa. Harry está feliz de que su minino esté aprendiendo mucho, y él está ansioso por aprender. A diferencia de la mayoría de los híbridos, quienes se niegan a aprender algo. Louis, por otra parte, siempre está dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas.

Mientras Louis cuenta hasta veinte, sólo para probar que sí puede, el teléfono de Harry vibra. Harry lo saca, sin prestarle atención a Louis contando y mira su nuevo mensaje.

_Ashton Irwin:_

_Hey ¿puedo llevar a Calum ahorita? Quiero ir al gym pero al gym al que voy no aceptan híbridos :/_

Antes de que Harry pueda escribir una respuesta Louis resopla y se cruza de brazos. “Perdón, gatito”, se disculpa Harry. “Calum va a venir.”

Louis olvida completamente el hecho de que Harry no le prestó atención cuando estaba contando. “¡Yay! ¡Calum puede ver a Chip!”

_Harry Styles:_

_Claro que sí. Louis acaba de conseguir un nuevo pez y está emocionado de que Calum lo vea. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?_

Harry está sorprendido cuando Ashton le responde segundos después.

_Ashton Irwin:_

_Qué gracioso, Calum también consiguió un pececito hace como una semana. Iré al gym como por tres horas. ¿Calum puede llevar a su pez?_

_Harry Styles:_

_Okay. Sí está bien :)_

Harry le dio un golpe al trasero de Louis de forma juguetona. “Ve a ponerte ropa antes de que Calum llegue.”

Louis asiente y besa los labios de Harry antes de ir a su habitación para ponerse ropa. Una parte de Harry quiere enviarle un mensaje a Ashton para decirle que lo siente pero que Calum no puede venir, porque Louis se ve encantador con esas bragas puestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No creo que exista la abreviación de TPCSP pero en la fic original viene la abreviación ASAP ( que significa "as soon as possible") así que sólo la puse en español.


	23. Capítulo Veintitrés

Calum estuvo en la casa por alrededor de una hora antes de que Ashton viniera a recogerlo temprano. Al final Calum no llevó su pez, alegando que no tenía ganas. Louis y Calum comieron nieve y vieron _Cars_ (Calum alegó que es la mejor película que existe) hasta que Calum tuvo que irse a casa.

Así que ahora Louis está solo, mirando a Chip mientras Harry está en su oficina repasando sus diálogos para un nuevo episodio de un show de TV en el que participa. Liam está ocupado limpiando la cocina, dejando a Louis sólo con sus pensamientos.

Todo en lo que Louis puede pensar es en lo mucho que Harry le ha dado. Una bonita casa, bonita ropa, muchos juguetes geniales y básicamente cualquier cosa que el corazón chico-gato desea.

Y Louis empieza a sentirse como un mal sum. Nunca le ha dado nada a Harry, no que pueda recordar. Entonces Louis se levanta y camina hacia donde está Liam limpiando los cajones de la cocina. “¿L-Liam?”

“¿Si, Louis?” dice Liam mientras limpia, sin darle un vistazo a Louis.

“¿Louis p-puede usar el teléfono de Liam?”

Liam se voltea y pone el trapo en el mostrador. “Sí ¿a quién quieres llamar?”

“¡C-Calum!”

Liam frunce el ceño. “Bueno, no tengo el número de Calum, pero tengo el de Ashton. ¿Te serviría?”

Louis asiente felizmente. “¡S-Sí!”

Liam sonríe y marca el número de Ashton, después le pasa el teléfono a Louis.

Louis espera hasta que escucha la animada voz de Ashton al otro lado de la línea, “¡hey, viejo! ¿Qué pasa?”

“Uh”, Louis mira hacia arriba y arruga el ceño. “El te-techo.”*

Ashton está confundido pero luego se da cuenta quién es. “¿Eres Louis?”

“Sí, ¿p-puedo hablar con Calum?” Louis pregunta nerviosamente.

Ashton se ríe entre dientes. “Por supuesto.”

Louis escucha susurros al otro lado de la línea antes de escuchar a Calum decir, “hey, Lou. ¿Ya me extrañas?”

Yendo directo al grano, Louis le dice a Calum, “¡Louis necesita un consejo!”

Calum guarda silencio por un momento. “¿Qué tipo de consejo?”

“Uh ¿consejo raro?”

“Continúa”, pide Calum.

“B-Bueno, ¿qué puede hacer Louis para hacer sentir bien a papi?” pregunta Louis de forma inocente, olvidando que Liam sigue ahí.

“Quieres decir ¿sexualmente?” Calum pregunta casualmente, ignorando a su confundido dom que está sentado a su lado.

“Louis cree eso.”

Calum suspira antes de responder. “Supongo que puedes darle una mamada.”

“¡L-Louis no quiere un trabajo, Louis quiere hacer sentir bien a papi!” Louis hace un pequeño puchero.**

Calum se ríe. “Lo harás, con una _mamada._ ”

“Oh”, Louis suspira. “¿Q-Qué tiene que hacer Louis?”

“Bueno”, Calum suspira otra vez. “Tú sólo, eh, ¿lames la punta de su polla? Y luego, como, lo metes a tu boca y…chupas. Y luego lo sacas y lo metes, es algo difícil de explicar-”

Louis termina escuchando susurros otra vez, Calum interrumpiéndose, “uh, Ashton está prácticamente suplicándome por una mamada,” Calum se carcajea. “¡Tengo que irme!”

Louis resopla cuando le cuelgan, y le regresa el teléfono a Liam. Un sonriente Liam mete su teléfono a su bolsillo y dice, “Tú y Harry se han intensificado en la cama ¿eh?”

Liam se ríe por la cara sonrojada de Louis, luego dice, “bromeo, amigo.”

“¡Louis necesita otra favor!” Louis le dice a Liam.

Liam toma el trapo y el detergente. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Louis necesita ir a la tienda”, Louis dice firme.

“Um, ¿a qué tipo de tienda?” Liam levanta una ceja.

“Tienda de vasos”, Louis declara. “Louis quiere comprarle un re-regalo a papi. Y papi toma café así que Louis quiere comprarle a papi un vaso de c-café.”

“Oh, ¿una taza, entonces?”

“Louis cree que sí”, murmura Louis.

“Así que ¿quieres que te lleve a comprar una?” pregunta Liam y Louis asiente. “Sí, podemos hacerlo mañana. Harry tiene que filmar mañana así que estará fuera un par de horas.”

“Louis lo sabe, ¡grashias Liam!” Louis sonríe y abraza a Liam.

Antes de que Liam pueda responder, ambos escuchan a Harry gritar, “¿Gatito?” Sin decirle una sola palabra a Liam, Louis se apresura a ir a la oficina de su papi.

“¿Papi?” Louis asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

“Entra, amor”, dice Harry y deja de mirar su computadora. “Siéntate en mi regazo.”

Louis corre y se sienta en el regazo de Harry, mirándolo. “¿P-Papi quería algo?”

Harry sonríe y besa su frente. “Sólo te quería a ti aquí conmigo”, es todo lo que dice antes de regresar a su libreto. Ya se lo aprendió todo, pero no le hace daño a nadie volver a leerlo.

“¿Papi?” Louis chilla.

“¿Mande?” Harry tararea y cierra su computadora.

“¿Cuál es la comida favorita de papi?” Louis pregunta suavemente.

Harry piensa por unos momentos. “Diría que un buen pollo relleno con queso mozzarella envuelto en jamón de Parma con una guarnición de puré casero. ¿Pero sabes qué? Últimamente he tenido antojo de unos panqueques caseros con tocino pero nunca me levanto lo suficientemente temprano para poder hacerlos, y Liam es un terrible cocinero,” Harry divaga.

Louis registra toda la información, planeando cocinarle a Harry esas comidas. Nunca ha cocinado, pero ha visto algunos programas de cocina, y ha visto a Harry cocinar, así que está bien, o eso cree él.

“¿Cuándo estará papi de regreso mañana?” Louis se pregunta en voz alta.

“Probablemente alrededor de las cuatro o cinco. Filmaré al menos dos episodios. Tal vez cuando llegue a casa puedas ver el show conmigo”, Harry sonríe y se levanta, cargando a Louis. “Vamos a tomar un baño.”

Y Louis se ríe y asiente, porque el chico adora los baños. Harry le ha comprado muchos juguetes para la bañera, un patito de hule, un bote, y también burbujas de baño. Otra razón por la que Louis ama los baños, especialmente con su papi, es porque la mayoría de las veces su papi tal vez o tal vez no lo folla rápido y fuerte, llevándolo al subespacio. Pero tal vez lo hace, tal vez no.

(Claro que lo hace.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En la fic Ashton saluda "What's up?" qué significa "Qué onda" o algo así, pero de una forma más literal sería como "¿Qué hay arriba?" y por eso Louis dice "el techo".  
> ** "Mamada" en inglés es "blowjob" y job significa trabajo, por eso Louis pensó que Calum hablaba de trabajar.


	24. Capítulo Venticuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La foto es el collar de Louis:).

                                                            

Lo primero que Louis hace a la mañana siguiente es arrastrarse escaleras abajo, no queriendo despertar a Harry. Llamaría a Liam para que le ayude con los panqueques, pero por alguna razón Liam no durmió ahí esa noche como suele hacerlo. Louis le resta importancia y camina hacia la cocina. Louis está desconcertado, porque no tiene ni idea de cómo hará los panqueques. Ha visto a Harry, Liam y Niall cocinar pero nunca ha visto a nadie hacer panqueques.

Pero aún así, Louis decide no detener las cosas. Louis recuerda que Harry una vez hizo pan francés en un sartén, así que asume que podría hacer los panqueques y un poco de tocino en uno de esos. Louis recuerda que Harry enchufó el sartén antes de hacer el pan, sólo para calentarlo.

Louis abre casi todos los cajones antes de encontrar el sartén. Lo enchufa, gira una esfera un poco y una luz aparece, indicando que está encendido. Louis corre a la despensa y abre la puerta. Agarra la mezcla para panqueques _Bisquick_ y lo pone en el mostrador. Le toma un momento pero finalmente entiende que necesita leche y huevos. Después lee que necesita una taza de leche.

Louis se para de puntitas y saca una taza del gabinete. No entiende realmente cuanto es una taza, así que solo vierte la leche hasta que la taza está toda llena.

La vierte en el tazón y agarra dos huevos. Recuerda ver a Harry rompiendo los huevos, pero no recuerda cómo hizo Harry para que la cáscara no cayera dentro del cuenco. Louis sólo se encoge de hombros y sin cuidado rompe los huevos dentro, para luego sacar la cáscara y tirarla.

Se da cuenta que tiene que poner la mezcla de panqueques y resopla cuando se da cuenta que ocupa dos tazas de la mezcla. Sabe que probablemente lo está haciendo mal mientras pone la mezcla en la taza dos veces. Louis recuerda que Harry usó algo a lo que se refirió como una taza medidora, pero Louis no puede recordar como se ve como para buscarla.

Mientras revuelve la masa con una cuchara, Louis frunce el ceño porque la mezcla está como grumosa, pero después de un momento la masa no está ni muy grumosa ni muy aguada.

Louis está seguro que no saldrán bien, está casi seguro que hizo mal las medias, pero hay una posibilidad de que no sea así. Louis vierte un poco de la masa con una cuchara en el sartén. Se le ocurre una idea, una que lo hace reír, y trata desesperadamente con su espátula hacer que el panqueque circular se parezca más a un corazón. Louis termina haciendo una fea forma de B mayúscula.

Mientras el panqueque se cocina, Louis saca el tocino del refrigerador y pone algunas tiras en el sartén. Louis agarra las tenazas de uno de los gabinetes y las pone al lado de la espátula. Louis suspira, sabe que necesitará la ayuda de Liam para hacer la cena.

Voltea el panqueque y vierte el resto de la masa en diferentes partes del sartén, volteándolos cuando siente que están listos. También voltea el tocino cuando piensa que está listo, sisea cuando siente un dolor punzante en su antebrazo por las salpicaduras de aceite.

Pero finalmente, Louis termina cocinando los panqueques y el tocino, así que saca un plato y pone tres panqueques y tres tiras de tocino. Embarra también un poco de mantequilla y un poco de miel en los tres panqueques. Cuando agarra la bandeja con el desayuno, Louis le echa un vistazo al reloj. _8:34 a.m_. Harry no debería estar despierto todavía. Suspirando de alivio, Louis pone un tenedor y un cuchillo en la bandeja.

Louis camina hacia el segundo piso cuidadosamente, no quiere tropezar como el torpe gatito que es y arruinar el desayuno de su papi. Louis no cerró la puerta completamente cuando salió, así que sólo la empuja con su cadera para abrirla un poco y se asoma para asegurarse que Harry sigue dormido. Harry está roncando suavemente, su boca abierta y su cabello por todos lados.

Louis pone la bandeja en la mesita de noche y trata de despertar a su papi.

“¿Papi?” Louis susurra.

Harry no hace ningún ruido o movimiento.

“¿Papi?” Louis dice más fuerte.

Aún nada.

“¡Papi!” dice Louis y trata de despertar a Harry moviéndolo.

Harry abre los ojos, tratando de adaptarse a la luz del sol. “Cinco minutos más, Lou”, Harry gruñe y pone una almohada sobre su cabeza.

Louis frunce el ceño. “¡P-Pero Louis hizo el d-desa...yuno!”

Las cejas de Harry se fruncen en confusión y se incorpora. Sus ojos aterrizan en la bandeja con panqueques y tocino, justo lo que dijo que tenía antojo anoche. Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Harry le dice a Louis, “oh, gatito, ¡muchas gracias!”

Louis sonríe tímidamente y le pasa a Harry la bandeja. “¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo, nene?”

Louis asiente y sonríe con orgullo, sentándose derecho. “¡Louis lo hizo s-solo!”

Harry tararea y empieza a cortar los panqueques. “Mi pequeño e inteligente gatito.” Harry se mete dos pedazos de panqueque en la boca y mastica lentamente. Los panqueques están bien, no son los mejores, pero bastantes buenos para una primera vez. “¡Están fantásticos, gatito!” felicita Harry y come un pedazo de tocino.

“Grashias papi.” Louis se acuesta al lado de Harry y se acurruca contra él, ronroneando suavemente.

Harry pone la bandeja en el tocador, acerca más a Louis y suspira. “Ahora tengo que alistarme para el trabajo.”

Louis se queja y niega, queriendo quedarse más tiempo en la cama con su papi. Harry separa a Louis de sí mismo a regañadientes y le dice, “perdón, gatito. Pero si no me levanto ahora llegaré tarde. Prometo que estaré en casa alrededor de las...cinco.”

Louis frunce el ceño pero asiente comprendiendo, su papi le da un beso en los labios y luego camina al baño para alistarse.

-

“¿A qué hora dijo Harry que estaría en casa?” pregunta Liam y le da otro mordisco al pretzel que está comiendo.

“¡Papi dijo que estaría en casa en así!” Louis dice y levanta cinco dedos.

Después de que Liam se acaba su pretzel le dice a Louis, “eso es un poco extraño. Harry nunca trabaja tanto tiempo a menos que vayan a grabar más de un episodio.”

Louis sólo se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando hacia la tienda que vende tazas de café. “Louis necesita comprarle una taza a papi. Después Louis hará la cena.”

“De hecho, Louis”, Liam dice inquieto, “estaba pensando que yo podría hacerla.”

Louis deja de caminar. “P-Pero…”

“Louis, escúchame. Te dejaré ver cómo lo hago, y tal vez la próxima vez puedas hacerlo tú. He preparado ese platillo para Harry miles de veces y-”

“¡Pero Liam es un te-terrible cocinero!” exclama Louis.

Liam presiona sus labios, haciendo una línea. “Harry parece disfrutar mi-”

“¡Papi dijo eso!”

Liam resopla. “Okay, como sea. Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no pidas mi ayuda.” Liam rueda los ojos pero suavemente toma a Louis del antebrazo. “Ahora vamos, sin resentimientos.”

Apenas hay gente en la tienda cuando Liam y Louis entran. Hay un niño pequeño sosteniendo la mano de su madre mientras mira las tazas, y hay una chica que se ve exhausta detrás del mostrador.

Louis agarra la primera taza que ve. Es blanca y dice en letras negras y gruesas, “ **EL MEJOR PAPÁ DEL MUNDO** ”. “¡Louis llevará esta para papi!”

“Um”, Liam se ríe entre dientes. “Louis creo que esta taza está hecha para papás de verdad.”

Louis niega. “Louis quiere esta para papi.”

“Pero dice papá, no papi.”

“Louis se encoge de hombros. “Louis puede simplemente cambiar la Á por una I.”

Liam resopla y agarra la taza, murmurando cosas en voz baja. Louis se ríe y aplaude cuando Liam paga la taza.

-

Liam y Louis están un par de horas más en el centro comercial, mirando algunas tiendas y hablando. Sólo se separan una vez porque Louis quiere entrar a Victoria’s Secret y comprar algo para sorprender a su papi. Ver a todas las modelos de Victoria’s Secret usando lencería y tacones hacen que Louis quiera usar unos. Así que después de comprar lencería, Louis arrastra a Liam para ir a comprar unos tacones. Liam, de mala gana, le da a Louis su tarjeta de crédito, y cuando Louis tiene que pagar llama a Liam.

Pero finalmente se van a casa. Llegan alrededor de las 3:30 p.m. Louis inmediatamente se pone los tacones y comienza a caminar alrededor de la casa, para probarlos un poco. Se tropieza tres veces, pero fuera de eso lo hace bastante bien.

A las cuatro en punto Louis mete los tacones al clóset y comienza a hacer la comida favorita de su papi, con Liam supervisando, claro. Liam apenas ayuda, sólo se asegura de que Louis no se queme o queme la comida, y también le ayuda a hacer las medidas correctas.

Cuando el platillo está listo y la mesa puesta, Louis busca por los cajones pintura blanca, una brocha y un sharpie. Cuando los encuentra, agarra la taza y pinta la letra Á con la pintura blanca, y cuando se seca, dibuja un I mayúscula con el sharpie. Después de terminar la taza, Louis se tira al sillón, completamente exhausto.

-

Harry tuvo un mal día. Resultó que él fue el único que recordó sus líneas, así que tardaron más en grabar. Algunos de los actores y actrices estaban comportándose como unos malcriados, lo que sólo molestó más a Harry. Y muchos de los actores que sólo salían de extras estuvieron tratando de llamar la atención de Harry. Además, Harry está hambriento. Comenzó a tener hambre al medio día, pero no había nada para comer más que pequeños snacks.

Todo lo que Harry quiere es irse a casa, y afortunadamente la grabación acaba a las 4:30 p.m. Filmaron tres episodios, lo que no fue gran cosa porque los episodios duran 21 minutos.

Harry está manejando a casa mientras llama a Liam.

“Hey-” comienza Liam, pero Harry interrumpe.

“¿Recibiste el correo?” pregunta Harry.

Liam suspira. “Sí, lo hice.”

“Y lo pusiste todo debajo de mi cama ¿verdad?”

“De hecho lo puse en el mostrador de la cocina, pero puedo-”

“Liam, ¡¿qué mierda?! Te pedí específicamente que-”

“Harry”, Liam se ríe. “Estoy bromeando.”

“Es mejor que estés jodidamente bromeando”, gruñe Harry. “Louis aún no puede descubrir lo que tengo para él.”

“Está bien, él no tiene una idea. Está dormido en el sofá ahora mismo, así que apresúrate.”

“No me digas qué hacer”, Harry dice bruscamente. “Quiero el piso de la cocina limpio antes de que llegue, adiós.”

Diez minutos después, Harry llega a casa. La casa huele a detergente y a otra cosa que Harry no puede descifrar. “¿Gatito?” Harry lo llama. Recuerda que Liam le dijo que Louis está dormido en el sillón, así que va hacia la sala de estar.

Ahí ve a Louis hecho un ovillo en el sillón, abrazando una almohada. Harry suspira con amor ante la vista, se sienta y mueve a Louis a su regazo. Louis se mueve en sueños y sus ojos se abren. “¿P-Papi?” Louis suspira y frota sus ojos.

“Hey, dormilón”, dice Harry y besa a Louis en la mejilla. “¿Quieres dormir arriba?”

Louis niega. “¡L-Louis hizo la cena!”

Los ojos de Harry se abren en sorpresa y su cara se rompe en una gran sonrisa. “Bueno mira eso, mi pequeño chef. ¿Qué hiciste?”

“¡Lo favorito de papi!” Louis se ríe, ahora completamente despierto.

“Oh por Dios”, Harry exhala, “te amo mucho”, dice y besa a Louis de forma dura, para después quitarse y sonreír al ver a Louis sin aliento.

“L-Louis ama a papi”, Louis dice sin aliento. Harry besa su frente y lo carga hacia el segundo piso. “Pero, papi-”

“Lo sé, bebé. Pero conseguí algo para ti y una vez que te lo de podemos bajar y comer, ¿okay?” dice Harry, ganando un asentimiento de Louis.

Harry sienta a Louis en la cama y Louis hace un pequeño puchero. “¡Papi es muy lindo!”

Harry sólo sonríe, busca bajo su cama y saca el correo. Pone un paquete en la cama y lo abre. “¿Qué es, papi?” pregunta Louis.

Harry no responde hasta que saca el objeto de la caja. “Es un collar, bebé.” Harry le muestra a Louis el collar, es color rosa, tiene “ **KITTEN** ” escrito con letras gruesas y plateadas y una campanita plateada en el medio. “La campanita casi no hace ruido, así que no debería ser molesta cuando camines. De hecho, tienes que agitarla para que suene”, explica Harry.

Louis la agita, chillando cuando hace un ruido y ganando una risa de Harry.

Harry le pone el collar a Louis después de que termina de jugar con la campanita. “Ahora, vamos a comer”, Harry le dice a Louis, y lo carga al estilo de recién casados, dando vueltas y haciendo a Louis chillar y reír por millonésima vez ese día.


	25. Capítulo Venticinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es todo básicamente smut, pero disfruten mientras puedan >:).
> 
> *La foto es la lencería que usa Louis, la autora no encontró una foto sin la modelo, en fin.

                                                                            

“La cena estuvo excelente, bebé”, Harry halaga mientras enjuaga los platos y los pone en el lavavajillas.

“¡Grashias papi!” Louis se ríe y abraza a Harry por detrás. “Louis necesita cambiarse”, dice Louis y se dirige hacia el piso de arriba.

“Oh.” Harry termina de poner todos los platos en el lavavajillas. “Iré contigo, entonces.”

Louis jadea. “¡N-No! Papi se queda, ¡Louis estará de vuelta pronto!”

“Pero, gatito, sólo me pondré el pijama-”

Louis niega. “¡Por favor, papi, es una sorpresa!”

Harry suspira y asiente. “Lo que sea por mi pequeño gatito.” Harry se ríe por como Louis corre por las escaleras hacia la habitación. Entonces Harry admira lo limpia que está la casa, Liam en serio está haciendo un buen trabajo.Eso es lo que Harry piensa hasta que sus ojos aterrizan en una taza, una taza blanca en el mostrador de la cocina. Harry rueda los ojos y camina hacia ella mientras murmura, “puta madre, Liam.”

Harry está a punto de aventar la taza contra la pared y luego hacer que Liam la recoja hasta que se da cuenta de que hay algo escrito. Confundido, le da vuelta a la taza y ve el “ **EL MEJOR PAPI DEL MUNDO** ”. Harry fija más la vista en la taza y se da cuenta que alguien, obviamente su minino, pintó una parte de blanco y dibujó una letra I.

“¡Papi ya puede subir!” Harry escucha a Louis gritar desde su habitación.

Harry sonríe afectuosamente mirando la taza antes de ponerla en uno de los gabinetes y subir hacia la habitación. Harry esperaba que él y Louis follaran antes de dormir, pero asume que Louis sólo quiere acurrucarse ya que fue muy rápido en cambiarse al pijama. Pero Harry está equivocado en dos cosas:

  1. Van a follar antes de dormir.

  2. Louis _no_ se estaba cambiando al pijama.




De hecho, Louis está acabando de ponerse sus tacones altos. Y cuando termina, Harry camina dentro del cuarto justo cuando se está parando. “¡Papi!” Louis suelta una risita.

“Bebé”, Harry dice con la voz gruesa de repente, sin saber qué decir. Todo lo que puede hacer es admirar como esa lencería rosa se aferra perfectamente a Louis, y esos tacones lo están volviendo loco.

Louis se sube a horcajadas sobre Harry y conecta sus labios, besándolo suavemente y tira del dobladillo de la camisa de Harry. Harry se separa y él mismo se quita la camisa, lanzándola lejos en una dirección desconocida. Rápidamente, Harry toma la cara de Louis y lo besa fuertemente. Harry deja salir pequeños gemidos cuando Louis empieza a tirar de su cabello y succionar su cuello. Sonriéndole de lado al chico, Harry está sorprendido porque Louis le hizo un chupón. Harry le enseñó cómo hacer uno, ya que Louis no pudo la primera vez que lo intentó.

Louis lentamente se quita del regazo de Harry y se arrodilla en el piso. Sus delicadas manos desabotonan los pantalones de Harry y los desliza para quitarlos junto con los bóxers, revelando la larga, gruesa erección de Harry. Harry sonríe, pensando que Louis va a masturbarlo, pero se sorprende y deja salir un jadeo cuando Louis lame la punta. Harry lo hace hacia atrás un poco por sus hombros y pregunta, “¿q-quién te enseñó esto?”

Louis sólo sonríe, inconscientemente Harry piensa que Louis se está viendo con otro hombre. “¡Calum dijo que Louis haría sentir bien a papi!” Louis se hace más hacia atrás y frunce el ceño. “¿Papi no se siente bien?”

“¡Oh, no!” Harry niega. “Amo esto, oh joder”, gruñe Harry.

Louis sonríe y continúa lamiendo la polla de su papi, amando el sabor del presemen. Finalmente, Louis mete la cabeza de la polla en su boca y comienza a succionar alrededor de esta. Harry con cuidado y suavemente empuja la cabeza de Louis más abajo, no quiere ahogar al chico. “Dios, que zorrita eres”, Harry gruñe mientras Louis continúa chupando su polla.

Mientras sigue trabajando en la polla de su papi, Louis deja salir gemidos haciendo que Harry tome respiraciones profundas, no queriendo perder el control y follar desesperadamente la boca del chico.

Cuando Harry piensa que no puede aguantar más, levanta a Louis haciendo al chico fruncir el ceño. “¿No le gustó a papi?”

“Lo jodidamente amé”, gruñe Harry y hace que Louis se ponga a horcajadas sobre él otra vez. “Pero ahora quiero follarte”, las manos de Harry vagan por el culo de Louis y lo aprietan. “Dios, Lou”, Harry gime. “Te ves muy sexy usando esto.” Louis sonríe ante el halago de Harry, se quita los tacones y la lencería, con la ayuda de Harry. “Voy a follarte tan duro”, Harry dice bajo y acuesta a Louis en la cama sobre su espalda. “Ahora ¿qué quieres que haga, gatito? ¿Quieres que te coma el culo y te abra con mis dedos para luego follar tu agujero fuerte y rápido?” Louis gime por las palabras de Harry y asiente frenéticamente. “¿Hmmm? ¿Qué es eso? Usa tus palabras, nene.”

“¡Papi, por favor- _por favor_ haz sentir bien a Louis!” Louis le ruega a Harry y este agarra el lubricante y un condón. Y Harry obviamente sabe a qué se refiere Louis con ‘sentir bien’. Louis chilla de placer cuando Harry juega con su dedo alrededor de su entrada, provocándolo.

Sin advertencia, Harry hunde su dedo y comienza a lamer en círculos cerca el agujero de Louis. “Oh, papi”, gruñe Louis. Y cuando Harry mete otro dedo y comienza a hacer movimientos de tijeras Louis lloriquea, “¡ _oh_ , papi! Louis va a v-volverse pegajoso…”

Harry pone un tercer dedo y los bombea dentro y fuera. “No, bebé, quiero que te corras cuando mi polla esté enterrada profundamente en ti.”

“¡L-Louis lo necesita!” suplica Louis.

Harry rápidamente se pone el condón y empuja profundo dentro de Louis, ganando un ahogado gruñido del chico más joven. “Sostenlo ¿okay, amor? Sé que puedes hacerlo, hazlo por papi.”

Louis lloriquea pero asiente, queriendo complacer a su papi. Harry está embistiendo lentamente en Louis, haciendo al chico jadear, gemir y gruñir constantemente. “¡Ah!” Louis grita lleno de placer mientras Harry va a más rápido y da en su próstata en cada descuidada embestida.

“¡D-Duele! ¡Willy duele!” Louis comienza a llorar, tiene que apretar las sábanas para no correrse, pero sabe que no funcionará por mucho tiempo. El chico tiene que correrse.

“Puedes venirte”, Harry susurra dando un último fuerte empuje dentro de Louis. Louis gime ruidosamente y lloriquea, “¡papi!” cuando se corre y mancha su barriguita.

Harry cierra y aprieta sus ojos, gruñendo, “¡mierda, bebé!” cuando se corre dentro del condón. Cuando Harry termina de quitar y tirar el condón lejos y de cambiar a Louis a un nuevo par de bragas y él en un nuevo par de bóxers, se acurruca al lado de Louis y atrae al chico fuertemente contra su pecho, besando su frente suavemente y murmurando palabras dulces en su oído.


	26. Capítulo Veintiséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La foto es la ropa que Louis usa.

                                                         

Louis duerme hasta tarde la mañana después de que se vistió para Harry y su papi lo folló duro. Por otra parte, Harry se despertó muy temprano, sólo para ver a Louis aún durmiendo pacíficamente. Harry lo arrulló, y no tuvo el corazón para despertar a su minino. Además, su gatito le hizo dos comidas, le compró una taza y nueva lencería, todo sólo para que Harry lo viera. Su minino merece dormir un poco más.

Harry se levantó, alimentó a Chip, comió las galletas rellenas que Liam puso en la tostadora para él (que por alguna razón sabían horrible), tomó su taza de café de la mañana en la adorable taza que Louis le dio y leyó el periódico. Ahora, Harry está leyendo el periódico con la tv prendida, y de alguna manera le presta atención a las dos cosas. Está viendo las noticias, donde están dando reportaje sobre un híbrido crossdressing que fue asesinado en una gasolinera y que tiene la palabra “FENÓMENO” escrito en la frente.

La noticia hizo el corazón de Harry doler, pensando en su híbrido. Se para de su silla, haciendo las patas chirriar contra el azulejo. Está listo para ir arriba hasta que oye a Liam. “Hey, Harry ¿qué harás hoy?”

Harry resopla y se voltea hacia Liam. “Ashton va a venir hoy. Está tratando de convencerme de participar en una nueva película después de que termine la temporada de _Modern Family_ , pero no creo que lo haga.”

“¿Por qué no?”  pregunta Liam. “No has hecho una película en un tiempo.”

Harry rueda los ojos. “Hice una el año pasado, y no la haré porque es la secuela de _Magic Mike_ , Liam.”

“¿Y? Tú-”

Harry resopla y niega. “No lo entiendes. Louis se vuelve muy celoso e inseguro, no creo que se sienta muy bien si yo estoy desnudo rodeado de mujeres jóvenes y hombres desnudos.”

“Pero grabaste la primera”, señala Liam.

“Wow, gracias por decirme eso. No tenía idea”, dice Harry sarcásticamente. “Es diferente. Eso fue antes de que conocer a Louis.”

“¿Siquiera ha visto _alguna_ de tus películas?” inquiere Liam y toma la taza vacía de las manos de Harry.

Harry niega. “No, y me encantaría mantenerlo de esa manera. Realmente he pensado sobre eso, y usualmente tengo al menos una escena de sexo...o algo así en mis películas.”

“¿Qué sobre _21 Jump Street_? Tu personaje no hizo nada como eso ¿verdad?”

“Uh”, Harry piensa por un momento. “No, pero no tengo el corazón para explicarle a Louis qué es un trío.”

“Harry ¿alguna vez vas a enseñarle algo al chico?” dice Liam más brusco de lo que hubiera querido, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose por las palabras y enjuagando la taza antes de ponerla en el lavavajillas.

“¿Qué mierda, Liam?” gruñe Harry. “¡Si le enseño! ¡No actúes como que no le enseño nada sólo porque no sabe algunas cosas! ¿Quién le enseñó los días de la semana? Yo. ¿Quién le enseñó los meses? Yo. ¿Quién le enseñó sobre el dinero? Yo. ¿Y quién le está enseñando a leer el reloj? ¡Adivina quién!”

Liam suspira y murmura, “Perdón por haber dicho eso.”

“Es mejor que lo sientas. Quiero todas las ventanas limpias, y también esto.” dice Harry y golpea un plato que está cerca, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos en el piso antes de caminar fuera de la cocina.

-

Louis se queja y se mueve en su cama cuando siente a alguien sacudirlo por el hombro. “Louis”, escucha a Harry decir, “despierta, amor. As-”

“¡ _No_!” escupe Louis. Sus ojos se abren y aulla cuando siente un golpe en su trasero.

“Louis Tomlinson, te pedí de buena manera que te levantaras y no esperaba que lo hicieras en este mismo momento. Pero ahora que has decidido tener una mala actitud hacia mí lo harás, y si no lo haces en diez segundos voy a azotarte tan-”

No queriendo escuchar más, Louis salta fuera de la cama y grita, “¡Louis está despierto! ¡No hay azotes!”

Harry mira a Louis sin expresión por un momento antes de decir, “Realmente necesitas dejar ese hábito de interrumpirme. La próxima vez que pase voy a azotarte, no lo he hecho desde hace un tiempo.”

“Louis es un buen chico”, Louis gimotea y traga el nudo en su garganta, pensando que su papi está decepcionado de él. “Louis lo siente por ser malo. ¡Louis es bueno!”

Harry sonríe cariñosamente a Louis y besa su mejilla. “Sé que lo eres, cariño. Por favor, alístate, Ashton y Calum estarán aquí pronto.”

Louis asiente y corre al clóset, dejando a un sonriente Harry solo en la habitación. “Recuerda, bebé, sólo son Calum y Ashton. Así que no necesitas vestirte muy elegante.”

“¡Okay, papi!” chilla Louis y se pone un nuevo par de bragas, un crop top y un short negro. Louis sale del clóset con una brillante sonrisa en su cara, hasta que se para y jadea. “¿Papi alimentó a Chip?”

Harry asiente. “Sí, alimenté a Chip.”

Louis sonríe otra vez y abraza fuertemente a su papi. “¡Grashias, papi!”

Cuando Harry escucha el timbre carga a un risueño Louis al estilo de novia todo el camino al piso de abajo y hasta la puerta principal. Aún cargando a Louis en sus brazos, Harry logra abrir la puerta.

Louis chilla y brinca fuera de los brazos de Harry cuando ve a Calum cargando una pecera con un pez dentro. “¡Pez!” Louis jadea y le quita a Calum la pecera.

“¡Sé cuidadoso con él!” Calum dice severamente y agarra también la pecera, asustado de que Louis vaya a tirarla.

“Hey”, Harry dice y pellizca suavemente el trasero de Louis, no queriendo asustar al chico y que tire la pecera. “Di hola a nuestros invitados.”

Las orejas de Louis se paran y dice a Calum y Ashton, “oh, ¡h-hola!”

Ashton sonríe y palmea el trasero de Calum. “Ve a jugar con Louis. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre el pez ¿okay?”

Calum se detiene por un momento, ni siquiera recuerda que Ashton haya dicho algo sobre el pez. Pero no quiere decepcionarlo, así que sólo sonríe y asiente. Louis y Calum caminan rápidamente hacia la sala de estar, no quieren correr y darle un paro al corazón al pez.

Harry se voltea a Ashton y pregunta, “¿Qué le dijiste a Calum sobre el pez?”

“Oh, bueno, Calum tiene un pez betta y le dije que no lo pusiera en la misma pecera que el de Louis porque los peces bettas matan a otros peces”, explica Ashton.

“Oh”, Harry frunce el ceño. “Nunca supe eso. ¡Pero qué bueno que tu sub sabe escuchar!” ríe.

-

“Tan pequeño”, Louis susurra y frunce el ceño hacia la pecera.

“¿Qué es pequeño?” pregunta Calum y mira el pez de Louis.

“Esto”, Louis señala la pecera que contiene el pez betta azul.

“¿La pecera?” Calum arquea su ceja.

Louis asiente.

“Tiene una pecera más grande en casa. Pero no podía traerme esa.” Calum se encoge de hombros y levanta la pecera.

Louis guarda silencio por un momento antes de sugerir, “¡p-pon al pez en el tazón de Chip!”

Calum sonríe y quita la tapa de la pecera. “Buena idea, Lou.”

Antes de que Calum pueda meter la pez, Louis lo señala y pregunta, “¿nombre?”

“Nemo”, responde Calum con una sonrisa.

“P-Pero el pez no es un payaso.” Louis frunce el ceño.

“¿Y?” Calum rueda los ojos. “Eso no importa.”

Louis resopla, cruza sus brazos y se aleja de la pecera una vez que Calum mete a su pez. “L-Louis quiere dulces”, dice Louis y hace un puchero.

Calum también se aleja de Louis y le dice a Louis ansiosamente, “¡mi papi tiene dulces! Siempre lleva dulces consigo.”

Calum agarra la muñeca de Louis y lo arrastra hacia la oficina de Harry, ignorando completamente a los dos peces peleando a muerte en la pecera detrás suyo.

-

“Así que ¿eso es todo?” pregunta Ashton. “No harás la película. ¿Estás seguro sobre esto?”

Harry asiente. “Completamente seguro. Creo que no haré películas por un tiempo. Sólo quiero enfocarme en _Modern Family_ por ahora.”

Ashton sólo sonríe y asiente, comprendiendo completamente. “¿Cómo van las grabaciones para eso?”

Harry frunce el ceño y se encoge de hombros. “Filmé tres episodios con Eric y Aubrey pero sólo porque teníamos escenas para nosotros así que eso hizo las cosas más fáciles. Pero filmaremos otra vez en un par de días en Los Ángeles así que tengo que volar para allá, y definitivamente tomará más tiempo para filmar un episodio.”

“¿Vas a llevar a Louis?” pregunta Ashton y se echa hacia atrás en su silla.

Harry suspira. “Tengo que. Estaré en LA por un largo tiempo. Me preocupo por él.”

“Y deberías de”, dice Ashton. “Mi primer viaje con Calum fue a París. Calum básicamente salió corriendo en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Al final tuve que ponerle una de esas correas para niños, no estaba muy feliz sobre eso.”

Harry se ríe ante la idea de Calum con un arnés para niños. “No estoy muy preocupado sobre eso. Es sólo que los híbridos ya son muy maltratados aquí, y es _peor_ en los Estados Unidos.”

Ashton tararea en acuerdo con Harry. “Estarás en LA for tres meses ¿verdad?”

Harry asiente y pasa sus dedos por su cabello, pensando en qué hacer con Louis en LA. Louis estará sólo, y podría hacerse amigo de un guardaespaldas, pero necesitaría otra compañía. De repente a Harry se le ocurre una idea, una buena idea. “Ven conmigo”, Harry le dice a Ashton.

Ashton se congela por un momento y después pregunta, “¿a dónde?”

“¡A Los Ángeles!” Harry se para de su silla. “Es perfecto. Calum puede hacerle compañía a Louis, tú posiblemente puedas conseguir un nuevo cliente ¿y sabes qué? Si aceptas venir con nosotros iremos a Disneyland.” Antes de que Ashton pueda decir algo, Harry continúa, “sé que es mucho pedir, principalmente porque me iré pronto, sólo dime algo mañana.”

Y una vez más, antes de que Ashton pueda responder, tocan la puerta fuertemente y se escuchan un par de risitas. “Pasen”, dice Harry.

“¡Papi!” Calum corre hacia Ashton y lo abraza. “¿Puedo comer dulces? ¿Louis también?”

Ashton piensa por un momento antes de preguntar, “¿ya han almorzado?”

Calum vacila antes de negar con la cabeza. “No.”

“Bueno, puedo ordenar pizza y luego Louis y tú pueden comer algunos. Vamos abajo y veamos una película”, sugiere Ashton y se para de su silla.

Harry asiente y saca su celular. “Yo la pediré. Sabes donde guardo las películas animadas ¿verdad, Ash?”

Ashton asiente y abre la puerta de la oficina. “¿Quieres que la ponga?”

“Eso estaría bien.” responde Harry antes de marcar el número de la pizzería.

Ashton lleva a Calum de caballito por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar, regañando a los dos chicos por discutir sobre qué película ver.

“¡ _Up_!” dice Louis y se deja caer en el sillón de la sala.

“¡Quiero ver _Cars 2_!” Calum grita y se cruza de brazos.

Ashton mira a Calum y le da un azote fuerte en el trasero. “Estamos en la casa de Louis y Harry. Tienes que ser respetuoso con ambos.”

Calum lloriquea y asiente, asustado de ganarse otro azote ese día. Los dos sumisos continúa discutiendo en voz baja mientras Ashton va hacia la cocina, queriendo un vaso de agua. Cuando Ashton se acerca para tomar un vaso, se detiene cuando ve la pecera en la que Calum trajo el pez, vacía.

No quiere asumir lo peor, así que Ashton asume que Calum puso el pez en una pecera más grande. Pero no lastima a nadie asegurarse. “¿Calum?” Ashton lo llama.

“¿Si, papi?” responde Calum, haciendo mala cara en el sillón porque no lo dejaron escoger la película.

“¿Donde está Nemo?” pregunta Ashton y camina fuera de la cocina.

“Lo puse con el pez de Louis”, Calum responde y bosteza cuando Louis pone la película.

“¡V-Veremos _Buscando a Nemo_!” Louis dice sonriendo.

Calum gruñe, “No quiero-”

“¡ _Calum Hood_!” brama Ashton y va hacia el sillón, levantando al chico bruscamente por su muñeca. Antes de que Calum pueda preguntar qué pasa Ashton grita, “¡Te dije que no pusieras a los peces en la misma pecera! ¡Lo dije en el carro! ¿No escuchaste?”

Calum puede sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras Ashton lo arrastra hacia la pecera, donde dos peces sin vida estaban acostados sobre las piedras. Cuando Ashton está a punto de inclinar a Calum sobre la mesa de la cocina y darle treinta azotes, se detiene y decide que mejor se llevará a Calum a casa y ahí lo castigará.

Ashton se voltea hacia Louis y le dice tensamente, “Lo siento por esto. Me llevaré a Calum a casa y lo castigaré ahí. Si quiere, te conseguiré un nuevo pez”, es todo lo que Ashton dice antes de marcharse con Calum lloriqueando.

Louis está más que confundido por la pareja. ¿Por qué Louis querría un nuevo pez? Louis ama el pez que tiene ahora. Louis sólo frunce el ceño hacia la pecera, dándose cuenta de que Calum dejó a su pez. ¿Tal vez a eso se refería Ashton con un nuevo pez? Louis no sabe. Todo lo que Louis sabe es que definitivamente cuidará de los dos peces dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les guste! Estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño maratón ya que ya estoy de vacaciones. Por favor, no se olviden de comentar (quiero saber qué opinan de la fic, si les gusta o no, y y así) y de dar kudos, graciasss <3


	27. Capítulo Veintisiete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a LUISA_DAKA_13 ♥ ¡gracias por leer! ♥
> 
> Si quieren una dedicación sólo tienen que comentar ♥
> 
> PD: Parece que AO3 no me deja poner emojis, tengo que ver que haré porque en algunos caps donde hay mensajes hay emojis y :(

Es cuando Harry y Louis terminan de comer la pizza cuando Louis comienza a sospechar sobre los dos peces. Louis nunca ha visto a Chip dormir, y no está seguro si los peces duermen tanto tiempo. Harry no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver al pez, principalmente porque ahora está dormido en el sillón.

Louis le echa un vistazo al reloj y frunce el ceño, es la hora en la que Harry usualmente alimenta al pez. Entonces Louis, de mala gana, se para del sillón y camina hacia la pecera. Louis no tiene idea de cuánto debe alimentar a ambos peces, así que solo vierte un poco dentro del contenedor, esperando que se levanten. Pero para la mala suerte de Louis, los dos peces continuaron acostados en el fondo de la pacera.

Louis comienza a sollozar cuando los peces siguieron sin moverse por diez minutos. Desesperadamente golpea la pecera y comienza a gritar, “¡pececitos, despierten! ¡Arriba, despierten!”

“¿Lou?” dice Harry somnoliento desde el sillón, sentándose un poco.

“¡Los p-peces están as-asustando a Louis!” Louis llora y sacude la pecera hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

La respiración de Harry se atasca y él se congela cuando ve la pecera. “Mierda”, murmura. “Louis ¿era por esto que Ashton le gritó a Calum?”

Louis sorbe y se encoge de hombros, no entiende porqué Harry los menciona. “¿Qué e-está mal con los peces? ¿Louis no le c-cae bien a los pececitos? ¿Es por e-eso que los pececitos-”

“Oh, no, gatito”, dice Harry y niega con la cabeza, después le da un beso a Louis en los labios. “No es tu culpa. El pez de Calum y Chip simplemente no se llevaron bien.”

Louis frunce el ceño y mira hacia Harry. “¿Los pececitos no se agradan y es por eso que d-duermen?”

Harry hace una mueca antes de por fin decirle a Louis, “la cosa es, gatito, que no están exactamente durmiendo.”

“Entonces, ¿q-qué están-”

“Los peces están muertos” espeta Harry.

Louis le da a Harry una mirada sin expresión por un breve momento antes de ponerse a sollozar. “¡Cu-culpa de L-Louis!”

“No”, gruñe Harry. “Esto no es tu culpa. Los peces no se llevaron bien, así que ellos, um-”

“¿Se m-mataron entre ellos?” Louis llora y entierra su cara en sus manos.

Con pánico, Harry agarra la cara de Louis y la llena de besos. Después de un momento Harry levanta a Louis y toma su lugar, sentando a Louis en su regazo. Harry pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Louis y tararea en un tono feliz en el oído del sumiso, y una vez que el híbrido se calma Harry susurra, “si quieres, podemos hacer un funeral.” Harry sabe que un funeral para un pez suena un poco ridículo, pero él haría cualquier cosa para ver a su bebé contento.

“S-Sí, a Louis le gustaría eso”, Louis hipa y acaricia el cuello de Harry con su nariz. “Louis ama a papi.”

Harry sonríe y responde, “y papi ama a su Louis también.”

-

Louis pasó cuarenta y cinco minutos en el baño alistándose. Le tomó un largo momento decidir que vestidor usar, cuales tacones, y otros accesorios. Termina vistiéndose todo de negro, porque ha oído que eso es lo que las personas usan en los funerales.

Ahora está usando un vestido de verano negro, un par de tacones negros y un sombrero para el sol, negro también. Louis camina cuidadosamente hacia la planta baja, no quiere tropezar y caer, ya que aún está aprendiendo a caminar en tacones.

Cuando Louis llega al final de las escaleras está muy decepcionado de ver a su papi en el sillón reclinable jugueteando con su celular. “¿Papi?” dice Louis suavemente.

Harry apaga su teléfono y mira a Louis, sus ojos abriéndose. “Estás vestido un poco exagerado ¿no crees?” Harry suelta una risita. “¿Estás listo para ir?”

Louis presiona sus labios y se sienta en el sillón. “N-No. Papi no está listo.”

Harry frunce el ceño. “Si, lo estoy. Estoy listo cuando sea que tú lo estés, gatito.”

Louis niega. “Louis está listo. Papi no. ¡P-Papi no está usando la ropa correcta!”

Harry, confundida, mira hacia su pantalón ajustado negro y su camisa de franela roja. “¿Qué está mal con mi ropa?”

“¡Papi ocupa taje!” dice Louis cruzando sus brazos.

“¿Taje? ¿Qué?” Harry se ríe, pensando que Louis está bromeando.

“¡Taje! ¡C-Cómo el taje que papi usa cuando sale con Louis!” Louis trata de explicar.

Harry se da cuenta de qué habla Louis y dice, “¡ohh! ¡Quieres decir un traje!” Louis sonríe y asiente, feliz de que al fin le entendió. Harry suspira pero de todas formas se levanta del sillón reclinable, y va hacia su habitación para ponerse un traje.

-

Harry y Louis están parados uno al lado del otro en el jardín trasero después de que Harry terminó de alistarse. Convenientemente, decidieron que van a enterrar al pez en el mismo lugar donde Louis plantó la marihuana. Pero afortunadamente, Liam la quitó hace unos meses.

Mientras Harry está arrodillado haciendo dos pequeñas tumbas con sus manos, Louis repasa su pequeño discurso por la millonésima vez. Cuando Harry se levanta, inmediatamente Louis dice, “¡Louis quisiera decir unas palabras!”

Harry asiente, sosteniendo la pecera.

“Chip fue un muy buen pez. Chip sabía trucos y fue lindo con Louis. Chip nunca dijo nada cuando Louis hablaba, pero Louis sabía que Chip estaba escuchando. Chip fue un bonito pez. Louis ama a Chip.”

“Eso fue lindo, gatito.” Harry sonríe.

Harry está a punto de vertir a los peces en las “tumbas”, pero se detiene ante el grito de Louis, “¡e-espera!”

Harry resopla, un poco molesto porque Louis lo asustó un poco. “¿Mande?”

“¡Papi necesita decir unas palabras!”

Harry resopla una vez más. “Uh...Chip, fuiste un pez genial. Estoy feliz de que ahora estés en un lugar mejor.”

“Ahora palabras para Nemo”, dice Louis. “Louis no conoció a Nemo por mucho tiempo. Pero Nemo fue un buen pez c-cuando no estaba tratando de matar a Chip.” Louis mira a Harry, esperando a que hable.

Harry aclara su garganta y dice, “Nemo fue probablemente un buen pez. Uh, sí.” Harry le da un vistazo a Louis. “¿Puedo enterrarlos ya?”

Louis asiente ligeramente, manteniendo su cara sin expresión. Pero pronto las lágrimas están corriendo por las mejillas de Louis cuando Harry pone a los peces dentro de las pequeñas tumbas y comienza a cubrirlas con tierra.

Pronto, Harry y Louis regresan dentro, porque parece que está apunto de llover. Después de que Harry lleva a Louis a la planta alta, lo ayuda a ponerse un nuevo par de bragas y un suéter enorme. Harry toma una ducha y después se cambia a un nuevo par de bóxers, todo mientras Louis toma una siesta. Harry arrulla a Louis, quien está acurrucado en las mantas. Normalmente, Louis se baña con Harry pero el chico estaba muy agotado como para hacerlo. Así que después de plantar un beso en la frente del híbrido, va hacia la cocina y comienza a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente.

-

Al día siguiente Harry pasa todo el día en su oficina. Tiene una reunión con Ashton y otras personas que trabajan con él. Así que Louis pasa la tarde viendo Bob Esponja mientras Liam lava los trastes. Louis empieza aburrirse el episodio, ya que ya lo había visto.

“¡Liam!” Louis gruñe y se para del sillón.

“¿Qué pasa, Louis?”

“¡Louis está aburrido!” Louis hace un puchero y se sienta en una silla cerca del mostrador de la cocina.

“Bueno, ¿qué se supone que haga?” pregunta Liam y pone un plato en el lavavajillas.

“Louis quiere jugar un juego”, Louis dice cruzando los brazos.

Dándose cuenta que no hay forma de evitarlo, Liam resopla y le dice a Louis, “mi teléfono está en la mesa de la cocina.”

Louis chilla en respuesta y corre hacia la mesa, agarrando el teléfono y soltando risitas. Liam tiene muchos juegos educativos en su celular, y Louis ama jugarlos. Pero Louis frunce el ceño cuando no puede recordar los nombres de las aplicaciones. Así que solo clickea en las aplicaciones de forma aleatoria hasta que encuentra una que le llamó la atención.

La atención de Louis ya no estaba en el juego, ahora estaba en una barra en la parte superior de la pantalla.

_Z: hey, bebé, ¿quieres almorzar mañana?_

Louis se ríe mentalmente, feliz de que Liam esté saliendo con alguien. Louis no pudo evitar abrir el mensaje, queriendo ver más. Louis se sorprende al ver una interminable cantidad de mensajes, se desplaza un poco hacia arriba, y comienza a leer, bajando poco a poco.

_Liam: el viaje de pesca fue divertido, espero que haya otro:)_

_Z: tal vez haya otro si Harry vuelve a creer que estás enfermo_

_Liam: me mataría si alguna vez descubre esto...Lmao*_

Ahora Louis está muy confundido. ¿Por qué Harry querría matar a Liam? Lo único que pasa es que Liam tiene un novio ¿por qué siquiera a Harry le importaría?

_Liam: Harry está enojado con Niall...lo mantendría lejos si fuera tú_

_Z: no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control_

_Liam: ¿teniéndolo en tu pequeño remolque?_

_Z: bueno qué mierda se supone que debo hacer_

_Liam: oh no lo sé tal vez meterlo a una maldita rehabilitación o algo. Revisate tú también mientra estén ahí._

_Z: bien veré eso y no necesito maldita terapia lo dejé Liam lo juro_

_Z: quiero que esto funcione entre nosotros. Te quiero Liam y quiero a Niall también y estoy seguro que él te querrá de vuelta._

_Liam: realmente no lo tratas de buena manera. Abusas de él Zayn, es asqueroso no puedo creer que estoy saliendo contigo._

_Z: no digas eso. Estoy tratando de cambiar, Liam. Estoy cambiando y es porque los quiero, a ti y a Niall._

_Liam: también te quiero. Sólo necesito un poco de espacio por un par de días._

Louis frunce las cejas, a ellos realmente les encanta hablar sobre Niall. Hay más mensajes, pero Louis los pasó de largo, lentamente aburriéndose de los mensajes. Hasta que ve cierta foto en los mensajes. Hace su piel erizarse y hacerlo sentir que no puede respirar por un momento. Es una foto de Zayn en blanco y negro, usando un beanie que dice NYC.

Anexo a la imagen dice:

_Z: NYC no es divertida sin ti…:(_

_Liam: Te extraño. ¿cómo está niall?_

_Z: bien. La rehabilitación aquí es excelente. Pero él estará aquí por tres meses. También estamos viendo un par de terapeutas y yo estoy viendo a un terapeuta para mi_

_Liam: Te quiero Zayn estoy muy feliz de que estés haciendo esto. Pronto Niall, tú y yo podremos estar juntos y felices :)_

Louis simplemente no puede parar de leer los mensajes. Está temblando mucho.

_Z: te extraño demasiado y no puedo esperar a que vengas y que me folles...o yo follarte, lo que pase primero, ha;)_

Lo siguiente que Louis ve es algo que lo hace jadear y tirar el teléfono. Era una polla. Una polla con una pieza de metal brillante en ella, y con una mano envuelta fuertemente.

“Louis estás-” Liam se detiene a la mitad de la frase cuando ve su celular tirado en el piso, con la pantalla ro. “Louis, ¿qué mierda? ¡Te dije que fueras cuidadoso con mi teléfono!”ta

Louis toma una respiración temblorosa y se para de su silla. “Mantente lejos de Louis.”

Liam rueda los ojos y toma su celular. “No voy a lastimarte, relájate.” Liam desbloquea su celular, para asegurarse de que aún funciona. Pero se congela y su respiración se atasca cuando ve lo que Louis estaba viendo. “Louis”, exhala. “¿Por qué estabas viendo mis cosas?” pregunta con calma.

“¡No le hables a Louis!” Louis le grita a Liam, tomándolo por sorpresa.

“Louis, déjame-”

“¡No!” grita Louis y golpea a Liam en el pecho, luego corre fuera de la cocina hacia las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lmao es la abreviación de "Laughing my ass off" que se traduce como "muriéndome de risa"


	28. Capítulo Veintiocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este será un pequeño maratón de tres capítulos, en un rato más subo el siguiente:) espero les guste ♥
> 
> PD: ¡GRACIAS POR LOS +800 HITS Y 50 KUDOS! ♥
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a: Shadrin Headen ♥

Cuando Louis está a punto de subir las escaleras, siente un tirón en su cola, haciéndolo gritar y caer hacia atrás. Liam jadea y se arrodilla al lado de Louis. “¡Mierda, Louis! No quería-”

“¡Louis!” grita Harry desde su oficina. “¿Qué está pasando allá abajo?”

“¡Papi!” Louis chilla. Está listo para gritar por ayuda, pero entonces las manos de Liam tapan su boca, evitando que pueda decir algo.

“Louis, _por favor_ , te ruego que no le digas a Harry. Puedo explicarlo. Nunca dejaría a Zayn lastimarte-” Liam resopla cuando siente la lengua de Louis contra su mano. “Puedes lamer mi mano todo lo que quieras pero no te dejaré ir.” Liam rueda sus ojos y continúa, “Zayn ha cambiado. Él ya no es el mismo-” Louis entrecierra los ojos y muerde la mano a Liam fuertemente, casi sacándole sangre. “¡Ah, mierda!” grita Liam y saca su mano de la boca de Louis.

“¿Gatito?” grita Harry y sale de su oficina. Decidió dejar el videochat, su minino es mucho más importante. “Estás-” se detiene cuando ve a Louis en el piso llorando, con Liam tratando de ayudarlo a pararse. “¿Qué mierda pasó?” gruñe Harry.

“Se c-cayó”, Liam miente cuando Louis ya está parado.

Pero para la mala suerte de Liam, Louis niega con la cabeza desesperadamente y grita, “¡Liam tiró de la cola de Louis e hizo a Louis caer!”

Harry baja las escaleras y empuja a Liam contra la pared. “¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?” exclama Harry.

“Harry, yo-” Liam trata de decir, pero es interrumpido por el puño de Harry chocando con su mejilla.

“¡ _Nunca_ lastimes a mi gatito!” Harry espeta en su cara. Liam asiente y soba su mejilla. “¡Lárgate de mi casa, ahora!” Harry ruge y golpea otra vez a Liam en la cara cuando está a punto de protestar

Al tiempo que Liam corre hacia la habitación en la que se queda, Harry carga a Louis en sus brazos y lo lleva hacia la sala de estar, acostándolo en el blanco y caro sillón. “¿Estás bien? ¿Tu espalda duele demasiado?”

Louis sorbe por la nariz y asiente. “L-Louis está bien.”

Harry frunce el ceño y acuna el rostro del sumiso en sus manos, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con su pulgar. “¿Por qué Liam hizo eso? No se ve como alguien que haría algo así.”

Louis toma una profunda respiración antes de decir, “¡L-Liam habla con Z-Zayn como papi y Louis hablan!”

“¿Qué? ¿Liam dónde habló con Zayn, cuándo lo hizo?”

“¡En el t-teléfono! ¡Z-Zayn envió fotos de willy también!” Louis dice en un tono alto.

Harry se para del sillón y corre hacia la segunda planta, sus ojos oscurecidos por el enojo. Va directo hacia la habitación en la que Liam duerme a veces, abriendo la puerta de golpe y apuntando a Liam con un dedo. “¡Hijo de perra!”

Liam cierra su equipaje y frunce el ceño. “¿Ahora qué?”

“¡Oh, sabes muy bien qué!” grita Harry, las venas marcándose en su cuello. “¿Qué mierda? ¿Zayn?, ¿en serio? ¡Vas a salir con el hombre que amenazó con violar a mi novio y que incluso golpeó! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? Juro que-”

“¡Silencio!” Liam ruge, callando a Harry. Harry está completamente aturdido, no creyó que Liam fuera a contestarle. “Mira, Harry, no he hecho nada más que respetarte y mantener esta casa limpia, incluso cuando la ensucias sólo para fastidiarme. Me has tratado como basura y todo lo que yo he hecho es tratarte con amabilidad. No quise lastimar a Louis intencionalmente. Sólo quería que me dejara explicarle, realmente no creí que se caería y no sabía que a los híbridos les molesta que tiren de sus colas. Zayn está cambiando por mi, y realmente veo un futuro con él y Niall una vez que logren organizar sus cosas. Siento muchísimo que Louis haya leído esos mensajes, probablemente está asustado y lo comprendo. Entiendo que estás tratando de proteger a tu sum, pero si me despides después de todo lo que he hecho, eso dice mucho sobre tu carácter. Así que ¿qué procede?”

Harry se detiene por un momento a pensar en lo que Liam acaba de decirle. “No voy a despedirte”, comienza Harry lentamente. “Pero con un par de condiciones. Nunca volverás a estar solo con Louis en una habitación, si alguna vez descubro que estás solo con él y no es por una emergencia, no sólo voy a despedirte, sino que voy a matarte. También, mantén el sexting un poco más en secreto. Y no quiero a Zayn en esta casa. Si lo encuentro aquí y si lastima a Louis, haré de tu vida un infierno, ¿entiendes?”

Liam le da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente. “Gracias. Sé que debe ser una locura seguir con este trabajo, pero tu paga es genial.”

Harry rueda los ojos. “Lo sé, lo sé. Tómate el día libre, ya has hecho suficiente aquí y necesito tiempo de acurrucarme y mimar a mi minino.”

-

Cuando Harry regresa a la planta baja Louis ya está dormido en el sillón, su cola enrollada en su cintura y suaves ronquidos saliendo de su pequeña nariz de botón y sus labios rosados. Harry le da un rápido beso en la frente antes de echarle un vistazo a la hora. Pronto sería hora de la cena, así que Harry decide que comenzará a cocinar. Harry casi hace macarrones con queso para Louis, pero Harry tiene ganas de pescado. Así que hice un poco de pescado y asa coles de Bruselas.

Louis lloriquea cuando Harry lo despierta, pero cuando Harry menciona la cena Louis prácticamente brinca fuera del sillón y camina rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Harry y Louis están sentados al lado del otro en la mesa, Louis ama acurrucarse hacia su papi algunas veces. Ambos tienen pescado y coles en sus platos, para la desgracia de Louis. A Louis no le molesta el pescado demasiado (ni siquiera sabe lo que es, él continúa llamándolo carne.), pero Louis odia las coles de Bruselas. Al final Harry le da un golpe en el trasero y lo regaña para que coma sus verduras, haciendo a Louis gruñir y comerse algunas.

Sin embargo, Louis está disfrutando el pescado. Tararea y se voltea a su papi, pinchando un pedazo de pescado con su tenedor y mostrándoselo a Harry. “¿Qué es?”

Harry mira el pescado de Louis y responde, “rodaballo, cariño.”

Louis sonríe. “Ro-roba-” resopla. “¡Es bueno! ¡A Louis le gusta!” Louis le dice a Harry y come el pedazo que está en su tenedor, masticando y tragando antes de pinchar otro pedazo.

“Me alegra que te haya gustado”, sonríe Harry. “Te cocinaré pescado más seguido.”

Louis tira su tenedor cuando está a punto de ponerlo en su boca. “¿Q-Qué?”

Harry le da a Louis una mirada confusa. “Es pescado, cariño. El rodaballo es un tipo de pescado.” Y ahí es cuando Harry se da cuenta. “Mierda”, murmura.

“¡N-No!” Louis empuja su plato lejos y niega. “¡Louis come pescado! ¡Louis mata pescados! ¡Louis asesino, Louis malo!” llora Louis, ya imaginándose los encabezados en las noticias, ‘ _LOUIS TOMLINSON: ASESINO CEREAL DE PESCADOS_ ’ (y claro, ya que es la imaginación de Louis, su ortografía sigue siendo horrenda.)

“Joder, bebé, lo siento mucho, debí darme cuenta que-” Harry se interrumpe y abraza fuertemente a Louis, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Louis es muy sensible, pero eso nunca le ha molestado a Harry.

“¡Louis se comió a Chip!” grita Louis y limpia sus lágrimas.

“¡No!” Harry niega con la cabeza. “Este no es Chip, ¡este es otro pescado!” _Y además, este es rodaballo, no betta,_ Harry piensa para sí mismo.

“¡Louis se comió el pescado de otra persona!”

“Oh, no”, Harry niega otra vez. “Nadie era dueño de este pez, era del mar.”

“¡Louis se llevó al pez lejos de c-casa!” Louis ya ha parado de llorar, pero eso no lo detiene de sentir la culpa correr por sus venas.

“Ya no tienes que comer”, dice Harry, porque Louis ya ha comido suficiente pescado. Pasa el pescado a su propio plato, no le importa comer más pescado. Antes de que Harry pueda siquiera agarrar su tenedor, Louis lo detiene tomándolo en su muñeca.

“¡Pero el p-pez!”

Harry suspira, dándose cuenta de que Louis no olvidará esto. “Okey, no más pescado. Pero tienes que comer tus coles de Bruselas.”

Louis hace un puchero. “¡No! ¡Louis quiere pelado!”*

Harry golpea su muslo. “Ya que quiero que esta noche vaya sin problemas, te daré helado después de que termines tus coles. Y sólo será una bola, sin chispas o jarabe de chocolate, por tu actitud.”

Louis mira a Harry por un breve momento antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia el refrigerador.

“¡Louis Tomlinson!” grita Harry. “¡Ven aquí!”

Louis ignora a Harry y saca el bote de helado de vainilla. Después de ponerlo en el mostrador va a la despensa para tomar las chipas y saca el jarabe de la nevera.

“Contaré hasta diez, y si no estás aquí de regreso vas a ganarte un castigo con el cinturón.” Harry no tiene idea de porqué está siendo tan paciente, el simplemente quiere acurrucarse con su minino y comer sus coles. “Uno”, dice Harry y Louis saca la cuchara para helado. “D-”

“¡Dos, tres, cinco, cuatro, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez!” Louis grita y quita la tapa del bote, inconsciente de que se equivocó al decir cuatro y cinco, y también inconsciente de que Harry está yendo hacia él ya sacando su cinturón.

Cuando Louis está a punto de agarrar la cuchara, Harry avienta todo lo que está en el mostrador hacia un lado. Harry inclina a Louis en el mostrador de la cocina, bajando los pantalones deportivos rosas y las bragas. “Te daré veinte”, gruñe Harry, arrastrando el cinturón sobre el trasero de Louis, haciéndolo agarrar su cola, así no termina golpeada. “¿Por qué voy a castigarte?”

Louis lloriquea antes de responder, “p-por que Louis fue malo. Papi dijo n-no p-pelado.”

“Vas a contar y agradecerme por cada uno, ¿entiendes? Si no lo haces comenzaré de nuevo”, advierte Harry. Tan pronto como Louis asiente, Harry levanta el cinturón y lo estampa contra su culo desnudo, haciendo a Louis moverse un poco hacia adelante. Cuando Louis no dice nada, Harry le da un golpe más fuerte. “Oh ¿olvidaste como contar? Parecías hacerlo muy bien hace unos minutos.”

“¡U-Uno! ¡Grashias p-papi!” Louis grita y entierra su cara en sus brazos.

Después del castigo y de que Louis termina sus coles de bruselas, Harry lo carga al segundo piso y prepara un baño para los dos, mientras halaga a Louis por ser un buen chico.

“¿Quieres un baño normal o un baño de burbujas?”

Louis guarda silencio por un momento. “L-Louis quiere darle besos al willy de papi”, murmura Louis.

Harry sonríe de lado, acostumbrado a que Louis pida de repente por actos sexuales. “Híncate, gatito.”

Louis ronronea por las palabras de Harry y se agacha. “Papi ¿Louis puede tocarse?”

Harry niega con la cabeza. “Quiero que te corras solo por mi. Papi te ayudará después.”

Lamiendo la punta primero, Louis toma la ahora dura polla de Harry en sus manos y comienza a bombearla lentamente, arrastrando su lengua arriba y abajo por el miembro de Harry. Louis tararea cuando saborea el presemen y se mete la polla en su boca. Harry gruñe y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Louis, lentamente haciéndolo tragar más su polla. Se detiene y se hace un poco hacia atrás cuando siente a Louis atragantarse. “Perdón, gatito.”

Harry jadea cuando Louis lo mira y comienza a succionar y bombear más rápido. Harry mira hacia el mueble del baño y ve su teléfono ahí. “Mierda”, gime Harry cuando Louis gime alrededor de la polla gruesa de Harry. “¿P-Puedo grabar esto, bebé?”

Louis solo asiente, ni siquiera sabe a lo que se refiere. Pero realmente, a Louis no le importa. Si su papi está feliz, entonces él también lo está. Harry comienza a grabar cuando Louis comienza a hacer garganta profunda, sin problemas. Harry casi tira su celular dos veces, pero al final está bien. “¡Louis!” gruñe Harry al mismo tiempo que se corre dentro de la boca de Louis. Louis traga toda su semilla, y se queja cuando se da cuenta que ya no hay más y que se ha tragado todo.

Harry pone el celular en el mueble en una posición en la que está apuntando hacia él y Louis. Harry se sienta en el piso y jala a Louis a su regazo. Casi inmediatamente Harry conecta su boca con la de Louis deslizando su lengua a través de los labios de Louis. Cuando Louis abre su boca Harry acaricia su lengua contra la de Louis, sus lenguas moviéndose juntas como serpientes. Tan pronto como Louis comienza a gemir contra la boca de Harry, Harry comienza a tocar al chico por sobre sus bragas rosas. Harry lame un dedo y comienza a hacer círculos en la entrada del híbrido provocándolo, antes de meterlo.

Cuando Harry tiene tres dedos dentro, Louis grita el nombre de Harry perdido en el placer y arquea su espalda, corriéndose. Harry apaga la cámara después de que limpia el semen de Louis con una pequeña toalla y se lava las manos.

Recordando el baño, Harry sumerge sus dedos para sentir el agua. Está caliente, como Harry lo quiere. “¿Baño normal o de burbujas?” pregunta Harry al tiempo que Louis se quita sus bragas.

“¡Burbujas!” Louis se ríe, yendo hacia la bañera, cojeando un poco.

“Pondré un poco de crema en tu trasero después del baño”, murmura Harry y besa la frente de Louis. “¿Quieres el jabón de burbujas normal o una bomba de baño?”

“¿E-Explotar el baño?” jadea Louis.

“No”, se ríe Harry. “Te mostraré.” Harry abre un gabinete y busca algo dentro, entonces saca una bolsa y de la bolsa saca una bola rosa que tiene dibujos de estrellas y de la luna.

“¡Se ve bueno!” dice Louis, tomando la bola de las manos de Harry. “¡Parece un dulce! ¡También huele bien! ¿Louis puede comerlo?”

Harry abre los ojos. “No, te enfermarás, gatito. Lo pones en el agua y se disuelve, formando burbujas y cambiando el color del agua, supongo”, Harry trata de explicar y se encoge de hombros. “¿Lo quieres?”

Louis asiente. “¿Louis puede tirarlo?”

Harry sonríe y asiente. Suelta una carcajada cuando ve lo fascinado que está Louis después de que tira la bomba de baño y el agua se vuelve rosa. Harry se pone detrás de Louis y lo levanta por sus caderas, sumergiéndolo en el agua y haciéndolo chillar. Louis comienza a salpicar a Harry con agua con su pequeña pistola de agua una vez que Harry entra. Harry sólo sonríe y manda pequeñas olas con sus manos hacia Louis. Los dos tienen una larga pelea de agua, y pronto se relajan y se acurrucan mientras Louis juega en silencio con su bote de juguete.

Harry simplemente admira a su sum, luego besa su cuello, haciéndolo reír. Harry corre sus manos por la barriguita de Louis, imaginando cómo sería si él estuviera embarazado. “Dios, estoy tan enamorado de ti” dice Harry y continúa acariciando a su minino.

Louis ronronea y se inclina más a las caricias de Harry. “¡Louis está enamorado de papi también!”

Harry le sonríe dulcemente a Louis, no puede superar lo bonito que es. Louis sigue jugando con su bote de juguete tiempo después, pero esta vez Harry es el patito de hule.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error, por favor , no duden en decirme.
> 
> *¿Recuerdan que Louis no habla muy bien y se confunde con algunas palabras? Bueno, en la fic original cuando Louis quiere decir helado él dice "i scream" porque se pronuncia prácticamente igual que "ice cream" entonces aquí simplemente puse una palabra parecida a helado para hacer ese juego de palabras. :)


	29. Capítulo Veintinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que en un ratito más subiría el siguiente cap, pero tengo que irme y no alcanzo a terminar de traducir el tercer cap, así que mañana lo subiré! Es muy largo, 5 páginas, así que me tomará tiempo:) Espero no les moleste:(♥
> 
> PD: Lean la nota al final

La primera cosa que Harry y Louis hacen cuando se despiertan es acurrucarse. Después se arrastran hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Después de vestirse, ambos empiezan a sugerir ideas para el desayuno. Louis quiere panqueques, pero no tienen leche ni harina. Mandaron a Liam al supermercado, pero Louis está muy hambriento y no puede esperar a que Liam regrese.

No quieriendo que el estómago de su minino siga gruñendo, Harry decide salir con su dulce híbrido por panqueques a algún local. Después de su decisión no pasa mucho tiempo para que lleguen al local y se sienten en una cabina con sus menús, “Ordena lo que quieras, amor”, dice Harry y mira el menú.

“¡P-Panqueques!” dice Louis coloreando el menú para niños que le dieron.

“¿Qué quieres como acompañamiento? ¿Tocino?”

“¡Sí! ¡No pescado!” Louis le dice a Harry severamente y niega con la cabeza.

Harry se ríe. “No creo que estén sirviendo pescado a esta hora.”

Louis frunce el ceño. “No deberían comer pescado. ¡Los peces son a-amigos, no comida!”

Harry sólo se ríe otra vez y niega. “Te amo, gatito.” Harry envuelve un brazo en la cintura de Louis y lo acerca, besando su frente dos veces.

“¡Louis ama a papi más!” Louis suelta una risita y besa a Harry en los labios, manteniendo su pequeña mano en el muslo de Harry.

Pronto un joven camarero se aproxima a la mesa con una pluma y un bloc. “Hola, soy Charles, y seré su camarero hoy. ¿Gustan empezar con alguna bebida?” pregunta y se prepara para escribir lo que sea que vayan a decir.

“¡Leche!” dice Louis sonriendo.

“Yo quiero café negro, y en realidad estamos listos para ordenar.” Harry dobla los dos menús y se los da al camarero.

El camarero los toma con una sonrisa brillante, mirando un poco a Louis. “Bien, entonces.”

“¡Louis quiere panqueques y tocino!” Louis le dice al camarero con ojos grandes.

Al tiempo que el mesero escribe la orden de Louis, Harry comienza a decir, “yo pediré los waffles de mora azul, con tocino también.”

“Estaré de regreso pronto con sus órdenes”, Charles sonríe y camina de regreso a la cocina, dejando al dominante y el sumiso solos.

“Papi”, Louis gimotea. “Louis terminó de colorear. ¿Louis puede jugar en el teléfono de papi?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “No veo porqué no, nene.” Harry le da a Louis su celular, asegurándose de que Louis recuerda cómo abrirlo.

“¡Papi no tiene números como Liam!” Louis le dice a Harry. Después de ver la mirada confundida de Harry, Louis trata de explicar, “¡Louis sólo desliza y el teléfono se abre! Liam tiene números.”

“¡Oh! Te refieres a una contraseña”, Harry se ríe. “Lo sé, debería poner una.” Harry le sonríe cariñosamente a Louis mientras lo ve jugar un juego educativo. El juego trata de colores y formas.

Louis frunce sus cejas y resopla cuando lee la pregunta. ‘ _¿Cuál es el cuadrado amarillo?_ ’ La opción a es una foto de una figura amarilla con cuatro lados, la opción b es una figura amarilla con tres lados y la opción c es una figura amarilla redonda. Louis le va bien con las figuras, pero no muy bien con los colores, y mezclar las dos cosas confunde al pobre gatito. “Papi”, Louis se queja, y tira de la manga de Harry. “Ayuda a Louis.”

Harry mira la pregunta y guarda silencio por un momento. “Puedes hacerlo, gatito. Sé que puedes.”

Louis hace mala cara. “¡Pero Louis no sabe!”

Harry mira alrededor del restaurante hasta que sus ojos aterrizan en un pequeño niño usando una camisa amarilla. “Louis, ¿de qué color es la camisa que el niño está usando?”

Louis piensa por un momento. “¿Amarilla?”

Louis tararea y asiente. “¿De qué forma es el azulejo del piso?” pregunta Harry y señala el suelo.

“¡Cuadrado!” dice Louis animado.

“Okey, entonces ¿cómo se vería un cuadrado amarillo?”

“Uh, ¿A?” pregunta Louis, no seguro de su respuesta.

“Sí, es la a,” confirma Harry y asiente. “Qué inteligente-”

“¡Louis es estúpido! ¡Todas las figuras son a-amarillas!” Louis frunce el ceño y apaga el celular de Harry, poniéndolo en un lado de la mesa.

“¡No, gatito! ¡No digas eso!” Harry le dice en un tono severo. “No quiero oírte decir eso nunca. No eres estúpido. No es tu culpa que te equivoques a veces, a todos les pasa.” Harry besa el puchero de Louis. “Ahora, por favor, sonríe. Te ves incluso más hermoso cuando sonríes.”

Louis por alguna razón trata de no sonreír, pero falla cuando una gran sonrisa irrumpe en su cara y segundos después tiene a Harry besándolo por toda la cara repetidamente.

Su desayuno llega rápidamente, haciendo a Louis muy feliz. Sin embargo, Louis no está feliz y está muy molesto porque se le hace difícil cortar sus panqueques. Pero afortunadamente, su papi los corta por él, incluso les pone jarabe y mantequilla.

“¿Louis puede tomar un poco de la bebida de papi?” pregunta Louis después de tragar dos pedazos de panqueque.

Harry vacila antes decir, “claro, no veo porqué no.”

Louis se ríe y alcanza la tasa, emocionado de que será más como su papi y tendrán más cosas en común. Pero, al parecer no van a compartir el gusto por el café negro. Porque tan pronto como Louis toma un sorbo, está atragantándose y empujando la tasa hacia Harry. “¡E-Ew!”

Harry rueda los ojos con diversión y feliz toma su tasa de vuelta. “No es tan malo. Supongo que eres una persona que prefiere el café cremoso.”

Cuando Louis deja de toser, asiente. “Es a-asqueroso. Papi es raro.”

“Oh, pero me amas”, le dice Harry y besa el área cerca de las orejas del chico gato, luego aprieta su cintura, haciendo a Louis chillar y retorcerse.

Charles regresa pronto con su cuenta cuando terminan de comer. Y cuando regresa para recoger la cuenta, arranca una hoja de su bloc y le pasa a Harry la hoja y la pluma. “¿Puedes darme un autógrafo, por favor?”

Harry le sonríe y toma la pluma. “¡Claro! ¿Para quién va?”

“Mi novio, Mason”, Charles le dice a Harry y sonríe. “Él es un gran fan de ti.”

Harry sólo sonríe y escribe: _Mason, muy feliz de escuchar que eres un gran fan. Tu novio es un camarero genial. Harry Styles._ Harry se lo regresa y se para de su asiento al tiempo que Charles se va. “¿Listo para irnos, gatito?”

“Louis tiene que ir al ba-baño.” Louis le dice a Harry. “¡Rápido!”

“Okey”, asiente. “Iré contigo. No me agrada este lado de la ciudad en el que estamos y me da miedo que algo pueda pasarte”, explica Harry.

Louis no tiene ningún problema con que Harry lo acompañe. De hecho, Louis se alegra cuando ve el baño vacío, porque después de hacer sus necesidades arrastra a Harry a uno de los cubículos y le hace una mamada.

Después de que Louis traga toda la corrida, Harry decide que es tiempo de regresar a casa y empezar a empacar para el viaje. Harry le dijo a Louis sobre el viaje la noche anterior en la bañera. El chico está emocionado con el viaje, incluso quería irse en cuanto salieran de la bañera. Ashton, sin embargo, no le ha dado a Harry una respuesta todavía y Harry está empezando a pensar que Ashton no irá con ellos.

“¿Hora?” pregunta Louis mientras salen del baño tomados de las manos.

Harry está listo para sacar su celular pero tiene un mini ataque al corazón cuando no lo encuentra. “Amor, ¿tienes mi teléfono?”

Louis niega.

“Mierda”, maldice Harry y camina hacia la cabina, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Pronto se ve aliviado cuando ve al camarero parado cerca de la cabina, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser su teléfono. Harry camina más rápido y antes de que pudiera decir algo Charles ya le está pasando el objeto.

“Aquí está tu teléfono”, dice.

“Muchas gracias”, Harry suspira en alivio.

“Oh no”, sonríe Charles y mira a Louis. “Gracias _a ti_.”

-

Louis se levanta en una cama fría y en completo silencio. Usualmente el oye a su papi roncar o llamándolo por su nombre tratando de despertarlo. Louis frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta que su papi ni siquiera está acostado a su lado. De mala gana se arrastra fuera de la cama y va a abajo, esperando ver a Harry ahí.

Pero en su lugar, ve a Liam en la sala de estar empacando para su viaje. “¿Dónde está papi?” pregunta Louis, aún un poco asustado de Liam.

Liam brinca un poco, sorprendido por Louis. “Uh, está en su oficina. Pero me dijo que te dijera que no fueras. Parece enojado.”

Louis frunce más el ceño.”¿Papi está enojado con Louis?”

Liam niega. “No sé por qué está molesto. Pero dudo que sea por algo que tu hiciste.”

Louis se desanima y pregunta, “¿Cuándo puede Louis ver a papi?”

Liam suspira. “No lo sé, Louis. Deberías trabajar en esos libros de trabajo que Harry te compró. No creo que le guste que hablemos estando solos”, Liam dice, recordando su conversación con Harry.

“¡Pero Louis necesita ayuda con los libros de tra-trabajo!” alega Louis.

Liam resopla, regresando a doblar ropa y metiéndola en la maleta rosa de Louis. “Bien. Siéntate en la cocina. Llámame si necesitas ayuda.”

-

Louis al final no llama a Liam ni una vez. Él entiende cómo escribir todos los números, y tampoco se le dificulta contar. De hecho, Louis ahora es capaz de contar hasta cien, lo que hace al híbrido reír y aplaudir. Liam terminó de empacar y ahora está lavando. Louis cierra su libro de trabajo y corre escaleras arriba hacia la oficina de su papi, ansioso de mostrarle a Harry su cuenta.

Louis toca la puerta de su oficina vigorosamente. “¡Papi!” Louis llama.

“¿Qué pasa?” grita Harry.

Louis irrumpe en la habitación y se sienta en una parte vacía del escritorio de Harry. “¡Adivina qué!”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Harry monótonamente, sin quitar sus ojos de la computadora.

“¡Adivina!” le dice Louis a Harry con una risita.

“Louis, no tengo t-”

“¡Louis puede contar hasta cien!” exclama Louis.

“Eso es genial”, replica Harry sin emoción, y continúa escribiendo en su computadora.

“¡Louis le mostrará a papi!” dice Louis ansioso, emocionado de que su papi verá su progreso.

Harry hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en su trabajo, en serio lo hace. Pero Louis en el fondo es tan irritante que cuando Louis llega a veinte Harry tiene que apretar sus puños para evitar gritarle. En cuarenta Harry comienza a tirar un poco de su cabello. Y en sesenta, Harry pierde el control. “¡Jesucristo, Louis! ¡Deja de hablar! ¡Puedes contar hasta cien! ¡Bravo!” Harry da un aplauso fingido y continúa, “¡todos los demás también pueden! ¡No es la gran cosa!” Louis mira a Harry por un par de minutos sin expresión alguna. Harry ahora le está dando la espalda, respirando pesadamente. “Sólo vete, Louis. Antes de que diga otra cosa de la que me arrepienta.”

El labio inferior de Louis tiembla cuando sale de la oficina de Harry, azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Louis corre pasando por el cuarto de lavado llorando silenciosamente, pero no pasa desapercibido por Liam. “¡Louis!” grita Liam. “¿Qué pasa?”

Louis no se molesta en caminar a con Liam, sólo se da la vuelta y llora, “¡papi fue _malo_ con Louis!”

Liam pone sus manos en la cadera. “Te dije que no fueras ahí.”

“¡Papi dijo que Louis podía pasar!” grita Louis y limpia las lágrimas.

“Sólo ve a tu habitación, estoy seguro que Harry va a disculparse esta noche. Él te quiere, Louis.”

Louis sólo asiente y arrastra sus pies hacia su habitación. Se deja caer en la cama, triste y aburrido. Necesita mantenerse ocupado con algo. No tiene ganas de ver la tv, y tampoco tiene ganas de hacer facetime con Calum. La última vez que Louis hizo facetime con Calum cuando estaba triste, Calum lo llamó una drama queen y eso hirió los sentimientos de Louis.

Al final Louis se pone a trabajar en otro de sus libros de trabajo. Louis tenía planeado tirarlos a la basura ya que Harry básicamente dijo que la educación de Louis no es importante, pero Louis necesita hacer algo así que las tirará después. Louis pasa las páginas de un libro de escritura hasta que encuentra una página que quiere hacer.

_**Mi nombre es:** louis tomlinson_

_**Mi edad es:** 18_

_**El color de mis ojos es:** asul_

_**Mi color favorito es:** los ojos de papi_

_**Mi comida favorita es:** pizza_

_**Mi película favorita es:** la bella y la bestia_

_**Mi animal favorito es:** gatito_

_**Vivo con:** mi papi_

_**Tengo** cero **mascotas**_

Louis frunce el ceño en esa pregunta, extrañando a Chip.

_**Mi persona favorita es** papi, **porque** louis ama a papi_

_**Soy muy bueno en** nada_

Louis nunca acaba esa página, en su lugar se duerme con su libro de trabajo abierto sobre su estómago.

Louis no duerme por mucho rato, sin embargo. Pronto está siendo rudamente sacado de su sueño por Liam. Liam le dice a Louis, “Harry dijo que estaría abajo pronto para la cena. Te dejaré ahora, ¿okay?”

Medio dormido, Louis asiente y se tapa con las cobijas, esperando tener un sueño más pacífico.

-

_Más temprano ese día_

Harry se levanta muy temprano ese día y va a su oficina, no queriendo despertar a Louis. Harry está sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando se sienta frente a su computadora. Está trabajando en comprarle a su bebé un gatito. Sabe que se irán de viaje mañana, pero espera poder encontrar uno en LA o en Orange Country. Su sumiso en un gran buen chico, y sabe que Louis ha estado un poco decaído desde el incidente con Chip. Así que pensó, ¿por qué no darle un gato? Estarán en California por tres meses, de todas formas.

Pero resulta que Harry no fue el único que se despertó temprano ese día. Por que su teléfono comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones deportivos, anunciando que tiene un mensaje. El nombre que aparece en la pantalla es el de Ashton, así que Harry rápidamente abre el mensaje y lo lee.

_Ashton Irwin: hey perdón por no haberte respondido sobre la cosa de Disneyland...Calum tuvo su celo pero Calum y yo queremos ir con ustedes si aún está en pie la propuesta_

_Harry Styles: claro que sigue en pie. Tomaremos mi jet privado a las 6 am. Te enviaré el resto de los detalles más tarde._

Harry deja la conversación y mira sus otros mensajes, frunciendo sus cejas cuando ve uno con un email que no reconoce. Pulsa en la conversación y lo que ve casi hace que su corazón se detenga. Muestra que Harry envió el vídeo de él y Louis al email desconocido, lo cual Harry está seguro que no hizo.

_Harry Styles: quien mierda eres_

_Harry Styles: contéstame ahora_

_Harry trata lo más que puede de recordar a todos los que tienen acceso a su teléfono y quién querría un vídeo como ese, pero no puede identificar a alguien._

_mnbvcxzqwerty@gmail.com: solo tu típico mesero en tu típico restaurant!_

_mnbvcxzqwerty@gmail.com: oh y por cierto realmente deberías poner una contraseña a tu teléfono si vas a dejarlo en cualquier lugar_

_Harry Styles: vete a la mierda_

_Harry Styles: ¿qué quieres? ¿dinero?_

_mnbvcxzqwerty@gmail.com: no necesito dinero. Ya gané lo suficiente por todas las compañías de revistas y páginas de chismes con las que hablé :)_

_Harry Styles: voy a demandarte y matarte maldito imbécil_

_mnbvcxzqwerty@gmail.com: me gustaría verte intentarlo. Renuncié a mi trabajo ayer, y dudo que recuerdes mi nombre. Además me hice este email cuando vivía en América, y usé información falsa para crearlo. ¡Buena suerte!_

Harry casi se arranca todo el cabello, pero espera que este chico esté bromeando. Se voltea a su computadora y va directo a google. Tipea ‘ **Harry Styles** ’ la primera cosa que aparece es: ‘ **Sextape de Harry Styles** ’ Harry se tensa y luego clickea en las sugerencias. En segundos la pantalla está llena de encabezados de artículos, ‘ **¡Harry Styles graba sextape con su sumiso!** ’ ‘ **¡Harry Styles fuerza a su sumiso en un sextape!** ’ ‘ **La estrella de _Magic Mike_ lo lleva a otro nivel!** ’ ‘ **¡Prueba de que Louis Tomlinson es una real zorra!** ’ en cada artículo hay fotos del vídeo, lo que hace que el estómago de Harry se revuelva.

Todos los títulos hacen la sangre de Harry hervir y lo hacen gritar en sus manos. Y por supuesto, pronto su celular está reventando con llamadas y mensajes del management y de Ashton.

Harry pasa todo el día en videochats, en llamadas telefónicas y escribiendo emails. Está _mu_ y enojado y no tiene con qué desquitarse. Le contesta mal a algunas personas en los videochats, sólo para ser regañado por otras personas y ser forzado a mantener una actitud profesional. Harry está muy agradecido cuando Liam entra, porque _finalmente_ tiene a alguien con quien desquitarse. Pero Harry no puede terminar ni una oración cuando Liam ya está saliendo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo, Harry se asusta cuando Louis entra. Trata lo más que puede para controlarse de hablarle mal al inocente chico, pero obviamente, no funciona. Así que un par de horas después llama a Liam y le dice que se vaya a casa y que le diga a Louis que estará abajo para la cena.

Harry ya sabe lo que hará. Le cocinará a Louis una pizza casera, porque Louis la ama, y después comerán s’mores* para el postre. Sabe que Louis no va a perdonarlo fácilmente, pero es algo lindo para hacer. Harry se recarga en su silla y cierra sus ojos por un momento, está muy exhausto. Empieza a imaginarse la bonita cara de Louis cuando vea Disneyland por primera vez, y la última cosa que que Harry recuerda antes de caer dormido es la risita de Louis mientras Harry le salpica agua jugando en el mar.

-

Louis se despierta a las 12:03 a.m. en una cama vacía, otra vez. Está muy hambriento y su estómago está comenzando a doler. Así que se levanta para ir por un bocadillo de medianoche. No está seguro de qué comer, así que se come la mitad de una barra de granola. Louis está hambriento, pero a la mitad de su barra de granola comienza a pensar que la razón por la que Harry no fue a despertarlo para el desayuno fue porque su castigo es no comer. Louis hizo a Harry enojar, así que Harry lo castigaría. Tiene mucho sentido en la mente de Louis.

Tira la barrita y lentamente camina hacia el cuarto de aislamiento, asumiendo que es ahí donde Harry lo quería. Probablemente Harry ni siquiera lo quiera en el viaje, y eso hace que los ojos de Louis se llenen de lágrimas.

Pero, hay una parte de Louis que está enojada con Harry. Harry usualmente es quien alienta a Louis a estudiar, y que Harry básicamente haya dicho que no es importante hace a Louis enojar. Pero Louis se siente mal por haber hecho enojar a Harry. Louis sólo desea que Harry lo azote y olvide esto.

“Louis ama a papi”, murmura Louis antes de caer dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANUNCIO:
> 
> Necesito a alguien que me ayude a traducir ¿alguien quiere? que sepa inglés y que crea que sabe lo suficiente para poder traducir una fic:) si ustedes quieren o saben de alguien, comenten ♥.
> 
> *s'mores: es un bocadillo que consiste en una barra de chocolate y malvaviscos tostados entre galletas graham, como un sandwich:)


	30. Capítulo Treinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí dividir este cap en dos partes, porque apenas llevo la mitad traducido y no quiero dejarlos sin cap más tiempo! prometo subir la siguiente parte lo más pronto posible:)
> 
> ¡Feliz Noche Buena y Navidad! ♥
> 
> ******LEAN, IMPORTANTE*******
> 
> Perdón por tardar taaanto en actualizar, pero estaba de viaje y no me daba tiempo:( y también decidí mejor juntar todo en un mismo cap, ah, o sea no dividirlo, espero no les moleste, para compensarlas trae un poco de smut y el prox capítulo es puro smut ♥ GRACIAS POR LOS +1000 HITS Y LOS +60 KUDOS ♥ no dejen de comentar, me encanta cuando lo hacen:(
> 
> ¡FELIZ AÑO 2016! :)

Cuando Harry se despierta, su espalda duele como el infierno. Se despertó por la alarma que configuró en su teléfono. Y cuando trata de levantarse, tiene que volver a sentarse por el dolor en su espalda. “Mierda,” gruñe y soba su espalda.

“¡Mierda!” grita cuando se da cuenta que durmió toda la noche en su oficina, y que nunca le sirvió la cena a su gatito o se disculpó con él. A pesar del dolor en su espalda, Harry prácticamente corre fuera de su oficina a su habitación, solo para ver una cama vacía. Harry entonces se asoma por el borde de las escaleras para ver la sala de estar, para ver si su híbrido está dormido en el sillón, pero no hay nadie. “No, no, no,” grita Harry y corre escaleras abajo. Tal vez Louis cenó y se quedó dormido en la cocina. Pero Harry tiene un presentimiento de donde puede estar. La última vez que Harry le gritó, Louis escapó.

Antes de entrar en pánico, Harry decide revisar cada habitación de la casa antes de salir corriendo por la calle gritando el nombre de Louis. Mientras abre casi todas las puertas de la casa y se asoma dentro para revisar, Harry comienza a regañarse por haber comprado una casa tan grande.

Harry tiene una oleada de alivio y tristeza cuando abre el cuarto de aislamiento y ve a su gatito acostado en la cama, acurrucado en las sábanas. Harry se mete en la cama con él y comienza a dejarle besos en la cara. “Te amo, te amo, lo siento _mucho,_ te amo muchísimo.”

Harry esperaba oír la risa de Louis y sentirlo retorcerse debajo suyo, suavemente aplastándose contra su pecho. Pero no es lo que ve. En su lugar, ve a Louis con una expresión amarga, mirando a Harry fijamente. La pequeñas manos de Louis suavemente empujan el pecho de Harry. “Q-Quítate de Louis”, murmura Louis.

Harry se quita a regañadientes, pero se acuesto a su lado. “Louis, realmente lo siento, literalmente no puedo explicar lo mucho que lo siento. Sé-”

“Papi fue _muy_ malo con Louis,” interrumpe Louis y frunce el ceño, no hace contacto visual con Harry, en su lugar mira hacia el piso.

“Sé que lo fui, gatito. Y de nuevo, lo siento. El-”

“Louis sigue molesto con papi,” resopla Louis. “P-Pero Louis tiene hambre. ¿El casti-igo acabó?”

Harry hace una cara confundida y se sienta. “¿Castigo? ¿Qué?”

Louis asiente. “Papi castigó a Louis. Papi no alimentó a Louis entonces Louis no comió y es por eso que Louis está a-aquí.”

“Oh por Dios,” dice Harry con voz ahogada y besa dos veces el puchero de Louis. “Eso _no_ fue un castigo. Eso fue ser estúpido y flojo. Y tú no deberías estar aquí. De hecho, por favor, nunca vengas aquí a menos que yo te lo pida.”

Louis sólo asiente. “Kay.”

“¿Tienes hambre?” pregunta Harry.

Louis gimotea. “Sí, la barriguita de Louis duele.”

Harry siente una punzada de culpa en su estómago y carga a Louis en sus brazos. “Vamos a irnos para tomar mi jet privado a las 5:30.” Harry mira el reloj digital que está en la habitación. “Son las 4:36, y Liam ya empacó nuestras maletas, pero sólo empacaré un par de cosas más y estaremos listos para irnos,” dice Harry mientras baja las escaleras con Louis aún en sus brazos. “Voy a poner waffles con chispas de chocolate en la tostadora. Cuando termines de comer, ven arriba y alístate, ¿okay, ángel?”

Louis sólo asiente contra el pecho de Harry y se desploma en su asiento cuando Harry lo sienta en una silla del mostrador de la cocina. Mientras los waffles se cocinan en la tostadora, Harry y Louis están en completo silencio. Hasta que Harry espeta, “te amo, Louis. Te amo muchísimo y sé que tengo un temperamento que se me va de las manos a veces, pero por favor, nunca pienses que ya no te amo y que no darte de comer era un castigo. Sé que he dicho cosas horribles, pero no sabes cuando te _destruiría_ que me dejaras.” Harry divaga y pronto comienza a llorar. “ _Por favor_ , Louis te amo y no quiero-”

Aunque está exhausto, saltó de su silla y envolvió a Harry en un abrazo. “No llores, papi. Louis ama a papi, pero Louis está molesto conmigo por ahora. ¡N-No significa que gatito ya no ame a papi o que gatito dejará a papi!” Louis saca su dedo meñique. “¡Louis lo promete! ¡Con papi p-para siempre!”

Las palabras de Louis no ayudan en absoluto. Sólo hacen que un par de lágrimas rueden por las mejillas de Harry al tiempo que jala a Louis para un profundo beso. Unos momentos después, Louis lo empuja lejos suavemente y se sonroja. “Es difícil estar molesto con papi cuando papi le da a Louis besos.”

“Perdón, amor”, se disculpa Harry y toma los waffles listos de la tostadora. Louis los come cuando Harry termina de cortarlos y ponerles mantequilla y jarabe.

Harry apenas está saliendo del baño secándose con una toalla cuando Louis entra al cuarto corriendo. “¿Por qué la prisa?” pregunta Harry y se enrolla una toalla en la cadera.

“¡C-Cinco en punto!” dice Louis y pone un poco de pasta dental en su cepillo de dientes rosa de princesas.

Harry ni siquiera responde sólo camina rápidamente hacia la habitación, preparándose para cambiarse y secarse el cabello. Después de que Harry se puso un jumper cualquiera y unos pantalones ajustados negros, Louis entra a la habitación desnudo.

Harry trata lo más que puede para no mirar el trasero de Louis, principalmente ya que Louis está molesto con él y probablemente no querría hacer nada sexual con él ahora mismo y además no cuentan con el tiempo suficiente. En su lugar Harry decidió ocuparse de empacar un par de cosas más en una maleta negra. Paletas*, esposas, cockrings, dildos, vibradores y buttpulgs fueron empacados.

Harry casi pierde la respiración cuando ve lo que Louis está usando. Louis está usando una corta falda rosa, que ni siquiera es ajustada, pero que se aferra muy bien a su trasero, también lleva una camisa gris con mangas que lo hacen ver adorable.

Después de mirar el trasero de Louis por un par de minutos más Harry se da cuenta que olvidó empacar el flogger, así que se da la vuelta para buscarlo hasta que ve algo en el bote de basura. “Louis, ¿por qué tus libros de trabajo están en la basura?”

Louis cierra su maleta después de empacar más juguetes y se da la vuelta. “P-Papi dijo que no es importante. Así que Louis los tiró.” Louis se encoge de hombros.

Harry hace un sonido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta y tomas los libros de trabajo, porque afortunadamente Liam sacó la basura antes de que Louis los tirara y él siempre desinfecta. “No quise decirlo, Louis. Tu educación es muy importante. En realidad estoy muy feliz de que puedas contar hasta cien, y espero que cuando ya no estés molesto conmigo quieras mostrármelo.”

Louis se sienta en la orilla de la cama. “¿Papi no le gritará a Louis?”

“No”, Harry niega. “No te gritaré, lo prometo. Te amo. ¿Quieres que empaque estos para ti, nene?” pregunta Harry, sosteniendo los libros.

Louis asiente y vuelve a abrir su maleta, echando los libros ahí. “Louis ama a papi también”, murmura Louis.

-

Louis prácticamente está saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento cuando aparcan en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Louis está emocionado, nunca se ha montado en un avión antes. Sólo ha visto fotos y shows de TV sobre ellos, y se ven muy divertidos, según él.

Harry por otro lado, está un poco nervioso por Louis. Sabe que Louis está emocionado por montarse al avión, pero Louis no sabe exactamente qué es un avión. ¿Qué si se asusta? ¿Qué si se enferma? Harry espera que no le pase nada, porque honestamente simplemente quiere que Louis pase el mejor tiempo de su vida durante este viaje.

_ Ashton Irwin: Entrando al aeropuerto ahora mismo donde quieres que nos encontremos _

_ Harry Styles: solo entra y encuéntranos en el Starbucks _

Harry hace una mueca cuando baja del carro y saca las maletas de la cajuela. Cuando Louis agarra la suya, frunce el ceño y pregunta, “¿papi está bien?”

“Sí”, dice Harry con voz ahogada y asiente. “Sólo que mi espalda duele.”

Louis sabe que el dolor de espalda de Harry no es su culpa en absoluto, pero no puede evitar sentirse culpable mientras entran al aeropuerto. Cuando están esperando en una línea para algo que Louis no sabe, Harry se queja otra vez y soba su espalda. Louis solo frunce el ceño, deseando que exista alguna manera para relajar a su papi. De repente se le ocurre una idea.

“¿Papi trajo las bombas?” espeta Louis fuertemente.

Los ojos de Harry se abren y tapa la boca de Louis con una de sus manos, mirando alrededor nerviosamente. Afortunadamente, nadie, ni siquiera el hombre de seguridad parado cerca de ellos, escuchó. “¡Gatito, no digas eso!” Harry continúa explicando cuando ve la mirada confundida de Louis, “las personas pueden pensar que son otro tipo de bombas, no bombas de baño”, susurra.

“Oh”, dice Louis cuando Harry quita su mano de su boca. “Louis no sabía.”

“Lo sé, está bien.”

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar con el FBO y encontrarse con Calum y Ashton, Louis está emocionadísimo. Calum también está feliz de verlo, pero está muy exhausto, el pobre chico acaba de salir de su celo. Mientras Louis habla con Calum sobre el episodio de  _ Happy Three Friends  _ que se perdió mientras estaba en su celo, comienzan a caminar hacia cierta parte del aeropuerto para poder tomar el jet privado. Louis está hablando tanto con Calum que en un punto no llega a darse cuenta que están parados frente al jet privado.

Louis le da a Harry su equipaje y mira mientras Harry le da todo el equipaje a un hombre, quien está empacando todas las paletas en alguna parte del jet privado. Aunque Calum está muy cansado, le sonríe a Louis y le agradece por haberle contado sobre el nuevo episodio, aunque la trama sea siempre básicamente la misma en cada episodio.

-

Ashton y Harry se sienta al frente, y Calum y Louis en el fondo del avión. Normalmente Louis se sentaría con Harry, pero aún está molesto. Calum y él casi no llegan a sentarse juntos porque discuten sobre quien va en el lado de la ventana. Al final, Calum obtiene la ventana y le promete a Louis que él podrá sentarse ahí cuando vuelvan a casa (obviamente está mintiendo).

Calum se queda dormido en cuanto se sienta, lo que hace molestar un poco a Louis. Discutió sobre el asiento y ni siquiera va a mirar por la ventana. Así que Louis se cruza de brazos y hace puchero por unos cuarenta minutos, antes de decidir dormir un poco. Y no miró ni una vez por la ventana, poniéndose un poco triste.

Sin embargo Louis se despierta pronto. Calum está mirando por la ventana, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. “¡Louis, mira las nubes!”

“¡Qué bonitas!” Louis exclama cuando ve afuera. Pero desafortunadamente, su pequeña admiración de las nubes es corta cuando siente un golpecito en su hombro.

Se enfrenta a una mujer pelirroja que tiene muchas pecas en su rostro. Su uniforme parece como si hubiese sido encogido en la secadora y los primeros botones están sin abrochar, mostrando su escote. “Disculpe, señor, ¿le gustaría algún bocadillo o algo de beber? ¿O le gustaría algo de comer?”

“¿Q-Qué tipo de bocadillos?” pregunta Louis.

“Tenemos todos los que están en este menú”, dice y se lo pasa a Louis.

Louis escondió su cara con una sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño internamente porque ni siquiera sabe la mayoría de las palabras allí escritas. Si su papi estuviera con él, podría ayudarlo. Así que escoge la única cosa que conoce del menú. “P-Pretzels, por favor.”

La chica sonríe y toma el menú. “Estaré pronto de vuelta con eso. Soy Jolene, por cierto.”

Pero en lugar de ir directo por los pretzels, hace su camino hacia Ashton y Harry, incluso desabrocha otro botón de su blusa mientras camina. “Hola, soy Jolene y seré su asistente de vuelo por este día. ¿Puedo traerles algo?”

“Yo sólo quiero agua”, dice Ashton, sin siquiera dejar de mirar su teléfono.

La chica frunce el ceño cuando Ashton no le presta atención, pero sonríe de lado cuando se da cuenta que Harry está mirando directo a su pecho.

Pero lo que no sabe, es que Harry está pensando,  _ ¿qué diablos? ¿Por qué su blusa está tan abierta? ¿No tiene reglas estrictas sobre el uniforme? _

“Yo quiero dos vasos de agua, por favor”, dice Harry, recordando lo pequeños que son los vasos. Harry le pasa el menú que la chica le había dado previamente, ni siquiera dándole un vistazo. Y cuando lo hace, hace una mueca por la millonésima vez ese día y cierra sus ojos, sobando su espalda.

“Sr. Styles, ¿está bien?” pregunta ella y se inclina hacia él.

“Sí, sólo que dormí mal en mi espalda y ahora me duele”, dice Harry y se encoge un poco de hombros.

La chica hace un pequeño baile de felicidad en su cabeza y junta sus manos. “Bueno, para su suerte, soy una masajista calificada. Podría darle un masaje, si quiere”, ronronea y frota los hombros de Harry con una mano, y acaricia su cabello con la otra.

Y ahí es cuando Ashton finalmente mira a Harry, arqueando una ceja.

El jet privado en el que están no es muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, algo en el medio. Así que aunque Louis está atrás, puede escuchar todo lo que están diciendo, y si se inclina hacia la izquierda, puede ver perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo. Lo cual hace la sangre de Louis hervir. El debería ser el único que toque a su papi así.

“Oh, no.” Harry niega con la cabeza, empezando a sentirse incómodo cerca de la mujer. “No será necesario, yo- oh,  _ dios _ ”, gime Harry cuando Jolene comienza a frotar su espalda. “Oh,  _ sí _ , justo ahí, por favor”, gruñe Harry cuando Jolene comienza a masajear más fuerte, pero no al punto que es doloroso.

Jolene está tan enfocada en hacer el masaje de Harry fantástico y tal vez ponerlo caliente (lo cual no es en lo absoluto posible porque no hay manera de que Harry esté atraído hacia ella), que no se da cuenta que un enojado híbrido se ha quitado su cinturón de seguridad y está caminando hacia ella y Harry.

Jolene empuja sus manos hacia arriba por la espalda de Harry, sobre sus hombros y bajando por su pecho, cerca de su entrepierna. Frota sus labios contra su oreja y murmura sensualmente, “le gusta esto ¿hmmm?” Harry se tensa, dándose cuenta que por error le dio a Jolene la impresión equivocada. Pero antes de que pueda explicarse, Jolene continúa haciendo un total ridículo de ella misma. “Oh, soy una puta, creo que necesito-”

Harry comienza a quitar sus manos y gruñe, “vete a la mierda de-”

“¡Deja en paz al papi de Louis!” chilla Louis, sorprendiendo a todos en el avión. Cruza sus brazos y estampa su pie contra el piso, dándole a Jolene una mirada de muerte.

Jolene solo lo mira con ojos grandes y se queda parada ahí. “Lo siento, pero yo-”

“¡Aléjate de papi!” sisea Louis. “Sólo  _ Louis  _ hace a papi hacer sonidos a-así!”

Jolene sólo sonríe burlona y pone una mano en su cadera. “No sé quién es ese chico Louis, pero claramente él no es el único. Por favor, ahora siéntate, el Sr. Styles parecía estar disfrutando de mi compañía y estoy segura que le gustaría-”

“¡No, no lo jodidamente hice!” Harry dice furioso. “No te hagas ilusiones, Hubiera tenido la misma reacción a tu masaje si hubiera sido dado por una mujer mayor. Literalmente eres la epítome de patética. Tratando de hacer sentir mal a mi sum, en serio,  _ jodete _ .”

“Mierda”, Ashton exhala y mira de regreso a su teléfono.

Louis mira a Jolene fríamente, al tiempo que ella presiona sus labios en una línea y se va, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. “P-Papi”, Louis se queja y se sienta en el regazo de Harry.

Harry frunce el ceño y abraza a su híbrido hacia su pecho. “No me gustó ni un poco, bebé. Mi espalda aún se siente igual, así que es-” Harry se interrumpe cuando Louis se sube a horcajadas en él y corre sus manos sobre su espalda con una mirada determinada en su rostro. Harry se encoge en su interior cuando Louis presiona muy fuerte, pero sonríe y gruñe, “eres muy bueno en esto, gatito.”

Eventualmente, Louis no presiona tan fuerte y Harry en realidad comienza a disfrutar del masaje. Pero Louis se detiene, y se acurruca en el regazo de Harry. “Caliente” Louis se queja y enrolla sus mangas.

Harry frunce el ceño. “No me parece caliente. Tal vez nosotros podemos-”

Louis gruñe y trata de quitar su camisa. “Tan  _ caliente _ .”

“Uh, ¿Harry?” llama Ashton. “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Louis tuvo su celo?”

Harry piensa por un momento. “Tal vez como hace seis meses y medio.” Harry recuerda porque él no ayudó a Louis durante su celo, porque Louis y él aún no comenzaban a hacer cosas sexuales e incluso Louis dijo que quería esperar. “¿Por qué?”

“Él probablemente está en celo.” Ashton se encoge de hombros y se levanta, caminando a la parte de atrás para sentarse al lado de Calum.

Harry niega. “No creo que-  _ oh _ .” Harry puede ver que Louis tiene una gran erección, y que está tirando su cabeza hacia atrás gimoteando.

“Papi, oh”, gime Louis y sacude sus caderas.

Harry gruñe y aprieta el trasero de Louis en sus dos grandes manos. Aún apretando su trasero, Harry carga a Louis al baño y lo para en el piso. Está agradecido de que estén en un jet privado y que los baños sean más grandes. Esto sería más difícil si ellos estuvieran en un avión público.

“Chupa”, ordena Harry y levanta tres dedos.

Louis lo complace, chupando cada dedo mientras se quita su falda y sus bragas. Louis gimotea, se quita su camisa y se inclina sobre el lavabo. “¡F-Folla a Louis!” lloriquea Louis.

Harry da un duro golpe contra su trasero. “Te ganaste diez azotes por maldecir.”

Louis se queja y niega con la cabeza.

“¿Quieres diez más por ser ansioso?”

“¡N-No, papi!”

“Eso pensé.” Harry resopla y comienza a azotar a Louis. Cuando los azotes terminan y hay marcas de manos en el trasero de Louis, Harry presiona dentro sus dedos, uno por uno.

Cuando siente que Louis está lo suficientemente abierto, se pone el condón y le dice a Louis, “chúpamela.”

Louis automáticamente se arrodilla lo mejor que puede y mira el duro pene de Harry. “Pero hay una cosa en él”, dice refiriéndose al condón.

“Lo sé, bebé. Pero no tenemos lubricante.”

“Oh.” Louis pone la polla en su boca, un poco decepcionado cuando no siente el presemen. Sin embargo, tararea y es satisfacido por la polla de su papi llenándole la boca. Gime más fuerte cuando piensa en su papi llenándolo.

“Chupas pollas tan bien,  _ mierda _ ,” gruñe Harry y sale de la boca de Louis. “Me correré pronto, y quiero correrme cuando esté dentro de ti”, le dice a Louis antes de acercarlo para un descuidado beso.

La respiración de Louis se atora cuando Harry lo dobla sobre el lavabo y comienza a entrar. Aunque han estado teniendo sexo regularmente, nunca se acostumbrará al gran tamaño de Harry.

Cuando las bolas de Harry están presionadas contra el trasero de Louis, Harry lo para derecho, mirando al espejo. Comienza a embestir otra vez y gruñe, “mírate. Amas tomar mi polla ¿no es así?”

Louis gime y asiente patéticamente al tiempo que mira al espejo. Cierra sus ojos y gruñe, “¡ _ Oh _ !” cuando Harry golpea su próstata.

Harry continúa embistiendo frenéticamente mientras le hace a Louis un chupetón en el cuello. “¡Papi, oh, dios!” grita Louis. “¡N-Necesito correrme!”

“Córrete, ángel”, Harry murmura en su oído con una últim embestida en su próstata.

Louis se corre al mismo tiempo que Harry la toca, gritando, “¡ _ papi _ !”

Las cosas van así por nueve horas más en el avión. Harry y Louis salen por un bocadillo pequeño, luego regresan al baño para el celo de Louis.


	31. Capítulo Treinta y Uno

**a/t: créditos a karukara por la foto:)♥**

Louis gime y se retuerce en los brazos de Harry mientras Harry trata de abrir la puerta con la llave del hotel. Calum y Ashton se quedaron en la casa de playa mientras Harry consiguió un hotel. Una vez que el celo de Louis acabe, irán a la casa de playa y acomodarán sus cosas. Fue difícil llevar a Louis hacia el cuarto del hotel. Con Louis tratando de montar a Harry en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, con Louis tratando de hacerle una mamada en el taxi hacia el hotel. Le dio a Louis un par de azotes, pero Harry está feliz de que al fin estén aquí y que puede hacer sentir bien a su gatito. Especialmente ya que ahora tienen sus juguetes con ellos. Para el cuarto, Harry escogió una suite en un piso donde no hubiera muchas personas quedándose cerca, porque Louis es ruidoso en la cama, y Harry no tiene el corazón para amordazarlo. Harry ama escuchar los sucios gemidos de Louis salir de su boca.

Abriendo la puerta con su pie, Harry comienza a besar suavemente a Louis, no queriendo ponerse muy caliente porque aún tiene las bolsas afuera del cuarto. Louis gimotea y alcanza a Harry cuando Harry prácticamente tira las maletas dentro del cuarto sin importarle donde caigan. Harry va hacia la maleta negra y saca un paquete completo de condones, lubricante, un cockring, una venda y esposas. Las pone en el mueble y rápidamente se quita toda la ropa, y está sorprendido cuando ve que Louis hizo lo mismo. También está sorprendido por el hecho de que Louis tiene sus manos en su espalda, gimoteando y sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. “Es muy difícil no tocarte tu mismo, ¿verdad?” Harry tararea y acaricia las piernas afeitadas de Louis. “Eres un buen chico.”

Antes de que Louis pueda responder, Harry lo tiene jadeando y apretando sus ojos mientras Harry lame alrededor de su entrada, apretando sus nalgas fuertemente. Harry no lo chupa por mucho tiempo, pronto está volteándolo y dándole azotes de placer en su trasero. No son azotes de castigo, porque los de un castigo son cien veces peor que los de placer, los cuales no lastiman mucho. Harry solo le da tres suaves azotes antes de lubricar sus dedos y meterlos lentamente uno por uno, empujándolos afuera y adentro y doblándolos, haciendo a Louis gruñir de placer cuando toca ese manojo de nervios.

Cuando Harry cree que está preparado lo suficiente y se pone el condón, se acuesta en su espalda y gruñe, “quiero que me montes.”

“¡Kay!” Louis se mueve hasta él y se posiciona en el pene de Harry, lentamente bajando hasta que está descansando en las caderas de Harry. “Oh,  _ oh _ , papi,” gime Louis.

Harry muerde su labio y cierra sus ojos, pero se relaja después de un momento. “Gatito, quiero que hagas algo para mí.”

“¿Q-Qué, papi?” Louis pregunta y gimotea, ama ser llenado con la dura y goteante polla de papi.

Harry sonríe. “Quiero que cuentes hasta cien mientras estás tomando mi polla.”

“P-Pero Louis se correrá antes-”

Y antes de que Louis pueda terminar la frase, Harry le pone un cockring y se acuesta otra vez. “No, no lo harás.”

Louis lloriquea, “¡p-papi!”

“Quiero escucharte, muñeco. ¿Puedes hacer eso para mi?”

Louis lloriquea otra vez pero asiente rápidamente. “Sí, papi.” Louis toma un temblorosa respiración antes de comenzar a contar hasta cien rápidamente, saltándose algunos números pero a Harry no le importa. Harry sabe que puede hacerlo otra vez sin equivocarse, pero eso tendría que ser cuando la polla de Harry no esté toda dentro de él.

Louis está rogando por correrse entre los números cuando va en sesenta. Harry trata todo lo que puede para no correrse, quiere que ambos se corran en el número cien. Louis tiene lágrimas en sus ojos cuando llega a ochenta, y está diciendo los números de forma casi inentendible. Harry no se da cuenta que están en noventa hasta que escucha, “¡n-noventa y siete!”

Harry se corre en noventa y nueve, su boca aflojándose. Sus manos buscan a tientas antes de quitarle el cockring a Louis, diciéndole que puede correrse. “¡Ah, papi!” Louis llora al tiempo que se corre, cayendo en el pecho de Harry al tiempo que Harry sale de él.

Louis respira pesadamente contra el pecho de Harry, sus pequeños dedos enredándose en el cabello de Harry. “Amo a papi.”

Harry carga a Louis y camina hacia la ducha. “También te amo, gatito.”

Antes de entrar al baño, Harry toma una botella de agua del refrigerador del cuarto y lo lleva con él. Sienta a Louis en el mueble del baño y destapa la botella, sosteniéndola en los labios del híbrido. “Bebe”, ordena.

Louis lo hace, tomando grandes tragos de agua, dejando la botella a la mitad de llena. “No quiero que te deshidrates”, dice Harry antes de tomar agua él también. “Vamos ahora”, dice y abre el agua de la ducha.

“Papi”, gruñe Louis y siente otra erección formándose.

“No te preocupes, gatito. Papi está aquí para ayudarte.” Harry sonríe y carga a Louis dentro de la ducha. Después de que Harry le lava el cabello mientras Louis está en sus rodillas chupándosela, Harry lo empuja contra la pared y comienza a follarlo fuertemente. Obviamente, Harry recordó traer el condón ya que sabía que Louis querría hacerlo en la ducha. “Estás tan jodidamente apretado.”

“Uh”, gime Louis. “¡M-Más, papi, más!” Harry gruñe en su oído y comienza a embestir más rápido. “¡Sí, papi!” grita Louis. “¡Papi, Louis n-necesita correrse!”

“Córrete, gatito”, mumura Harry y comienza a hacerle otro chupete a Louis en el cuello. La espalda de Louis se arquea un poco al tiempo que grita el nombre de Harry y se corre. “¡Puta madre!” grita Harry al tiempo que se corre en el condón.

Después de que Harry tira el condón y lava su cabello, apaga la ducha y comienza a secar a Louis con una toalla. Cuando ambos están secos, Harry y Louis se acurrucan en la cama hasta que Harry siente la erección de Louis en su muslo, lo cual hizo a Harry empujarse en él hasta tenerlo lloriqueando contra las sábanas.

“Te amo, gatito”, gruñe Harry al tiempo que da una última embestida en Louis, golpeando su próstata y corriéndose con un gemido ruidoso. “Puedes correrte.”

Los dedos de los pies de Louis se doblan y deja salir un lloriqueo de placer al tiempo que se corre sobre su estómago y en las sábanas blancas. Cuando Louis finalmente estabiliza su respiración al tiempo que Harry lo pone en su regazo, él responde, “L-Louis ama a papi.”


	32. Capítulo Treinta y Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Diosss! Perdónenme por no haber subido nada en taaanto tiempo, es que regresé a la escuela y no me daba tiempo de traducir:( prometo que ahora subiré más seguido:) 
> 
> Espero les guste el cap y pronto subiré el siguiente ♥ Por favor comenten y dejen kudos ♥

El celo de Louis dura un día y medio. Usualmente los celos de Louis duraban hasta tres días, pero ya que Harry estuvo ahí para ayudarlo duró menos. No queriendo quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, Harry paga y llama un taxi para que los recoja. Louis está casi inconsciente, el pobre chico está tan cansado que no puede estar parado por más de dos minutos sin recargar su cabeza y dormirse en el hombro de su papi.

Incluso cuando llegan a la casa de playa, Louis no dice ningún comentario sobre la playa y se va directo a buscar la habitación. Harry está un poco sorprendido, pero lo entiende. Él también está cansado, pero obviamente Louis lo está más.

“¡Oh, hey, Harry!” dice Ashton mientras vierte leche en su tazón con cereal.

“Hey”, Harry murmura y cierra la puerta. “Iré a dormir, estoy cansado. ¿Puedes meter las maletas? Están en el escalón de la entrada.”

Los ojos de Ashton se abren y asiente, sorprendido de que Harry en serio las dejó allí. Pero Harry acaba de ayudar a su híbrido con su celo, Ashton conoce el sentimiento.

De algún modo Louis encontró la habitación sin necesitar ayuda, ya que Harry lo encuentra profundamente dormido, abrazando una almohada contra su pecho. Harry arrulla y se mete en la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y besándolo suavemente detrás de su oreja.

-

“¡Papi, papi, papi!” balbucea Louis, golpeando suavemente a Harry con una almohada.

Harry se mueve entre sueños y lentamente abre sus ojos, mirando al reloj. 9 am. Harry resopla y se acuesta de nuevo. “Vuelve a dormir, amor.”

“¡Papi! ¡P-Playa!” Louis señala hacia la ventana, donde hay una perfecta vista del mar.

“Lo sé”, Harry dice contra la almohada y bosteza. “Ahora duerme.”

Louis frunce el ceño. “¿Gatito y papi van a la playa?”

Una sonrisa cariñosa se abre paso en la cara de Harry, pero se mantiene con sus ojos cerrados y acostado en la cama.”No ahora mismo, pero sí más tarde.”

Louis frunce más el ceño y piensa por un momento antes de tener una idea. “L-Louis quiere comer.”

Harry sólo asiente. “Puedes comer. Sólo dormiré, ¿okay? Podemos ir a la playa cuando esté despierto.”

Louis asiente y corre escaleras abajo, feliz cuando ve que está solo. Ashton y Calum deben seguir dormidos. Louis sabe que su papi estará molesto con él si lo descubre, pero Louis se asegurará de que eso no pase. Está usando un short rosa muy corto de pijama y una de las camisas blancas de Harry. Normalmente, la camisa se le vería como un vestido a Louis pero él lo amarra con una liga en la parte de atrás para que quede corta. También está usando pantuflas de conejitos. Sabe que no es un atuendo de playa normal, pero Louis sólo quiere asomarse y ver como es la playa de cerca. No va a nadar. Estará de vuelta enseguida.

Excepto que Louis no regresa enseguida. Camina por la playa alrededor de media milla cuando se da cuenta de que debería darse la vuelta y regresar. No es así de fácil, sin embargo. Louis se da cuenta que nunca vio como se veía la casa por fuera. Sabe que es café, pero muchas casas de playa aquí son café. Ahí es cuando Louis comienza a entrar en pánico. Su papi estará tan preocupado y Louis está tan asustado que no puede buscar la casa.

“¿Estás perdido?” un hombre dice detrás de Louis. Pero Louis está muy asustado como para hablar. Harry le advirtió a Louis sobre cómo la gente aquí en América trata peor a los híbridos que en Inglaterra. Louis aúlla y brinca un poco cuando siente un fuerte tirón en su cola. “Te hice una puta pregunta”, el hombre espeta. “¿Estás perdido?”

Louis lloriquea y asiente, no quiere tener problemas.

Hay otro hombre parado al lado del que le jaló la cola. Ambos tienen cabello castaño, y parecen la misma persona. “Es grosero no responder a las preguntas de la gente. Te hubiera ayudado a encontrar a quien sea que estás buscando, pero ahora creo que mi hermano y yo vamos a darte una lección sobre respetar a tus superiores.”

Louis sacude su cabeza. “P-Por favor-” Louis es interrumpido cuando ambos hombres lo toman por la parte superior del brazo y comienzan a jalarlo hacia el mar. Louis les grita que lo dejen ir, esperando que alguien los pare, pero las personas solo pasan de largo y algunas incluso los miran y se ríen de Louis, haciendo al híbrido llorar.

Louis se quita sus pantuflas de conejito cuando siente el agua. No tiene ni idea de lo que los hombres tratan de hacer con él, hasta que hunden su cabeza en el agua, y Louis tiene recuerdos de la casa de subastas de nuevo. Louis levanta su cabeza y grita, “¡p-paren! ¡Auxilio!”

“Cállate”, uno de los hombres le espeta a Louis y sostiene su cabeza en el agua. Louis aguanta su respiración y patalea con las piernas. Termina golpeando a uno de los hombres en la entrepierna, haciendo que jale el cabello de Louis y gruña, “pequeña perra.” Antes de que Louis pueda salirse de su agarre siente un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo llorar y agarrar su mejilla.

Cuando están a punto de volver a meterlo al agua, escuchan un ruidoso silbato. Los dos hombres se alejan de Louis como si su piel quemara y comienzan a correr. Louis corre fuera del mar y termina cayéndose en la arena, llorando en sus manos y acurrucado en posición fetal.

“Hey, compañero, ¿estás bien?” Alguien, un hombre, dice y se arrodilla al lado de Louis. Louis sólo asiente rápidamente, esperando que el hombre no lo lastime. “¿Puedes respirar bien? Toma cinco respiraciones profundas para mí.” Louis lo hace, no quiere hacerlo enojar. “Okey, esto está bien. Levántate, por favor. ¿Estás lastimado?”

Louis se levanta inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca. El hombre en frente de Louis tiene cabello rubio y un par de lentes de sol junto a unos pantalones cortos rojos. “La c-cara de Louis duele”, Louis se queja y agarra su mejilla.

El hombre de cabello rubio frunce sus cejas y pregunta, “¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Dónde está tu dom?”

Louis lloriquea fuertemente, “¡Louis no lo sabe!”

El salvavidas asume que Louis es uno de sus híbridos que hablan en tercera persona, como el suyo, y que su dominante lo abandonó. “Hey, está bien. Soy Luke y tú eres…¿Louis?”

“¡S-Sí!” Louis hipa.

Luke suspira. “Uh, creo que puedes quedarte conmigo. Lamento que tu dom te haya hecho esto.”

“¿Q-Qué?” Louis sorbe por la nariz.

“Bueno, te abandonó ¿no?”

“¡No!” Louis jadea, y comienza a llorar de nuevo. “¡Louis quería ir a la playa pero papi no quería ir así que Louis se escapó y ahora Louis no p-puede encontrar la casa!”

“Oh”, dice Luke. “Bueno en ese caso, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu dom?”

“Papi”, murmura Louis.

Luke se ríe y niega con la cabeza. “No, su nombre real. No te preocupes por que vaya a castigarte por eso, porque no lo hará.”

“Harry St-Styles”, dice Louis.

Luke mira a Louis con ojos grandes. “¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?” pregunta Luke. Sabe que Harry Styles tiene un sumiso híbrido ya que la prensa no para de hablar sobre eso, pero tal vez el chico está confundido. Pero claro que es posible, ya que mucha gente menciona el hecho de que Harry Styles tiene una casa aquí en la playa.

Cuando Louis asiente Luke decido llevarlo a la torre del salvavidas, donde su sumiso está construyendo un castillo de arena. “¿Por qué no juegas con mi sumiso, Michael? Lo tengo desde hace una semana y es realmente lindo.”

Louis vacila antes de asentir. “¿A dónde va Luke?”

“Iré para allá.” Louis apunta a la torre del salvavidas. “Sólo quédate aquí con Michael y cuando encuentre donde vive Harry te llevaré con él. Mi turno termina en diez minutos, de cualquier forma”, Luke se encoge de hombros.

Luke se da la vuelta para mirar al chico que está usando una gorra negra. Está usando pantalones cortos como Luke, pero los suyos son amarillos. “Hey, Michael, este chico estará contigo, ¿okay? Sólo hasta que encuentre a su dom.”

Michael se encoge al escuchar la voz de Luke, lo que hace a Luke fruncir el ceño. Michael sólo asiente al tiempo que Luke comienza a escalar la escalera de la torre del salvavidas.

Louis se deja caer al lado de Michael, inseguro de qué decir. Es incómodo por un momento hasta que Louis dice, “a Louis le gusta esto.” Louis señala el castillo de arena.

Michael asiente. “¿Nombre?”

“Louis.”

“Oh. Michael es Michael. P-Pero a veces papi llama a Michael Mikey”, dice Michael.

“Papi llama a Louis Lou a veces. O gatito, ¡papi llama gatito a Louis mucho!” Louis sonríe.

“También lo hace el papi de Michael.”

El labio inferior de Louis tiembla. “¡Louis quiere a papi!”

Michael pone su mano en el hombro de Louis. “El papi de Michael está buscando al papi de Louis.”

Louis puede sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. “¡Louis quiere a papi ahora!” solloza. “Louis no puede-”

“¡ _ Louis _ !” Louis oye a alguien llamarlo a la distancia. Cuando Michael está a punto de  responder, Louis pone sus manos en la boca de Michael, tratando de escuchar mejor. “¡ _ Gatito _ !” grita Harry. Es su papi. Louis reconocería su voz donde fuera. Louis se levanta de su posición chilla, “¡papi!”

“Louis”, grita Luke. “Estoy trabajando en eso, pue-”

Luke se interrumpe en su oración cuando ve a una figura con cabello rizado cargar a Louis y abrazarlo fuertemente. Luke se baja de la torre tan rápido como puede y pregunta, “¿él es tu dom?”

Louis no le responde a Luke, pero la pregunta de Luke es respondida cuando ve que es Harry Styles. Harry está llenando la cara de Louis con besos mientras le murmura cosas en su oreja. “Estaba tan preocupado por ti, mierda. Estoy tan enojado contigo pero también tan feliz de que estés bien.” Harry se congela cuando está a punto de besarlo en la mejilla y ve una hinchazón. “¿Quién hizo esto?”

“Hombres lo hicieron. Louis no los conocía. ¡Los hombres se escaparon!” Louis dice con ojos grandes. “¡P-Pero Luke salvó a Louis!”

Harry mira a Louis y suspira. “Muchas gracias.”

Luke se encoge de hombros y sonríe. “No hay problema.”

Harry toma la mano de Louis y se despide. “Creo que tenemos que irnos antes de que venga la gente. ¡Gracias otra vez, adiós!” dice Harry y comienza a caminar junto a Louis.

Louis sigue llorando, lo que hace que el corazón de Harry se rompa. “¡Louis pensó que Louis perdió a p-papi! ¡Louis pensó que no vería a papi otra vez!”

“Shh”, Harry acaricia su cabello al tiempo que se aproximan a su casa de playa. “Estoy aquí, angel. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿okay? Te amo.”

“¡Louis ama a papi!” Louis le dice y se aferra a su brazo al tiempo que a casa.

“También te amo. Es por eso que voy a castigarte ahora mismo. No voy a decirte todo el castigo, pero te daré veinticinco azotes. Quiero que vaya arriba, te desnudes y te acuestes en la cama. Estaré abajo por treinta segundos. Si subo y no estás completamente desnudo felizmente convertiré esos veinticinco a treinta y cinco azotes”, Harry le dice a Louis severamente.

Louis gimotea y asiente. No quiere ser castigado, quiere ser un buen chico pero sabe que rompió las reglas por salir de la casa sin el permiso de Harry. Necesita ser castigado. Harry abre la puerta y le da una fuerte nalgada a Louis, señalando que es tiempo de ir arriba. Louis toma una respiración profunda y corre escaleras arriba. Harry lo ha castigado muchas veces, pero siempre han sido azotes. Algo le dice a Louis que este castigo será muy diferente.


	33. Capítulo Treinta y Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es muy corto pero el siguiente es más largo♥ no se olviden de comentar!:) Si hay algún error no duden en decirme.

Louis está esperando a que su papi venga mientras está acostado en la cama, desnudo y sus piernas temblando. Esos treinta segundos fueron los treinta segundos más largos en la vida de Louis. Louis solo quiere que Harry entre en la habitación y acabe con esto. Y para la suerte de Louis, Harry entra al cuarto segundos después.

Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama y señala su regazo. “En mi regazo.” Louis hace lo que le dice, tomando una profunda respiración. “¿Quieres mi mano o el cinturón?”

“¡M-Mano!” responde Louis. El cinturón es el peor enemigo de Louis.

Sin advertencia, Harry comienza a azotar su mano contra el trasero de Louis, haciendo al pequeño chico lloriquear y apretar las sábanas de la cama con sus pequeña manos. Sin embargo, Louis recuerda contar y agradecer a Harry, y Harry se olvida de eso completamente. Así que Harry solo le da veinte azotes en lugar de veinticinco. Después de los veinte azotes, Louis está llorando y agarrándose del cuello de Harry. “¡Louis lo l-lamenta!”

“Sé que lo haces”, dice Harry, despega a Louis de sí, y besa sus labios fruncidos. “Aunque tu castigo aún no acaba, amor.” Harry acaricia la espalda de Louis y mira por la habitación. “¿Puedes ser un buen chico para papi y traerme tus materiales escolares?”

Louis arruga sus cejas en confusión. ¿Qué va a hacer su papi con sus materiales escolares? ¿Va a azotar a Louis con la regla? Louis ya tuvo sus azotes, así que no tiene sentido. A pesar de su confusión, Louis agarra la bolsa rosa debajo de la cama y se la da a Harry. Harry tiene planeado enseñarle al chico muchas cosas educativas durante el viaje, así que en su mochila trae cosas que podrías encontrar en una mochila normal de un estudiante.

Harry rebusca en la mochila antes de sacar una regla de goma rosa. Harry sonríe de lado mirando la regla y luego a Louis.

“Okay, gatito”, Harry dobla la regla. “Doblala así”, explica Harry y luego la suelta. “Luego la sueltas así.”

“¿L-Louis está con-confunfido?”

“Confundido”, corrige Harry le besa la mejilla. “Vas a ponerla sobre tus bolas, y luego vas a dejar que las golpee”, explica Harry casualmente y le pasa a Louis la regla.

“¡P-Pero papi! ¡Eso va a _en serio_ lastimar los lugares no-no de Louis*!” señala Louis, recordando la vez que se golpeó él mismo por accidente.

Harry asiente. “Lo sé. Se supone que los castigos duelan.”

Louis se mantiene en silencio antes de preguntar, “¿cuántos?”

“Diez”, responder Harry.

“¡Pero _dolerá_ mucho!” se queja Louis.

“¿Quieres que sean quince?” gruñe Harry.

Louis niega rápidamente y toma una profunda respiración. Decide que simplemente va a acabar con esto. Louis sigue las instrucciones de Harry, y deja que la regla golpee en sus bolas, causando que el híbrido deje salir un ruidoso sollozo.

En el quinto sollozo, Harry sólo quiere envolver en sus brazos a su sumiso y acurrucarse con él, pero Louis tiene que ser castigado. Cuando Louis termina, Harry pone sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo abraza fuertemente. Lo besa repetidamente en la frente y le murmura cosas dulces en el oído.

Cuando Louis se calma, Harry se acomoda en una posición donde Louis esté a horcajadas sobre él. “Tu castigo aún no acaba.”

Louis abre sus ojos. “¡¿Qué?!”

“La parte dolorosa sí,” lo tranquiliza Harry. “Sólo quiero que escribas media página explicando sobre por qué estuvo mal lo que hiciste y cómo no volverás a hacerlo. Sé que suena tonto, pero creo que en serio necesitas entender por qué no puedes salir solo o separarte de mí.”

Louis vacila antes de asentir y abrazar a su papi. “Louis lo hará.”

“Tienes suerte de que sólo te haya pedido eso, tenía pensado ponerte un vibrador y un cockring mientras escribías, pero decidí que mejor no”, dice Harry antes de plantar un beso en los labios de Louis.


	34. Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK
> 
> ¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Este cap es muy largo y además estuve muy ocupada con los parciales en la prepa y así :( perdónnnn ¡prometo actualizar más seguido! 
> 
> Espero les guste el cap, dejen kudos y comenten ♥ y no olviden pasarse por los pequeños OS de Larry que escribí están en mi perfil ♥

“Quédate quieto, papi.”

“Lo estoy, gatito.”

“N-No lo parece”, resopla Louis.

Louis ama pintar uñas. Harry le compró un enorme set de pintauñas, dí cualquier color y probablemente Louis lo tiene. Usualmente Louis tiene siempre sus uñas pintadas, y casi siempre de color rosa. Louis pintó sus uñas de rosa con brillitos, y le encantan. Incluso se puso gel para uñas, que hace que duren por dos semanas. Pero Louis tiene muchas ganas de pintar uñas, pero no quiere pintar las suyas porque ya están pintadas, y están tan lindas que Louis no quiere quitarlas. Tiene rosa con brillitos en las uñas de las manos y blanco con brillitos en los pies. (Louis realmente ama los brillos).

Louis trató de convencer a Calum para que lo dejara pintarle las uñas, incluso trató de preguntarle a Ashton cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo. Pero ambos se negaron, haciendo a Louis fruncir el ceño. Obviamente Harry fue la primera opción de Louis, pero coincidió con Ashton y Calum primero. Además tampoco quiere sentir que molesta a su papi. Pero afortunadamente, su papi está muy ansioso porque le pinte las uñas, sólo porque sabe lo feliz que eso haría a su princesa.

Así que ahora, Louis está acostado en su estómago, con sus pies levantados mientras pinta el pulgar de Harry de color verde con brillitos. Louis le está pintando a Harry de todo tipo de colores brillantes. “¿Papi quiere un dibujo?”

Harry frunce el ceño. “¿A qué te refieres con un dibujo?

“Como Louis tiene un dibujo en su dedo”, dice Louis y levanta su dedo, revelando un corazón rojo.

“Oh. Sorpréndeme, princesa.”

“Kay”, dice Louis y continúa pintando las uñas de Harry. Cuando termina, sabe exactamente qué va a dibujarle. Escribió una ‘H’ en su pulgar del pie, pero en el siguiente dedo escribió un signo de más, y en la siguiente una ‘L’.

Después de poner una última capa de gel, Louis sacude su pie. “¡Papi, mira!”

Harry quita su mirada del periódico y mira los dedos de sus pies. “Oh, amor, esto es muy dulce”, dice Harry, mirando el ‘H+L’. “Te amo, Louis.”

“¡Louis ama a papi!” responde Louis y besa a Harry en los labios. “L-Louis necesita ir al baño”, es todo lo que Louis dice antes de correr al baño, dejando atrás a un risueño Harry.

Ashton entra a la habitación donde está Harry, y la primera cosa que ve son las uñas de Harry pintadas. Sus ojos se abrieron. “¿En serio lo dejaste que pintara tus uñas?”

“Si.” Harry se encoge de hombros. “Estaba muy feliz.” Harry sonríe para sí mismo.

Ashton se burla. “Están tan jodido.”

“Claro que no”, alega Harry.

Ashton camina a la cocina y pone un panqueque que Harry previamente hizo en un plato de papel que está cerca. “Harry, este panqueque en mi plato es Louis ¿bien?” Ashton abre el refrigerador y agarra la crema batida. “Y este eres tú”, dice al tiempo que comienza a poner crema batida sobre el panqueque.

Harry rueda los ojos. “Bien, ¿y qué? Amo a Louis, y estoy orgulloso de eso. Además, mira quien habla. ¿Por qué no te comes esos panqueques?”

Ashton se sonroja. “Por que son para Calum.” Guarda silencio por un momento. “Okay, cállate.”

-

Louis camina rápidamente fuera del baño cuando termina de hacer sus necesidades, está emocionado por acurrucarse con su papi e incluso tal vez ver una película. Eso es hasta que alguien lo agarra por una esquina de su camiseta y lo jala dentro de un cuarto.

Louis está muy confundido al principio, porque quien sea que lo haya jalado lo empuja suavemente contra la pared. No esperaba encontrarse con Calum. “¿Recuerdas la vez en que te di un codazo en la cara e hice que te saliera sangre por la nariz?” espeta Calum.

Louis asiente vacilante.

“Bueno, lo siento. Nunca te di una buena disculpa y realmente lo siento”, dice Calum, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Louis frunce sus cejas. “¿Está bien?”

“No”, Calum niega. “Louis, eres el único amigo que tengo e incluso te considero un hermano, así que ¿podrías guardarme un secreto?”

Antes de que Louis pueda siquiera responder, Ashton está entrando a la habitación con los panqueques y Calum se aleja de Louis sentándose en la cama. “Aquí tienes, amor”, dice Ashton y besa a Calum en la mejilla, dejando el plato en la mesita de noche.

Calum frunce el ceño. “Gracias papi. ¿Puedes darnos a Lou y a mi unos minutos a solas, por favor?”

Una pequeña parte de Ashton está decepcionada, pero él realmente quería llevar a Calum a caminar. Calum ha estado muy distante últimamente. Pero Ashton sólo asiente y se va. “¿Cuál es el secreto?” pregunta Louis. Louis ama los secretos. Louis es fantástico guardando secretos, pero también ama contarle a Harry secretos.

Calum toma una respiración temblorosa y muerde su labio inferior. “Creo que estoy embarazado.”

Louis se aproxima al borde de la cama y suelta una risita. “¡Eso es-eso es genial! ¡Calum va a tener bebés perritos!”

“¡No!” llora Calum. “No es-no es genial.”

“¿Qué?” Louis ladea su cabeza.

Calum guarda silencio antes de hablar. “Ashton y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace casi dos años. Hace un año y medio, tratamos de tener hijos. No estábamos comprometidos y aún no lo estamos porque Ashton y yo queremos esperar, pero teníamos muchas ganas de tener niños,” Calum deja salir un sollozo y continúa, “No me embaracé. ¡Tratamos  _ todo _ ! Diferentes posiciones, diferentes comidas, ¡estuvimos teniendo sexo sin protección  _ tres  _ veces al día y nada! ¡P-Pero ahora estoy embarazado!”

Louis niega con la cabeza. “Louis no entiende. ¿Un bebé no es lo que Calum y Ashton querían?”

“¡Sí!” Calum asiente, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. “Pero ambos estábamos muy asustados de ir al doctor y ver qué estaba mal porque teníamos miedo que uno de nosotros fuera el problema, así que nunca fuimos. Lentamente dejamos de intentar y dejamos de hablar sobre bebés, ¡y ahora estoy asustado de que Ashton se haya acostumbrado al hecho de que tal vez no tenga hijos y ahora tal vez esté embarazado!” lloriquea Calum. “¿Q-Qué tal si me deja? ¿O qué si me hace abortar al bebé?”

Louis no sabe qué decir, así que en su lugar abraza a Calum fuertemente y acaricia su cabello, dejándole saber que todo estará bien y que Louis está ahí para él.

-

Calum le muestra a Louis las tres test de embarazo positivos en el baño antes de taparlos en el bote de basura. Antes de que siquiera puedan seguir hablando, ambos son llamados abajo por sus papis. Calum, sin embargo, le pide a Louis no decirle nada a Harry. Louis trata de protestar, pero Calum señala que es un secreto y que debe mantenerse guardado de Harry y Ashton mientras tanto.

Sus papis dicen que tienen noticias emocionantes, van a ir a Disneyland (incluso a California Adventures si los chicos quieren) en ese mismo momento. Louis aplaude y suelta una risita, abrazando a Harry fuertemente y agradeciéndole cientos de veces. Calum, por otro lado, pone una sonrisa falsa y murmura un gracias a Ashton. Calum solo quiere llorar, porque aunque tal vez esté en su primer trimestre, no quiere subirse a ningún juego de los que esperaba hacerlo. No sabe si es seguro. Lo cual apesta, porque Calum quería subirse  _ Cars Land. _

Calum está callado todo el camino a Disneyland, dándole pequeñas respuestas a Ashton quien trata de conversar con él. Harry y Louis, sin embargo,  _ no  _ se callan. Harry le cuenta a Louis todo sobre Disneyland y Louis simplemente responde con una inocente y linda pregunta. Louis también se está burlando de Harry porque Harry está algo así como disfrazado. Harry tiene puesto un sombrero, con lentes de sol, una verruga falsa y también está usando un bigote falso. Harry nunca había usado un disfraz antes, porque tiene guardaespaldas, pero perdió una apuesta que hizo con Ashton y tiene que pagar el precio. Calum frunce el ceño hacia la pareja. Harry probablemente estaría extasiado si Louis estuviera embarazado. Calum los envidia.

Las dos parejas se separaron en cuanto entran al parque. Calum sabe que Ashton quiere subirse a todos los divertidos juegos que personas embarazadas probablemente no deberían subir, así que Calum se aseguró de hacer una lista de los juegos para niños para que ellos se subieran. Ashton está tan jodido que no puede decir que no. Harry y Louis solo caminan por las pequeñas tiendas que Disney tiene, entrando a todas las que Louis quiere.

Los problemas empiezan cuando Harry se detiene a ver unos suéteres. Son suéteres de pareja, son blancos y uno tiene a la cara de Micky Mouse con una corona y el otro a Minnie Mouse con una tiara. Harry se está debatiendo si debería comprarlos para él y para Louis, pensando en lo adorable que Louis se vería en uno. Especialmente si es de talla grande. “¿Lou?” Harry se da la vuelta para hablarle, pero no está ahí. Harry se da la vuelta en todas las direcciones, aún sin ver a Louis.

Louis corrió fuera de la tienda en el momento que vio a un hombre en la calle de enfrente vendiendo globos. Los globos son tan lindos. Son globos redondos y con las orejas de Micky Mouse en ellos. Louis quiere el rosado, y se da cuenta de que solo queda uno de color rosa. Louis recuerda que Harry le dio cinco libras antes del viaje, y hasta ahora las tiene guardadas.

“¡Globo rosa!” grita Louis y saca las cinco libras.

“¡Hola!” el chico sonríe. “Serían ocho dólares.”

Louis solo acerca más el dinero hacia él.

El chico continúa sonriendo. “Lo siento, pequeño. Tienes que cambiar el dinero en el banco. ¿Tienes un Dom o estás con tu familia?”

Louis frunce el ceño. “Louis tiene un dom.”

“Deberías volver con él, probablemente está muy preocupado.”

Louis puede sentir las lágrimas formándose. Harry le dijo que no caminara lejos de él, especialmente aquí. Y Louis acaba de ser castigado por eso. Harry estará muy enojado. ¿Cómo siquiera Louis encontrará a Harry?

Louis decide ir de regreso a la tienda y revisar si aún está ahí. Con suerte Harry no habrá notado que Louis se fue. Cuando Louis se da la vuelta, inmediatamente ve a Harry hablando con un empleado, tiene los ojos llorosos. Harry decidió hablar con cada empleado cerca si han visto a Louis, antes de volverse loco buscando a Louis. Louis está asustado de que esté enojado, pero está feliz de encontrarlo. Louis lo abraza fuertemente por la cintura. Si Louis fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, lo levantaría. “¡Papi, papi, papi!” llora Louis.

“Santa mierda”, maldice Harry y abraza a Louis también. El empleado solo sonríe y se va, feliz de que se hayan encontrado. Después de unos momentos, sin embargo, Harry se despega de Louis y camina hacia la salida de la tienda jalándolo por la muñeca. “Nos vamos a casa”, refunfuña Harry al tiempo que se aproximan a la salida.

Louis quiere protestar y rogar para quedarse, pero sabe que eso solo hará las cosas peor. Louis se siente como un muy mal sum, hizo el mismo error y no es una regla difícil. Solo pegarse a Harry. Louis ama pasar tiempo con Harry. Simplemente se distrae muy fácil.

Harry no dice una palabra a Louis mientras esperan el bus para volver a casa. Harry ni siquiera mira o toca a Louis. Simplemente camina a su lado en silencio. Louis quiere saber desesperadamente que es lo que Harry está pensando.  _ ¿Papi está pensando en dejarlo? ¿Louis va a ser mandado de regreso a casa? ¿Papi ama a Louis aunque sea un mal sum?  _ piensa Louis para sí mismo.

Cuando están en casa, Harry se quita el disfraz y lo tira a una dirección desconocida.  Está a punto de decirle algo a Louis, pero se detiene. Entonces comienza de nuevo, “ve al cuarto de aislamiento, por favor. Iré contigo mañana en la mañana.” Son las siete y media de la noche, Louis usualmente se va a dormir a esa hora y Harry se ve tan decepcionado de él. Louis pensara sobre lo que hizo.

Louis va hacia la planta alta hacia la última habitación a la izquierda. Louis solloza durante todo el camino, odia la habitación de aislamiento. Louis no ha estado  _ en serio  _ enviado ahí. La primera vez, Harry sólo estaba enojado y Louis dejó la habitación al final. La segunda vez, Louis fue por decisión propia y Louis quiso romper la habitación. Louis siempre tuvo la opción de salir, pero esta vez no. Harry en realidad lo mandó ahí, y tiene una buena razón. Louis descaradamente corrió lejos de Harry dos veces. Y la primera vez fue ayer.

Solo hay una manta y una almohada en la habitación. No luz de noche, no vaso de agua, y no Harry. Louis trata de prender las luces ya que no hay lamparita de noche. Pero no hay nada. Estar en completa oscuridad es uno de los peores miedos de Louis, pero tiene que lidiar con eso, aunque tome todo de él.

Pero Louis no puede soportarlo. Pronto, se siente muy caliente y está sudando terriblemente. Se mantuvo pensando en lo mucho que decepcionó a Harry y la mierda de sumiso que es y no puede superar el hecho de que no hay ninguna fuente de luz. Ni siquiera la luz del pasillo está encendida. Louis quiere ir y prenderla, pero está muy asustado como para levantarse.

Louis siente que las paredes se están cerrando sobre él. Siente que si no sale pronto las paredes se aplastarán sobre él y su papi lo odiará por siempre. Pero también, su papi tal vez lo odie por siempre si Louis trata de salir.

Pero sin ser capaz de soportarlo más, Louis murmura, “rojo.” Continúa diciéndolo más y más fuerte para sí mismo, hasta que lo está gritando a todo pulmón. Se para del lugar donde está y corre hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe, cayendo en el piso del pasillo. Louis está temblando y en posición fetal, gritando, “¡rojo, rojo, rojo! ¡Papi, rojo!” Louis sólo quiere que su papi venga y lo sostenga, pero lo único que escucha fue un golpeteo en su habitación.

Harry se resbala y cae en su trasero en la ducha cuando escucha las palabras gritadas viniendo de la habitación de aislamiento. Sin siquiera apagar el agua, Harry sale corriendo de la ducha, lo que lo hace caer y golpearse en el codo contra la pared y caer otra vez en el pasillo. En el momento en que se aproxima a su sum temblando y sollozando inmediatamente lo levanta y lo sostiene cerca de su pecho, goteando agua por la ducha. Aunque Harry está ahí, Louis sigue diciendo rojo una y otra vez, solo no gritando sino murmurándolo bajito.

Harry incluso siente lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. “Gatito, está bien, no tienes que decir tu color. Estoy aquí, te haré sentir seguro ¿okay? Te amo mucho, eres un buen chico, el buen chico de papi.” Harry arrastra sus pies contra la alfombra hasta las baldosas de la cocina, no queriendo que Louis se caiga de sus brazos. 

Louis deja de decir su color, pero no deja de temblar. Harry está muy asustado, no tiene idea de qué hacer. Con todas las figuras paternas con las que Harry vivió toda su vida, que de hecho todos fueron dominantes, a Harry nunca le dijeron qué hacer cuando su sum dijera su color. Así que Harry hizo lo que piensa que es lo mejor. Sienta a Louis en el sillón y lo besa repetidamente, asegurándole que lo ama con todo su corazón. Louis se ve un poco sudado así que baja la temperatura del aire acondicionado y enciende un ventilador. También moja una toallita con agua fría y se la da a Louis, diciéndole que la pase su cara y su cuello. Mientras Louis lo hace, Harry le prepara a Louis una taza de té. Sin azúcar o algo así, ya que eso no le daría a Louis la relajación que necesita.

Después de que Louis se toma todo el té, Harry lo hace tomar un par de tragos de agua. Louis ya no está temblando y ya no está tan caliente como lo estaba antes. Pero Harry sabe que Louis aún está lastimado emocionalmente. “Papi te ama”, Harry le dice a Louis. “Todos los sum cometen errores, y papi los castiga a veces pero eso no significa que sean malos sums. Estoy muy orgulloso de tener un sum como tú, porque por lo general siempre te comportas bien y amable, y también eres tan lindo, y sin mencionar que estoy muy enamorado de ti.”

Louis sobre y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. “L-Louis ama a papi”, croa Louis.

“También te amo”, dice Harry y besa a Louis.

“Louis pensó que papi odiaba a Louis”, lloriquea Louis.

Harry niega con la cabeza. “No, gatito. No porque te castigue significa que te odie. Y además”, Harry apunta a sus dedos. “H más L ¿recuerdas? Tú y yo por siempre, ¿okay, gatito?”

Louis deja salir otro sollozo y llora en el pecho de Harry, siendo consolado por él otra vez, claro. Harry y Louis van a la sala de estar y Harry prende la lámpara, sentando a Louis en el sofá cama. Harry corre escaleras arriba y apaga la ducha, poniéndose un par de bóxers y agarrando un nuevo par de bragas para Louis, sabiendo que eso hará a Louis estar más cómodo.

Harry también agarra un par de almohadas y una manta grande. El ambiente está muy cargado debido a la ducha como para dormir en su habitación esa noche. Así que terminan acostándose en el sofá cama y ven una película en la TV, Louis le escoge por supuesto.

Louis se decide por  _ Ratatouille,  _ ya que la película se ha convertido en la favorita de Louis últimamente. Harry pone la película mientras Louis se cambia de bragas, no queriendo tener una erección ya que sabe que Louis definitivamente no tiene ganas. Pero eso está bien, con tal de que Harry se acurruque con su sumiso y le de besos por toda su cara haciéndolo reír, Harry está bien. De hecho, eso es lo que pasa exactamente entre ellos durante toda la noche.


	35. Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!
> 
> En serio, perdón por haber tardado taaaaaaanto en actualizar, pero la escuela roba todo mi tiempo yyy :( ¡perdón! en serio, trataré que para la próxima no se me pase tanto!
> 
> Espero les guste el cap, no olviden comentar, dejar kudos y pasarse por mis OS que están en mi perfil ♥

Louis se levanta a las diez. Harry se levantó mucho más temprano, pero Harry no tuvo el corazón de moverse del sillón e ir por algo de comer, porque sabía que en el proceso despertaría a su gatito. Admira lo hermoso que es Louis durmiendo por alrededor de un minuto hasta que se da cuenta lo siniestro que es. Con cuidado se estira y toma su celular de la mesita de café y va a google para buscar gatitos, buscando uno para Louis y de vez en vez mirando a Louis.

Harry siente a Louis moverse a su lado y acomodar su cara en el cuello de su dom. Harry deja su celular y sonríe. “Hola, dormilón.”

Louis tararea y se aleja del cuello de Harry para estirar sus brazos y piernas, y soltar un bostezo. Louis y Harry se acurrucan en silencio, ocasionalmente apretándose uno contra otro y besándose. Harry pone la TV en Animal Planet, el programa siendo algo sobre los leones. Harry ama ver a Louis viendo programas sobre animales, especialmente animales salvajes, porque luego Louis le comparte a Harry la información que acaba de aprender, como si Harry no la hubiese ya escuchado de la TV. “¿Papi s-sabía que las leones hembra cazan para su familia?”

Harry sonríe y niega con la cabeza. “No lo sabía, gatito.”

Durante los comerciales, todo está en silencio entre los dos, eso es hasta que el estómago de Louis gruñe y Louis se ríe, sus delicadas manos cubriendo su boca. “¡La pancita de L-Louis hace grrr!”

Harry tira su cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada, luego besa su mejilla. “¿Qué quieres comer, nene? Di cualquier cosa e iré a traértelo, o te lo prepararé.”

Louis sonríe y abraza fuertemente a Harry. “Louis sólo quiere cereal.”

“¿Lucky Charms?” pregunta Harry.

Louis asiente y se aferra a Harry como un koala cuando Harry se levanta y camina hacia la cocina. Harry sienta a Louis en un banco cerca del mostrador y saca la leche y el cereal, poniéndolo cerca de Louis. Luego Harry toma un plato y una cuchara, poniéndola en frente de Louis y plantando un suave beso en su mejilla. “Te amo ¿okay?”

Louis sonríe. “¡Gatito ama a papi!” Harry tararea mientras vierte la leche y el cereal en el tazón, después agarra la cuchara y se la pasa a Louis.

Después de que Louis termina su cereal, Harry prepara unas tostadas y se las come. Harry decide que es momento de hablar sobre lo sucedido anoche. Lleva a Louis arriba a su habitación, y se acuesta a su lado en la cama, queriendo que esté lo más cómodo posible. “Necesito hablar contigo”, comienza Harry. Louis asiente y frunce el ceño, sabiendo sobre qué quiere hablar. “Necesito saber por qué dijiste tu color. Sé que probablemente fue por el cuarto de aislamiento, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.”

Louis toma una profunda respiración y mira hacia su regazo, buscando la mano de Harry. “A L-Louis no le gusta esa habitación. Louis quiere ser un buen chico, y Louis está bien con los azotes y otras cosas, pero a Louis  _ no  _ le gusta esa habitación. Hace a Louis sentir asustado, y...y…”, Louis gruñe. “¡Louis no puede pensar en una palabra!”

“Está bien, gatito”, asegura Harry y acuna la cara de Louis, haciendo que Louis lo mire. “Ahora es uno de tus rojos. No tendrás que preocuparte por esa habitación de nuevo. Llamaré a Liam más tarde y le diré que la convierta en un estudio para ti o algo.”

“¡Louis ama a papi!” dice Louis y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, acercándolo. “¡Mucho!”

Harry se ríe. “También te amo. Ahora, todavía necesito que me digas sobre lo que pasó ayer”, Harry le dice a Louis en un tono firme. “Necesito saber por qué esa regla de quedarte junto a mi es tan difícil.”

Louis gimotea y sacude la cabeza. “Louis pensó que estaba bien porque papi no estaba lejos. Louis sabía dónde estaba papi.”

Harry niega con la cabeza. “No, no funciona así. Se supone que no debes separarte de mí en absoluto. A menos que yo lo sepa y que vayas con alguien en quien yo  _ confíe _ , como Ashton.”

Sorbiendo y asintiendo, Louis se acerca más a Harry. “Louis lo siente  _ mucho _ . Louis sabe que no debe separarse de papi. Por favor no pienses que Louis es malo porque Louis no escuchó. L-”

“Hey”, Harry besa su frente. “No pienso que eres un mal sum. Estoy feliz de que me hayas dicho que lo entiendes, pero tristemente, debes ser castigado. Será algo fácil.”

Lo dicho hizo a Louis sentir un poco feliz y nervioso. Piensa que Harry solo lo azotará y eso será todo. Aunque Louis no sabe que él y Harry tienen una diferente definición de “fácil.”

“Quiero que te quites tus bragas ahora mismo, ¿puedes hacer eso por papi?” pregunta Harry suavemente, queriendo mostrarle a Louis que aún lo quiere y le importa, y que no guarda rencores. Harry se inclina y saca una caja de debajo de la cama tan pronto como Louis asiente. Saca tres artículos y los pone en la cama: un paleta de madera con hoyos, lubricante, un cock ring y un vibrador rosa. Los ojos de Louis se abren al ver los artículos. Louis conoce todos los artículos excepto el juguete sexual rosa, el cual lo confunde. No tiene ni idea de lo que Harry posiblemente hará con eso.

“Voy a prepararte, después voy a ponerte el vibrador y el cock ring, y te daré quince azotes y no podrás correrte hasta que yo lo diga, ¿está bien? ¿Cuál es tu color?” pregunta Harry.

Louis asiente, dejándole saber a Harry que está bien después de un rato y dice, “verde.” Justo como Harry le instruye, Louis se acuesta en la cama contra las almohadas y abre sus piernas, dándole a Harry fácil acceso a su entrada. Harry lubrica sus dedos y comienza a presionar uno, embistiendo y doblándolo rápidamente. Cuando tiene tres dedos a la vez, siente que es suficiente. Pone una gran cantidad de lubricante en el vibrador y lo pone en el mayor nivel, presionándolo contra el agujero de Louis burlonamente. “ _ Oh _ ”, gime Louis y trata de bajarse más contra el vibrador, sólo para conseguir un azote con la paleta en su muso. Harry empuja más profundo el vibrador dentro de Louis, el vibrador golpeando su próstata, y pone el cock ring casi inmediatamente después. “Oh,  _ oh _ , ¡papi!” gruñe Louis y mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Harry lo jala hacia su regazo y lo acuesta, agarrando la paleta. “¿Color?”

“¡Verde!” exclama Louis con voz ahogada y dobla los dedos de los pies mientras el vibrador toca su próstata constantemente.

Harry tararea y comienza a golpear la paleta fuertemente contra su trasero. Louis está gritando y sollozando al tiempo que su trasero está siendo golpeado y el vibrador siendo empujado un poco más profundo. Todo lo que Louis quiere es correrse. Afortunadamente, Louis recuerda la regla de decir “gracias” y contar. Claro, la ha recordado antes, pero Harry está orgulloso de él especialmente esta vez ya que tiene un vibrador dentro de él. Harry lo azota quince veces, después de eso le quita el cock ring y le hace saber a Louis que puede correrse, haciendo que el chico más joven ensucie su pancita.

Después de limpiar su estómago, Harry le pone a Louis unas bragas y unos shorts rosas, junto con un par de calcetas blancas y uno de los tops blancos de Louis. Aún hay un par de lágrimas en las mejillas de Louis, pero Harry las limpia y se acurruca con él mientras le dice lo muy bien chico que es.

Cuando Louis está calmado y tiene suficiente energía, Harry decide que es tiempo de que trabajen en los libros de trabajos y luego ir a Disney si es un buen chico. “¿Cuál es el más difícil para ti?” pregunta Harry mientras hurga en la mochila.

“A Louis no le gusta la escritura...o lectura”, murmura Louis.

“Bien, te ayudaré”, dice Harry y toma ambos libros y un par de lápices. “Vamos gatito”, dice Harry antes de salir de la habitación y yendo escaleras abajo. La casa está extrañamente tranquila, así que Harry le envía un mensaje a Ashton antes de poner las cosas en la mesa.

_ Harry Styles: dónde estás _

Louis camina perezosamente por las escaleras y hacia donde Harry está sentado, sentándose a su lado y acurrucándose.

“¿Con cuál quieres empezar, amor?” pregunta Harry.

Louis solo se encoge de hombros. “A-Ambos son  _ tan  _ difíciles.”

Harry asiente y decide que comenzarán con escritura. Avanza por las páginas, queriendo encontrar una página que muestre como lo ha hecho Louis. Encuentra una página donde Louis llenó un ejercicio de “Todo sobre mi”, haciendo a Harry sonreír cariñosamente. La sonrisa de Harry crece mientras va leyendo, pero su sonrisa cae cuando lee una línea en específico.

**_Son muy bueno en_ ** _ nada. _

“Louis ¿esto es en serio?” pregunta Harry. Seguramente Louis no lo escribió en serio, y es todo una broma. O Calum tal vez lo escribió. (Pero las respuestas fueron obviamente escritas por Louis, y obviamente Harry está en negación.)

Louis sólo asiente y toma el lápiz, no viendo qué es lo que está mal con la oración.

“N-No puedes hablar en serio”, dice Harry y mira hacia Louis, suplicante.

Louis gimotea. “¿Louis hizo algo malo?”

Harry niega con la cabeza. “No, pero ¿no piensas que eres bueno en algo?”

Louis copia las acciones de Harry. “Louis no lo es.”

Harry aprieta los labios. “Estás equivocado. Eres muy bueno en cosas. Eres bueno en cuidar cosas, eres bueno en escuchar y hablar con las personas, eres muy bueno dibujando, y eres muy inteligente porque aprendes cosas muy rápido.”

Louis frunce el ceño. “Papi no lo dice en serio.”

“¡No, gatito! ¡Lo digo en serio!” le dice Harry y suspira.

“Gracias papi”, balbucea Louis y besa a Harry en la mejilla.

Harry cierra el libro de escritura y tararea en respuestas, decidiendo que deberían comenzar con un poco de lectura en lugar de escritura. Avanzando a través de las páginas, Harry descubre que Louis no ha intentado ninguna. Así que inicia con él en la primera historia corta.

Harry revisa su celular viendo un mensaje de Ashton recibido hace cinco minutos.

_ Ashton Irwin: Calum y yo fuimos a pescar estaremos fuera un rato. _

Louis lee el título lentamente, “ _ Juguetes para un Chico Grande _ .” Louis suelta una risita por lo sucia que eso sonó en su cabeza.

Harry sonríe de lado. “Tal vez si eres un buen chico pueda follarte contra el mostrador.”

Louis suelta otra risita y se retuerce en su lugar. “¡Papi!” Después de acomodarse, Louis comienza a leer de nuevo. “¿Ronit Su-Subra-man….ian?” Louis frunce el ceño.

Harry se burla. “¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? No te preocupes, gatito.”

Asintiendo, Louis continúa leyendo, “tenía siete años de edad y él-” Louis se traba. “Era el estu-estudiante más alto sentía muy orgulloso. Pero-”

“Espera”, Harry frunce sus cejas. “Te saltaste una línea.”

“Oh.” Louis lee la línea que Harry señala. “Era el estudiante más alto de su clase. Lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso. Pero cuando recordó algunos-”

“Te saltaste una línea otra vez”, le dice Harry. Louis sólo se encoge de hombros y la lee. Harry desesperadamente quiere agarrar el libro y leerlo en voz alta él mismo, pero Louis nunca aprenderá de esa forma. Harry pone especial atención a como Louis fuerza la vista en el libro mientras lee, y cómo se está inclinando hacia el libro muy cerca. Harry gentilmente sienta a Louis derecho en la silla. “¿Puedes leer bien desde aquí?”

Louis muerde su labio y se encoge de hombros. “Louis ve mejor de cerca. Se ve…¿borroso?”

“¿Desde hace cuanto las letras son borrosas para ti?” pregunta Harry.

“Desde siempre.” Louis se encoge de hombros. Louis pensó que las palabras son borrosas para todos, y que es normal, así que nunca dijo nada.

Ahora tiene sentido para Harry. No puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta antes. Louis siempre le hace zoom al texto en su teléfono, y Louis siempre se sienta cerca de la TV, diciendo que así ve mejor. Harry sólo pensó que le gustaba ver así, y ahora Harry se siente como un total idiota. Harry hace una nota mental de pedir una cita con el oculista.

Louis frunce el ceño. “¿Louis no es un buen chico?”

Harry asiente. “Eres un buen chico.” Harry cierra el libro, dándose cuenta que Louis trabajaría mucho mejor con anteojos. Harry pone a Louis en su regazo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo y besando su cuello. Los besos que Harry le da se convierten en Harry haciéndole chupetones, y teniendo su erección presionándose contra el trasero de Louis.

Harry limpia la mesa ya que está llena de papeles y dobla a Louis sobre la mesa, bajando sus shorts y sus bragas en un solo movimiento. Harry mantiene un agarre firme en la cintura de Louis mientras lame su entrada. Comienza a acariciar el trasero de Louis y lo azota al tiempo que comienza a embestirlo con su lengua.

Harry chupa dos de sus dedos y prepara a Louis. Louis fue preparado hace unas horas, pero aún así Harry lo hace de nuevo, por si acaso. Louis sabe que no tienen lubricante, así que después de que Harry saca sus dedos, Louis se da la vuelta y se pone en sus rodillas. “¡Mierda!” gruñe Harry y se agarra del borde de la mesa. Louis está muy feliz esta vez, porque Harry no está usando un condón y puede sentir el sabor del pre-semen de Harry.

Louis lloriquea cuando Harry lo levanta y lo vuelve a doblar. Pero sus quejas paran cuando se da cuenta de que está bien, porque pronto su papi lo llenará y ambos se sentirán  _ tan  _ bien. Ambos gruñen cuando Harry comienza a empujarse dentro.

Harry no sabe por qué pero esta vez simplemente se siente muy bien. Harry comienza a embestir dentro de Louis a un ritmo rápido, decidiendo que este es el mejor sexo que han tenido nunca. “¡Sí, papi, sí!” Louis llora al tiempo que Harry comienza a golpear su próstata con cada rápida y dura embestida. Louis se corre cuando tiene el permiso de Harry, liberando todo sobre la mesa. Harry hace otra nota mental, decirle a Ashton y Calum que nunca coman ahí de nuevo.

Harry y Louis gimen cuando Harry se corre. Harry está inclinado, besando el cuello y los omóplatos de Louis, al tiempo que sale de él. Los ojos de Harry se abren cuando ve el desastre que es cuando sale. Se confunde, pero luego se da cuenta.

Sus ojos se abren más cuando se da cuenta que no usó condón, y todos los híbridos tienen la habilidad de embarazarse. No es que Harry no quiera hijos, pero prefiere tener a Louis embarazado en casa. Pero si Louis resulta estar embarazado, Harry estaría encantado.

Lo que sea que pase, Harry estará con Louis toda su vida.


	36. Capítulo Treinta y Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdónenme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo! Pero en serio la escuela me tiene super ocupada:(
> 
> Espero les guste el capítulo ♥ comenten y dejen kudos ♥
> 
> *****IMPORTANTE*****
> 
> Estoy traduciendo una nueva fic, vayan a leerla, les dejo el link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/66925661-i-love-you-don%27t-you-mind 
> 
> Perdón si hay algún error, al rato corrijo:)

Harry está emocionándose un poco demasiado sobre Louis estando  _ posiblemente  _ embarazado. Sólo cinco minutos después de su primera interacción sexual sin protección Harry está acostando a Louis en la cama y rápidamente buscando un buttplug. Sonríe de lado cuando encuentra el buttplug que buscaba.

Louis frunce el ceño cuando ve qué es lo que Harry está sosteniendo. “¿C-Castigo?”

“Oh, no”, Harry niega con la cabeza. “No te pondré un cock ring.” Harry posiciona el buttplug contra la entrada de Louis, se inclina y susurra, “te haré sentir tan bien.” Imagina que no necesita lubricante ya que todavía hay semen en el trasero de Louis. Harry mete el buttplug, sonriendo hacia Louis mientras el híbrido arquea la espalda y aprieta las sábanas. “Vamos, gatito”, dice Harry, sonriendo. “Vamos a darnos una ducha.”

-

Durante toda la ducha Harry tienta a Louis. Harry ocasionalmente lo folla con el buttplug mientras lo besa apasionadamente. Louis se corre, con el permiso de Harry, solo con el buttplug golpeando su próstata. Después de la ducha y ambos secos, ambos corren hacia la cama mientras se besan. Louis está gimiendo en la boca de Harry y corre sus manos por el pecho de Harry mientras el buttplug se empuja contra su próstata con cada paso.

“ _ Papi _ ” lloriquea Louis al tiempo que cae de espaldas en la cama, con Harry encima de él, apretando su trasero. Mientras Harry saca el buttplug todo lo que puede pensar es:  _ bebés, Louis, bebés, Louis embarazado, bebés, bebés, bebés. _

Harry busca el lubricante en la mesita de noche, pasándoselo a Louis. Mientras Louis cubre de lubricante la erección de Harry, Harry piensa más y más en bebés, dándose cuenta de que necesita el permiso de Louis también. No puede simplemente planear tener un bebé con Louis sin la aprobación de Louis.

Louis se acuesta y abre sus piernas. “Papi, ¡ _ por favor _ !” lloriquea Louis.

“Oh, mierda”, gruñe Harry. Desesperadamente quiere follar al chico con su lengua, y con su polla también, pero necesita discutir esto con Louis primero. Espera que Louis quiera tener un bebé ahora y continuar, pero Harry no se molestará si no quiere. “Lou, bebé, necesito preguntarte algo.” Louis asiente y jadea, pasando sus manos por sus muslos. “¿Quieres tener un bebé conmigo?” habla Harry rápidamente.

Louis sólo asiente y se inclina hacia delante, tratando de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Harry.

“Espera, amor”, dice Harry y detiene sus movimientos. “¿E-Estas seguro? ¿En serio quieres tener un bebé conmigo?”

Louis asiente frenéticamente. “¡S-Sí! ¡Louis ama a papi y a los bebés! ¡Por favor haz sentir bien a Louis ahora!” Louis suplica con ojos grandes. Harry sonríe de lado y baja hacia el fruncido agujero de Louis, dando una lamida alrededor de su entrada, tentándolo, y acariciando con sus manos su trasero. Cuando Harry abre su trasero con sus manos y comienza a penetrarlo con su lengua, Louis comienza deja salir gemidos de su boca manchada de semen, por la mamada del baño.

Harry se cierne sobre Louis y lo besa hambriadamente, alineándose en la entrada de Louis. “Te amo mucho”, gruñe. “No puedo esperar a que tengas mis bebés.”

En un movimiento, Harry embiste en Louis y toca su próstata. Louis grita y araña la espalda de Harry, queriéndolo más cerca. Harry va lento con las embestidas, asegurándose de dejar mordidas de amor en el cuello de Louis. Louis está agarrando las sábanas de la cama al tiempo que Harry comienza a ir más y más rápido. “¡P-Papi, necesito correrme!” llora Louis. Louis tiene lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, amando el placer que está recibiendo. Simplemente se siente  _ tan  _ bien.

“Córrete, gatito”, gruñe Harry y golpea la próstata de Louis má rápido y fuerte.

Los dedos de los pies de Louis doblan y grita, su polla disparando semen por todos su estómago. Louis se siente tan bien, es la tercera vez que se corre en el día y todo gracias a su papi. Al tiempo que Harry se libera dentro de Louis, Louis siente que está en éxtasis.

Harry no puede evitar notar lo aturdido que se ve su sumiso al tiempo que los limpia a ambos con toallas. “¿Louis?” dice Harry. Louis solo continúa mirándose aturdido. Harry suspira, dándose cuenta de que Louis está en el subespacio. Harry tiene una masiva relación amor-odio con Louis estando en el subespacio. Lo ama porque Louis es muy lindo después y un poco durante, Louis es muy pegajoso. Lo hace sentir necesitado. Aunque también lo odia un poco porque Louis nunca recuerda nada del subespacio y cuando sale de él siempre está confundido y asustado. Empieza a llorar y temblar un poco, y Harry odia ver a su sum así. Pero Harry ama consolar a Louis.

“¿Louis?” dice Harry de nuevo y lo sacude suavemente.

Louis suelta un zumbido. “d-d…”

Harry carga a Louis escaleras abajo hacia la sala de estar, acostándolo en sillón. Un dominante se supone que nunca debe dejar solo a su sumiso cuando está en el subespacio, así que Harry planea quedarse pegado a él durante todo lo que dure. Sin embargo, corrió hacia la cocina para agarrar un vaso de agua fría y una barra de chocolate. Louis busca a Harry al tiempo que Harry coloca las cosas en la mesita de café.

“F-Frío”, tartamudea Louis al tiempo que Harry toma asiento en el sillón a su lado. Harry rápidamente lo tapa con una manta, enrollándolo.

“¿Estás bien, ángel? ¿Cómo te sientes?” Harry sabe muy bien como es Louis en el subespacio, pero nunca daña a nadie preguntar.

Louis dobla su cabeza hacia un lago. “Zum...zumbante.”

Harry sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla. Louis gimotea y se envuelve sus brazos en la cintura de Harry, tratando de acercarlo. Harry levanta a Louis y lo sienta en su regazo, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Harry y la manta envuelta en ellos.

-

Louis está en el subespacio por unos treinta minutos. Hay momentos en los que Louis dice cosas como “flotando” o “espacio” y se abraza más a Harry. Harry está bajando por Twitter en su teléfono mientras Louis duerme a su lado. Sus menciones de Twitter están que explotan (siempre) sobre el sextape de él y Louis. Ya no hay más tendencias sobre eso, gracias a Dios, pero Harry todavía se molesta cuando las personas hablan sobre eso. Harry especialmente se molesta cuando las personas hacen comentarios hacia Louis.

Harry está a punto de responderle a alguien en Twitter, con respecto al sextape, pero se detiene y apaga su teléfono cuando siente a Louis moverse a su lado. “Hey, cariño, ¿cómo estás?”

Los ojos de Louis se abren, entrecerrándose cuando mira a Harry, después relajándose y mirando alrededor de la habitación. “¿Papi?” lloriquea Louis.

Harry lo abraza más cerca a su pecho y lo besa repetidamente en la frente. “Está bien, Louis. Todo está bien. Me haces muy feliz. Eres un buen chico, te amo mucho.”

Louis tiene lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero no está sollozando como usualmente lo hace. Tampoco está temblando tanto como suele hacerlo. Harry toma la botella de agua, la destapa y la sostiene en sus labios. Louis hace su cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a tomar grandes tragos de agua. Se acaba toda la botella en un minuto, y al final ya no está temblando. Aún tiene algunas lágrimas, pero Harry las limpia.

Harry le da la barra de chocolate, haciendo a Louis sonreír. “¿Dulce para Louis?”

Harry asiente. “Te lo mereces. Me haces feliz, siempre complaciéndome.” Harry besa sus labios. “Un muy buen chico.”

Louis se sonroja. “Papi hizo sentir a Louis muy bien.”

“Y tú  _ me  _ hiciste sentir muy bien.” Harry suelta una risita.

Después de terminarse la barra de chocolate, Louis está lleno de energía. “¡Papi, papi!” Louis balbucea y se levanta, moviéndose por todas partes.

“¿Mande, gatito?”

“¡Hagamos algo!”

“¿Cómo qué?”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Louis no sabe. ¡Solo quiere pasar el tiempo con papi!”

Harry sonríe. “¿Vas a ser un buen chico?”

Louis asiente frenéticamente. “¡Sí! Gatito será un buen chico para papi.”

Harry se levanta, estirando sus brazos. “Bueno, en ese caso, deberías ir a arreglarte. Te llevaré a Disneyland.” Harry sonríe.

Louis jadea, chilla y aplaude. “¡Gracias papi! ¡Louis será bueno! ¡No dejar a papi!”

Louis lo besa suavemente y acaricia su espalda. “Ve a prepararte, gatito. Estaré arriba en un momento.”

-

Louis está moviendo su pierna arriba y abajo en su asiento por la emoción. Él y Harry están en el asiento trasero de una van negra. Harry le está diciendo a Louis sobre los juegos que hay, y Louis se emocionó más cuando Harry menciona las princesas y otros personajes.

“¿Tienes tu ticket, bebé?” pregunta Harry. Louis asiente y sonríe, sacando el ticket de su bolsa cruzada Michael Kors.

Mientras caminan hacia la entrada, Harry presenta a Louis sus guardaespaldas, Nick y Zander. Harry le explica a Louis que si llega a separarse, no sólo lo busque a él, sino también a ellos. No sería difícil encontrarlos, ambos son altos y grandes, sería fácil verlos en una multitud. Luego Harry le explica que tal vez sean acosados, y Nick y Zander están ahí para mantenerlos seguros.

Al principio, Louis está asustado, pero ese miedo es rápidamente sustituido por alegría y emoción al tiempo que entran. La primera cosa que Harry ve es un tren que da un tour por Disney. Ya que es la primera vez de Louis ahí, Harry piensa que sería una buena idea comenzar con eso. Y antes de que la muchedumbre los reconozca, también.

Nick y Zander cubren a Harry y Louis mientras caminan hacia el tren, al tiempo que las personas comienzan a señalarlos y mirarlos con confusión. Hay un par de personas cerca que entran al tren, dándose cuenta que Harry está ahí.

“Maldito infierno”, farfulla Harry al tiempo que toman sus asientos y las personas comienzan a tratar de sentarse cerca. Pronto, el tren está lleno de personas y casi todos con sus teléfonos afuera y tomando fotos.

“Papi”, lloriquea Louis y toma el antebrazo de Harry. “Asustado.”

“Lo sé, bebé. Sólo ignóralos. Si ves algún juego al que quieras subirte, sólo dime ¿okay?”

Louis asiente y murmura, “kay.”

Harry y Louis (junto a la mitad del tren) se bajan en Fantasyland. Louis está prácticamente rogando por subirse a las tazas, después de eso al juego de  _ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas  _ y de acuerdo con Louis, Alicia y el Sombrerero Loco están tomándose fotos con las personas.

Harry odia esperar en filas. El tiempo de espera en el juego de las tazas y en el de  _ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas  _ es de veinte minutos, ambos. Así que en total, han pasado cuarenta minutos en Fantasyland. Pero Harry empieza a no importarle. Está rodeado de bebés y niños pequeños, haciendo su corazón hincharse. El tiempo pasó con padres pidiéndole a Harry que se tome fotos con sus hijos. Normalmente, Harry estaría un poco molesto, pero los niños lo ponen de buen humor. Se siente como si fuera un personaje de Disneyland.

Cuando están apunto de subirse a las tazas, a Harry le llega un mensaje de Ashton.

_ Ashton Irwin: dónde están chicos? _

Harry rápidamente escribe una respuesta mientras se sientan.

_ Harry Styles: en Disney _

Harry regresa su celular a su bolsillo al tiempo que el juego comienza. Louis se está riendo y agarrándose de Harry. El juego pronto termina, y los está diciendo “¡otra vez, otra vez!” pero se detiene cuando Harry le dice que irán a otro juego. Harry está aliviado de que la fila para  _ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas  _ no fuera tan larga. Harry tiene a Zander esperando por ellos en la fila mientras Nick los lleva a ver a Alicia y al Sombrerero Loco, quienes no están muy lejos. Harry le pide a Nick que vaya por el ticket de Louis y consiga pases rápidos para  _ Splash Mountain _ una vez que se suban al juego. Después de que Harry y Louis tienen sus fotos, Harry comienza a textear con Ashton mientras caminan al siguiente juego.

_ Ashton Irwin: cuando regresen necesito hablar contigo _

_ Harry Styles: Louis y yo nos subiremos a un par de juegos más y después regresamos _

Después de subirse a  _ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas _ , en realidad vuelven a subirse. Louis rogó mucho, y aunque Harry no piensa que los chicos buenos deban rogar, Louis ha sido muy bueno, así que se subieron. Pero después, sólo caminaron por el parque. Louis es está acostumbrando con las muchedumbres alrededor de él, e incluso le gustan los cumplidos que las personas les dicen.

Harry y Louis se suben a un par de juegos más y se toman un par de fotos con más personajes antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que es hora de ir a  _ Splash Mountain _ . Mientras caminan por la fila rápida, Harry le dice a Louis que es el último juego al que se subirán hoy, causando que Louis mire a Harry y resople. “¡Louis no se quiere ir! ¡Papi no es justo!”

Harry lo mira de vuelta cuando la fila se detiene. “Louis Tomlinson, puedo darme la vuelta ahora mismo, sacar tu culo y azotarte en frente de todos”, amenaza Harry.

Louis lloriquea y frunce el ceño. “L-Louis lo siente.”

Harry asiente y besa su frente. “Vendremos mañana ¿okay? Tal vez Calum y Ashton puedan unírsenos.”

Louis sonríe anchamente y asiente. “¡Yay!”

Cuando son los siguientes en la fila, Harry pide un tronco privado, solo él y Louis. El hombre de la estación niega, pero vacila cuando Harry saca un billete de cien dólares. Y cuando Harry saca cincuenta junto con los otros cien dólares, Harry y Louis entran al tronco donde sólo están ellos dos.

“¿Sin c-correa?” pregunta Louis, refiriéndose al hecho de que no hay cinturones de seguridad. Louis lloriquea al tiempo que el tronco comienza a moverse, asustado.

“Está bien”, asegura Harry. “Agárrate de la barra y estarás bien.”

Louis inmediatamente se aferra a la barra de seguridad, sus nudillos casi haciéndose blancos. Louis comienza a apanicarse cuando ve al tronco antes del suyo subir y luego escuchar gritos y risas, señalando que hay una caída. Louis siente lágrimas en sus ojos entre más suben. La única cosa manteniéndolo tranquilo es la voz de su papi murmurándole cosas dulces al oído. Louis chilla cuando es salpicado con el agua y Harry solo se ríe.

Las lágrimas de Louis se van cuando son rodeados de animales mecánicos que cantan y bailan, haciendo a Louis reír. Este juego no es tan malo después de todo. La siguiente caída es en la oscuridad y Louis termina más mojado, pero hace reír a Louis y querer subirse otra vez. Sin embargo, Louis comienza a ponerse triste cuando se da cuenta que el conejo robot es secuestrado por el zorro, y todos, incluso la familia del conejo, está en desesperación.

“Muy alto”, Louis se queja cuando suben muy alto otra vez. Louis sabe que esta caída es diferente a las otras. Se asusta otra vez y siente lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. Su tronco choca con el tronco de enfrente, haciéndolo bajar y haciendo reír y gritar a las personas dentro del tronco. Louis solloza cuando ve cuánto tienen que caer.

“Hey, gatito, está bien. Sonríe para papi ¿está bien?” pide Harry y besa su hombro.

Louis niega con la cabeza y grita cuando bajan, viendo un flash chocando contra sus ojos. Para el final del juego, Louis está completamente mojado. Parte de él está feliz de estar rodeado por los animales mecánicos otra vez y que el conejo robot esté a salvo, pero todavía está agitado. Sin embargo, se calma cuando salen del juego. Se da cuenta de que es muy divertido, y que no morirían. “¡Otra vez!” dice Louis al tiempo que caminan al cuarto donde le dan su fotografía.

“Mañana, amor”, le dice Harry y señala su foto. Harry tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Louis tiene lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, mirando hacia otro lado.

“¡L-Louis es feo!” dice Louis y entierra su cabeza en los brazos de Harry.

“Hey”, le regaña Harry. “No eres feo. Nunca digas eso sobre ti.”

Louis asiente, no muy convencido.

Ambos caminan hacia la salida tomados de las manos con Nick y Zander bloqueándolos de las personas que quieren agarrarlos. Tratan de salir del parque tan rápido como pueden, pero Harry se detiene y sigue la mirada de Louis, que está mirando hacia una mujer que sostiene docenas de globos. “¿Quieres que papi te compre uno?”

Louis asiente felizmente, llevando a Harry hacia los globos. Harry paga ocho dólares por el globo, pensando que es demasiado para un globo, pero si hace feliz a Louis, Harry es feliz.

Los dos caminan fuera del parque juntos, el brazo de Harry envuelto fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Louis y Louis sosteniendo su globo rosa. Ambos tienen grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, y los ojos de corazón más grandes que nunca nadie ha visto cuando se miran el uno al otro.

Harry definitivamente quiere pasar el resto de su vida con este chico.


	37. Capítulo Treinta y Siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! La escuela me tenía súper ocupada y apenas me daba tiempo de traducir. Ya salí de vacaciones así que ya podré actualizar más seguido:) Espero les guste el cap♥
> 
> Y perdón si hay errores, los checaré después ♥

“¿Papi?” Louis bosteza y estira sus extremidades, sin encontrar a su papi en el otro lado de la cama. Louis usualmente odia las mañanas así, despertarse sin su papi. Louis está esperando a que su papi responda, ya que probablemente está en el baño. Pero las puertas del baño están abiertas y no hay ni una persona dentro. Así que Louis lo llama más fuerte, “¡papi!”

Louis se anima en cuanto escucha a Harry gritar, “¡voy, muñeco!” Louis sonríe cuando Harry entra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Harry ya está listo para el día. Está vistiendo una camisa de franela roja, pantalones ajustados negros y botas marrones. “Hey, gatito. ¿Dormiste bien?”

“¡Sí!” dice Louis y alcanza a Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente y acurrucándose en su cintura cuando Harry se acerca.

“Tengo una sorpresa para ti, amor,” Harry le dice a su sumiso. Louis se separa, mirando a Harry con curiosidad en sus ojos y una oreja levantada.

Louis se ríe y balancea su pierna. “¡Louis ama las sorpresas!”

Harry suelta una risita. “Lo sé, bebé.” Harry camina hacia la puerta y la abre. “Ven, tu sorpresa está abajo.”

Louis chilla y se apresura a salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, Harry dándole una nalgada detrás de él. “¿Dónde está?” pregunta Louis, dando pequeños saltitos. Harry le da una media sonrisa y señala hacia la caja que está tapada por una manta en medio de la sala de estar. Antes de correr hacia allá y arrancar la sábana, Louis abraza a Harry fuertemente, se para de puntitas y susurra, “gracias papi. Louis ama a papi. Papi es amado por Louis mucho, mucho.”

El corazón de Harry se derrite por el agradecimiento de Louis. A diferencia de otros subs, Louis en serio aprecia las cosas que Harry le da. Louis ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que hay dentro de la caja, y ya le está agradeciendo. Harry le sonríe a Louis y responde, “y papi ama a su gatito, mucho, mucho.”

Las orejas de Louis se levantan cuando escucha un suave ‘meow.’ Louis rápidamente se arrodilla al lado de la caja e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. Louis tira de la manta, revelando un pequeño gatito blanco con pelaje gris en sus orejas, cola y cara, dentro de una jaula. Louis jadea y chilla fuertemente. “¡¿Para Louis?!” grita Louis.

Harry se ríe. “Sí, bebé. Es tuyo.” Louis se ríe fuertemente y rápidamente abre la puerta de la jaula, sabiendo lo que es estar dentro de una por mucho tiempo y no quiere que su nuevo gatito tenga que pasar por ese dolor. “Sé cuidadoso con ella”, le recuerda Harry a Louis al tiempo que Louis la levanta suavemente.

“¿Es niña?” pregunta Louis mientras la sostiene contra su pecho, acariciándola.

Harry asiente y sonríe. “¿Cómo la llamarás?”

Louis piensa por un rato, mordiéndose el labio y va por la interminable lista de nombres en su cabeza. “Tan pequeña…” murmura Louis al tiempo que la levanta como a Simba en  _ El Rey León _ . “¡C-Como una taza para té!” observa Louis. “¡Nombre será Teacup!”

“Es un buen nombre,” dice Harry. Harry besa su frente y pone un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Louis inclina su cabeza y presiona un beso en la barbilla de Harry. “Amo a papi. M-Muy lindo de papi por darle cosas a Louis. Lindo de papi por ser lindo con Louis. Louis lo ama mucho.” Harry besa a Louis profundamente, haciendo a Louis gemir y aflojar el agarre en Teacup, pero no lo suficiente para que se vaya. Louis se separa y da un suave golpe en el pecho de Harry. “¡N-No enfrente de gatita!” ríe Louis.

-

Louis tiene una mirada de determinación y frustración al tiempo que baja por YouTube y acaricia la oreja de Teacup. Teacup está ronroneando acostada en el regazo de Louis mientras Louis busca vídeos tutoriales para hacer trenzas. Cada vídeo que Louis ve es hecho por alguna chica con hermoso cabello largo, lo que hace a Louis gruñir de frustración. Incluso cuando Louis busca “trenzas con cabeyo corto” (lo cual YouTube corrige inmediatamente) Louis se molesta, porque el cabello de Louis  _ sigue  _ sin ser lo suficientemente largo para trenzarlo. Louis piensa que su cabello le queda muy bien. No quiere dejarse crecer el cabello o ponerse una peluca, piensa que su cabello se le ve muy bien.

Louis está listo para azotar la laptop de su papi y tirarla de la cama, pero no lo haría. Es algo muy malo para hacer y Louis quiere ser un buen chico. Principalmente ya que su papi está durmiendo a su lado y Louis no quiere irrumpir su sueño y molestarlo.

Cerrado la laptop con cuidado, Louis levanta y Teacup y camina de puntillas hacia las escaleras. Calum y Ashton están acurrucados juntos en el sillón, viendo  _ Cars 2 _ . Calum aún no le ha dicho a Ashton sobre su embarazo, y ha pasado otra semana desde que descubrió que tal vez lo está. Calum dejó de ser indiferente con Ashton hace unos días, para el alivio de Ashton. “¿A-Ashton?,” chilla Louis, escondiéndose detrás de la pared cercana. Louis sabe que Ashton no lo lastimaría, pero estar alrededor de cualquier dominante sin Harry lo pone nervioso. 

“¿Si, Lou?” responde Ashton, quitando su mirada de Calum.

“¿Louis p-puede tre-trenzar el cabello de Ashton?” pregunta Louis tímidamente.

Ashton muerde su labio y vacila antes de decir, “Realmente no me gusta que, uh, las personas toquen mi cabello.”

Calum habla, “pero a mi me dejas-” se detiene cuando ve la mirada que Ashton le está dando. Es obvio que Ashton no quiere su cabello trenzado y no quiere lastimar los sentimientos de Louis. (Louis es muy sensible.)

“¿Por qué no le preguntas a Harry?” sugiere Ashton.

Louis suspira y murmura, “papi está durmiendo.”

Ashton frunce el ceño, “lo siento, amigo.”

Louis sólo asiente y camina lentamente hacia la habitación de Harry y suya, sólo para encontrar a Harry aún durmiendo tranquilamente. Louis lentamente se sube a la cama a su lado, poniendo primero a Teacup en el piso. Louis no está cansado en absoluto, así que se acuesta un rato, luego regresa su atención a Harry. Harry se ve muy hermoso durmiendo, no es que no le guste cuando está despierto, pero hay algo en Harry cuando está dormido que lo hacen ver...inocente. Suaves ronquidos salían de su boca, sus ojos cerrados contra la luz tenue viniendo de la lámpara en la mesita de noche.

Es ahí cuando Louis comienza a notar su cabello. Louis siempre ha amado el cabello de Harry. Ama jugar con él cuando está aburrido, ama jalarlo cuando Harry lo folla fuertemente o le hace el amor, y ama cuando Harry deja a Louis lavarlo, porque Louis ama cuando Harry lo come* en la bañera mientras Louis pasa sus dedos por su cabello con el shampoo y acondicionador.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, Louis está jugando con el cabello de Harry suavemente. Solo está cepillándolo con sus manos y acariciándolo. Y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, comienza a trenzar el cabello. Amarra las trenzas con las ligas que tiene en sus muñecas, y comienza a reírse cuando se da cuenta de lo lindo y divertido que se verá Harry con las trenzas.

Cuando Louis termina de trenzar, Louis está ansioso porque su papi vea lo que ha hecho. Pero aún no quiere despertar a Harry, así que solo va a abajo con Teacup y se une a Calum y Ashton, quienes siguen viendo  _ Cars 2. _

-

“¡S-Se suave!” le grita Louis a Calum, quien está acariciando a Teacup un poco demasiado fuerte.

Calum rueda los ojos. “Lo soy. Ella está bien.”

“¡No se ve bien!” Louis lloriquea y levanta al gato, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Louis está empezando a preocuparse. A Harry le parece bien cuando Louis juega con su cabello, pero ¿qué si a Harry no le gusta esta vez? ¿Qué si Harry se enoja y lo castiga? Louis está muy nervioso, así que está siendo un poco borde.

La preocupación de Louis crece cuando escucha pasos bajando por las escaleras. Y sabe que no es Ashton, ya que Ashton está acostado en el sillón, en su teléfono.

“Hey, bebé,” dice Harry con voz gruesa y camina dentro de la sala de estar, frotándose un ojo.

Calum ahoga una risa cuando ve el cabello de Harry, y Ashton ni siquiera lo nota ya que está en su teléfono.

“¿Louis dijo algo gracioso?” pregunta Harry, inconsciente de su cabello.

“No,” comienza Calum, “tu-”

“¡Tus bromas son graciosas! ¡Papi tiene bromas divertiodisimas!” chilla Louis, sabiendo que así distraerá a Harry.

“Divertiodisimas no es una palabra, Louis,” murmura Calum, haciendo que Louis lo mire.

Los ojos de Harry se hacen grandes y su sonrisa también. “¿Quieren oír una? Tengo muchas bajo mi manga.

Louis frunce sus cejas. “Papi no puede tener bromas bajo la manga.”

Harry se ríe. “Es un decir. Como sea, ¿cómo se llama cuando un gato gana en un concurso de perros?” Harry guarda silencio por un momento antes de decir, “¡una cat ás tro fe!” *

Louis frunce el ceño. “Louis no lo entiende.”

Calum, por otro lado, rueda los ojos, actuando como que no es divertido, pero secretamente recordando la broma para más tarde.

“¿Por qué el gato cruzó la calle?” pregunta Harry.

“Estoy bastante seguro que es una gallina,” dice Calum.

Harry sonríe de lado. “¡Porque quiso!” **

Louis se ríe esta vez.

“¿Cómo llamas a un gato grande? ¡Un gato meow-sivo!” ***

Calum trata de no sonreír. “Muy bien, ya terminaste aquí.”

“¡Tienes que estar bromeando!” gruñe Harry y se ríe.****

Calum suelta un risita. “Apuesto a que hiciste todas esas por Louis ¿verdad?”

Harry se sonroja y asiente.

“Estás tan jodido por él. Memorizas bromas para él, lo dejas pintarte las uñas e incluso trenzar tu cabello. Desearía que Ashton me dejara hacer eso.” Calum hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

Harry comienza a reírse pero se detiene, confundido. “¿Cuándo lo dejé trenzar mi cabello?”

La respiración de Louis se atora y mira a Harry.

Calum se encoge de hombros. “Uhm, hoy ¿supongo? Tu cabello no estaba así esta mañana.”

Harry se mira en el espejo colgado en la pared, jadeando. Se ve absolutamente ridículo, en su opinión. Nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera esto a su cabello. Bueno, a nadie a excepción de Louis, claro. “Gatito, ¿tú hiciste eso?” Harry pregunta lo obvio.

Louis lloriquea. “S-Sí. Louis lo siente, no lo hará de nuevo.”

Harry sonríe y niega con la cabeza. “Está bien, gatito. Me gusta. Cada vez que me miro pienso en ti. ¿Lo hiciste mientras estaba dormido?” Louis muerde su labio inferior y asiente. Harry se aproxima a Louis y acuna su cara, besándolo suavemente, pero sin acercarse demasiado. No quiere aplastar a Teacup, quien está siendo cargada por Louis contra su pecho. Harry checa su reloj y mira por la ventana. Son las ocho pm., y el cielo ya está oscuro. “Es tarde, gatito. ¿Comiste? No estoy muy hambriento.”

“Louis come,” asiente Louis.

Harry tararea. “Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? Podríamos-”

“De hecho,” salta Ashton diciendo, “pensaba que podríamos ir a Disneyland. Louis y Calum aún no han ido juntos, y no tú no podrás ir con nosotros después porque empezarás a trabajar la próxima semana, Harry.”

Harry asiente y sonríe. “Eso es cierto. ¿Qué dices, gatito?” Louis asiente emocionado y se controla para no saltar, no queriendo tirar a Teacup. Harry se encoge de hombros y abraza más cerca a su híbrido. “Bueno, creo que iremos.”

-

Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar en treinta minutos cuando llegan a Disney y Louis no podría estar más emocionado. Louis nunca ha visto fuegos artificiales antes, así que está escuchando a Harry detenidamente mientras se los describe. Louis está muy intrigado. Harry, sin embargo, está un poco preocupado. Está preocupado de que los fuegos artificiales vayan a asustar al inocente híbrido. Aunque Harry ya le mostró vídeos en Youtube, no se sorprendería si Louis se asusta de todas formas.

Harry decide no llevar a Zander ni a Nick, por que está oscuro afuera, lo que hace difícil que las personas lo reconozcan. Además, su cabello aún está trenzado. Harry siempre tiene su cabello en un bollo.

Harry quiere subirse a algunos juegos, pero Calum los convence a todos de sentarse en el pasto, diciendo que no quiere perderse de los fuegos artificiales. (Pero en realidad no quiere subirse a ningún juego, ya que está 99% de que está en estado.)

Ninguno se molesta por eso. Ashton ama disfrutar de la vista, Louis está felizmente comiendo un sandwich de helado y Harry ama acurrucarse con Louis cuando Louis dice que tiene frío.

Louis chilla y casi tira su sandwich cuando el primer fuego explota. Harry está muy sorprendido de lo bien que Louis lo está tomando. Louis se encoge un poco cada tanto por los fuegos artificiales, pero en general Louis no llora ni grita asustado y queriendo irse a casa. En su lugar, Louis simplemente toma la mano de Harry fuertemente y continúa con su helado.

“Dios, no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto aquí. Es tan cliché, especialmente por los fuegos artificiales, pero a la mierda. Lo haré porque te ves malditamente bien esta noche y porque te amo,” Ashton le dice a Calum, parándose de donde está sentado.

Calum frunce el ceño. “Papi, ¿qué estás-”

“Calum Thomas Hood,” dice Ashton, “han sido casi dos años desde que te conocí. Aún recuerdo el primer día que te llevé a casa. No tenías idea de lo que era una relación buena y sana, y estoy muy feliz de que me hayas dado la oportunidad de mostrártelo. Honestamente, antes de conocerte no podía siquiera  _ imaginarme  _ el estar enamorado de alguien. Pero me mostraste como es eso. Estos últimos dos años han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, y estoy ansioso por los siguientes años que vendrán.” Ashton saca una caja negra de su bolsillo y se pone en una rodilla. Así que, ¿qué dices sobre ya no ser mi novio, si no mi esposo? Calum Hood, ¿te casarías conmigo?” Abre la caja negra, revelando un anillo de compromiso.

Muchas personas que caminaban por ahí se pararon a mirar, dándose cuenta de que Ashton está proponiéndose. Las personas están tomando fotos y vídeos, y algunos otros solo está tomando fotos de Harry. (Por suerte, son lo suficientemente corteses para no acercarse e interrumpir la proposición de Ashton.)

Calum está llorando, no puede creer que eso esté pasando. Ashton es el amor de su vida, y no hay nada que quiera más que ser su esposo. Es todo lo que siempre ha soñado, honestamente. Calum toma una temblorosa respiración antes de responder, “N-No.”

Jadeos y murmullos comienzan a escucharse por toda la multitud ante la respuesta de Calum. Louis termina tirando su helado, y Harry se queda sentado, boquiabierto. Ashton está completamente congelado. Por un momento piensa que fue su imaginación y sigue esperando por la respuesta de Calum. Pero Ashton tiene que enfrentar la realidad.

Ashton siente lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. “O-Oh,” dice con la voz ropa y cierra la caja. “No esperaba eso,” dice y deja salir una risa forzada.

Calum comienza a llorar otra vez. “¡N-No es tu culpa!”

“Sí, sí,” Ashton hace un movimiento con su mano. “No eres tú, soy yo. Lo entiendo, sol-”

“¡Estoy embarazado!” grita Calum, atrayendo a más gente. La respiración de Calum es pesada y corre sus manos por sus brazos.

Sin creer lo que escucha, Ashton dice, “¿qué?”

“¡S-Sí!” llora Calum. “¡Estoy embarazado! ¡Puedes i-irte ahora! Sé que probablemente no vayas a quererle a él o ella. No q-quiero que pienses que está atrapado conmigo cuando nos casemos. No, no q-quiero-”

Sería mentira decir que Ashton no está completamente mudo. Pero después de un momento, se sienta en la baca junto a Calum y lo pone en su regazo. “Eres  _ tan  _ tontito, ángel. ¿Qué te hizo pensar así? Te jodidamente amo, y estoy explotando de felicidad por el simple  _ pensamiento  _ de ese bebé. Además,  _ tú  _ estarás conmigo por el resto de mi vida,” le dice Ashton.

Calum continúa sollozando fuertemente, aferrándose a la camisa de Ashton y llenándola de lágrimas. Harry y Louis deciden darles un momento, apartándose para ver el final de los fuegos artificiales en otra parte.

Después de unos minutos y de que la multitud se hace menor, Calum pregunta, “¿lo dices en se-serio?”

Ashton asiente y lo besa en los labios. “S-Sí. Nunca te dejaré, ¿okay? Sé que no quieres casarte conmigo pero-”

Calum levanta su cabeza rápidamente y niega frenéticamente. “¡Quiero casarme contigo! Yo sólo-yo no-”

Ashton deja salir un suspiro de alivio. “Lo entiendo, más o menos. Nunca te guardes algo como eso otra vez ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, bebé. Ahora, por favor, ponte esto.” Ashton saca el anillo. “Calmará mis nervios.”

Calum se pone el anillo, aferrándose a Ashton el resto de la noche. Se encuentran con Harry y Louis más tarde, entrando a todas las tiendas y subiéndose a todos los juegos que eran seguros para las personas embarazadas.

A pesar de todo, ambas parejas están felices y pasándola bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un chiste con un juego de palabras, igual que los siguientes (**) (***) (****), todos hacen referencia a gatos y si se los explico no daría gracia (en inglés tampoco dan risa lol pero se entienden más) en fin, no son cosas importantes en la historia, pero si quieren que los explique solo diganme:)


	38. Capítulo Treinta y Ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualicé más rápido! Ámenme, ahre.
> 
> No se olviden de comentar y dejar kudos ♥
> 
> Perdonen si hay algún error, lo corregiré después:)
> 
> Espero les guste, ¡disfruten!

_ _

_ “¡Papi!” una pequeña niña de cinco años chilla y corre hacia Harry. Está vestida con un mameluco rosa y tiene orejitas y cola de gato, justo como su mami. _

_ “Hey, bebé Penny,” sonríe Harry y carga a su hija. “¿Cómo dormiste?” _

_ Penny suelta una risita y solo asiente, no contestando a la pregunta de Harry realmente. Harry se sienta en el sillón con Penny en regazo, besa su frente y prende la televisión poniéndola en un programa para niños que Penny adora ver. Penny pregunta de repente, “¿L-Louis va a pasar tiempo conmigo hoy?” _

_ El corazón de Harry se hunde cada vez que ella se refiere a Louis como Louis en lugar de mami como solía hacerlo antes. “Uh, sí. Iré por él ¿bien?” Penny asiente, inconsciente de la incomodidad de Harry. Harry camina tan lento como le es posible hacia su habitación. Realmente no quiere ver a Louis. No han tenido una conversación real en meses, pero cualquier interacción siempre termina mal. “¿Louis?” Harry lo llama, asomando su cabeza hacia la habitación. Escucha un gruñido, el cual probablemente provino de Louis, quien está mirando hacia el vestidor. Harry se cruza de brazos y mira a Louis. “¿Pasarás tiempo con nuestra hija hoy?” _

_ “¿Hmm?” tararea Louis, no prestando atención realmente, hasta que lo entiende. “Ohh, tu hija. Hoy no, estoy un poco ocupado.” _

_ “Eso es mierda,” gruñe Harry y azota la puerta fuertemente. “Deja de decir 'tu hija.' Es nuestra hija, quien parece no sabes que existe.” _

_ Louis se da la vuelta, sosteniendo un par de camisetas y rueda los ojos. “No me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Es todo.” _

_ “¿Qué mierda?” grita Harry. “¡Es tu hija también, Louis! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?” _

_ Louis camina hacia el clóset y suspira. “Biológicamente, sí. Pero honestamente, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, por ahora.” Louis saca unas maletas y continúa, “los niños son una molestia. Preferiría relacionarme con ella cuando sea adulta. Estoy seguro de que entenderá.” _

_ Harry se congela y su mandíbula cae. “¿Qu-qué con esas maletas, Louis?” _

_ Louis abre una y comienza a llenarla con sus cosas. “Iré de campamento.” Louis bufa. “Te estoy dejando, idiota.” _

_ “¿A d-dónde irás?” grita Harry y se apresura a estar junto a Louis. Harry casi se rompe cuando ve el collar que le dio a Louis hace algunos años en la basura por el rabillo del ojo. _

_ Louis bufa. “Harry, eso no es como que nos estamos divorciando y vaya a seguir visitando a Penny. Literalmente te estoy dejando. No volverás a verme jamás, con suerte. Te enviaré los papeles de divorcio y podemos, como, olvidarnos del otro ¿sí?” _

_ “N-No,” llora Harry. “Podemos ver a un consejero, podemos superar esto. Nosotros-” _

_ “No, no arruinarás esto.” Louis ondea un dedo frente a Harry. “Si quieres saber, me iré a Estados Unidos. A Las Vegas, siendo más específico. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he querido esto. Sin una estúpida hija, sin esposo. Puedo a tener a quien sea que yo quiera para que me folle sin tenerte a ti pegado a mi espalda. Es el maldito paraíso, Harry.” _

_ Harry comienza a sollozar en cuanto Louis señala el hecho de que lo ha engañado y que no se arrepiente para nada. “¡D-Detente!” grita Harry y tira la maleta lejos, haciendo que las cosas de Louis se salgan. “¿Qué pasó entre no-nosotros? Éramos felices.” _

_ Louis se encoge de hombres. “Maduré. Me hice más inteligente, Harry. Seamos honestos, solo me amabas porque era inocente, era lindo. No me amaste realmente. Y yo te amaba porque...bueno, has sido la única relación en la que he estado. No sabía qué pensar. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no te amaba,” Louis le dice a Harry, mirándolo directo a los ojos. _

_ Harry niega con la cabeza rápidamente y trata de alcanzar a Louis al tiempo que éste se agacha para guardar sus cosas de nuevo. El corazón de Harry se para cuando ve que es lo que tiene en las maletas. Además de ropa y artículos básicos, tiene bragas, condones y lubricante. Harry casi deja salir un gruñido antes de gritar, “¡no, detente! ¡No puedes, no puedes hacernos esto! P-P-” _

_ “Bueno, ¿adivina qué, cariño? Lo haré, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerme,” es todo lo que dice antes de sacar su equipaje y salir de la vida de Harry y la de su hija para siempre, dejando a Harry como un desastre de sollozos. _

* * *

 

“¡Papi, papi!” grita Louis y sacude a Harry para despertarlo, mirándolo con ojos preocupados. Harry jadea y se sienta en la cama, mirando alrededor de la oscura habitación. “Papi,” lloriquea Louis.

Sin aliento, Harry tira a Louis sobre su regazo y lo abraza fuertemente. “Shh, bebé, está bien.”

Louis se aleja un poco. “¿Papi bien?” pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Harry asiente. “S-Sí, bebé, estoy bien.”

Louis niega con su cabeza. “Papi está mintiendo. Papi estaba haciendo ruidos. No buenos sonidos, si no tristes sonidos.”

“¿Buenos sonidos?” pregunta Harry, sin entender completamente a qué se refiere.

Louis asiente. “Papi hace buenos sonidos cuando willy está parado...pero hizo malos sonidos. ¿Papi triste? Papi también habló.”

Harry traga. “¿Qué dijo papi?”

Louis piensa un momento. “Decías no y no te vayas. ¿M-Mal sueño?”

Harry asiente y frunce el ceño, abrazando a Louis cerca. “Sí,” suspira. Louis está a punto de responder, pero luego cierra la boca. Se baja de la cama, prende las luces y sale corriendo hacia la cocina antes de escuchar las súplicas de Harry para que se quede. Aunque Harry está preocupado de que su sueño se haga realidad, tiene un sentimiento de que Louis no lo dejará en ese momento. Pero eso no lo detiene de cerrar sus ojos y rezar porque Louis no vaya a dejarlo.

Pronto Louis regresa con un vaso de leche caliente y galletas de animalitos. “¡L-Leche para papi y animalitos también!” Louis le dice a Harry con entusiasmo, poniéndolo en la mesita de noche. “Papi hace e-esto para Louis cuando Louis tiene malos sueños,” explica Louis, viendo la expresión confundida pero cariñosa de Harry.

Después de la explicación, la cara de Harry se llena solo de cariño. “Oh, gatito, eso es muy dulce. ¿Calentaste la leche?”

Louis asiente y suelta una risita. “¡Sí! ¡Por tres cero minutos en el microondas!”

Harry levanta una ceja y agarra el vaso. “¿Tres cero? ¿Y qué es eso en realidad?”

“Uh…¿treinta?” Louis inclina su cabeza.

Harry sonríe y besa su frente. “Mi pequeño e inteligente gatito. No tenías que hacer esto ¿sabes?”

Louis agita su cabeza y se acuesta a lado de Harry, estirándose y tomando una galleta de animalito. “Louis quiso. ¿Qué fue el sueño? Hablar del sueño hace a Louis sentir mejor.”

Harry mordisquea una galleta y toma unos tragos de leche por un momento. No le responde a Louis inmediatamente. Pero lo hace, eventualmente, “soñé que ya no me amabas.”

Louis levanta su cabeza rápidamente y jadea. “¿Q-Qué?”

Harry sólo asiente. “Teníamos una hija. No nos amabas, y me estabas engañando...y nos dejabas. Te desenamoraste de mi, supongo.” Harry se encoge de hombros.

La habitación se queda en silencio después de que Harry termina de contarle a Louis sobre su sueño. Una parte de Harry está asustada, porque, ¿qué tal si Louis está en silencio porque se está dando cuenta de que no ama a Harry? Las preguntas de Harry son respondidas cuando Louis se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, besando por todo su rostro.

Cuando Louis termina de darle millones de besos a su papi por toda la cara, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aprieta contra él. “N-Nunca pasará,” Louis afirma con firmeza. “Amo demasiado a papi. Amo a papi p-porque papi es lindo con Louis. Papi es gracioso e inteligente. Papi cuida de Louis, y papi le da a Louis amor y besos.”

“Lo sé,” suspira Harry y abraza a Louis más fuerte. “Es solo que...no dejo de pensar en eso y me da algo de miedo, ¿sabes?”

Louis asiente. “Louis sabe. Está bien estar asustado, pero Louis se va a ir. Amo a papi.”

**(por cierto esto no es lo que le pasará a Larry por si llegan a pensarlo)**

* * *

 

“¡Harry!” Ashton aparece en el cuarto de Harry y Louis y los encuentra acurrucados y besándose. Ashton rueda los ojos al tiempo que los dos se separan, ambos completamente sonrojados. “H, hay un loco chico en la puerta diciendo que te conoce a ti y a Louis.”

Harry rueda los ojos, copiando las acciones previas de Ashton. “Es probablemente algún extraño, sólo-”

“Bueno, dijo que es un salvavidas, y que ayudó a Louis cuando Louis-”

“ _ Oh _ .” Harry suspira y se sienta, quitando las sábanas sobre él. “Conozco a ese chico. ¿Cabello rubio, alto, australiano?”

“Sí,” Ashton asiente y sonríe. “Compañero australiano.”

Cuando Harry se levanta y se pone una camisa cualquiera y unos shorts de basquetbol Louis lloriquea, “¡papi, acurrúcate con gatito!”

Harry sonríe y camina hacia la puerta. “Volveré pronto ¿okay? Sólo iré a abajo. Tal vez cuando regrese te folle bueno y  fuerte ¿okay?”

Louis se sonroja y se estremece. “¡P-Papi! ¡Willy de Louis se levantará!” Louis se ríe.

Harry se forza a sí mismo a pensar en cosas desagradables mientras camina hacia la planta baja y se acerca a la puerta. No quiere seguir pensando en lo hermoso que se vería Louis mientras lo folla duramente, no quiere saludar a Luke con una erección.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Harry se asegura de ponerse unos lentes oscuros y agachar un poco la cabeza. Se encuentra a Luke parado frente a la puerta, con su sumiso pegado a su lado. “Uh, hey,” dice Harry. Honestamente, Harry no esperaba volver a encontrarse con el salvavidas otra vez.

“¡Hey!” saluda Luke. “Uh, ¿me estaba preguntando si podrías cuidar de Michael por un par de horas?” Luke continúa antes de que Harry pueda responder, “sé que tal vez parezca que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero está muy caliente aquí afuera. Estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero él no. Estoy muy preocupado de dejarlo solo en casa. Y parece que se lleva bien con tu sumiso, así que pensé que tal vez…”

Harry abre su boca, la cierra y suspira. “¿A qué hora exactamente estarás de vuelta?” pregunta mientras checa su reloj para ver la hora. Son las  _ 9:56 a.m. _ , Harry hace una nota mental.

“A las dos,” responde Luke. “Por favor, amigo, mi turno va a comenzar pronto y yo-”

“Lo haré.” Harry resopla.

Los ojos de Luke se abren. “¿En serio?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Sí. Si los roles estuvieran invertidos me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo por Louis.”

“Oh por Dios, muchas gracias. ¡Si no hubiera una puerta bloqueándonos te abrazaría!” exclama Luke, desenrollando sus brazos de Michael y besándole la frente.

Harry le quita el segura a la puerta mientras Luke le susurra cosas a Michael al oído, dejándole pequeños besos por aquí y por allá. “¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre su sum? Como, ¿alguna alergia?” pregunta Harry.

“Es alérgico al gluten,” le dice Luke a Harry al tiempo que Harry abre la puerta, permitiendo que Michael entre.

Los ojos de Harry se abre. “Entonces ¿sin pizza para el almuerzo?”

“Puedes comprar pizza sin gluten, pero no son muy buenas. Te sugiero que se mantenga lejos de esas cosas.”

Harry asiente. “Puedo conseguir otra cosa.”

“Lo aprecio, en serio,” le dice Luke a Harry después de darle un beso de despedida a Michael y prometerle que volverá pronto.

“Sí, no hay problema.” Harry sonríe y después cierra la puerta, poniéndole seguro y entrando a la casa junto a Michael.

* * *

 

“¡Entonces todo termina siendo un sueño! ¡Alice estaba soñando!” Louis termina de explicarle  _ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas  _ a Michael.

“¡Quiero ver!” Michael le dice a Louis con emoción.

“¡L-Louis regresará pronto!” dice Louis antes de correr hacia su habitación. Agarrará la película de  _ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas  _ y la verá junto a Michael mientras toman chocolate caliente que su papi preparará. Si su papi puede, claro. Harry está ocupado con Ashton en la habitación de huéspedes. Ambos están discutiendo sobre una entrevista que Harry hará en unos días. 

“Louis tiene-” Louis se congela a medio camino y se interrumpe a media oración cuando ve a Michael hablando con Calum. Esto es de lo que Louis tenía miedo. Cuando Louis conoció a Calum, Calum fue malo con él, y no quiere que Michael sea tratado de esa forma. “¿Calum?”

“¡Oh, hey, Louis!” Calum sonríe y saluda con su mano. “Tu amigo es muy lindo.”

Louis entrecierra sus ojos y se apresura a ponerse junto a Michael. “No seas malo con Michael.”

“No lo soy…” Calum frunce sus cejas, luego se voltea hacia Michael y continúa hablando con ellos. Ambos parecen llevarse muy bien, Michael se ríe por las bromas de Calum y Calum sonríe por lo lindo que Michael es. Michael y Calum están tan dentro de su conversación que no se dan cuenta cuando Louis pone la película y se sienta en el piso.

“¡La p-película está comenzando!” Louis le dice a Calum y Michael mientras toca el hombro de Calum.

Calum sólo asiente y quita la mano de Louis de su hombro, sin mirar la TV. “¿Vas a la playa todos los días? Eso es genial, amigo.”

_ Amigo. Louis es el amigo de Calum, no Michael,  _ Louis piensa para sí mismo.

Michael asiente. “Papi trabaja en la playa. ¡Michael construye castillos de arena todo el tiempo!”

“¡Ashton y yo construimos un castillo de arena el otro día! Fue divertido,” Calum le dice. Calum entonces jadea y levanta su mano. “¡Ashton me pidió matrimonio el otro día! ¡Mira!”

Louis rueda los ojos al tiempo que Michael chilla y ve su anillo. “¡Qué bonito!” Michael señala su cabello. “El papi de Michael deja a Michael colorear su cabello. ¡M-Michael se puso plumas también!”

Calum asiente y sonríe. “Se ve genial.”

Michael frunce el ceño. “¿Michael está en-enfermo?”

Calum suelta una risotada y le dice a Michael lo lindo que es, haciendo la sangre de Louis hervir. Louis es el único lindo en la casa. Los otros dos sumisos siguen con su conversación al tiempo que Louis sale enojado de la sala de estar, yendo a su habitación para jugar con Teacup.

Después de una hora de ver TV y jugar con Teacup, Louis decide volver a abajo. Tal vez Michael y Calum serán más amables con él y no lo ignorarán.

Cuando Louis regresa a la sala se encuentra con Calum y Michael dormidos en el sillón. Ambos obviamente estaban acurrucados. Y sólo Louis y Calum se acurrucaban.

Louis se encuentra mirando a los dos chicos, pero sobre todo a Michael.  _ Michael es estúpido,  _ piensa Louis.  _ Estúpida voz, estúpidos castillos de arena, estúpido cabello. _

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Louis va a la cocina y toma un par de tijeras de uno de los cajones y camina firmemente hacia Michael y Calum otra vez. Louis toma un par de mechones del cabello de Michael en sus dedos y los corta con las tijeras. Louis también corta todas las plumas del cabello de Michael, haciendo que los mechones caigan en su pecho.

Michael no se ve tan mal. No es como que Louis haya cortado todo su cabello. Louis solo cortó un par, y es difícil darse cuenta que algo está mal con su cabello a menos que te acerques y mires muy bien.

El corazón de Louis está acelerado cuando se da cuenta en los problemas que se meterá con Harry. Su papi estará muy decepcionado de él, lo sabe. De nuevo, sin pensarlo, Louis pone cuidadosamente las tijeras en las manos de Calum, y corre escaleras arriba hacia al baño.

Louis se quita toda la ropa y abre la llave de la regadera, dejando correr el agua caliente. Louis trata de distraerse fregando su cuerpo con jabón de la culpa que lo carcome por haber cortado el cabello de Michael. Tal vez Louis pueda pegarle el cabello a Michael con cinta o pegamento y así nadie lo notaría. Louis probablemente haga eso.

Sin embargo, Louis aún se siente increíblemente culpable.

Así que comienza a jugar con los juguetes que usa en la bañera. No es muy divertido ya que está en la ducha, pero necesita una distracción desesperadamente. Louis sabe que probablemente alguien se reiría de él si lo viera jugar con un patito de hule en la regadera, pero nadie debe saberlo.

Y cuando Louis comienza a jugar con su polla y a meterse los dedos abriéndose a sí mismo y se hace correr, Harry no debe saberlo.


	39. Capítulo Treinta y Nueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yayyy! Espero les guste este cap ♥
> 
> No se olviden de comentar y dejar kudos, me gustan sus comentarioooosss:(
> 
> Avisenme si hay algún error ♥
> 
> Comenten si quieren dedicación:)

El masturbarse no ayuda a Louis a quitarse la culpa. De hecho, sólo lo hace sentir peor. Después de secarse, ponerse unos shorts deportivos y una playera blanca de su papi, Louis corre hacia la planta baja y quita las tijeras de las manos de Calum. Ambos seguían dormidos, pero Louis comienza a entrar en pánico cuando ve a Michael moverse y pestañear.

“¿L-Louis?” gruñe Michael y ve las tijeras en sus manos.

Louis jadea y las deja caer, las tijeras rebotando y sonando contra el suelo.

“¿Por qué, por qué Louis tiene tijeras?” pregunta Michael. Michael le quita importancia cuando Louis no responde y parece estar congelado. Michael bosteza y se estira, despertando a Calum en el proceso.

Calum copia las acciones de Michael pero se detiene cuando ve el cabello de Michael. “Whoa, ¿qué diablos le hiciste a tu cabello?”

“¿Q-Qué?” Michael frunce el ceño. “Michael hizo nada al cabello.” La respiración de Michael se detiene cuando ve los mechones de cabello negro y plumas en su pecho. “¡¿Qu-Qué?!” chilla Michael.

“Cálmate ¿okay?” grita Calum y se levanta, pro en el fondón se está volviendo loco también.

Los ojos de Michael se abren y se cambia al lado opuesto del sillón. “¡Tijeras! ¡L-Louis tenía  _ tijeras _ !”

La cabeza de Calum se voltea bruscamente hacia Louis, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Después, sacude su cabeza. “No, Louis no haría algo así. Quiero decir, vamos-”

El labio inferior de Louis tiembla y él chilla, “¡L-Louis lo hizo!” Louis cubre su cara con sus manos, dejando salir ruidosos sollozos y sus hombros temblando por el llanto. “Louis  _ no _ -” la declaración de Louis es interrumpida por el llanto de Michael, el cual es mucho más ruidoso que el de Louis.

“¿Louis? ¿Bebé?” grita Harry desde el pasillo, corriendo hacia la sala de estar. Harry se detiene a medio camino cuando ve a Michael llorar, sosteniendo pedazos de lo que parece ser su cabello mientras Louis solloza en sus manos, y Calum solo está para incómodamente. “¿Q-Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Louis, Michael, ¿por qué están llorando?” la presencia de Harry sólo hace sentir más avergonzado a Louis, y comienza a llorar más fuerte. “Calum, ¿por qué están llorando?”

“Uh,” Calum pasa saliva y mira a los dos gatitos híbridos. “Yo um, no sé-”

“Oh, sí que sabes. Literalmente iré con Ashton ahora mismo y le diré que estás mintiendo para-”

“¡Louis cortó el cabello de Michael!” grita Calum y después se tapa la boca con las manos, los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los ojos de Harry se abren y su boca también. “¡¿Qué?! Louis Tomlinson ¿es-”

“¡S-Sí!” Louis llora e hipa. Louis continúa balbuceando sobre el incidente, pero nadie entiende qué es lo que está diciendo detrás de sus desgarradores sollozos.

Harry bufa y acaricia sus sienes. “Maldito infierno,” gruñe. Louis siente su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos. Su papi está muy decepcionado de él. Louis simplemente quiere ser un buen chico. Pero los chicos buenos no cortan el cabello de otras personas sin su permiso o se tocan así mismos. Louis trata de tocar a Harry pero Harry se voltea a mirar a Calum, “Ashton está tocando una siesta en tu habitación, por favor lleva a Michael con Ashton. Sé que a Ashton usualmente no le gusta que te dé órdenes, pero por favor hazlo. También les sugiero que tú y Ashton se mantengan ocupados por dos horas, con algo que no los mantenga aquí.”

Cuando Calum y un lloroso Michael dejan la habitación, Harry se da la vuelta mirando a Louis y gruñe, “ve a nuestra habitación ahora. Quítate la ropa excepto tus bragas.”

Louis se queda para ahí por un momento antes de asentir y correr hacia hacia su habitación, prácticamente rompiendo su ropa. Louis se acuesta en la cama, sollozando contra las sábanas mientras espera a que su dominante venga y lo castigue.

La espera de Louis es corta, porque pronto, Harry está entrando a la habitación cargando una cesta. “¿Sabes por qué voy a castigarte, Louis?” es lo primero que pregunta Harry al entrar. Aunque es una pregunta obvia, a veces Louis no lo sabe, y Harry no quiere que sienta que está siendo castigado por nada. Louis asiente y balbucea algo contra las sábana. “¿Hmm? Habla.”

Louis toma una temblorosa respiración, voltea su cara y murmura, “¡Louis es un chico malo! No quiere-”

Harry niega con su cabeza y lo besa en su frente. “Eres un muy buen chico. Siempre un buen chico. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero no tú, ¿entiendes?” Louis sólo asiente, pero entonces comienza a llorar más fuerte. “¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por algo que dije?” pregunta Harry.

Louis balbucea entre lloriqueos, “¡Louis se  _ tocó _ !”

Una persona normal no hubiese entendido lo que dijo Louis, pero ya que Louis es una persona muy sensible, Harry sabe como es Louis. Harry sabe diferenciar cuando Louis está llorando y no balbuceando histéricamente. Los ojos de Harry se endurecen y se sienta derecho. “¿Qué?” gruñe. Antes de que Louis pueda repetir, Harry lo está jalando a su regazo. “Te daré quince.”

Louis continúa llorando, pero se relaja un poco con alivio. Sólo quince. Claro, duele como el infierno, pero Louis usualmente obtiene veinte. Quince no es tan malo. Después de quince dolorosos golpes, Louis está llorando contra las sábanas otra vez, sólo para ser cargado por Harry y tener sus largas manos acariciando su espalda.

Harry sienta a Louis y dice, “quítate tus bragas.” Louis lo abre mientras Harry abre un par de cajones, buscando algo. Louis aún tiene lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero ya no está llorando fuertemente. Felizmente se quita sus bragas y se acuesta. Está esperando que su papi lo coma y tal vez lo folle por ser un buen chico y tomar el castigo. Pero todos los pensamientos de Louis se van y su rostro se pone pálido cuando ve lo que Harry trae en las manos.

Harry está sosteniendo una regla morada, tiene una sonrisita socarrona en el rostro mientras camina hacia Louis. “¿Cuántos mechones de pelo cortaste, Louis? ¿Lo recuerdas?”

Louis traga saliva y muerde su labio. “Uno,” replica, la voz temblorosa.

Harry golpea la regla contra el muslo de Louis, haciendo que Louis sisee en dolor. “Eso es mentira. Habrá un golpea extra.”

Louis piensa duramente antes de gritar, “¡c-cuatro! ¡Louis cortó cuatro!”

Harry asiente y le pasa la regla a Louis. “Muy bien. Entonces, quiero cinco.”

Harry no necesita explicar más para que Louis entienda lo que quiere que haga. El sólo pensamiento del castigo anterior con la regla hace a Louis temblar. Pero al menos esta vez son sólo cinco y no diez, lo cual hace que Louis casi suspire, porque después de esto podrá acurrucarse con su papi. Louis muerde su labio, cerrar sus ojos y voltear su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras deja caer la regla contra sus bolas.

El castigo con la regla obviamente no dura mucho. Pero Louis desea que dure más cuando ve un flogger en las manos de Harry. Un flogger nunca ha sido usado en Louis, así que una parte del híbrido está curioso de saber qué es. Pero la otra parte no quiere por miedo a que duela. 

El flogger, de hecho, duele. Harry le da tres golpes en sus testículos y luego siete veces en el trasero. Sus bolas están adoloridas y siente como si su trasero estuviera en llamas. Definitivamente necesitará crema más tarde.

Louis está sollozando una vez más después del castigo, y levanta sus manos hacia Harry. Harry de buena gana carga a Louis, acariciando su brazo y susurrándole cosas dulces y reconfortantes. Louis no nota que Harry toma la canasta lo mejor que puede y camina hacia la planta baja. Pero Louis pronto se da cuenta y suspira de alivio, ya que está hambriento. 

Louis se sienta en un taburete de la cocina mientras Harry hurga en la alacena. “¿Q-Qué está haciendo papi?”

Harry no responde por un momento. Se voltea para mirar a Louis y tiene una bolsa de arroz en sus manos y una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. “Arroz,” dice simplemente.

Louis levanta una ceja con confusión. “¿Louis ha comido arroz antes?”

Harry asiente y abre la bolsa suavemente. “Sí, ¿recuerdas? Te llevé a un restaurante y comiste ese pollo naranja con arroz blanco. Esto es lo mismo,” explica Harry.

Louis se anima y asiente, limpiando un par de lágrimas de su rostro. “¡A Louis le g-gustó!”

“Es bueno saberlo,” asiente Harry y camina hacia una esquina de la cocina. “Pero qué mal que este no lo comerás.”

Louis no responde, sólo frunce el ceño. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer con el arroz además de comerlo?

Harry vierte un poco de arroz en el piso y lo esparce un poco, después se levanta y cierra la bolsa. “Probablemente debí haber hecho esto en la habitación,” murmura Harry al tiempo que camina hacia Louis. “Inclínate sobre la mesa, gatito.”

Louis puede sentir más lágrimas llenar sus haces al tiempo que hace lo pedido. Su castigo todavía no termina, lo que hace sentir estúpido a Louis por siquiera haber pensado que eso. “¿Te dedeaste, huh?” pregunta Harry mientras traza su dedo por la entrada de Louis. Louis asiente rápidamente y cierra sus ojos fuertemente. “Qué mal. Apuesto a que amarías sentir mis dedos llenar tu agujero ¿verdad?”

“S-Sí, papi,” responde Louis.

Harry va hacia el refrigerador, lo abre y saca una bolsa de ziplock. En el congelador no hay nada además de esa bolsa y un par de botellas de agua. Harry saca de la bolsa un buttplug vibrador de vidrio, sonriendo al sentir lo frío que está. Después de ponerle una delgada capa de lubricante, Harry la posiciona en la entrada de Louis.

Louis jadea y siente un escalofrío al sentir el frío objeto siendo presionado contra su agujero. “¡P-Papi!” Harry mete el vibrador lentamente, su sonrisa creciendo al ver lo sensible y reactivo que es Louis al objeto.

Harry le pone un cockring y guía a Louis a la esquina de la cocina donde está el arroz. “Ponte de rodillas en el arroz,” le ordena a Louis.

Louis lo hace a regañadientes, no entendiendo cuál es la gran cosa. Harry no ha encendido el vibrador todavía, así que Louis está pendiendo de un hilo. Aunque lo frío del vibrador está haciendo a Louis temblar como un loco. Pronto Harry enciende el vibrador y va directo al nivel más alto. Irónicamente, el arroz comienza a lastimar a Louis. Siente como se le encajan en la piel y como parece que le quema.

Louis se sienta cerca del mostrador de la cocina, leyendo el periódico. Louis está llorando desgarradoramente, queriendo levantarse y correr con su papi y correrse. Louis se mantiene mirando el reloj del microondas. Louis ha estado arrodillado en el arroz por casi quince minutos, de acuerdo con el reloj digital.

Después de cinco minutos, Harry va hacia Louis y quita al arroz que quedó pegado en sus rojas rodillas. Apaga el vibrador y lo saca cuidadosamente. Carga a Louis al estilo nupcial hacia al baño más cercano, sentándolo en la tapa del inodoro. Louis suplica por correrse mientras Harry les prepara un baño para ambos. “¡Papi!” lloriquea Louis, “¡p-por favor! ¡Duele mucho!”

Harry considera no dejarlo correrse, pero Louis aceptó todos sus castigos. Usualmente Louis trata de convencerlo de no castigarlo, pero esta vez simplemente los aceptó. “Córrete,” le dice Harry y sonríe de lado cuando le quita el cockring a Louis y él inmediatamente llena su estómago y parte de sus muslos con semen. Y después de chupar la erección de su papi y tragar todo el semen, Harry tira una bomba de baño a la bañera y se meta junto a Louis.

“Te amo mucho, gatito,” le dice Harry. “Nunca lo olvides ¿okay? No importa qué, siempre te amaré. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.” Harry en verdad siente cada palabra que dice. Sabe que Louis necesita oír esto, ya que Louis tiene problemas de autoestima y desesperadamente ocupa escuchar lo mucho que Harry lo ama después de un castigo, aunque sea de uno pequeño.

Louis sorbe por la nariz y acaricia el pecho de Harry. “Louis ama a papi mucho. ¡Louis ama a papi más de lo que p-papi ama a Louis!” dice. Louis limpia un par de lágrimas traviesas de su rostro y suelta una risita.

“Oh, no,” Harry niega con la cabeza y ríe, “creo que te equivocas, yo definitivamente te amo más.”

Los siguientes treinta minutos pasan con ellos en la bañera, peleando en juego sobre quién ama más a quién. Al final, Harry deja a Louis ganar, pero es claro que ambos chicos se aman mucho, más de lo que ellos nunca sabrán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Actualicé las otras dos fics que tengo en Wattpad, vayan a leer, mi user es alwayzslarry


	40. Capítulo Cuarenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste, no se olviden de comentar y dejar kudos ♥ me gustan sus comentarios ♥
> 
> He actualizado las otras fics que traduzco en Wattpad, para que se pasen a leer:) mi user es @alwayzslarry ♥

Al día siguiente Louis se despierta con su trasero doliendo. Su papi está acostado encima de él, sus brazos abrazando la cintura de Louis. Louis de repente tiene ganas de orinar, pero Harry es muy pesado para empujarlo de encima, especialmente ya que está muy cansado por ayer. Louis trata de moverse, pero eso sólo causa fricción entre él y las sábanas, haciendo que sisee por el dolor en su trasero.

“Papi,” lloriquea Louis y golpea suavemente el pecho de Harry.

Harry sólo farfulla algo sin sentido y abraza más fuerte a Louis.

“¡Papi!” grita Louis y lo sacude más fuerte, pero sin moverlo.

Los ojos de Harry se abren y se sienta, mirando a Louis con preocupación. “Bebé, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás lastimado?”

“L-Louis tiene que orinar,” murmura Louis y se sienta, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en su trasero.

Preocupación llena el semblante de Harry, levantándose rápidamente de Louis. “¿Tu trasero duele?” antes de que Louis pueda responder Harry continúa hablando, “probablemente sí. Déjame ponerte un poco de crema ¿okay?”

Louis asiente contra el pecho de Harry al tiempo que Harry lo carga y lo lleva al baño. Harry inclina a Louis sobre el lavabo y comienza a frotar la crema por todo el trasero de Louis, el cual está lleno de moretones pequeños y ligeramente morados. Lo que alivia a Harry un poco, porque después de un duro castigo Harry tiene miedo de ver el trasero de Louis negro y morado, lo cual es algo que no quiere. En la opinión de Harry, un trasero negro y morado es demasiado. “¿Te sientes mejor?” pregunta Harry y para a Louis.

Louis asiente y se para de puntitas para besar a Harry en los labios. “G-Gracias, papi.”

Harry muerde su labio y abre un cajón del lavabo y pregunta, “¿puedes hacer algo por papi?”

“¡S-Sí!” responde Louis al instante, no queriendo decepcionar a su papi otra vez.

“¿Puedes orinar en estos palitos?” pregunta Harry y saca seis cajas. “Son pruebas para ver si tienes un bebé en tu pancita,” explica Harry. “Usualmente las personas toman tres, pero yo tomé seis para estar seguros,” dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

Louis ni siquiera escucha a la otra mitad y saca sus manos pidiendo a Harry que le de las cosas. “¡Sí! ¡Oh dios, papi, sí! ¡Louis quiere bebé con papi!”

Harry suelta una risita y besa a Louis en la frente. “Lo sé, ángel, lo sé. Papi también quiere uno.”

Louis frunce el ceño. “¿Sólo orinar ahí?”

Harry asiente. “Sí, estaré justo afuera ¿okay?”

Harry sale del baño y cierra la puerta después de que Louis le da un pequeño asentimiento. Harry se acuesta en la cama pesadamente y mira al techo, millones de pensamientos en su mente.

Tienen mucho que preparar para el bebé. Él y Louis definitivamente tomarán clases para padres, Harry tendrá que arreglárselas con el programa y cancelar algunas películas en las que está interesado en participar. Por suerte, Harry es lo suficientemente exitoso para tomarse unos años fuera y estar bien financieramente, pero hará un par de entrevistas en la televisión para mantenerse en el lado seguro.Originalmente, Harry se lo imaginó así: relación, comprometerse, matrimonio, bebés, envejecer. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que Harry y Louis sean felices, lo que son realmente.

Un par de minutos después, Louis asoma su cabeza por la puerta. “¿Papi?”

Harry salta fuera la cama, sus ojos grandes. “¿Qué dice?”

Louis frunce el ceño. “Louis es…¿menos? ¿Qué significa? ¿Bebé en pancita?” pregunta Louis y acaricia su estómago, mirándolo.

Harry entrecierra sus ojos y abre más la puerta, entrando y dando un vistazo a las seis pruebas de embarazo que están en la toalla sobre el lavabo. Harry deja salir un suspiro al ver que todas son negativas. “Um, en realidad, significa que no hay bebé.”

La mano de Louis cae de su estómago. “Pero Louis quiere bebé…” lloriquea Louis y frunce más el ceño, tratando de pensar en qué hizo mal.

Harry lo besa y lo abraza cerca. “Yo también quiero, pero eso no significa que nunca podamos hacer un bebé,” señala Harry.

Harry asiente. “Por supuesto, bebé. Podemos hacer un bebé cuando sea.”

Los ojos de Louis se abren y se inclina sobre el mueble el lavabo, abriéndose para Harry. “¡H-Hacer un bebé ahora!”

Los ojos de Harry se abren también pero rápidamente los cierra y mira hacia otro lado, mordiendo su labio y gruñendo, “oh, mierda.” Harry niega con la cabeza. “N-No podemos. Tenemos una cita para tu ojos ¿recuerdas?”

“Pero,  _ papi _ ,” lloriquea Louis y trata de abrir más sus piernas.

“No,” dice Harry severamente. “Te follaré bien y fuerte cuando lleguemos a casa ¿okay?”

Louis muerde su labio y asiente, dándose cuenta que entre más pronto su papi y él vayan a la tienda de lentes, más pronto será follado.

* * *

 

Louis camina cojeando junto a Harry hacia la casa de playa, su trasero duele por lo fuerte que Harry lo folló en el baño. Ambos tomaron un taxi y los dejaron en una calle cerca de la playa, ya que el taxi no podía dejarlos justo enfrente de su casa, porque los taxis no pueden manejar sobre la arena.

Louis al final compra un par de lentes normales. No hay nada especial en ellos, sólo un armazón negro alrededor de los lentes. Louis casi escoge unos rosas, pero al final no porque decide que unos negros combinarán con más atuendos.

Después de que le dan los lentes a Louis, Harry lo lleva al baño y lo folla, aún con los lentes puestos, gruñendo en su oído lo mucho que parece un twink. Louis sigue sin entender qué significa “twink.”

Al tiempo que llegan a la casa y Harry abre la puerta, Harry pregunta, “¿tu trasero duele mucho?”

Louis asiente vacilante. Quiere decir que no, pero debe decir la verdad.

Harry tararea y acaricia su cabello al tiempo que ambos entran a la casa, Harry cerrando la puerta detrás de él. “Qué mal. Quería follarte otra vez, pero siempre puedo comerte. ¿Te gustaría que papi hiciera eso?”

Louis asiente frenéticamente, queriendo la lengua de su papi en su agujero.

“Vas a quedarte con los lentes puestos,” le dice Harry agarrándole el trasero y apretándolo. “Pareces un jodido twink.” Louis gimotea.

Louis dice, “¡p-papi, Louis no es un Tw-Twinkie! ¡Pero a los le gustaría uno!”

Harry deja salir una carcajada y le dice, “te daré uno, cariño.”

Harry y Louis ambos se quitan los zapatos y van hacia la cocina, sólo para ver a Ashton y Calum haciendo cupcakes. Ashton está poniendo el horno en la temperatura correspondiente y Calum está muy concentrado en un cupcake que está decorando, queriendo que quede perfecto.

Después de presionar un par de botones, Ashton se vuelve a los recién llegados y sonríe. “¡Hey Harry, hey Lou!”

“¿Y esos cupcakes?” pregunta Harry al tiempo que va a la despensa.

“Calum tenía antojo,” dice Ashton encogiéndose de hombros. “Los quería caseros.” Harry sólo asiente y continúa buscando los Twinkies. Ashton mira a Louis y le sonríe. “Por cierto, me gustan tus lentes.”

Louis suelta una risita. “¡G-Gracias!”

Calum casi tira su cupcake y vuelve su cabeza bruscamente hacia Louis. “¿Tienes lentes?” Se levanta de su asiento y hacia Louis. “¿Y no me dijiste?”

“Louis d-”

“¿Cuántos dedos ves?” dice Calum, levantando dos dedos frente a Louis y moviéndolos.

Louis mira a Calum y refunfuña, “¡Louis no está ciego!”

“¿Puedo usar tus lentes?” pregunta Calum y trata de tomarlos.

Louis vacila antes de dárselos a Calum. “¡No los rompas!” ordena.

“Sí, sí,” Calum rueda los ojos. Los ojos de Calum se abren cuando se pone los lentes. “¡Whoa, en serio estás ciego!”

“¡No Louis no lo está!” grita Louis y azota su pie contra el piso, agarrando sus lentes de vuelta.

“Hey, chicos, cálmense,” Ashton les ordena suavemente a ambos.

Calum suelta un gruñido y se cruza de brazos, saliendo enojado de la cocina y refunfuñando bajo su aliento sobre Louis. Louis frunce el ceño y gimotea, “¿qué hizo Louis?”

Ashton suspira y niega con la cabeza. “Nada, está bien. Ha estado realmente emocional estos días, probablemente por el embarazo.” Ashton pone la segunda tanda de cupcakes en el horno. “Es mejor que vaya a hablar con él. Harry, ¿puedes sacar los cupcakes cuando estén listos?”

“Seguro, amigo,” dice Harry mientras sale de la despensa con una caja de Twinkies.

Mientras Harry comienza a limpiar el desorden que Ashton y Calum hicieron con los cupcakes, Louis forcejea tratando de abrir uno de los paquetes de Twinkies. Escuchando el gruñido de frustración de Louis, Harry pregunta, “¿quieres que papi abra eso por ti?”

Louis asiente y le pasa los Twinkies, sorprendido por lo rápido que Harry lo abre. Louis hace un puchero, preguntándose por qué no pudo abrirlo. Pero le quita importancia, así que saca un Twinkie y lo muerde.

“¿Quieres hacer algo hoy, gatito?” pregunta Harry al tiempo que tira un par de cáscaras de huevo a la basura. “Podemos ir a una playa privada, salir a cenar, ver una películas o ir a Disney,” Harry se da la vuelta para decir algo más, pero se detiene cuando ve a Louis.

Louis tiene su lengua metida dentro del pastelito, tratando de comerse la crema. Louis saca su lengua, teniendo un poco de crema en sus labios, la cual limpia con una lamida de su lengua. “Oh, papi,” Louis gimotea y sonríe de lado. “Muy bueno.”

Harry camina hacia Louis y se pone detrás, tomándolo de las caderas firmemente, haciendo al chico más joven chillar. “Sé que lo estás haciendo,” dice Harry. “Bebé, si quieres que papi te folle todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.”

Louis se da la vuelta en el banco en el que está sentado, encarando a Harry. “Louis quiere besar willy de papi, ¡después quiere un bebé!”

Harry levanta una ceja. “¿Creí que habías dicho que estabas muy adolorido?”

Louis muerde su labio. “L-Louis puede hacerlo otra vez.”

Harry vacila antes de asentir y decirle a Louis, “okay, bebé. Pero si sientes que duele mucho, sólo dime que pare y lo haré.”

Louis presiona sus labios con los de Harry, besándolo profundamente. La lengua de Harry se desliza dentro de la boca del híbrido mientras Louis envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Harry camina hacia las escaleras y las sube cargando a Louis, sosteniéndolo por el trasero.

Louis comienza a quitar la ropa al tiempo que Harry bloquea la puerta de la habitación y se quita la suya. Louis inmediatamente se pone de rodillas tan pronto como Harry se quita los bóxers, revelando su larga y dura polla. Harry tiene a Louis de rodillas, presionado contra la pared mientras toma su polla.

Louis tiene la punta en su boca, lamiendo con su lengua en círculos y gimiendo alrededor de la longitud cuando finalmente la tiene toda dentro. Pronto, Louis está haciendo garganta profunda y Harry follándole la boca. Pero Harry se detiene, decidiendo que si correrse en su boca es bueno, hacerlo en su trasero es mucho mejor.

“Mierda,” gime Harry mientras amasa el trasero de Louis, ama las bragas que traes puestas. Louis tiene un fetiche de que lo azoten por placer en cama, y Harry también, pero Harry siente como que Louis no va a disfrutarlo por el castigo de ayer. Así que Harry se controla y empuja a Louis contra la pared, besándolo acaloradamente antes de empujar sus dedos dentro de su boca para que Louis los chupe.

Con los lentes puestos, Harry comienza a empujar un dedo dentro de Louis, luego dos, haciendo tijeras para abrir al chico. Normalmente, Harry metería tres pero su chico está un poco estirado por lo de más temprano. Harry quiere quedarse en el lado seguro con dos dedos.

“Papi,” lloriquea Louis al tiempo que Harry comienza a entrar en él, sosteniéndolo cerca.

“¿Q-Quieres que pare?”

“¡No!” Louis niega con la cabeza. “C-Continúa, no pares, papi,” le dice Louis. Louis deja salir una serie de gemidos mientras Harry sigue entrando en él, hasta que sus bolas están presionadas con el trasero de Louis.

Las embestidas de Harry son lentas pero placenteras, pero se vuelven rápidas y descuidadas. Louis está dejando salir pequeños gemidos y lloriqueos de placer. El único sonido además de los gemidos de Harry y Louis es la piel chocando contra piel.

Louis tiene lágrimas corriendo por su cara por todo el placer que siente y dice, “papi, Louis necesita-”

“Puedes correrte,” gruñe Harry dando una especialmente dura embestida.

Louis tira su cabeza hacia atrás y deja salir agudos gemidos mientras Harry abusa su agujero, haciendo a Louis correrse y que salpique todo el semen en su pecho. Harry grita el nombre de Louis al tiempo que cierra los ojos y se corre dentro de Louis.

Dominante y sumiso están acostados en el piso, los brazos de uno alrededor del otro y acurrucados. Louis voltea su cabeza y escucha un maullido, viendo a Teacup salir del baño que está conectado a la habitación. Louis chilla y usa sus manos para cubrir sus partes privadas y las de Harry, resoplando cuando se va cuenta de que su pequeña mano ni siquiera cubre el pene de Harry.

Harry se ríe al tiempo que Teacup camina hacia ellos, frotándose contra los pies de Louis y ronroneando. Louis suelta una risita. “¡C-Cosquillas!”

“Oh, ¿mi gatito tiene cosquillas en los pies? Que bueno saberlo, para futura referencia,” Harry sonríe de lado y le da un golpesito suave a Louis en la nariz.

“Papi es cosquilloso,” le dice Louis a Harry.

Harry suelta una risita. “No, yo soy-” Harry se estremece alejándose y sostiene un ataque de risa mientras los dedos de Louis comienzan a hacerle cosquillas en su axila.

“¡Ves!” dice Louis riéndose.

“Algún día, te lo regresaré,” amenaza Harry en broma besando a Louis.

Harry y Louis continúan acurrucados, ahora con Teacup al lado de ellos y a veces subiéndose a uno de ellos. Harry olfatea el aire antes de preguntarle a Louis, “¿hueles algo quemándose?”

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Los Twinkies son estos:** _

_** ** _

 

 


	41. Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaaa! Nuevo cap, espero les guste y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! No se olviden de dejar kudos y comentar ♥
> 
> Perdón si hay errores, corrijo luego:)
> 
> pd: pasense a mi wattpad a leer otras historias que traduzco, mi user es @alwayzslarry

“Papi,” lloriquea Louis. “¡Quédate aquí con gatito y Teacup!” suplica Louis al tiempo que Harry se levanta.

“Iré a ver que se está quemando, ¿okay? Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta,” promete Harry. Antes de que Louis pueda protestar, Harry sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás suyo. Cuando Harry está a medio camino de la cocina, es golpeado por una ola de humo. Harry casi tiene arcadas por el olor a algo quemándose, pero Harry jadea y se da cuenta de que son los cupcakes.

Por suerte, la cocina no está en llamas, y los cupcakes quemados han sido sacados del horno y puestos en el mostrador. Harry puede ver uno de las tandas de cupcakes en la basura, lo cual lo confunde un poco.

“¡Gracias por sacar esos cupcakes!” grita Ashton desde la sala de estar.

“Amigo, lo sien-” comienza Harry.

“Guárdatelo,” contesta Ashton un poco brusco. “Calum y yo vamos a quedarnos en un hotel por el resto del día y tal vez la noche. No quiero que esté respirando el humo.”

“Entendible,” asiente Harry. “¿Quieres que llame a un taxi o-”

“Ya lo hice. Calum está ahorita fuera con las maletas. Sólo quería decirte.”

Harry levanta una ceja. “¿Empacaste tan rápido?”

“Sólo es para una noche,” Ashton se encoge de hombros. “Calum está muy molesto, si yo fuera tú y Louis, haría nuevos cupcakes.”

“Por supuesto, sí,” asiente Harry.

Ashton suspira. “Estaban follando ¿no?” Ashton hace un gesto con su mano al tiempo que Harry abre la boca para hablar. “En realidad, no respondas. Ya sé la respuesta.”

Harry comienza a hablar, “lo siento mucho, en serio. Me olvidé totalmente y yo-”

Ashton hace un gesto con su mano de nuevo como quitándole importancia mientas camina hacia la puerta, “no te preocupes. Son sólo cupcakes.”

-

Decir que Louis está muy emocionado al saber que su papi y él harán cupcakes sería una mentira. Al principio, Louis estaba un poco molesto cuando Harry regresó porque él todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse más con su papi y se molestó cuando su Harry se fue. Pero después de que Harry le da una advertencia diciéndole que lo azotará por ser un caprichoso y explicándole como sólo fue a asegurarse de que la casa no estaba en llamas, Louis se calma.

A Louis le encanta los cupcakes. Hay una panadería en el centro comercial que tiene los mejores cupcakes, en opinión de Louis, y el sumiso y el dominante siempre dicen que harán algunos por cuenta propia.

Pero nunca los hacen. Siempre terminan haciendo galletas en forma de corazón con glaseado rojo, con las cuales Louis está muy contento.

Cuando Harry y Louis van a la planta baja, aún hay un poco de humo y olor a quemado. Pero no tan pesado como antes, ya que Harry abrió las ventanas y encendió un par de ventiladores.

Harry mezcla todos los ingredientes y después Louis los agita y revuelve. Louis ama revolver la masa porque cuando termina puede lamer la cuchara. Harry pone la mezcla en los envoltorios de papel hechos para cupcakes.

Louis llena de más los envoltorios un poco, pero es que está tan emocionado. La razón por la que Harry deja a Louis en la cocina es porque Harry le tiene una sorpresa a Louis. Louis ama las sorpresas de Harry. Pero a veces lo hace sentir triste porque nunca le ha dado una sorpresa a su papi. Louis hace una nota mental para cambiar eso pronto.

Cuando Louis termina, espera pacientemente a su papi. Harry le dijo a Louis específicamente que no metiera los cupcakes al horno antes de que Harry vuelva, con miedo de que Louis vaya a quemarse accidentalmente.

Louis está muy ocupado dando vueltas en la silla de la cocina, sin notar que Harry viene de regreso con una pequeña caja rectangular blanca. Louis chilla y se detiene cuando siente dos grandes manos apretar su cintura, volteándose para ver a su dominante. “¡Hola, papi!” chilla Louis y se rie. Louis jadea y señala la casa. “¿Sorpresa?”

Harry sonríe y asiente. “Sí, es tu sorpresa, bebé. Ábrela,” dice Harry y le da a Louis la caja.

Louis la toma ansioso, poniéndola en el mostrador antes de abrirlo, revelando un iPhone 6. Louis jadea otra vez. “¡C-Como el de papi!”

Harry asiente. “Así es, gatito. ¿Sabes que voy a comenzar a trabajar mañan?” Louis asiente. “Bueno, no estaré aquí durante el día, así que puedes usar esto para contactarme. Ya guardé mi número, así que si quieres mensajearme, llamarme, hacer FaceTime o lo que sea, sólo escribes ‘papi’.”

Louis presiona el botón y hace la pantalla hacia la derecha desbloqueando el teléfono. “Vas a necesitar una contraseña,” comienza Harry.

Louis frunce el ceño. “¿Uno, dos, tres, cuatro?”

Harry niega con la cabeza, “eso es muy fácil de recordar. Hay que poner algo que sólo tú recuerdes.”

Louis resopla, “no sé.”

Pensando, Harry muerde su labio y tamborilea sus dedos contra su otro brazo. Cuando tiene una idea, detiene sus manos y le sonríe a Louis. “Debería ser nuestras edades. Será fácil de recordar.”

Louis sonríe y asiente. “Dieciocho…”

“Veintiséis,” termina Harry. A Harry no le molesta que su sumiso no sepa su edad, ya que nunca lo mencionó realmente.

Los ojos de Harry se abren. “¡Papi es viejo!”

Harry sólo niega con la cabeza y se ríe, yendo a poner los cupcakes en el horno durante veinticinco minutos. Mientras tanto, Louis está en la AppStore descargando unos juegos educativos que su papi le pidió que bajara, junto con algunos juegos que parecen divertidos y algunas aplicaciones que son populares. Louis termina descargando Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr y Snapchat como redes sociales, sin saber cómo usarlas.

Harry regresa con Louis una vez que termina con los cupcakes y limpia todo el desorden. “¿Puedo ver tus aplicaciones? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que descargaste unas que no serán un problema.”

Louis asiente y felizmente le da el teléfono a Harry, quien escanea las apps. Los juegos y las aplicaciones educativas están bien, pero se detiene cuando sus ojos caen en las redes sociales. Harry presiona sus labios, “gatito...necesitamos hablar sobre algunas de las apps que descargaste.”

Louis frunce el ceño, “¿aplicación mala?”

“Uh, no necesariamente,” Harry muerde el interior de su mejilla. “Bueno...creo que no habrá problemas si sigues mis reglas.”

Louis asiente. “¡Louis lo hará!”

“Muy bien, entonces.Vamos a empezar con una,” Harry abre Instagram primero. Va hacia la parte para registrarse y escribe el correo que le creó a Louis. “Bueno, el email que te puse está ligado a la aplicación de correos así que si vas ahí verás todos los correos que te lleguen. Y esta app te enviará un correo de verificación,” trata de explicar Harry, sin saber realmente cómo explicarse.

Louis frunce sus cejas y simplemente asiente, “okay…”

“Puedes poner la foto de perfil después,” murmura Harry. “¿Qué quieres cómo username? Eso será como te verán las personas.”

Louis tararea. “¡Daddysprincess!” Louis grita y se ríe.

Harry eleva una ceja. “Estoy bastante seguro de que ese ya está tomado,” se ríe ligeramente.

“Uh…¿LouisTomlinson?”

“Probablemente tomado también.”

Louis suspira. “¡E-Esto es difícil!”

“Puedes añadir un guión bajo o un punto en tu usuario,” sugiere Harry. Louis piensa por un momento. Sin saber qué es un guión bajo, se decide por el punto. “Okay, ¿y la contraseña?”

“Daddysprincess,” le dice Louis a Harry con una sonrisa.

“Eso es cierto, eres mi princesa,” confirma Harry y escribe la contraseña.

Entonces Harry comienza a explicarle a Louis que tendrá un perfil privado. Nadie podrá ver sus fotos a menos que les acepte como seguidores. En ese momento, Harry es el único seguidor de Louis, y gracias a eso Louis ya tiene un montón de solicitudes para seguirlo. “¿Por qué Louis no puede aceptarlos para seguidores? ¡Louis quiere muchos seguidores como papi!” 

“Porque las personas no son muy amables. Podrían decirte cosas malas,” responde Harry tan simple como puede.

“¿Personas dicen cosas malas a papi?” pregunta Louis y ladea su cabeza.

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Todo el tiempo, pero estoy acostumbrado, y no me molesta. No quiero que nadie le hable a mi gatito de esa manera.”

Louis frunce el ceño y sisea, “¡nadie debería ser malo con el papi de Louis!”

Harry se ríe de nuevo y besa a Louis en la mejilla. “Está bien, gatito. Realmente no reviso mis notificaciones.”

Para cuando los cupcakes están listos, Louis ya conoce mejor sus redes sociales y cómo manejarlas. Aunque no mucho con Tumblr, ya que Harry no tiene uno y no sabe cómo se usa.

Harry y Louis están cubriendo los cupcakes con glaseado azul. Los de Louis se ven algo desordenados, los de Harry parecen recién salidos de una panadería. Las pequeñas manos de Louis alcanzan el glaseado rosa, agarra un cupcake limpio y con un cuchillo escribe, un poco desordenado, ‘gatito hama a pappi’. “¡Cupcake para papi!” Louis se ríe y se lo pasa.

“Oh, gatito,” arrulla Harry, “eres muy dulce.” Ya que ya terminaron con los cupcakes, Harry jala a Louis a su regazo y lo besa suavemente en los labios. “Eres un muy buen chico. Siempre tratando de complacerme y haciéndolo con éxito la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Le gustaría a mi gatito ir de compras hoy?”

“¡Oh, papi!” chilla Louis. “¡A Louis le encantaría!”

Louis ya está pensando en toda la bonita ropa, zapatos, bolsos y maquillajes que compraría.

Mientras tanto, Harry está pensando en comprar algo que podría ir en el dedo anular de Louis.


	42. Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, Ale is back, tell a friend!
> 
> ¡Volví y con nuevo cap! Perdón por tardar taaaaaanto, de verdad! Espero les guste mucho, trataré de actualizar más seguido:)
> 
> pd: vayan a leer las otras dos fics que traduzco, están en mi perfil de wattpad @alwazslarry ♥
> 
> Disfruten, dejen kudos y comenten♥
> 
> perdón si hay errores, corrijo luego!

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A:**   __MARISSA ♥

Las dos parejas tienen que entrar al mall por una puerta trasera. Las puertas principales están inundadas de paparazzis. En realidad le sorprende a Harry. A Harry siempre lo persiguen un montón de paparazzis, pero no tantos como los que hay ahora en el mall. La última vez en los que Harry se encontró con tantos paparazzis fue cuando fue al mall el año pasado, y resultó que había otra celebridad ahí también.

Harry decide que entrar por atrás es lo mejor porque Calum y Louis están ahí. Louis está un poco acostumbrado a los paparazzis, pero no a tantos. Y Calum solo a tenido que tratar con paps dos veces. Pero al final, Harry igualmente entraría por atrás aunque Louis y Calum no estén ahí. Es más fácil.

Sólo hay un par de paparazzis en las entradas traseras. No hay muchos, pero los cuatro aún así mantuvieron la cabeza gacha. Algunos tratan de tocarlos, y Harry está agradecido que trajo a un guardaespaldas.

Pero se arrepiente de sólo haber traído uno cuando se da cuenta que no puede comprar el anillo estando con Louis, ya que obviamente es una sorpresa. Louis tendrá que ir con Calum de compras. Harry se maldice por no haberlo pensado antes. Casi deja que ese guardaespaldas se vaya con Louis, pero luego Ashton le señala que es más probable que las personas lo acosen a él y no a Louis. Probablemente un par de fans van a pedirle una foto a Louis, pero eso sería todo.

A regañadientes, Harry deja a Calum y Louis vagar por el mall libremente. Con un par de reglas, por supuesto.

“¡Debemos ir a F-Forever 21 primero!” grita Louis y comienza a tirar de Calum hacia la tienda, sólo para ser detenido por Harry.

“No tan rápido,” dice Harry. “¿Cuáles son las reglas?”

Louis le responde, “mandarle mensaje a papi cuando entremos a una tienda y también cuando salgamos y vayamos a otra tienda. Y no hablar con extraños.”

“¿Y qué más?” tararea Harry.

“Llamar a papi si hay problemas,” responde Louis y le da un pequeño beso a Harry en la mejilla. “¿Ir ahora?”

“Sí, pueden ir ya,” Harry se ríe y asiente al tiempo que su sumisa sale corriendo con Calum.

Mientras los dos despreocupados sumisos llegan a la tienda con sus tarjetas de crédito que sus dominantes les dieron, Harry y Ashton (junto con el guardaespaldas) hacen su camino hacia Tiffany y Co. Ashton y Harry bromean y charlan mientras caminan, Ashton ya sin estar enojado por lo de los cupcakes. Ashton en realidad se disculpa, explicando que Calum estaba muy triste y molesto cuando los cupcakes se quemaron, y le rompió el corazón a Ashton verlo así. Calum es un híbrido embarazado muy hormonal, en opinión de Harry.

\----------

Louis arrastra a Calum detrás de él y balbucea, “V-Vamos a Urban-- espera, no, vamos a Brandy, ¡o vamos a Lush! H-Hay rebajas-”

“Louis,” interrumpe Calum, parando sus pasos y haciendo que Louis se detenga también.

Louis mira a Calum expectante, esperando que Calum diga algo.

“Okay, uh o sea, me gusta la ropa de chico, pero como que necesito tu ayuda con algo,” dice Calum mientras juguetea con sus dedos.

“¿C-Con qué?” pregunta Louis.

Calum muerde su labio, “me gustaría usar bragas para Ashton, como-en la cama...y nunca he comprado bragas para mí yo sólo así que crees que podrías-”

“¡Sí, sí, sí!” chilla Louis y aplaude sus manos, brincando en su lugar. “¡V-Victoria’s Secrets está bajando las escaleras! ¡Justo ahí!” Louis se inclina sobre la barandilla y a punta hacia la tienda en piso de abajo.

Calum no tiene tiempo de decir algo en respuesta porque Louis ya lo está jalando por las escaleras y corriendo hacia la tienda. Calum se suelta y comienza a caminar rápido, con una mano en su barriga. Calum mira con asombro la tienda cuando entran. Hay muchas cosas que Calum quiere comprar, y tantas lociones y perfumes que huelen fantástico.

Louis y Calum deciden separarse en la tienda. Louis irá por bragas para él y tal vez algunos para Calum, y Calum caminará por la tienda viendo. Louis está mirando unas tangas rojas, mirando los precios y sacándolas para mirarlas mejor. A Louis nunca le ha gustado realmente usar tangas, pero sabe que su trasero se ve fantástico en ellas y que vuelve loco a Harry.

Louis termina dejando la tanga roja y en su lugar toma una set de lencería negra. Tiene calcetas hasta la rodilla negras y una tanga negra unida.

Louis deja caer por accidente el set de lencería, se agacha y jadea en sorpresa cuando siente una mano en su trasero y como alguien gruñe, “apuesto que te verías muy caliente usando eso.”

Louis se da la vuelta, señalando su collar, “L-Louis tiene un dom.”

El chico tiene cabello negro, ojos azules y una barba de tres días. Es guapo, pero no tan guapo como Harry. “Oh, eres el sum de Harry Styles. He visto lo bien que chupas pollas, ¿crees poder hacer eso para mí,  _ puta _ ?” el hombre se acerca mucho a Louis y Louis da pasos hacia atrás hasta que el hombre lo tiene acorralado contra la pared. Louis no entiende cómo nadie está viendo esto. Louis lloriquea, quiere que el hombre se aleje de él. El hombre se ríe, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo sobre su cintura con su mano. “También apuesto que harías ese sonido cuando tengas mi polla en tu boca.”

“¡Pa-para!” llora Louis y golpea el pecho del hombre.

“Tus labios son muy lindos,” comenta el hombre y pone su dedo en la barbilla de Louis, haciendo que lo mire. “Aunque se verían mucho mejor alrededor de mi polla,” el hombre gruñe y toma ambas muñecas de Louis.

Lágrimas comienzan a aparecer en los ojos de Louis al tiempo que el hombre toma sus dos manos en una suya y con la otra agarra el trasero de Louis. Louis finalmente le sisea el hombre, levantando su rodilla y golpeándola contra la entrepierna del chico, haciendo que suelte las muñecas de Louis.

Louis comienza a correr hacia la entrada de la tienda y jala a Calum cuando lo ve ahí (gracias a Dios). Louis está llorando y abrazando fuertemente a Calum, suplicando por Harry.

Calum llama a Ashton, preguntándole dónde están mientras consuela a un sollozante Louis. Ashton le dice que están sentados en una banca cerca de Tiffany’s, y Harry prácticamente vuela hacia donde están cuando escucha que su bebé está llorando.

Louis empuja suavemente a Calum cuando ve a Harry corriendo hacia él, con su guardaespaldas siguiéndolo cerca por detrás. “¡Papi!” llora Louis y se lanza hacia él.

Harry envuelve a Louis en sus brazos y se sienta en la banca más cercana con el chico en su regazo. “Está todo bien ahora, papi te tiene,” dice Harry suavemente. Boquea “¿qué pasó?” hacia Calum sólo para recibir un encogimiento de hombros de parte del híbrido de cachorro.

Ashton pronto se les une, y para ese momento Louis ya está completamente calmado en los brazos de Harry. Ashton y Calum le dan a la pareja un poco de privacidad alejándose y teniendo su propia conversación.

“¿Qué pasó, amor?” pregunta Harry gentilmente, acariciando la espalda de Louis.

Louis sorbe. “¿Papi no se enojará?”

Harry niega con la cabeza.

Louis toma una profunda respiración antes de hablar, “h-hombre  _ tocó  _ a Louis. Louis le dijo al hombre que parara ¡pero no escuchó! ¡Louis  _ no  _ quería que lo tocara! Louis dijo que no. Hombre c-continuó diciendo cosas asquerosas también.” Louis tiene lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, enterrando su rostro en la camisa azul de su papi.

Harry puede sentir la furia correr por su cuerpo, pero se mantiene en calma. Harry no entiende como alguien puede hacerlo algo así, no sólo a Louis, si no a cualquier persona. No significa no. Harry nunca tocaría a un extraño.

Afortunadamente, en lado del mall en el que están no hay tanta gente por lo que no hay una muchedumbre alrededor de ellos. Le toma quince minutos a Louis para  _ finalmente  _ calmarse. Harry está listo para irse y llevar a su bebé a Lush y comprarle algo para relajarlo, y después llevarlo a casa y relajar al híbrido él mismo.

Pero al tiempo que Harry se levanta y le ofrece una mano a Louis, Harry escucha un chillido de “ _ ¡Harry! _ ”

Los ojos de Louis se abren cuando ve a una alta y delgada chica rubia abrazar a Harry por la espalda.  _ La chica es hermosa _ , piensa Louis. También es una híbrido de gato, con ojos azules cristalinos que son mucho más lindos que los de Louis, según Louis.

La chica finalmente se separa de Harry, caminando frente a él. “¡Harry! ¿Cuánto ha pasado?” Harry le da una mirada fría, a la que ella no le da importancia. Se voltea a ver a Louis y jadea. “Oh por dios, ¿él es tu sum? ¡Es hermoso, Harry!” Louis se sonroja. “¡Amo tus zapatos!” chilla la chica con su acento americano, señalando las sandalias de Louis.

Harry sigue mirándola fría y fijamente, lo cual confunde a Louis. Hace que a Louis no le agrade la chica, aunque parece muy agradable.

De la nada, un hombre mucho más alto que la chica, aparece y la toma del brazo, azotándola cinco veces, justo ahí frente a Harry y Louis. (Calum y Ashton se fueron en cuanto vieron a la chica cerca de Harry).

“¡Taylor Swift!” grita el hombre. “¿Qué te he dicho sobre escaparte?” El hombre parece tener un acento escocés también. Con muchas características similares a la chica, como el mismo color de ojos y cabello. La pareja tiene guardaespaldas también como Harry y Louis, excepto que ellos tienen dos. Louis supone que ambos son famosos.

“L-Lo siento, sir,” chilla Taylor. “Vi a Harry y quise decir hola.”

El hombre, que parece ser el dominante de Taylor, mira hacia Harry, asiente y le ofrece una mano. “Soy Calvin, y asumo que eres Harry,” suelta una risilla. “Amo tus películas.”

Harry ni siquiera se mueve. Sólo los mira fijamente.

Calvin baja su mano y mira también a Harry. “¿Hay algún pro-”

“Sir,” dice Taylor. “Está bien. Creo que sé qué está pasando. ¿Puede hablar un minuto con Harry?” pregunta.

Calvin vacila antes de asentir, sólo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás así está fuera del alcance para escuchar, pero donde puede ver todo perfectamente.

Taylor toma una profunda respiración antes de mirar a Louis. “Podrías por favor-”

“Se queda,” chasquea Harry.

“Oh, okay,” dice Taylor y nerviosamente mira a Harry. “¿Estás seguro que quieres hablar sobre eso frente a él?”

“No vamos a hablar sobre nada,” gruñe Harry.

“Harry,” suplica ella. “Pienso que realmente deberías hablar sobre eso. Especialmente con Louis. Él merece-”

“¡Cállate!” ruge Harry. “¡Cierra la boca! ¡No sabes una mierda! ¡No eres más que una perra entrometida!”

Taylor se encoge y sus ojos se humedecen al tiempo que Calvin llega con ellos de nuevo. “Estaba tratando de ayudar…”

“¡Bueno, no lo estás haciendo!” escupe Harry. Antes de que Calvin pueda decir algo, Harry toma a un confundido y asustado Louis de la muñeca y lo arrastra detrás de él, con su guardaespaldas siguiéndolos.

Harry suelta a Louis, ordenándole que se siente en la banca. Harry nota que no hay muchos paparazzis afuera, por fortuna. Harry mira alrededor y le manda un mensaje a Ashton con el nombre de las tiendas más cercanas. Luego mira a Louis y le dice fríamente, “le dije a Ashton dónde estás. Va a venir por ti. Lee,” Harry señala al guardaespaldas, “se quedará contigo.”

Louis croa, “a dónde papi-”

“Un bar,” responde Harry bruscamente. “Necesito aclarar mi maldita mente. No-”

“L-Louis va-”

“¡Si yo te quisiera allí te hubiera dicho que vinieras!” Harry le grita. Los ojos de Louis se humedecen por tercera vez ese día y boquea a Harry al tiempo que Harry sale casi corriendo del mall.

Lee palmea el hombro de Louis. “Está bien, amigo. Todo estará bien. No estará enojado por mucho tiempo.

\----------

Calum, Ashton y Louis ni siquiera continúan comprando. Lee los lleva a casa, Calum en el asiento de atrás consolando a Louis otra vez. Cuando llegan a casa, Louis llora más, sabiendo que Harry no está ahí. Ashton le está mandando mensajes a Harry sin parar cuando entran, mientras Calum lleva a Louis al segundo piso.

Calum, siendo el buen amigo que es, deja que Louis le pinte las uñas. Louis hace un trabajo terrible, su mirada borrosa por todas las lágrimas. Louis sigue llorando, pero cuando se calma y sólo está sollozando un poco, le explica a Calum lo que pasó.

Calum termina contándole a Louis que Harry y Taylor solían salir y que ahora Harry la odia demasiado. Se pone a la defensiva cada vez que la ve y se vuelve loca cuando ella trata de hablarle.

Esta información le dan a Louis ganas de vomitar. No sabe qué haría si Harry aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

\----------

Son casi las diez de la noche y Harry aún no llega a casa. Se fueron del mall a las cinco. Louis trata de ahogar sus preocupaciones viendo  _ La Bella Durmiente,  _ pero eso no ayuda.

Así que Louis entra a instagram. Aún tiene miles de peticiones de seguimiento, pero sólo tiene veinte seguidores y sigue a casi cincuenta personas. La mayoría de las personas con celebridades y cuentas fanpage de Harry.

Queriendo saber dónde está Harry, Louis entra a una cuenta update de Harry que parece que publica 24/7. (Louis de hecho piensa que esa chica no tiene vida). Louis se ríe un poco cuando ve que cambió su bio a ‘ _ ¡Louis me sigue! _ ’. Pero sólo un poco.

Las fotos recién tomadas de Harry hacen que el corazón de Louis de un vuelco, haciendo que tire su teléfono.

Harry tiene su brazo alrededor de la cintura de una alta y delgada mujer rubia. Su tipo de cuerpo es similar al de Taylor, pero es fácil diferenciarlas. La chica tiene cejas gruesas y piernas muy largas. Harry se ve agotado en las fotos.

Louis llora más cuando toma su teléfono y baja por la pantalla viendo más fotos. Harry y la mujer están en el club juntos. Ambos se ven muy juntos, demasiado. Harry incluso la abraza y le susurra algo al oído en una foto.

Louis siente como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y pisado billones de veces. Creyó que Harry quería un bebé. Creyó que Harry quería casarse con él, tener un  _ futuro  _ juntos.

Por el dolor y la ira que está sintiendo, Louis tira su teléfono contra la pared, luego se tira al piso y se hace pone en posición fetal, llorando fuertemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren alguna dedicación sólo comenten, si no tienen ao3, díganme su nombre y les dedico un capítulo <3


End file.
